Dark Prince tłumaczenie PL
by MaryAnn96
Summary: Co gdyby rodzice Harry'ego nigdy nie zmarli, a on sam miałby bliźniaka który został wybrany na przyszłego bohatera? Ignorowany i porzucony chłopiec zostaje adoptowany przez Voldemorta i staje się jego dziedzicem, Czarnym Księciem. Tłumaczenie „Dark Prince" stworzonego przez LoveMyRomance. Nie jestem autorką opowiadania i wszystkie postacie należą do LoveMyRomance i Rowling.
1. Prolog

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ I**

 **PROLOG**

o.o.o.o

 **Posiadłość Potterów [Lipiec 31, 1981]  
**

Pot spływał po jej zaczerwienionej skórze, chłodząc ją.

Lily Potter wpatrywała się w starożytny sufit posiadłości Potterów, oczy napełniały jej łzy wściekłości. Ściskała rękę męża mocniej i mocniej, ignorując jego panikujący głos. Krew była wszędzie, barwiła jedwabiście białe prześcieradła i poszewki na jej łóżku.

–Właśnie tak, pani Potter. – Położna mówiła z jej pozycji, w nogach łóżka– Jeszcze tylko jedno pchnięcie i gotowe.

W końcu, z wrzaskiem przeszywającym uszy, Lily Potter dała życie pierwszemu synowi. Wrzaskliwy płacz wypełnił salę i mordercze myśli Lily zniknęły na ten jeden dźwięk. To była prawie muzyka. Westchnęła cicho, jej klatkę piersiową wciąż przenikał falujący ból. Jej oczy były zamknięte, ale ramiona automatycznie sięgnęły noworodka.

Nagle uderzył ją gwałtowny ból w jamie brzusznej, a jej usta otworzyły się, aby wypuścić kolejny mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk.

James Potter pisnął.

Położna szybko oddał niemowlę drugiej, i odwróciła się do Lily Potter z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Jej brwi były zmarszczone, a twarz zaintrygowana. Uklękła i natychmiast potwierdziły się jej podejrzenia.

Ukryła szok, i najbardziej kojącym głosem jaki potrafiła wykrzesać, powiedziała:

–Gratuluję Pani Potter, zostałeś błogosławiona drugim synem. Masz bliźniaki!

 _Błogosławiona_?

Włosy Lily były sklejone na czole cienką warstwą potu, a policzki pokryte gęstą kałużą łez. Lily Potter zacisnęła zakrwawioną pościel w pięści, jej wściekłość natychmiast pomnożyła się dziesięciokrotnie na myśl o konieczności przeżycia kolejnej takiej tortury.

Gdy to przeżyje, zabije położną pierwszą.

James Potter usiadł przy łóżku żony, ostrożnie trzymając chłopca w ramionach. Spojrzał w dół, na noworodka niemal z czcią. Obserwował z podziwem, jak jego syn zacisnął drobną dłoń wokół jego dużego palca. Jego oczy wypełniły się czystą adoracją dla chłopca, i ogłosił z dumnym szeptem:

–Myślę, że nazwę cię…Alexander Albus Potter.

Chłopiec w ramionach zaczął płakać, dźwięki kwilenia były coraz głośniejsze z sekundy na sekundę.

–Nie sądzę, że podoba mu się taka okropna nazwa, James.– Lily skomentowała kwaśno, kołysząc drugiego chłopczyka ze zmęczeniem. Dziecko milczało, wpatrując się w oczy matki z tymi samymi, przeszywająco zielonymi oczami.

James Potter zmarszczył brwi.

–Nie mówiliśmy, że ty nadajesz jedno imię, a ja drugie? Poza tym, myślę, że to potężne imię. Co bardziej pasuje niż nazwa najważniejszego i najsilniejszego człowieka na tym świecie?– Poprawił malutkiego Alexandra w ramionach, ale taki ruch tylko sprawił że mały rozryczał się jeszcze głośniej.

–A co z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? On jest dużo silniejszy.– Zwróciła uwagę, patrząc jak dziecko, które trzyma, wierci jej się w ramionach.

James odwrócił wzrok od Alexandra i posłał żonie spojrzenie pełne obrzydzenia.

–Jak można nawet powiedzieć coś takiego? Lord, to znaczy, Sama-Wiesz-Kto ma zupełnie inną moc niż ta, która promieniuje z naszego drogiego dyrektora. I nie chcę nazywać swoje dziecko _Voldemort_ .

–Byłego dyrektora.– Lily skorygowała go. Przebiegła rękoma poprzez miękkie kosmyki czarnych włosów na głowie jej drugiego syna. –Myślę, że tego nazwę Harry.

Płacz wzmógł się.

–Och, daj mi Alexandra.– Lily warknęła wreszcie –Trzymasz Harry'ego .

Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do żony i oddał syna. Szloch malucha znikł niemal natychmiastowo.

Wyjął cichego Harry'ego z rąk Lily i z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na niego.

Jego oczy miały idealny odcień zaklęcia _Avada Kedavra_.

James zadumał się.

 **Posiadłość Potterów [1984]**

–Albusie, proszę. Musisz powiedzieć mi całą przepowiednię!

James Potter błagał, załamując ręce na kolanach. Patrzył na swojego byłego dyrektora, siedzącego naprzeciwko jego biurka.

–Muszę wiedzieć, jak utrzymać moją rodzinę bezpieczną od ... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Albus Dumbledore przeniósł swój wzrok na człowieka przed nim, jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały pełne ukrytych emocji. Pogładził brodę i spojrzał na swojego byłego ucznia znad okularów-połówek.

–James, mój chłopcze, obawiałem się powiedzieć ci, iż chciałbym zmienić przyszłość dzięki twoim synom.

–C-Co proroctwo ma wspólnego z moimi dziećmi, dyrektorze?– wyjąkał James, a jego twarz szybko spopielała na myśl, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, ma coś wspólnego z jego synami. –Proszę, niech pan mi powie.– Wyszeptał po raz kolejny.

Dumbledore westchnął i odchylił się na czerwonym, pluszowym fotelu. Jego twarz była poważna, a wyjaśnienie niechętnie.

–Jeden z chłopców jest zapisany w proroctwie, które zakłada, że ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana. On ma niewyobrażalną siłę, Jamesie. Tylko on może pokonać Lorda Voldemorta.

James wzdrygnął się.

Dumbledore kontynuował: –Oczywiście, nie martw się Jamesie. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, aby upewnić się, że syn nie napotyka żadnej przeszkody. Będzie chroniony i nie angażowany w walkę z Czarnym Panem.– Dumbledore przerwał. –Twoja rodzina jest warta dla mnie więcej, niż pokonanie Voldemorta. Będę go chronić za wszelką cenę.

Roztrzęsiony Potter potrząsnął głową.

–Jeśli mój syn to jedyny, który może pokonać Czarnego Pana, to będę mieć pewność, że dzięki tobie jest gotowy. On jest jedyną nadzieją w naszym świecie i nie możemy pozwolić jej zmarnować.– Wyprostował się i powiedział mocniej: –Mój syn będzie walczyć z Czarnym Panem i będzie zbawicielem świata czarodziejów!

Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Dumbledore'a.

–Czy wiesz, który z nich jest Wybrańcem? Na pewno nie może być i jedno i drugie.

–Mam pewne podejrzenia.– Przyznał Dumbledore. –W oparciu o magicznych zdolności, Zakon podjął decyzję, że Aleksander jest bardziej odpowiedni aby być dzieckiem z przepowiedni. Miał silne ataki przypadkowej magii i uwalniał naprawdę duże fale mocy.

James zassał gwałtownie powietrze, a oczy zahartowały mu się z nową determinacją.

–Więc to zrobimy. Będziemy ćwiczyć Alexandra, i zrobimy z niego takiego czarodzieja, jakiego świat nigdy nie widział.

Dumbledore uniósł brew. To był jego jedyny gest, którym okazywał zmartwienie.

–Czy jesteś absolutnie pewien, Jamesie? Nie podejmuj żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Czy naprawdę jesteś gotów poświęcić swego syna w wojnie?

James Potter skinął głową.

–Jeśli on jest jedynym, który może pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, to zrobi to. Zostanie naszym przyszłym Zbawicielem.

Ukrywając uśmiech, Dumbledore zgodził się z powagą:

–To wszystko dla większego dobra.

 **Posiadłość Potterów [1987]**

Harry patrzył w milczeniu, jak matka gruchała nad jego bratem, Alexsandrem. Zauważył, że jej ciemnozielone oczy wydawały się świecić ze szczęścia, kiedy obróciła go dookoła nieskazitelnego, marmurowego foyer posiadłości Potterów.

Nigdy nie patrzyła na niego w ten sposób.

Stłumił gorzką myśl niedostrzegalnym poruszeniem głowy. Myślenie takich rzeczy nie przyniesie nic dobrego. Ledwo ukrywając ponury nastrój, Harry odszedł w kierunku tylnej klatki schodowej, przekraczając granice posiadłości ukrytymi drzwiami. Jego nieobecność nawet nie została zauważona.

Szedł prze,z stale utrzymanym w zieleni, trawniku jego domu z dzieciństwa, ostrożnie zerkając przez ramię co kilka sekund. Wiedział, że jego rodzina nie zauważy braku jego obecności na dłuższą chwilę, ale mimo to jego dłonie zaciskały się, popychane bzdurną paranoją.

Odgarnął kosmyk ciemnych włosów z dala od oczu. Robiło się zbyt długie. Jego nastrój popsuł się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał przypomnieć rodzicom, aby je wkrótce przyciąć. Nigdy nie pamiętali niczego, co miało z nim cokolwiek wspólnego.

I czemu mieli by to robić? Nie był domniemanym zbawicielem całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Świat obracał się wokół Alexandra. Był tym, który dostawał korepetycje od samego Dumbledore'a. Jego brat skupiał na sobie całą uwagę rodziców. Dla niego rodzice urządzili bal honorowy w szóste urodziny.

Ich urodziny.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Byli bliźniakami na Merlina. To były też jego urodziny.

Gdy zbliżył się do linii wiecznie zielonych roślin, które oznaczały linię nieruchomości, Harry potarł nadgarstek w zamyśleniu. Dlaczego on był zawsze ignorowany? Dlaczego czuł się tak opuszczony w jego własnego domu?

Być może dlatego, że nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Podczas gdy jego brat paplał ciągle, bełkotając jakieś bzdury, Harry wolał milczeć. Lubił obserwować ludzi i nigdy nie wyraził swoje myśli na głos. Jego rodzice, prawdopodobnie, uznawali go za niemego.

Usiadł na dużym pniu i oparł podbródek na dłoni. Może rodzice ignorował go, bo nie było tak rozwinięty magicznie jak Alexander? Szybko otrząsnął się z tej myśli.

Było jasne, że Alexsander miał więcej iskier przypadkowej magii. Ale Harry mógł kontrolować swoją moc. Jego oczy świeciły się, gdy myślał nad rzeczami które mógłby zrobić z potężnej magii, zawsze owiniętej wokół niego, obracającej się wokół jego ciała w sposób niemal duszący.

Pomimo swoich wewnętrznych, przekonujących argumentów, Harry otworzył dłoń i uniósł ją ku niebu. Skupił się intensywnie, tworząc niewielką fałdę między brwiami. Czuł, jak fala magii strzelała w jego żyłach i rozkwitała zielonymi płomieniami, tańczącymi mu w dłoni. Płomienie nie raniły go; zamiast tego pieściły skórę dreszczami ciepła.

Uśmiechnął się, uspokojony. Nie, był zdecydowanie _silniejszy_ od Alexandra.

–Imponujące.

Harry odwrócił się; płomień w jego ręce syknął i znikł. Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy, kiedy zwrócił się w kierunku źródła głosu.

–Tom!– Oddychał szybko, witając wysokiego mężczyznę.– Czytałem tę książkę, Tom. Przeczytałem wszystko.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, ukrywając pod tym wygląd, który mógłby odsłonić jego prawdziwą twarz.

–Widzę. Tylko potężny czarodziej może wyczarować zielone płomienie.

Harry napuszył się pod pochwalającym spojrzeniem Toma. Jego uśmiech zamienił się w złośliwy, gdy kopnął mały kamień leżący na leśnej posadzce.

–Czy nie zapomniałeś o czymś, Tom?

Mężczyzna parzył na niego z ignorancją.

–Nie sądzę, _Harry_. Zwykle nie zapominam niczego. Śmiesz insynuować, że cokolwiek umknęło mej uwadze?– Uniósł brew wyzywająco, choć jego ton był lekki.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością, nawet skrzyżował ramiona. Wyglądał teraz jak idealny obraz rozdrażnianego dziecka przed atakiem furii.

–To-om– Przeciągnął słowo, zaciskając zęby. –Wiesz, że dziś są moje urodziny.

Tom przeczesał niedbale palcami swoje atramentowoczarne włosy, a do rosnącego gniewu Harry'ego zwrócił się nonszalancko.

–Przypuszczam, że jednak zapomniałem. –Jego cienkie wargi znów wykrzywiły się w małym uśmiechu, choć Harry zauważył, że nie dosięgły jego oczu. Tom nigdy tak naprawdę się uśmiechnął. –Pewnie nie przyjmiesz tego daru jako przeprosiny?– Wyciągnął prezent spod szat, owinięty w błyszczący zielony papier.

Mimo że był rozdrażniony, Harry spojrzał na prezent tęsknie. Zagryzł wargę i przyjął dar, kiedy jego chęć rozpakowania prezentu przejęła górę.

Starannie rozłożył gustowny papier, odsłaniając stary, antycznie wyglądający tom, na kolanach. Popatrzył na niego z ciekawością.

–To jest książka.– Zmarszczył brwi i przeczytał tytuł– _Opowieści Muchomorka_? Co to jest?

Mężczyzna uniósł jedną z brwi.

–To książka o _bajkach_.

Harry oparł się silnemu pragnieniu, aby rzucić mu ją w oczy. Zastanowił się.

–Zawsze mówiłeś mi, że mam zachować twoje istnienie w tajemnicy, przed wszystkimi. Nie sądzę, by to podejmowałbyś ryzyko, przychodząc tu, by dać mi książkę o bajkach. Chcę wiedzieć, czym ta książka jest w rzeczywistości.

Tom uśmiechnął się, wyglądając na zadowolonego.

–Bystry chłopiec. Tylko magiczne zaklęcie może odsłonić jej ukrytą zawartość.

Harry uśmiechnął się i machnął ręką na książki, zachęcając swoją magię by pokryła okładkę, owinęła się wokół ostrych krawędzi i wyłączyła kamuflaż. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale w końcu osłona zanikała, i ukazała zupełnie nową książkę.

 _Mroczne Sztuki: Piąta Edycja._

Harry spojrzał na książkę w szoku, ręką ściskając litery na okładce. Był pewien, że nie było obfitej plamy krwi na dolnym rogu książki.

–Skąd to masz?– Udało mu powiedzieć, oczy wciąż wypełniało mu zdumienie. –Myślałem, że to zakazane.

–Mam osobistą _bibliotekę_ w moim Dworze.– zadrwił Tom– Mogę mieć każda książka jaką chcę, zakazaną czy nie.

Harry rozejrzał się i szepnął tak cicho, że niemal niesłyszalnie.

–Żałuję, że nie mogę iść z tobą.

Kiedy nic nie powiedział, ciągnął głośniej.

–Nie chcę tam wracać, Tom.

Skinął w stronę białych kamiennych ścian posiadłości Potterów.

–Wkrótce, Harry Potterze– To wszystko, co jego kompan odpowiedział.

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały i warknął gniewnie.

–Ignorują mnie przez kilka godzin, dni nawet. Nawet nie wiedzą, że istnieję. Jestem tylko cieniem!

Tom westchnął ciężko.

–Cienie ... są bronią ciemności. Łączą się, obserwują, tańczą wokół innych dlatego, że są nietykalne. Nie martw się, młody Potterze. Na razie musisz odgrywać rolę w cieniu, ale los ma inne plany dla ciebie. Bycie cieniem to niewielka cena, którą zapłacisz.

Harry przytaknął powoli, zwężając oczy w koncentracji.

–Wrócę niebawem, Potter.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął jak kamfora.

Harry niepewnie wyciągnął rękę do miejsca, gdzie Tom stał przed chwilą. Wszystko, co czuł, to było powietrze. Cofnął dłoń, pozwalając jej odpocząć na książce baśni. Jego palce delikatnie prześledziły wytłaczane litery.

–Będę czekać.– Wyszeptał.

o.o.o.o

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, układając je na swoich czarnych spodniach. Jego włosy były starannie zaczesane do tyłu, ale jeden szczególnie odstający czub był dość uparty, i nie chciał położyć się płasko na głowie.

Jego wzrok przemknął po całej ekspansywnej sali balowej, gdy pił, wodząc po niej zazdrosnymi oczami. Chwycił krawędź balkonu, tak bardzo że zbielały mu kostki. Powinien być tam.

Ze swojego położenia nad tłumem, widział dokładnie, jak jego brat siedzi na miniaturowym, dziecięcym tronie. Harry prychnął. Miał nawet koronę na swojej idealnej małej główce.

Lily i James Potter stał się po obu stronach tronu, uśmiechnięci i witali każdego, kto się zbliżył. Harry przypomniał sobie zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, jaki tymi oczami dawali mu identyczne, przepraszające spojrzenia.

–Harry, lepiej, jeśli po prostu usiądziesz sobie na balkonie podczas balu. W ten sposób nie będzie zaczepiany przez hordy fotografów i dziennikarzy.– Wyjaśnił James, poklepując głowę Harry'ego jak psa.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko pochylił głowę w bok, gdzie Aleksander był uspokajany przez matkę. Czy on również nie powinien być chroniony?

Jego ojciec pokręcił głową, jakby czytając w myślach Harry'ego.

– Nie, Harry, Alexander jest zbawicielem czarodziejskiego świata, jego oczekuje się na balu.

Harry spojrzał na balkon, przewrócił oczami, w niedopowiedziane "On jest Zbawicielem, i to jego urodziny, oczywiście. On jest ważniejszy. "

Wątpił by Czarodziejski Świat nawet by go rozpoznał. Nie, nie był kryty i przechowywany w szafie jako tajne dziecko. Ale nikt, kto spojrzał na Alexandra, nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o istnieniu drugiego dziecka Potterów.

I pomyśleć, byli bliźniakami.

Upiorne urodziny Harry, zamyślił się gorzko.

–Zbierzmy się wokół siebie, nadszedł czas, aby śpiewać _Wszystkiego Najlepszego_ naszemu drogiemu, Alexandrowi Potterowi. Zbawicielowi Czarodziejskiego Świata!

Wyciągnął szyję, aby zobaczyć, że to Dumbledore mówił, ubrany w jaskrawe szaty w kolorze lśniącoczerwonym. Harry zrobił minę pełną obrzydzenia. Były nawet złote kropki.

Wszyscy zebrali się pod jasnym, kryształowym żyrandolem, krążąc wokół ogromnego tortu. Siedem świeczek, które zostały zaczarowane, migały na czerwono i złoto w każdej sekundzie.

Harry warknął pod nosem, gdy refren piosenki "Wszystkiego najlepszego" się zaczął, jego gniew urósł szybko jak nieokiełznany ogień.

 _Ogień_.

–Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam!

Śpiewali, oczy błyszczały im jasno, ze szczęścia.

Harry trzymał dłoń przed swoim ciałem, koncentrując się głęboko i wizualizował płomienie tworzące się od połowy dłoni.

\- Sto lat, sto lat, niech Alexander żyje nam!

Skupił się uważnie na jego magii, wpuszczając ją przez całe jego ciało. Skierował swoją wściekłość i zazdrość, i patrzył, jak obracały się i łączyły w małej kosmyk zielonego ognia.

–Jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz niech żyje, żyje nam!

Zmarszczył brwi, sfrustrowany, gdy płomień zadrżał mu w ręce i niemal zniknął w powietrzu. Syknął. Zamykając oczy, uwolnił wszystkie swoje wstrzymywane emocje, pozwalając by ich intensywność wypchnęła jego magię falą z rąk i ujawniła zielone płomienie. W ułamku sekundy, Harry odwrócił dłonie ku gości pod żyrandolem.

– Niech żyyje naaaam...!

Siedmiopiętrowy tort eksplodował zielonym ogniem, a kawałki ciasta czekoladowego latały wszędzie, powlekając bogato ubranych gości w płomieniach i deserze.

W ciągu kilku sekund, wielka sala balowa w posiadłości Potterów została wypełniona szmaragdowym ogniem, rozprzestrzeniła się w każdym calu na parkiecie, i lizała luksusowe draperie. Goście wrzeszczeli jakby kogoś zamordowano i biegał po sali balowej, szukając jakiegokolwiek wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się krótką paniką na ułamek sekundy. Potem uśmiechnął się.

Płomienie tańczyły wokół niego, pochłaniając wszystko wokół, ale oszczędzając jego ciało. _Jak długo będę czekał, aż zauważą że wciąż tutaj jestem?_ Zastanawiał się leniwie. Sądząc ze sposobie, w jaki jego rodzice zatracili się w zapewnianiu Alexandrowi bezpieczeństwa, oraz pożerającym wszystko nieskończonym ogniem, spodziewał się, że upłynie sporo czasu.

Stał tam i patrzył z małym uczuciem podziwu w oczach, jak płomienie obracają kawałek jego domu w proch i zwęglone szczątki. Zrobił to. Sprawił że sala balowa prawie się spopieliła, wszystko przy odrobinie koncentracji.

Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu przez kręgosłup. To- _To_ uczucie było nie do opisania. _To_ było tak silne, wypełniało go potężnym uczuciem dumy. _To_ opuściło go prawie podnieconego, w pewnym sensie. Czuł się nie do powstrzymania.

Dzięki swoim rzadkim rozmowom z Tomem wiedział dokładnie, co _To_ było. Czysta magia, uwolniona i nieokiełznana. Czysta moc . Zostawiła go usatysfakcjonowanego, ale wiedział, że z wiedzą stanie się o wiele potężniejsza.

Iskra życia rozbłysła w jego zazwyczaj pustych oczach, nawet wtedy, gdy Dumbledore złapał i ugasił jego płomienie, odsyłając je powrotem na dno piekła.

Harry spojrzał na zniszczenia i uszkodzenia spowodowane jego ogniem na sali balowej, a ciepłe uczucie osiadło w jego żołądku.

Usłyszał głośne wołanie, i mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w kierunku hałasu.

Lily Potter opadła na kolana spuszczając głowę w dłoniach. Wielkie łzy spływały po delikatnych policzkach, ale jej cienkie palce nawet nie próbowały ich wytrzeć.

–On zniknął.– Jęknęła żałośnie, ignorując odłamki szkła rozrzucone wokół jej stóp. –Jest już za późno.

Harry obserwował z ciekawością, jak jego ojciec owinął rękę wokół jego żony i powiedział uspokajająco.

–Jest w porządku, Lily, kochanie. Alexander jest bezpieczny i pod opieką, tak jak mówiliśmy.

Jego słowa zdawały się mieć działanie uspokajające, bo Lily Potter powoli przestała łkać. Ostrożnie uniosła głowę znad dłoni, z niemal widoczną ulgą. Harry patrzył, badała uszkodzenia.

Nagle znieruchomiała.

–James ...– Urwała, zacieśniając uścisk na ramieniu jej męża. –Gdzie jest Harry?

James Potter podrapał się w głowę, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w panice.

–Cholera.

Harry obserwował z balkonu, zaskoczony, że nawet zauważyła jego nieobecność. Błędny uśmiech grał mu na ustach, gdy pomyślał że celowo się ukryje i zwiększy ich niepokój.

Szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Miał szczęście rodzice nawet przypomnieli _go_ sobie; wątpił, by ukrycie się zwiększyłoby ich obawy.

Oparł się w cieniu, złośliwe błyski pojawiły się w jego oczach, gdy patrzył jak rodzice dziko biegną, niemal ścigają się koło drzwi i pędzą po schodach, prowadzących do jego balkonu.

Drzwi były otworzyły i Lily Potter wpadła do środka. Jej ramiona automatycznie sięgnęły swojego dziecka, nie zwracając uwagi, że te zesztywniało na jej widok.

Rzuciła się do niego, zagnieżdżając jego głowę na jej ramieniu i uwolniła dławiący, głośny szloch targający jej ciałem. Jej drżąca ręka wyciągnęła się, by pogłaskać włosy syna w małym, rytmicznym ruchu. Ostatecznie James Potter odciągnął płaczącą matkę, i poprowadził jego syna w dół, do salonu, gdzie jego drugi syn, Aleksander Potter, był przetrzymywany.

Był tam Albus Dumbledore, który zatrzymał się na balkonie, gdy wszyscy go opuścili. Jego niebieskie oczy nie błyszczały, bo przeszedł przez szkody wyrządzone na balkonie. Ocenił mały, nieskazitelny kręg na podłodze który został pozostawiony bez zmian, sadzy, czy popiołu.

Oczy mu stwardniały.

Ostrożnie, ceniony czarodziej podniósł swoje szaty, nie pozwalając im opaść na podłogę, gdzie ślady czarnej magii wciąż wirowały. Zszedł na dół po stopniach, obserwując ciemny deszcz, uderzający w ogromne okna, od podłogi do sufitu. Omal prychnął na ironię burzy szalejącej poza spalonymi ścianami.

Błyskawica błysnęła, oświetlając mroczne tajemnice, które kryły się za wydrążonymi cieniami jego oczu.

Jego umysł szybko pracował, przechodząc nad możliwościami i wyobrażając sobie niekończące się scenariusze. Zesztywniał, gdy zbliżył się do rodziny Pottera. Zmusił się do miłego spojrzenia, starannie ukrywając zimną stal w nieodstępnym mgnieniu.

–To Sam-Wiesz-Kto. To na pewno on. To się zaczyna. To już się zaczęło.– James Potter powtarzał w kółko, szarpiąc zabłąkane kosmyki jego kruczoczarnych włosów.

Lily spojrzała na otwartą ranę, która mocno się czerwieniła na czole Alexandra. Zauważyła rosnące łzy w oczach jej syna, i skrzywiła się.

–James, przerażasz go.

Harry z trudem stłumił chęć, aby rzucić się bratu w oczy.

Poczuł mrowienie na karku, i spojrzał w bok, nagle stając oko w oko z niebieskimi tęczówkami Dumbledore'a. Harry przekształcił swe funkcje w tryb obojętności, nie zwracając uwagi na zimno i jego wygląd, który nie został w ogóle uszkodzony przez ogień.

Wreszcie Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Alexandra.

Może miał tylko sześć lat, ale Harry nie był głupcem. Cienki uśmiech Albusa Dumbledorea natychmiast sprawił, że Harry się zaniepokoił.

Było na krawędzi powiedzenia czegoś Dumbledore'owi, kiedy ten ogłosił:

–To wydaje się być dziełem samego Voldemorta.– Podniósł różdżkę, uzdrawiając Alexandra, i zadumał się cicho– zielone płomienie.

Harry patrzył, jak krwawienie powoli zatrzymuje się, a następnie blada skóra wrasta bliżej siebie i marszczy się nad raną, tworząc cienką, białą bliznę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na ciekawy kształt czoła Alexandra.

 _Błyskawica? Jak dziwnie._

Jego wewnętrzne rozważania zostały przerwane przez dźwięk Dumbledore'a adresowane do jego ojca.

–James, słowo, jeśli można.

Harry starał się wyglądać nonszalancko, gdy obserwował wariację emocji na twarzy ojca. On i Dumbledore wymienili tylko kilka słów, a mimo to James Potter usiadł, jakby słyszał najpoważniejsze wieści.

Wreszcie, jego ojciec przemówił, jego głos był miękki i pełen obietnic.

–Hejka, Harry. Mam niespodziankę na zewnątrz dla ciebie. Chcesz ją zobaczyć?

Harry spojrzał znad swojej pozycji na krześle, marszcząc nos na zbyt słodki ton pochodzący z ust ojca. Jego bystre oczy zobaczyły, że jego matka sztywnieje niemal niezauważalnie.

–Jest to specjalna niespodzianka, Harry, kochanie. Aleksander nie może jej dostać. - Powiedziała Lily, a jej głos załamał się nieznacznie. –Chodź, kochanie.– Wyciągnęła rękę, czekając na syna, żeby ją chwycił.

Harry zmrużył oczy na ułamek sekundy, ale kiedy poczuł na sobie ciężki wzrok Albusa Dumbledore'a, niechętnie położył małą rękę na jej dużej.

Lily chwyciła jego dłoń niemal boleśnie mocno, i odprowadziła go pod masywne drzwi posiadłości Potterów. Poklepała go delikatnie po głowie, prowadząc przez linię idealnie utrzymanego trawnika. James Potter nie oddalał się za daleko.

Gładki, czarny samochód był zaparkowany na magicznej granicy osiedla, reflektory świeciły jasno na ciemnym tle nocnego nieba. James otworzył drzwi, pomagając żonie i synowi w wejściu do środka.

I pojechali. Wydawało się że to trwało wieki.

W końcu Harry zasnął z głową opartą na kolanach Lily Potter. Nie zauważył jej bladej twarzy i napiętego wyrazu. Jej dłonie kontynuowały głaskanie go po włosach. Jeden po drugim, każdy kosmyk był jedwabisty, tak ciemny, że prawie sklasyfikowany jako czarny. Włosy spadły z jej palców jak woda.

Obudził się kilka godzin później, kiedy jego ojciec wprowadził go z samochodu, na słabo oświetloną ulicę.

To była mugolska ulica, zauważył Harry sennie.

Nawet przez grubą mgłę snu, wszedł po schodach do jednego z wielu domów, opierając się o bok matki. Uklękła na jego wysokości po raz ostatni, unikając jego, zadających zbyt wiele pytań, zielonych oczu.

Dopiero wtedy zauważył małą, zdradziecką kroplę ześlizgującą się po jej policzku. Harry przeciągnął małą dłonią po jej twarzy, ocierając samotną łzę. Skrzywiła się.

–Harry– James odchrząknął i patrzył w dowolne miejsce, ale nie w niesamowicie puste, zielone oczy– To jest twój nowy dom.

Harry złożył palce w piąstki, zaciskające się coraz mocniej z każdym słowem, które wychodziło ze zdradzieckich ust jego rodziców.

–Alexander nie może mieć żadnych zakłóceń.

–On jest Zbawicielem, Harry. Musi trenować, aby uratować cały nasz świat.

–Bez niego jesteśmy zgubieni.

–Musisz na razie pobyć tutaj, z ciocią Petunią i wujem Vernonem. Tylko na razie.

Jego matka wstała i potargała mu włosy po raz ostatni.

–Do widzenia, Harry, skarbie. Zawsze będę cię kochać.

Harry zatrzymał się, gdy patrzył jak odchodzą z matowego blasku. Jego kurczowo ściśnięte dłonie, razem z paznokciami, uformowały kształt sierpa księżyca. Zazgrzytał zębami, gdy spojrzał na nich po raz ostatni. Ich ręce były już na drzwi samochodu, ale Harry wiedział, że mogli go usłyszeć. Z wyrazem najwyższej zdrady na twarzy i niesamowicie bezdusznym wzrokiem, okrutnie wyszeptał jedyne słowa, jakie kiedykolwiek do nich powiedział:

– Między nami wszystko skończone.


	2. Propozycja

**Dom Dursleyów [1987]**

Harry obudził się w ciemności.  
Ostrożnie przebiegł dłońmi po otoczeniu, opierając się całkowicie na innych zmysłach, by zbadać, gdzie się znajduje. Z tego co wywnioskował, był w bardzo ciasnym pomieszczeniu, daleko od jego prawie pustej, ale przestronnej sypialni w posiadłości Potterów.  
Zapis jego wspomnień z ostatniej nocy grał w jego umyśle w kółko niekończącymi się powtórzeniami. Czerń pokoju ukryła ciemne, wzburzone spojrzenie chłopca. To rzeczywiście się stało. Jego rodzice zostawili go. Porzucili. Jak niepotrzebnego śmiecia.  
Powoli osunął się na podłogę, owijając ręce wokół nóg. W niemal namacalnej ciszy był świadom swoich drżących oddechów. Praktycznie słyszał swoje tętno. Bach. Bach. Bach.  
Dźwięk w stałym rytmie tylko wydawał się zwiększać intensywność powolnego pulsowania jego w głowie. Delikatny dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa i uniósł ręce, masując sobie skronie. Mógł je usłyszeć tak wyraźnie. Palcami szarpał końcówki włosów, gdy wspomnienie uderzało boleśnie w jego czaszkę, niemal dusił się przez ciśnienie.  
Wziął głęboki oddech, wciągając nieświeże powietrze i większą niż zwykle ilość kurzu w pomieszczeniu. Oczy mu zwilgotniały i sapnął, dławiąc się i kaszląc. Nie tylko rodzice musieli go opuścić, ale postanowili też, że powinien zachorować na gruźlicę? Harry zaśmiał się cicho w ciemności. Teraz był po prostu niegrzeczny.  
Z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się czy umrze w tym pudełku na buty.

 **Dom Dursleyów [Grudzień 1987]**

Szafka. Nie, komórka pod schodami, jak się później dowiedział.  
Harry nie był pewien, jak długo tam przebywał. Czas wydawał się ledwie sączyć, gdy był ukryty w ciemności przez tak długi czas. Próbował liczyć sekundy, ale to powoli doprowadzało go na skraj szaleństwa.  
W końcu ktoś pofatygował się do niego. Albo raczej zmusił do wyjścia z zamkniętej szafki. Ta osoba nazwała siebie "Ciotką Petunią", i przenikliwym, żądającym głosem uparła się, iż Harry musi zamieść podłogę, jeśli chce dostać chociaż kęs jedzenia.  
Oczy cioci Petunii zatrzymały się na dziecięcej wielkości czarodziejskich szatach, które nosił tego dnia. Były jego jedyną własnością. Jedyną pamiątką jego rodziny, i teraz jego przeszłości.  
W przypływie dzikiej zemsty ciotka rzuciła jego szaty do kominka. Jej usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię, gdy wręczyła mu kilka dużych, zużytych mugolskich ubrań, które kiedyś należały do jego kuzyna. Cała sprawa była obrzydliwie symboliczna.  
Ledwo udało mu się uratować skurczoną książkę, którą wepchnął do szaty wcześniej.  
A teraz, gdy stał nad zlewem na małym stołku, myjąc brudne talerze z resztek z kolacji tego wieczoru, Harry zastanawiał nad tym, co zniszczyło jego życie w ciągu zaledwie kilku miesięcy.  
Z każdym dniem góry prac, które miał zrobić, stawały się coraz większe. Jego umysł był pełen potwornie żmudnych zadań. Być może Dursleyowie chcieli go wykończyć, niedożywiając i przepracowując go na śmierć.  
Ciotka Petunia, która przypominała bardziej konia niż kobietę, uważała się za lepszą od niego z racji tego, iż nie miała magii. Używała szorstkiej dyscypliny i przemocy fizycznej, aby wysługiwać się Harry'm jak niewolnikiem. A przecież był jej _kochanym_ siostrzeńcem.  
Niestety, jej mąż, Vernon Dursley, także nie wydawał się mieć żadnych skrupułów czy innych, paskudnych dla niego rzeczy. W rzeczywistości wysoki mężczyzna wydawał się czerpać wielką przyjemność widząc niebiesko-czarne sińce, zdobiące bladą skórę Harry'ego.  
A teraz ręce chłopca ubrane w żółte, gumowe rękawice, usuwały brud z naczyń coraz mocniej i mocniej na myśl o jeszcze jedynym członku tej piekielnej rodziny.

Był jeszcze jeden Dursley, który wydawał się istnieć tylko po to, by uczynić żałosne życie Harry'ego jeszcze gorszym. _Jakby to jeszcze było możliwe_. Harry prychnął.  
Chociaż zaszczytny tytuł "Najgorszego Dursleya" ostatecznie przypadł wujowi Vernonowi, jego syn Dudley był prawie ex aequo. Wielorybi chłopak, o zerowej inteligencji, sprawiał Harry'emu bardzo dużo kłopotów i wydawało się że spowoduje jeszcze więcej. Wyrzucał posiłki, które przygotował Harry na podłogę, wrzucał błoto do domu, celowo wyrywał kwiaty cioci Petunii z korzeniami, strzelał do naczyń kuchennych z wiatórki...były to tylko niektóre sposoby najmłodszego Dursleya, by w domu siać spustoszenie. A jeśli do jego codziennej posługi dodawał porządnego kopa w żołądek Harry'ego, Dudley uznawał za dobry dzień.  
Harry nigdy nie przyszło do głowy, aby narzekać. Wiedział że to nie ma znaczenia; musiał cierpieć niezależnie od ilości połamanych wazonów i wyszczerbionych filiżanek, a i tak w opinii Dursleyów wszystko było jego winą.  
Dźwięk trzaśnięcia drzwiami o ścianę zaalarmował Harry'ego i zesztywniał naprzeciwko zlewu. Palcami wycisnął gąbkę w dłoniach.  
–Gdzieś ty polazł, bachorze?!  
Harry wciągnął gwałtownie oddech, słuchając ciężkich kroków na starych deskach. Mały huk wybuchł na korytarzu, a duża ręka chwyciła jego ramę.  
Vernon Dursley był absurdalnie pijany.  
Harry ścisnął mocniej gąbkę, obserwując pianę z mydłem leniwie dryfującą w dół, do odpływu. Stał tyłem do drzwi, ale usłyszał ciężki oddech tuż zza jego ucha.  
– Nn-nie mówiłem ci, że-e-by umyć podłogi ssanim wrócę? –zapytał, jąkając się z powodu pijaństwa.  
–Zrobiłem to, wuju Vernonie.– Harry skrzywił się i odwrócił. –Dwa razy.  
Te słowa padły na podatny grunt.  
Chłodny zlewozmywak naciskał mu na plecy, a Harry ostrożnie zdjął komiczne żółte rękawiczki, przyglądając się, jak pijany Vernon Dursley potyka się, człapiąc w jego stronę.

–Nie podchodź bliżej.– Ostrzegł go chłopiec.  
Vernon parsknął.

–I-i-i niby co sstym srobisz?  
–Powiedziałem– Harry zacisnął zęby– nie podchodź bliżej.– Jego ręce wyciągnęły się przed nim w geście złudnej ochrony.  
Starszy Dursley uśmiechnął się podle, a jego oczy zaszkliły się z uciechy. Jego mięsista ręka sięgnęła do Harry'ego, mocno uderzając jego głowę w policzek. Vernon podszedł bliżej; pchnął na podłogę bezbronnego chłopca. Szczerzył się jak szalony wieprz.  
Łokcie Harry'ego wbiły się w chłodne płytki na kuchennej podłodze. Cofnął się na klęczkach do tyłu, a potem dotknął w palący policzek. Jego wuj górował nad nim z chorym wyrazem twarzy.  
Harry potrząsnął głową powoli. Dziwny, gorzki śmiech wyrwał się z jego gardła.

–Nie powinieneś tego robić.  
Vernon nie odpowiedział, gdyż jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół małego zagrożenia reputacji, które zagnieździło się w jego domu. Gdy zaczął podchodzić do niego trochę bliżej, chłopiec zrozumiał że nie ma innego wyboru.

– _Stupefy_ – wyszeptał.  
Jego pierś zadrżała. Ledwie Harry podniósł się z klęczek, a wuj Vernon zwalił się ciężko na podłogę, wywołując ogromny huk w sterylnym pomieszczeniu.  
Harry poczuł że wcześniejsze napięcie opuściło jego ciało, poczuł też ulgę, i lekki szok– że jego czar faktycznie zadziałał. Oparł się o zlew przez kilka długich chwil, dopóki nie usłyszał odgłos kroków biegnących na dół, po schodach.  
W ciągu kilku zaledwie sekund pojawiła się ciotka. Petunia Dursley pisnęła, gdy jej oczy skierowały się na męża leżącego nieprzytomny na podłodze. Podbiegła do przodu, kompletnie ignorując swojego siostrzeńca.  
–Vernon– Pisnęła, potrząsając ramionami.– Vernon!

Jej panika podwyższyła się przy braku odpowiedzi i odwróciła wzrok na chłopca, który patrzył zupełnie obojętnie na leżące obok nieruchome ciało swego wuja.

–Zabiłeś go.– Oskarżyła, wskazując drżącym palcem na siostrzeńca. –Ty go zamordowałeś z zimną krwią!  
Harry przewrócił oczami.

–On jest pijany, ciociu Petuniu– Uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania. –Ja nic nie zabiłem. Z wyjątkiem brudu na talerzach, jak żądałaś.– Wyjął czyste naczynia ze zlewu z drwiącym rozmachem i postawił na blacie.  
–Nie-mój Vernon, nigdy nie…nie, nie, ty to zrobiłeś! Użyłeś m-m-magii.– Jej twarz zbladła. –Myślałam, że skończyliśmy z Lily i jej bandą świrów. A-ale nie, ona postanawia zrzucić jej morderczego syna na mnie, tylko po to aby nas wykończyć!  
–On nie jest martwy!– Harry warknął gniewnie, przypadkowego rozbijając okulary. Zostały starannie umieszczone do góry nogami, by wyschły blacie, a teraz pękły z głośnym trzaskiem.  
Harry wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał głośny krzyk cioci Petunii. Brzmiała tak samo jak jego własna matka. Skrzywił się. _Cóż, przynajmniej teraz mogę wreszcie zobaczyć rodzinne podobieństwo._  
Wydawało się to tak dawno temu...moment, w którym usłyszał, jak jego matka krzyknęła w tak desperacki sposób. Nic innego jak zamglony obraz w jego pamięci, ale Harry nigdy nie zapomniał tego dnia. To był pierwszy dzień, w którym spotkał Toma.

o.o.o.o

Sowa na zewnątrz dziobała bezustannie szybę, zmuszając Harry'ego aby stoczył się z łóżka z głośnym jękiem. Powlókł do okna i otworzył je z ponurą miną. Elegancki, czarny ptak natychmiast wleciał do pokoju i przysiadł na twardej ramie łóżka chłopca.  
–Idź sobie, głupi ptak, nie chcę żadnych piór...– Skarcił ją sennie. Sowa zignorowała go i posłała mu spojrzenie, który można określić tylko jako wyniosłe. Harry westchnął, rzucając się z powrotem na łóżko. Sowa zaskrzeczała na nagłe przesunięcie się materaca i dziobnęła go w nogę.  
Harry odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na ptaka, który nie chciał się ruszyć, a jego wzrok padł na pakiet leżący przy ptasich szponach. Patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem.

–Czy to dla mnie?– Spytał doręczycielkę. Ptak przesunął paczkę w odpowiedzi, obracając ją, aby mógł zobaczyć elegancko napisane _'Pan Harry James Potter'_ na boku.  
–Jestem wariatem– Harry mruknął do siebie, kiedy rozpakował paczkę.– Rozmawiam z sową…– Jego oddech utknął w gardle, gdy jego oczy zauważyły wielką książkę która leżała teraz na jego kolanach. Nie była to w żadnym wypadku nowa książka, sądząc po licznych plamach i warstwie pyłu, który osiadł na okładce. Przeczytał tytuł. " _Przewodnik dla początkujących: Mroczne Klątwy i Przekleństwa_ ".  
Drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a Harry zakotłował się w swoich pościelach, chowając książkę pod piersią. Uspokoił się nieco, gdy zauważył, że był to po prostu jego brat bliźniak, Alexander.  
–Hawy, mama mówi że śniadanie gotowe.– Powiedział. Wszedł do pokoju i sapnął, gdy jego wzrok padł na ptaka w pokoju. –Hawy! Patrz! Sowa!  
Alexander podbiegł do sowy, która trzasnęła złośliwie dziobem i wzbiła się w powietrze, wylatując przez okno. Alexander żachnął się tylko na chwilę, dopóki nie spojrzał na książkę, który ciągle była schowana w ramionach Harry'ego.  
–Co to jest?– Spytał z ciekawością, dotykając książki.  
Harry odtrącił dłoń brata i pokręcił głową.  
Alexander zignorował go, zamiast tego decydując się wyciągać palce dalej i dalej, w kierunku książki.

–Chcę zobaczyć, Hawy. Chcę tę książkę.  
Oczy Harry'ego błysnęły. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Alexander zabrał mu jeszcze jedną rzecz. Pismo zostało wysłane do niego, i tylko on będzie jednym, który go dotknie!  
Oczywiście, Alexander nie wiedział jakie są myśli jego bliźniaka. W końcu znudził się, sięgając po książkę i po prostu skoczył na nią, spychając Harry'ego na ziemię jak poduszkę, gdy ten wypuścił opasły tom z rąk.  
Triumfalnie silniejszy brat chwycił książkę. I tak samo szybko upuścił ją z bolesnym krzykiem.  
Harry patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak Alexander wybuchnął strasznym płaczem, książka dosłownie spaliła skórę na jego dłoniach. Były teraz czerwone i pełne pęcherzy od poparzenia książki. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Wreszcie, Alexander dostał to, na co zasłużył_.  
Jego rozrywka trwał tylko przez kilka długich minut– niestety, nie udało mu się zobaczyć jak brat płacze bez końca, bo Lily Potter wbiegła do pokoju, wyciągając czujnie różdżkę przed siebie. Gdy jej oczy powędrowały do oparzeń na rękach jej syna, wydała się najbardziej przerażający krzyk.

James i dwóch innych aurorów musieli uspokajać Lily, a i to zajęło im dłuższą chwilę. Wyleczyła ręce Alexsandra, szepcząc kojące słowa i susząc chłopcu łzy. Zapytany o to, co spowodowało oparzenia, chłopiec oczywiście wskazał na książkę.  
Harry rzucił na nią okiem. To był jego pierwszy prezent od lat. Nie da się go tak łatwo pozbyć! I tak, kiedy James Potter podszedł aby mu ją odebrać, Harry przebiegł przez pokój, chwytając pismo, zanim ktokolwiek inny mógłby położyć na niej łapę.  
–Nie! Harry nie dotykaj go!– James Potter krzyknął minutę za późno.

Lily westchnęła.  
Ale nic się nie stało. Harry spojrzał na ich zszokowane twarze i wzruszył ramionami. Otworzył książkę, patrząc na strony, które były pożółkłe ze starości.  
–Nie sądzę, że książka jest przeklęta, Panie Potter– Odezwał się jeden z aurorów. –Harry może dotknąć ją bez problemu.

Mimo to wszyscy wciąż celowali w książkę różdżkami.  
James Potter przełknął gulę w gardle.

–Jestem bardziej zaniepokojony kto ją tu wysłał. I dlaczego?– Zmusił się do fałszywego uśmiechu i podszedł do milczącego syna.  
–Hejka, Harry. Myślisz, że mogę przyjrzeć się twojej książce na sekundkę? Szybko oddam ją z powrotem.– Spróbował James. Harry posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie i pokręcił głową, tuląc ją do piersi.  
–Sir, na podstawie skanu nie wykryto groźnych sił.– Poinformował jeden z aurorów, kończąc zaklęcie.  
James westchnął z irytacją.

–Cóż, mogę przynajmniej zobaczyć jakie książki masz? Założę się, że jest naprawdę fajna.  
Harry spanikował. Wiedział, że książka była dziwna. Spalił skórę na rękach brata. Była niebezpieczna. A jednak tylko ta myśl sprawiła, iz trzymał ja jeszcze mocniej.  
–Harry, jeśli nie pokażesz mi tego tytułu, będę musiał wziąć książkę siłą.– Zagroził James, machając surowo palcem przed nosem.  
Jego syn spiął się i, powoli, niechętnie odwrócił okładkę, aby jego ojciec mógł dostrzec litery na jej wierzchu.  
– _Pomocne zaklęcia ogrodnicze_? –James uniósł brwi, wargi rozciągnęły mu się w rozbawionym uśmiechu. –Dlaczego czytasz książkę o ogrodnictwie, Harry?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał poprawiać ojca.  
–Myślę, że to ponownie przypadkowa magia Alexandra. Codziennie staje się coraz potężniejszy.– James westchnął, wciąż trochę sceptyczny.– Przepraszamy za fałszywy alarm.  
Dopiero gdy wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, Harry zauważył pergamin, który był zaklinowany między okładką a zużytym spisie treści książki. Wyciągnął go i zauważył że został napisany odręcznie.  
 _"Harry Potterze, będę czekać na Ciebie, gdy tylko zobaczysz ten komunikat. Gdziekolwiek jesteś. Weź książkę ze sobą._

 _–Tom"_  
Harry zadrżał z podniecenia. Szybko wciągnął porządne ubrania i buty, chwycił książkę i wybiegł z pokoju. Omal nie potknął się na stopniach schodów w wielkim pośpiechu, aby wyjść na przeciw "Tomowi", który dał mu książkę.  
–Rany, Harry. Zasuwasz żeby już zacząć te ogrodnictwo?– Jego ojciec stał oparty o poręcz.  
Harry mógł tylko przytaknąć, podniecony tak bardzo, że wywrócił się o drzwi i wylądował na rozległych trawnikach, rozciągniętych w poprzek posiadłości Potterów. Nagle zalała go silna fala wątpliwości.  
Gdzie on się podział? Co zrobił 'Tom', znaczy, kiedy już się z nim zobaczy? Sądząc po treści książki, Harry postanowił, że najlepiej spotkać się z nim gdzieś, gdzie nie było tak mało prywatnie i widocznie, jak w ich domu. Wiedział, że aurorzy stali dookoła nieruchomości, i nie byłoby sposobu na ucieczkę bez jednego ze swoich rodziców.  
Gdy przeszedł koło żeliwnej bramy oddzielającą ich nieruchomość od lasu, przyszło mu coś do głowy.

Drzewa.

Z pewnością nie ukryje się tam całkowicie, ale gęste ogrodowe rośliny zasłonią widok przed wzrokiem ciekawskich.  
Z tą myślą Harry ruszył w kierunku drzew. Schylił się pod grubą gałęzią i pochylił się nad ziemią, przedzierając się przez chaszcze. Dopiero kiedy Harry ledwo mógł zobaczyć jego dom wśród drzew, zaczął myśleć, że być może to był bardzo zły pomysł.  
Usiadł na pniu i postanowił poczekać. Jeśli był jakiś 'Tom', Harry był przekonany, że przyjdzie.  
I tak zrobił.  
Czekał tylko parę minut, zanim usłyszał zimny szept w ciemności.

– _Harry Potter_.  
Powoli Harry odwrócił się, trzymając książkę w jego drżących rękach.

–T-Tom– To nie było pytanie.– Jesteś tu. –Harry odetchnął.– Ty jesteś prawdziwy.  
Tom zaśmiał się.  
Rozmawiali po cichu rozmową bez znaczenia, zwykłymi informacjami i pustymi formalnościami. Harry podziękował mu za książkę, a Tom zapewnił go, że to żaden problem.  
Mężczyzna był uroczy, w dziwny, niebezpieczny sposób. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe i najciemniejsze oczy jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Mówił tonem króla i chłopiec mógł oglądać go w bezustannym zachwycie.  
Ale było coś poza tym, coś co Harry zauważył. Tom mógł uśmiechać i śmiać się, ale oczy ... one zawsze miały ten sam ciemny, mroźny wygląd. Oziębłość w nich była wszechogarniająca, i przebywanie bardzo blisko niego sprawiało, iż Harry drżał. W oczekiwaniu, w podnieceniu, albo w strachu, nie był do końca pewien.  
Nauczył się kilku rzeczy z ich krótkiej rozmowy i Harry zrozumiał, że chciał zobaczyć Toma ponownie. Ku jego zadowoleniu, Tom zgodził.  
Zostawił Harry'ego z jednym zastanawiającym oświadczeniem, czymś, co chłopiec często rozważał w nadchodzących latach.

–Zdarza się, że lód utrzymuje więcej ciepła, niż jakikolwiek ogień byłby w stanie utrzymać.

o.o.o.o

Głośny jęk wyrwał go ze wspomnień. Harry spojrzał na jego ciotkę z nowym, groźnym wzrokiem. Nie wydawała się tego zauważyć.  
Wtedy postanowił włączyć grę.  
Wrócił myślami do swoich kilku spotkaniach z Tomem. Przypomniał sobie jak mroźne oczy Toma ukryte były w ciemności, jak patrzyły się na niego. Skupił się na sposobie w jakiej Tom mówił; ze spokojnym akcentem, przez który wszystkie włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba.  
A teraz, kiedy Harry spojrzał na ciotkę: która nalegała na pomoc mężowi, choć było to bezużyteczne, postanowił, że mała dawka osobowości Toma nie mogła zrobić więcej złego.

–On się nie obudzi. – Harry szepnął cicho, wlepiając wzrok w miejscu nad głową ciotki.  
–Co z nim zrobiłeś?– Petunia dyszała.– Powiedz mi! Powiedz mi, teraz!  
Powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Oczy hartowanej, lodowatej stali i uniesione brwi.

–Nie.– Powiedział po prostu.  
Petunia patrzyła na swojego bratanka, drżąc. Widziała, w jaki sposób światło księżyca rzuca cień na jego rysy twarzy, sprawiając że były groźne, niemal drapieżne.

–Napraw go!– Zażądała. –Albo J-ja-  
–Ty co?– Przerwał Harry, spoglądając na nią z niesmakiem. Studiował swoje połamane paznokcie.- Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić, obrzydliwa mugolko?– Splunął na posadzkę.  
Petunia zbladła.

–Mugiełka? Ale to ...–Urwała, a jej mina wykrzywiła się w skrajnej wściekłości.– Mówiłem ci, zapomnij o swoim świrniętym świecie! Ty i twoi głupi…  
–Nie chciałbym kontynuować tej myśli, gdybym był tobą.– Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, opierając swoje posiniaczone nogi o umywalkę. –Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, zabiłam ci męża.– Zatrzymał się i posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. –Mogę zrobić to samo z tobą.  
–Nie będziesz mi grozić! To jest mój dom! Moja kuchnia! Moja...– Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy ujrzała jak Harry porusza dłonią w powietrzu i szepta coś pod nosem.  
–Wiesz ...– powiedział Harry przeciągle, prostując plecy i przypominając sobie sztywną postawę Toma. –Nie potrzebuję różdżki, aby rzucać zaklęcia.– Trącił Vernona nogą.  
–Czego chcesz?– Jęknęła wreszcie, opierając dłonie na stole w kuchni, jakby potrzebował pomocy, by wstać.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.

–Po prostu musisz zostawić mnie w spokoju. Nigdy więcej męczących prac. Nigdy więcej starej odzieży. Nikt w tym domu nie powinien mieć nawet odwagi, by położyć na mnie chociaż jeden palec.– Uśmiechnął się słodko, strzelając palcami. –Czy to zbyt wiele, moja najdroższa ciociu?  
–N-nie...– Odpowiedziała Petunia, nie chcąc patrzeć na siostrzeńca. –Masz moje słowo.  
–Dobrze. –Mruknął jedwabistym głosem, odsuwając się od zlewu. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. _Myślę, że od teraz będę spać w pokoju gościnnym_ – dumał.  
–A Vernon?– Spytała z nadzieją Petunia, zanim Harry odszedł.  
Odwrócił się i skrzywił.

–Wyjaśnisz naszą umowę reszcie rodziny, kiedy się obudzi?

Skinęła energicznie głową.  
Harry machnął dłońmi w stronę klatki piersiowej wuja Vernona i westchnął.

–Wstanie rano. Pamiętaj, aby powiedzieć mu o ... zmianie. Nie chcielibyśmy, żeby to zdarzyło mu się ponownie, czyż nie?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł po schodach. Pchnął drzwi do sypialni gościnnych i uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok tak wielkiej przestrzeni tylko dla niego. To nie była posiadłość Potterów, ale przynajmniej jest dużo lepsza niż spanie w _szafie_ , czy raczej komórce pod schodami.  
Była to pierwsza noc, w której spał spokojnie od czasu przyjazdu do tego domu piekieł.

 **Dom Dursleyów [marzec 1988]**

Harry przewrócił stronę w swojej książce, leniwie opierając się o biały płot, który ogradzał ogród jego wujostwa. Ponieważ była to jedyna książka, którą aktualnie posiadał, przeczytał już ją od deski do deski. Informacje zostały zakorzenione w jego umyśle, a od kilku godzin już zaczął praktykować. Mógł teraz rzucać większość, jeśli nie wszystkie zaklęcia, z doskonałym wręcz wykonaniem.  
Westchnął, obracając stronę. Książka zaczynała mu się nudzić, a miał skrytą nadzieję, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.  
Usłyszał miękki szelest w trawie i zesztywniał. Jego oczy przesunęły się po niewielkiej nieruchomości, wpatrując się w cienie i kąty, szukając wszystkiego, co czai się w cieniu. Gdy nic nie zobaczył, oparł się o płot, ale jego ramiona wciąż były napięte.  
 _Głupi ludzie. Rujnują mój dom. Zabierają moje jedzenie._  
Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i chwycił książkę jeszcze mocniej, oglądając podwórze raz jeszcze. Tym razem udało mu się zobaczyć niewielkiego, srebrnego węża ślizgającego się po trawniku, niemal niewidocznego w trawie. Wciąż wstrząśnięty, wyszeptał do niego:

– _Przepraszam_.  
Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak wąż zamarł, a następnie powoli odwrócił swój elegancki łeb w jego stronę. Harry zesztywniał, gdy wąż posuwał leniwie się w jego stronę, ale nie śmiał się ruszyć.  
 _Kolejny mówca? Nie było innego przez wieki_.  
Harry wpatrywał się w nienormalnie duże, ciemnoniebieskie oczy węża. Zimny dreszcz spływał mu przez kręgosłup. Jego ramiona drżały ze strachu i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął książkę w dłoniach.  
Wąż wysunął czarny, rozwidlony język, zbliżając się do ciała Harry'ego. Chłopiec uważał, żeby go nie dotknąć.  
 _Nie bój się, człowieku. Nie mam na myśli nic złego._  
Mimo swej nieufny natury, Harry uwierzył w syczące dźwięki pochodzące z ust tego gada.

Upewnił się, że nikogo nie ma dookoła, a potem spytał.

– _Jak mogę cię zrozumieć?_  
 _Jesteś wężousty. My, węże, mówimy specjalnym językiem. Jest to rzadka umiejętność, ale nie niespotykana w twoim gatunku._  
Harry zawahał się, wątpiąc w te słowa.

– _Czy znasz kogoś innego, kto mówi ...mową węży_?– Słowo zabrzmiało dziwnie w jego ustach.  
Wąż spoczął w dłoniach Harry'ego, podnosząc głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

 _Jesteś takim ciepłem, ludzkim dzieckiem_.  
Instynktownie, Harry zrozumiał. Niepewnie musnął palcami głowę węża, zwracając uwagę na sposób, w jaki wąż pochyla się w jego dotyku.  
Z wahaniem, Harry wyciągnął ręce. Wąż ześlizgnął się po nich, kładąc głowę na kolanach Harry'ego. Reszta zakręciła się wokół jego ramienia.  
 _Jest tylko jeden mówca, o jakim słyszałem w tym życiu. Niektórzy uważają go za legendę. On jest Panem wszystkich węży_.  
 _–Ale kto to jest_?– naciskał Harry– _Czy wiesz, gdzie on jest?_  
Wąż potrząsnął głową, a Harry westchnął z rozczarowaniem.  
 _Ale mogę go znaleźć._ _  
_– _Naprawdę_?– Zawołał niecierpliwie, głaszcząc głowę węża.– _Możesz to zrobić?_  
 _Żyję, by służyć, Mistrzu._  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, zatrzymując pieszczoty stworzenia.

 _–Nazwałeś mnie 'Mistrz'._  
 _Jest to sposób na uhonorowanie cię, Mistrzu. Dajemy szacunek ludziom, które uważamy za godne._  
– _Ale ja nie zrobiłem nic dla ciebie_.– Stwierdził, przechylając głowę na bok ze zdziwieniem.  
 _Ależ zrobiłeś. Dałeś mi ciepło w ten zimny, deszczowy dzień. Nigdy nie czułem ciepła człowieka w wszystkich trzech latach. Nie dbamy o większość okrutnych ludzi, którzy nas zabijają._  
– _Ale przyszedłeś blisko mnie_.– Wyszeptał Harry. – _Dlaczego_ _tak jest? Nie boisz się mnie_?  
 _Ty mnie nie zranisz, tak jak ja nie zranię ciebie. Mam na imię Merkury._

 _o.o.o.o_

 _Witaj, Mistrzu. Przynoszę ciekawe informacje. Znalazłem innego ludzkiego mówcę._  
Srebrny wąż wsunął do pomieszczenia, skręcając z wdziękiem wokół kilku nieprzytomnych ciał rozrzuconych po marmurowej posadzce. W ten sposób dostał się do bogatego, pięknego tronu, który został ustanowiony na końcu ogromnej hali ozdobionej kryształowymi lustrami.  
Przystojny mężczyzna patrzył na węża z zaciekawieniem przez kilka długich sekund. Wreszcie podniósł brew i powiedział po prostu.

– _Tak_?  
 _Jest potężnym czarodziejem; Mogę to wyczuć, mistrzu. Ale jest trzymany w niewoli w mugolskim świecie._  
Człowiek, który zwał się Lord Voldemort, zadrwił na samą myśl o tym obrzydliwym gatunku. Nie były oni nawet godni do nazywania siebie ludźmi. Potrząsnął głową; czarodziej, mówca, jest przetrzymywany przez brudnych mugoli. Po prostu nie mógł na to pozwolić.

– _Kto to jest, mój wierny sługo_?– Spytał spokojnie, przebierając palcami po wąskiej różdżce.  
 _To chłopiec, mój panie. Harry Potter._  
Lord Voldemort zassał gwałtownie powietrze, oczy rozszerzyły mu się przez niewielki ułamek sekundy. Powoli, jego wargi do rozciągnęły się w uśmieszku. Potter, chłopiec, dziedzic Światła, był mówcą. Jak dziwnie. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, gdy nagła myśl uderzyła go.

– _Merkury, co akurat Harry Potter, ze wszystkich dzieci, robi w mugolskim świecie?_  
Wąż śmignął językiem, badając powietrze przed sobą.

 _Mistrzu, został opuszczony przez swoją rodzinę._  
Voldemort niemal przewrócił oczami. Dyskretnie szukał chłopca w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Oczywiście Harry Potter musiał być w bezwartościowym, mugolskim mieście. To było jedyne miejsce, o którym nie myślał nawet, aby sprawdzać.

– _Jest tam jeszcze?_  
 _Z tego, co mi powiedział, wydaje się, że nigdy nie będzie mógł odejść_.  
Lord Voldemort skinął głową, kręcił różdżką w dłoniach leniwe kręgi.

 _–Myślę, że muszę złożyć odwiedziny młodemu Harry'emu_.– Spojrzał na węża i nakazał– _Przygotuj się do podróży. Wkrótce go zobaczymy._

 **Dom Dursleyów [kwiecień 1988]**

–Witaj, Harry Potterze.  
Harry powoli podniósł głowę znad książki, którą wciąż trzymał aby pamiętać o świecie czarodziejów. Ktoś pojawił się w jego małym pokoju. Spojrzał na nieznajomego ciekawymi oczami.

–Kim jesteś?– Zapytał.  
Mężczyzna był dość przerażający: chorobliwie biała skóra, oczy czerwone jak krew i czarne jak atrament włosy. Jego wąskie usta wygięły się luźno, co przypominało uśmiech.

–Jestem przyjacielem.  
Harry zerknął na mężczyznę i podniósł się powoli, czując jak wzrasta w nim napięcie. Mężczyzna był uśmiechnięty, i było w nim coś bardzo znajomego; w naturalny sposób jego uśmiech wydawał się wyglądać bardziej jak niegodziwy uśmieszek. Ponadto, coś było nie tak z jego oczami. Były całkowicie pozbawione emocji.  
–Tom?– Wypalił.  
Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się szeroko, a postać mężczyzny zamgliła się. Machnął ręką, i przy wyblakłym świetle, Harry zobaczył znajomą twarz osoby, która była dla niego najbliższa na świecie.  
–Jesteś bardziej spostrzegawczy, niż wcześniej sądziłem.– Tom uśmiechnął się lekko, kręcąc różdżką w dłoniach.  
–Ty jesteś Mistrzem wszystkich węży?– Zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
Tom pokiwał głową. Rozejrzał się po domu i zmarszczył brwi z wyraźną pogardą.

–Czy to tu ukrywali cię już prawie rok? W tym brudnym, mugolskim domu?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.

–Wcześniej spałem w komórce pod schodami.  
Jeśli to możliwe, twarz Toma wydawała się jeszcze bardziej zdegustowana.

–Szukałem cię przez ten cały czas, a ty kryłeś się w szafce?  
–Użyłem trochę magii, aby zmusić ich do oddania mi łóżka, kilka miesięcy temu.– Przyznał Harry. Nagle zamarł. Ostrożnie, pochylił głowę i wyszeptał:

–Szukałeś mnie?  
Tom przewrócił oczami.

–Oczywiście. Wiedziałem, że nie…przepadasz za swoimi rodzicami, ale nie sądziłem, że zrobią coś tak okrutnego, jak porzucenie cię w mugolskim świecie.  
Policzki Harry'ego zrobiły się kolorowe ze złości.

–Ja też nie.  
Tom mrugnął na tę nagłą zmianę. Lekko położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego i powiedział:

–Mam dla ciebie propozycję przeprowadzki, młody Potterze.  
–Co to za miejsce? Nie może być gorsze niż to, gdzie jestem teraz.  
Młodzieniec zjeżył się na ten brak zainteresowania.

–Dlaczego nie pójdziesz ze mną do mojego Dworu? Słyszałem od małego węża, że mugole traktują cię jak śmiecia. Mogę obiecać, że pod moim kierownictwem nastąpi _spora_ poprawa.  
Harry zawahał się, patrząc na prostą sypialnię z nienawistną miną.

–Jaki jest haczyk?  
Ostry błysk zalśnił w czerwonych oczach, gdy Tom uniósł różdżkę. W serii szybkich ruchów, wypisał _'Tom Marvolo Riddle_ "w dużych, ognistych literach.  
Harry spojrzał na imię z niejasnym wyrazem. Zmarszczył brwi.

–To jest powód, Tom?– Spytał, nie odwracając wzroku od magicznego skryptu.  
Tom ciął różdżką w powietrzu, a litery szybko zmieniły miejsce.  
Oddech zamarł chłopcu w gardle, gdy jego wzrok padł na starannie napisane "Jestem _Lordem Voldemortem_ " w powietrzu.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła.

–Oh.– Sapnął.  
Tom pokiwał głową, a pokrętny uśmiech wykwitł na jego przystojnej twarzy.

– _Oh_ to bardzo odpowiednie słowo.


	3. Możesz mówić mi Hadrian Draven Riddle

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ III**

 **MOŻESZ MÓWIĆ MI HADRIAN DRAVEN RIDDLE**

o.o.o.o

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [kwiecień]**

Ciemne, ale mroczne piękno Dworu Riddle'ów i jego głębokie cienie sprawiały, że dom stał się jeszcze bardziej okrutnym, zapierającym dech w piersiach miejscem. Na zewnątrz gmach miał pewną mroczną aurę, która odpychała, gdy ktoś niepowołany podszedł w jej pobliże. Trawniki były doskonale utrzymane, a rozłożyste, fioletowe kwiaty fachowo przycięte. Fontanny umiejscowiono wzdłuż ścieżki, wypełnione były lśniącą, szarą cieczą na podobieństwo płynnego srebra. Były tu czarne jak noc, sękate drzewa rozrzucone na trawnikach i poskręcane krzewy. Wnętrze pałacu było tak eleganckie, jak jego tereny zewnętrzne. Podłogi stworzone były z najlepszego czarnego marmuru, a ściany pokryte drogimi zielonymi i srebrnymi tapetami. Na salach Dworu Riddle'ów zostały umiejscowione bezcenne artefakty, tak rzadkie, że nawet za jeden mały bibelot można było kupić mały dom. Harry patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na wszystkie portrety, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy odwracały spojrzenia za dziwnym, obcym chłopcem. Od powstania budowli nie było ani jednego dziecka, które postawiło stopę w tej majestatycznej budowli. Lord Voldemort obserwował reakcję Harry'ego z ukrytym zdziwieniem. _Tak, jakby dzieciak nie widział dobrze utrzymanego domu_ , pomyślał.  
–Kim jesteś?– Spytał ciemnowłosy człowiek w portrecie. Mężczyzna był bardzo elegancki, szaty miał ułożone bez zarzutu, a włosy starannie uczesane. Oczy jednak były najbardziej zaskakujące. Były one przenikliwe szare, surowe i zimne jak lód.  
–Nazywam się Harry Potter– Oznajmił z dumą.  
– _Porwałeś syna pary Światła? Tom, to było słabe. Nie trzeba było uciekać się do takiej taktyki, trzeba było zamordować jego rodziców z zimną krwią, a na końcu jego. To mogło być trudniejsze w realizacji, więc rozumiem twój błąd. No ale teraz trzeba pozbyć się dziecka, albo odesłać go, bo przyniesie hańbę na cały Dwór._

Portret mówił w mowie węży.  
Voldemort spojrzał na mężczyznę w portrecie. Zaciskając zęby, powiedział niebezpiecznie niskim głosem:

–Proponuję zachować swoje komentarze dla siebie. Jestem panem tego dworu, i mogę robić, co chcę.  
– _Nie jestem już ich synem_.– wypluł Harry, mówiąc nienawistnie w tym dziwacznym języku.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w portrecie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy patrzył w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy Voldemortem i małym chłopcem.  
–On jest mówcą?!  
–Masz namalowane uszy. Korzystaj z nich.– Harry zbeształ go.  
–Ale jesteś chłopcem Światła. I mówisz w naszym języku?! Jak to możliwe?– Mężczyzna był zdezorientowany.  
–Może dlatego, że nigdy nie był częścią jasne strony, Abaraxie– powiedział Voldemort. Nadal szedł korytarzem, a jego kroki były tak duże, że Harry prawie za nim biegł. Mimo to wciąż patrzył na wszystko w pokoju z nieustającym podziwem.  
–Dlaczego nie ma tutaj twoich zdjęć?– Zapytał, wahając się lekko.  
Lord Voldemort parsknął.

–Nie lubię takich rzeczy.  
–Ale...– Harry przerwał –...zdjęcia to wspomnienia! Trzeba mieć je w domu.  
– _Powiedziałem już_ , że ich nie potrzebują, bachorze.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.

–Przyjaciele nie nazywają siebie bachorami.  
– _Jestem twoim nowym opiekunem, mogę robić, co chcę.–_ Zasyczał w wężowym.  
–Możesz nazywać mnie Harry, zamiast bachor. Tak jak większość ludzi mnie nazywa– zaproponował Harry.  
Lord Voldemort zwinął wargę. Harry Potter. To nazwisko sprawiło, że chciał przewrócić oczami. Było takie proste, nie zasługujące na kogoś tak potężnego jak to dziecko.  
–Chodź smarkaczu, musimy przystąpić do ceremonii przyjęcia zanim ktoś domyśli się, że zniknąłeś. –Gładko zmienił temat.  
–Więc możemy zrobić go kiedykolwiek, bo nikt nie przejmie się moim zniknięciem– powiedział ze smutkiem Harry.  
Voldemort spojrzał na chłopca z głęboko ukrytą litością. Kiedy patrzył na Harry'ego, dostrzegał w nim jakąś głębię. Coś, co przypomniał mu samego siebie. Obaj mieli te same złamane, samotne dzieciństwo. Jego twarz stwardniała, gdy Voldemort postanowił że to dziecko nigdy nie zostanie wychowane tak, jak on sam był. Harry Potter będzie traktowany jak potężny czarodziej, którym jest, a gdy jego trening się zakończy, (Voldemort uśmiechnął się do siebie), nikt nie będzie mógł nawet go dotknąć.  
–Co mam do zrobienia?– Zapytał Harry, wpatrując się w miskę srebra, którą jego opiekun właśnie przed nimi wyczarował.  
Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego.

–Będę wykonywać rytuał wstąpienia, ale potrzebuję twojej krwi– powiedział, wręczając sztylet Harry'emu. To było piękne dzieło; rękojeść została wykonana z misternie rzeźbionych węży splecionych wokół siebie w wiecznym uścisku.  
Harry podziwiał sztylet przez minutkę, ciągnąc swój mały palec wzdłuż ostrza. Chwycił broń w dłoniach, i nawet się nie skrzywił, kiedy czdecydowanie ciął ostrzem po swojej skórze. Ciemny szkarłat utworzył małą plamę wokół cięcia, a Harry patrzył na nią, urzeczony.  
–Niech krople opadną tu.  
Voldemort przekazał Harry'emu miskę, a Harry wziął ją, przekręcając ramię na zakrwawioną stronę. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, pozwalając by krople kropli krwi obficie kapały do miski. Życiodajny płyn ściekał palcami i pozostawiał za sobą bordowy szlak, by finalnie wpaść do srebrnego naczynia.  
Lord Voldemort obserwował Harry'ego w całkowitej fascynacji. Chłopiec zrobił sobie głęboką ranę na dłoni i nawet nie drgnął. Zauważył, jak Harry wydawał się oczarowany ciemną cieczą. Ukrył niegodziwy uśmiech. O ironio; dziecko Światła, zaintrygowane płynącą krwią. Jak niezwykle grzeszne to było.  
Ostrożnie chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, szepcząc parę słów i machając dłońmi chłopca. Rana lekko zaświeciła, a cięcie zaczęło znikać.  
Szepnął parę zaklęć, a następnie szybko wyciągnął swoją dłoń, również kapiącą szkarłatem do miski. Krew zaskwierczała i złączyła się z krwią Harry'ego w pokazie iskier. Chłopiec patrzył, jak jego opiekun wlewa fiolkę klarownej cieczy do srebrnego naczynia. Voldemort szepnął kolejne zaklęcie i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
–Trzeba będzie nadać ci nowe imię. Dzięki temu ludzie cię nie rozpoznają.  
–Co jest złego w Harrym?  
–Jest zbyt ...– zastanowił się–...mugolskie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale westchnął, akceptując porażkę swojego starego miana.  
–Cerberus?  
Spojrzał na opiekuna oburzony.

–Chcesz mnie nazwać jak trójgłowego psa?  
–Może Mortificus?  
–Nie– Harry się skrzywił.  
–Cóż, twoje nazwisko _musi_ być Riddle'em– powiedział Voldemort, już coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
–W porządku. Nie mam z tym problemu.– Zgodził się Harry.  
–Tenebris?  
–Nie!– warknął Harry –Te nazwy są dziwne! Czy nie mogą być jakieś normalne?  
Oczy Voldemorta błysnęły wściekłością, ale zacisnął zęby i zasugerował.

-Hadrian?  
Harry otworzył usta, gotowy do podania nowej obiekcji, ale szybko je zamknął. Voldemort wyglądał, jakby był gotowy do rzucenia "Crucio" na Harry'ego gdyby odważył znowu się przeciwstawić.  
–Twoje drugie imię to Draven. _Brak_ sprzeciwu– mruknął mężczyzna niebezpiecznym półgłosem.  
–Więc moja pełna nazwa to Hadrian Draven Riddle?– Harry smakował nowe imię.  
–Tak. Brzmi o wiele bardziej królewsko niż to paskudne imię, które rodzice wcześniej ci dali. Nie sądzisz?  
–Hadrian Draven Riddle– Harry znów powtórzył, powoli wymawiając każde słowo.  
–Czy możemy przejść dalej?– Zasyczał Voldemort.  
Harry przytaknął. Czarnoksiężnik wyczarował kryształową szklankę i wlał niewielką ilość cieczy do niej. Podał ją chłopcu.  
–To jest bardzo stara magia. Rytuał nie zadziała, jeśli będziesz zmuszony to zrobić, albo jeśli nie chcesz, żeby to zrobić. Pamiętaj: musisz chcieć– ostrzegł Czarny Pan, gdy Harry zbliżył usta do naczynia.  
Chłopiec zbadał i powąchał płyn w szklance. Zawirował szklanką, by sprawdzić, czy jest jakaś różnica. Przyłożył ucho do kubka, jakby chciał usłyszeć, czy płyn nie wyda żadnego dźwięku.  
Voldemort stracił cierpliwość.

– Pij to wreszcie!  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i podniósł kryształowe szkło do warg. Zrobił dramatyczny pokaz, zamykając oczy i zatykając nos palcami, a potem przełknął całą zawartość naczynia na jeden haust.  
–Zadziałało?– zapytał niecierpliwie.  
Voldemort przeanalizował go od stóp do głów, i pokręcił lekko głową.

–Jeszcze nie. Jak smakuje?  
Harry westchnął.

–Jak dom.  
–To nie jest _prawdziwy_ smak.  
Harry chciał się spierać, ale jego oczy zaczęły się powiększać. Łapał powietrze, a jego usta rozchylały się. Ramiona Harry'ego zawisły luźno po bokach, nogi zachwiały się. Runął do przodu, rozbijając szklankę na zimnej podłodze. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, jego oczy były pełne bólu.  
–Cóż, myślę, że teraz zadziałało– skomentował Voldemort, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne, co wydał z siebie, to cichy zgrzyt zamiast słów.  
Starał się utrzymać oczy otwarte, ale zamknęły się automatycznie, a całe ciało zwiotczało.

 **Gdzieś w Hogwarcie [Ten sam czas]**

Książka Przyszłych Hogwarckich Studentów świeciła się na jasnozłoty kolor i błyszczała lekko w półmroku pokoju. Otworzyła się, a ciężkie, zapisane strony zaczęły przerzucać się automatycznie. Papier prawie wirował, przewijając się niesamowicie szybko, jeden po drugim, raz po raz. Tysiące stron byłych nazwisk i imion, wiele miesięcy i setek lat temu spisanych, nazwy z przeszłości, jak i teraźniejszości, daty i liczby rozmywały się w locie. Księga zatrzymała się na pewnej stronie, i wyraźnie rzuciła się w oczy jedna nazwa, która widniała pod innymi. Była zmieniona, i coś się w niej zaznaczyło.

 _Peters, Nathan  
Peterson, Andrews  
Potter, Alexander_

 _Potter, Harry [nie jest już dostępny]_

Linia przekreśliła imię i nazwisko wskroś.


	4. Ucz mnie

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ IV**

 **UCZ MNIE**

o.o.o.o

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [2 dni później]**

Hadrian Riddle wiercił się we śnie, jego powieki drgały lekko. Wahając się, otworzył jedno oko. Pokój był ciemny, i tylko mały promień słońca oświetlał pomieszczenie. Łóżko, na którym spoczywał, było prawdopodobnie najwygodniejszym łóżkiem, na jakim spał. Prześcieradła były jedwabiste i czarne jak noc. Pokochał srebrne, wypełnione puchem poduszki, tak miękkie że czuł się, jakby spał na chmurce.

–Czy jestem w niebie?– Zapytał, nieco oszołomiony.

–Nie bądź śmieszny. Członkowie Ciemnej strony nigdy nie umierają. Jeśli jakimś cudem to robią, na pewno nie trafiają do nieba.

Hadrian otworzył szerzej oczy i wyprostował się w łóżku. Zobaczył swojego nowego opiekuna opierającego się o łóżko, i niedbale kręcącego różdżką.

Hadrian skrzywił się.

–Myślałem, że mnie zabiłeś.

–To już drugi raz gdy mówisz jak przygłupi mugol. Oczywiście, że nie jesteś martwy.

Voldemort mówił niemalże z rozbawieniem.

–Ale mogłem umrzeć!– zaprotestował, przyciskając ciemne, jedwabiste prześcieradła do swojej twarzy.

Rubinowe oczy Voldemorta błysnęły, gdy odwrócił się do Hadriana.

–Strach przed śmiercią jest czymś, czego zawsze powinieneś się obawiać. Śmierć była jedyną rzeczą, którą się martwiłem, a teraz jest moją największą słabością.

–Co masz na myśli?

–Nie ważne, wyjaśnię ci gdy będziesz starszy– westchnął mężczyzna– a teraz wstawaj i ubieraj się. Niedługo zaczyna się twój trening.  
– Właśnie teraz?– zapytał Hadrian słabo, przeciągając się i ziewając.  
– Czy mówię niewyraźnie? Jesteś bratem Wybrańca, który zapewne już dawno zaczął swój.– powiedział Voldemort, ciesząc się reakcją chłopca na te słowa; twarz Hadriana stwardniała.  
Chłopiec bezzwłocznie wyszedł z łóżka, mrucząc przez całą drogę do łazienki. Wątpił iż jego przygłupi ex-brat znał jakiekolwiek użyteczne zaklęcia. Alexander był zbyt dziecinny, a jakim cudem stał się Wybrańcem, Hadrian nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Wiedział że Alexander nigdy nie pokonałby jego opiekuna, Lorda Voldemorta. Nie z Hadrianem Dravenem Riddle'em po Ciemnej stronie.

Markotnie przemierzył drogę przez ciemną, drewnianą podłogę, podziwiając swoje otoczenie. Ten pokój był znacznie większy niż jego dawna, strasznie ciasna szafa pod schodami. Założył się, że ta sypialnia jest tej wielkości, co cały dom Dursleyów. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Och, kiedy dotrze do pełnej mocy, na pewno za to zapłacą. Każdy, kto sprawił, że cierpiał lub ci, którzy zagrożą mu w przyszłości, zostaną zmiażdżeni.

Hadrian pchnął ciężkie, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Uniósł brew, gdy zobaczył ekstrawagancję tego pokoju. Nawet łazienki w Dworze Riddle'ów były lepsze. Okrągła wanna z marmuru była ogromna i wydawała się być zaczarowana, żeby zawsze utrzymywała bąbelki i ciepłą wodę. Szklana kabina prysznicowa kontrolowała wodospad spadający z góry, sprawiając że krople wyglądały jak kryształki.  
Hadrian zobaczył kolejną parę drewnianych, dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, i przeszedł przez nie. Patrzył z podziwem na te wszystkie ubrania, starannie poukładane i wiszące na stojakach. Zauważył z przyjemnością, że jego nowa szafa prawie nie miała żadnej czerwieni czy złota. Większość ubrań była czarna, srebrna i zielona. Hadrian delikatnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż tych wszystkich ubrań, uśmiechając się lekko. Wszystkie były drogie, oczywiście. Jako pełnoprawny syn Lorda Voldemorta musiał mieć tylko najlepsze ubrania. Hadrian patrzył na te wszystkie ciuchy, próbując znaleźć swoje szaty do szkolenia. To był bezskutecznie. Było ich po prostu zbyt wiele. Westchnął, po czym zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na znalezieniu konkretniej szaty.

- _Accio_ , mundur szkoleniowy Hadriana.

Natychmiast pełna kolekcja ciemnych szatach wynurzyła się z głębi pokoju, i przelewitowała do wyciągniętych rąk chłopca.

Uśmiechnął się radośnie i zaczął wsuwać się w miękki materiał. Podszedł do szafki i popatrzył na platynowe lustro. Hadrian zatrzymał się, wycofał, a następnie podszedł znowu. Zbliżał się bliżej i bliżej do lustra, aż jego nos niemal dotykał szyby. Jego ręce dotknęły jego twarzy, nos i włosów. Hadrian studiował nowe rysy twarzy z wielkim zainteresowaniem. Jego kości policzkowe stały się wyższe, a jego nos był teraz dużo ostrzejszy. Wargi wydawały się stworzone do szelmelowskiego uśmiechu i wyglądał teraz jak przykład doskonałej, czystej krwi. Jakimś cudem, jego włosy stały się proste i idealnie, gładko układały się na głowie. Wydawał się nawet nieco wyższy. Jasnozielone oczy Hadriana były teraz jedyną rzeczą, która nie uległa zmianie. Tylko one przypominały mu o swoim poprzednim życiu.  
Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i wyszedł z łazienki. Rozejrzał się po duży pokoju, szukając swego opiekuna. Jego ojca? Jaki powinien nazywać Czarnego Pana? Jego tytuł wydawał mu się zbyt formalny i oziębły dla kogoś, z kim miał zamiar żyć.

O wilku mowa, pomyślał Hadrian gdy Lord wszedł do pokoju. Nic się nie zmienił, a jego szaty powiewały się za nim majestatycznie. Były one podobne do szat Hadriana, ale na Voldemorcie wyglądał bardziej groźnie niż na nim.

-Jak powinienem Cię nazywać?- zapytał Hadrian.

–'Mistrz' wystarczy.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

–Gdy ludzie będą patrzeć ? Czy to nie brzmi trochę dziwnie?– zastanowił się.

–W porządku. Możesz nazywać mnie ojcem.– Odpowiedział pogardliwie. Wydawał się zdegustowany tym tytułem.

–Naprawdę? Będziesz jak mój stary ojciec? Był straszny! Proszę nie traktuj mnie jak on. Czy będziemy robić rzeczy ojcowsko-synowskie? Zawsze chciałem grać w quidditcha z moim ojcem. Może grasz w quidditcha? nigdy właściwie pla-

Voldemort zacisnął zęby i szepnął:

– _Crucio_.

Hadrian sapnął w szoku, gdy zaklęcie skutecznie ucięło jego słowa. Od razu upadł na ziemię. Ból przebijał jego ciało powoli, rozrywając go na strzępy. Czuł się słaby i bezradny, a każdy jego nerw skomlał z bólu. Nigdy nie czuł nic podobnego. Hadrian nie mógł robić nic, tylko krzyczeć. Nic, co zrobił, nie robił mogło go zatrzymać, a chłopiec płakał do momentu aż jego cierpienie zostało przerwane. Wydawało mu się że dopiero po latach, choć były to sekundy.

–Bezczelny głupiec.– syknął jego ojciec– Lekcja numer jeden: Nigdy nie ufaj nikomu. Bez względu na to, jak dobrze myślisz, że go znasz. Wstań z podłogi. Nie jesteś niewolnikiem.

Hadrian drgnął, bardzo starając się nie rozpłakać ponownie. Podniósł się z podłogi, udając że nic się nie stało.

–Teraz już wiesz, ile szkody może zrobić to przekleństwo, ale nigdy nie próbuj go, dopóki nie będziesz starszy. Twoja magia jest silna, ale bardzo słabo rozwinięta. Możesz wyrządzić dużo więcej szkód, niż zamierzasz. Zrozumiano?

–Spójrzcie na to. Wszechpotężny Czarny Pan, mówi mi, aby nie ranić innych.– Wybełkotał niewyraźnie Hadrian. Jego głowa wirowała, a wzrok miał coraz bardziej rozmyty.

Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy Voldemort uderzył w policzek syna. Ciężko.

–Zachowuj się. Jesteś teraz czystokrwisty. Nie jesteś bezwartościowym mugolem, więc zachowuj się spokojnie i nie pozwalaj swoim emocjom wypłynąć. Nigdy nie pozwalaj na to, aby brały nad tobą górę. I nie obchodzą mnie okoliczności. –Skrytykował go ostro.– Teraz weź się w garść. Twoja pierwsza lekcja się zaczyna.

Hadrian przytaknął spokojnie, wiedząc, że narzekania tylko pogorszyłyby sprawę. Zacisnął zęby i zaczął podążać za ojcem. Całe jego ciało było obolałe, i miał potworne skurcze w lewej nodze. Hadrian zmusił się do kontynuowania, ignorując cały ból i skupiając się na myślach o swojej pierwszej lekcji. Mógł się założyć, że będą radosne i fantastyczne. Pierwszy raz spróbuje prawdziwej magii! Wreszcie będzie mógł nauczyć się magii od prawdziwej osoby, a nie od 300-letnich, starych książek.

 **Biuro Dumbledore'a [ten sam czas]**

Dumbledore nigdy nie był człowiekiem, który podejmował decyzje bez zastanowienia. Wiele rzeczy rozpraszało go, ale jego umysł był czysty i zawsze widział dwie strony historii. Prawdy i kłamstwa.

Ale wszystkie te przekonania wyleciały przez okno, kiedy tylko spotkał Potterowskie bliznięta. Były one tak bardzo różne, że mieszały mu się w głowie. Jednym z nich był ogniem, a drugi lodem. Alexander był zadziornym, małym dzieckiem, a jego przypadkowa magia była bardzo widoczna. Harry, z drugiej strony, był cichy i spokojny, ale nie wykazał żadnych oznak magii. Nigdy nie przemówił, nawet jednym słowem. Rzadko uśmiechał i zawsze siedział przed jakąś książką.

Dumbledore zachichotał. Jak ktoś, kto nie mógł nawet jeszcze nic powiedzieć, mógł z takim zapałem czytać? Niestety, w tym przypadku, to nie myśli, lecz działania się liczyły.

Więc kiedy musiał określić Wybrańca, Dumbledore nie miał wątpliwości, że był to Alexander Evan Potter. Chłopiec był nadzwyczajny. Rozmawiał płynnie i miał przypadkową magię już w wieku trzech lat. Tylko potężne dzieci czarodziejów mogły to osiągnąć.

Ale nadal Dumbledore był zmieszany. Mały Harry Potter dziwnie przypominał mu, że Albus mógł się mylić. Za każdym razem, gdy Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego, czuł się tak, jakby dziecko próbowało mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafiło. Więc Dumbledore przekonał Lily i Jamesa, aby odesłali go. Harry był uciążliwy. Przez cały czas odwracał uwagę Wybrańca od treningu. Przynajmniej to pomyślał, gdy wysłał Harry'ego daleko stąd.  
Teraz cała jego uwaga skupiona była na Alexandrze, przyszłym Zbawicielu. Ale mała magia chłopca była bardzo niekontrolowana. Minął prawie rok szkolenia, a jedynym co Alexandrowi udało się rzucić było zaklęcie lewitacji, Wingardium Leviosa. Co Dumbledore brał za potężną magię, było po prostu małymi iskrami niekontrolowanej mocy. Aleksander był bardzo dziecinny, i często porzucał swoje lekcje dla zabawek. Dziecko nie mogło się skupić i uwaga wiewiórki byłaby prawdopodobnie większa. Miał potencjał, ale nie dużo. Jego magiczny rdzeń nie był tak silny jak Dumbledore przewidywał. Być może dlatego, że miał tylko parę lat, ale Wybraniec powinien mieć dużo więcej magii.

Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że Alexander dojrzeje szybciej, i prędzej nauczy się czarów. Nie powinno zająć mu tak dużo czasu, by nauczył się podstawowego zaklęcia. Chłopiec był głośny, i często miał napady złości. Ale był Wybrańcem, i Dumbledore postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby Alexander był najlepszy. Było wiele momentów, gdzie Dumbledore obawiał się, że podjął złą decyzję. Może Harry był dzieckiem z proroctwa, zamiast Alexandra. Ale Harry nie wykazał żadnej magii, i był taki cichy i ponury, mały i chudziutki. Nigdy nie nie mówił, a jedyne co zrobił, to wymienił z Albusem, ten jeden, tajemniczy uśmiech. Oczy Harry'ego były zawsze zimne, a jego twarz pusta. Chłopiec nigdy nie pokazał wiele emocji, a Dumbledore zawsze czuł się nieswojo gdy był w jego pobliżu. To niemożliwe by Zbawicielem Światła był właśnie on.

Wątpliwości Dumbledore'a znikły, ale jego strach wzrósł, gdy otworzył księgę przyszłych uczniów Hogwartu.

Dopiero wczoraj Dumbledore dowiedział się o ostatnich zmianach w książce. Był w swoim biurze, karmiąc jego feniksa Fawkesa, kiedy książka zaczęła świecić i strony zaczęły przerzucać się. Myślał, że to po prostu inna nazwa dodawana do listy, ale kiedy książka pozostała otwarta przez kilka minut, jego ciekawość wzięła górę. Podszedł do książki, podnosząc gruby wolumn w górę. Był zaskoczony, że książka otwarła się na stronie Alexandra. Dumbledore nie zobaczył żadnych zmian w imieniu Wybrańca i westchnął z ulgą. Ale wtedy jego wzrok obniżył się do przekreślonego imienia pod Alexandrem. Upuścił książkę w szoku. Oczy Dumbledore'a były szerokie i nieruchome. Pospiesznie podniósł książkę jeszcze raz, mając nadzieję, że przeczytał źle. Ale nie. Wyraźnie jak nigdy, nazwisko Harry Potter został wykreślone. Już nie było powrotu. Alexander Potter musi być Wybrańcem, czy to była prawda, czy nie. Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął książkę z trzaskiem.

Kto zabił tak małe dziecko? Harry'ego Pottera nie było, ale co się z nim stało? Dumbledore nie mógł nawet tego zbadać, ponieważ ostrzegłoby to Lily i Jamesa. Załamali by się, kiedy by usłyszeli że ich drugi syn został zabity. Może Harry nie zostałby zabity, jeśli zostałby z nimi. Ale nic nie mógł zrobić, aby zmienić przeszłość.

Lily i James znienawidziliby go, a on musiał dbać o Wybrańca. Skrzywił się na książkę, jedyny dowód potwierdzający że Harry James Potter już nie żył. Dumbledore spojrzał w prawo i w lewo. Bał się przyłapania na czynie, który zaraz miał zrobić. Rzucił zaklęcie na książkę, starając się odwrócić przekreśloną linię. Ale to nie zadziałało tak, jak się spodziewał. Starożytne zaklęcia wiążące książkę były zbyt silna, by zostały złamane.

Dumbledore nie miał innego wyboru, więc szybko skopiował książkę, a potem w duplikacie skasowane przekreśloną linię i zamknął tom. Nie będzie miał takich samych funkcji jak oryginał, ale będzie ona leżeć na wierzchu, udając prawdziwą. Będzie musiał schować świadectwo swego błędu, ale gdzie? Gdzieś, gdzie nikt jej nie znajdzie, to na pewno. Dumbledore pomyślał o Pokoju Życzeń, ale skarcił się szybko za to. Nie wiedział nawet, gdzie on leży. Księga nie mogła opuścić terenu szkoły. Być może ukryć ją gdzieś na wierzchu? Dumbledore rzucił urok silnej niewidzialności na książkę i patrzył, jak znikła na jego oczach. Rozejrzał się po biurze, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca, aby ją schować. Wzrok Dumbledore'a wylądował na starej, zużytej Tiarze i uśmiechnął się. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy zaniósł książkę i schował ją pod spodem kapelusza przydziału.

–To jest zła decyzja, Albusie.

Ostrzegł kapelusz, świadomy całego procesu.

Albus Dumbledore skrzywił się. Czapka była jedyną rzeczą, która wiedziała o śmierci Harry'ego Pottera. Ale została zaprzysiężona, by nie wyjawiać żadnych tajemnic.

Tyle że, tak jak Potterzy myśleli, Harry był żywy i miał się dobrze. Jedyna osoba, która wiedziała, co się z nim stało, nigdy nie powiedziałaby prawdy dyrektorowi Hogwartu.

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [W tym samym czasie]**

Hadrian przygryzł wargę prawie do krwi.

Stali naprzeciwko dwóch wspaniałych, ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi, które otworzyły się automatycznie wyczuwając silną magię Voldemorta. Był zdenerwowany, ale nie pokazywał tego. Jego oczy miały pusty i bezduszny wyraz, bo wspomnienie kary było wciąż obecne w jego umyśle. Weszli do dużej sali balowej, urządzonej, podłogi do sufitem, w czerni i srebrze. Wyglądały jak podziemia Hadesa z żyrandolami ze srebra i ciemnymi, czarnymi piętrami. Na środku stał wysoki posąg Salazara Slytherina, górującymi nad wszystkim innym. Gdy przechodził obok, Hadrian mógłby przysiąc że statua mrugnęła do niego.

Zauważył małą, drobną kobietę, stojąca w pobliżu tylniego wejścia do sali balowej. Jej postawa była idealna, w ogóle prawie wszystko w niej było doskonałe. Jej blade, blond włosy były ułożone elegancko na głowie i utrzymywane w miejscu przez spinkę z czarnego diamentu. Hadrian nie miał wątpliwości, że diamenty były prawdziwe. Kobieta miała lodowaty wyraz twarzy, a jej oczy były w kolorze węgla. Hadrian zauważył że jej ciemne oczy podkreślały czarne kryształy na jej obrączce. Kobieta miała na sobie długą, mroczną suknię, a usta pomalowała rubinowym odcieniem szminki. Skłoniła się do Lorda Voldemorta, pełna respektu i wyprostowała się, gdy do niej przemówił.

–Wstań Narcyzo, chciałbym przedstawić ci kogoś.– przemówił jej pan.

Hadrian patrzył na kobietę z bliska. Zauważył, że wokół jej twarzy stworzyły się zmarszczki od uśmiechania się, a lód jej oczu topiło ciepło, jakie wgłębi nich siedziało.

–Narcyzo, to Hadrian Draven Riddle. Jest moim następcą, i macie traktować go tak, jak na to ten tytuł zasługuje. Możesz wychować go jak młodego przywódcę, albo jak młodą panienkę, wszystko jest na twoich barkach.- Mówił niedbale, ale oboje, Hadrian i Narcyza, szybko wyczuli groźbę po słowie " _albo_ ".

–Hadrian, to Narcyza Malfoy, dawniej Narcyza Black.

Narcyza wyciągnął swoją smukłą dłoń na Hadrian i delikatnie uścisnęła jego dłoń.

–To czysta przyjemność, paniczu.

Hadrian po prostu uśmiechnął się, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Choć wychował się w rodzinie czystej krwi, nigdy nie praktykowali tradycyjnych zwyczajów. I nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim tak formalnie.

–Będziesz od dzisiaj uczyć się czarodziejskiej etykiety– Powiadomiła go Narcyza gładkim, jedwabistym głosem. Jej drobny uśmiech rozjaśnił pokój, gdy światło odbiło się od białych zębów.

Hadrian zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ myślał że będzie uczył się prawdziwej magii. Był tak podekscytowany, że wreszcie będzie mógł przećwiczyć jakieś czary, ale nie. Super. Etykieta czarodziejów.

–Ale śmieszne.– Oznajmił sucho.

Jego ojciec rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie.

–Czy coś się stało, Hadrianie?– Spytał niemal groźnie. Chłopiec odwrócił jasne, zielone oczy by spotkać czerwone Voldemorta i szybko zrozumieć wiadomość. _'Pamiętasz, jak to jest być pod klątwą Cruciatus? Zachowuj się.'_

-Nic. Jest całkowicie w porządku. Kiedy mamy zacząć?- Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

–Czarodziejska etykieta nauczy cię zachowywać się jak dżentelmen czystej krwi. Nie jest dla bełkoczącego głupca. Rozumiesz?– Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

Narcyza szybko słuchała cichej wymiany, i czym prędzej zmieniła temat. Zaczęła lekcję i był lekko zaskoczona, gdy Hadrian łapał w lot wszystkie tematy. Nawet jej syn, Draco, nie opanowali tak dobrze tradycji czystej krwi, a uczono go ich od urodzenia. Hadriana otaczała atmosfera elegancji, gdziekolwiek poszedł, nawet w tak młodym wieku. Kiedy Narcyza uczył go o prawidłowej postawy, nie zgarbił się ani razu. Był o wiele bardziej dojrzały niż ktokolwiek inny w jego wieku. Ponieważ nauczył się pozdrowienia czystokrwistych, Narcyza postanowił dać mu bardziej zaawansowany temat, czyli pokerową twarz.

–Jest to szczególnie trudne do opanowania. Nawet ja czasami mam problemy z utrzymaniem jej w stanie nienaruszonym. Pokerowa twarz jest czasem określana jako maska. Jako czołowy przedstawiciel czystej krwi, i następca naszego Pana, musisz opanować swoją maskę . Jest ona wyrazem, który masz mieć na twarzy przez cały czas. Emocje są dla słabych, więc nigdy ich nie pokazuj. Jeśli czujesz się zagubiony, ukryj to. Jeśli jesteś przestraszony, ukryj to. Jeśli cierpisz, ukryj to. Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, ukryj to. Jeśli chcesz, możesz podzielić się swoimi uczuciami z ludźmi naprawdę wartymi zaufania. Zaufanie to luksus, więc nie warto dawać go byle komu. Będziemy przerabiać to później, ale najpierw muszę pomóc Ci opanować tę maskę. Nigdy nie wyświetlaj swoich prawdziwych uczuć, miej zawsze chłodny, obojętny wyraz twarzy. Pomyśl o tym, że jeśli przeciwnik nie wie, co naprawdę czujesz, nie może cię skrzywdzić. –Wyjaśniała mu Narcyza.

Hadrian kiwał głową, sygnalizując, że jest gotowy, aby spróbować. Pozwolił by twarz zmieniła mu się w obojętną, arogancką.

–Bardzo dobrze, ale starają się mniej krzywić. To powinno być łatwe, a nie coś, nad czym musisz pracować.

Hadrian złagodził mięśnie policzków, pozbywając się grymasu.

–Dobrze. Teraz chcę, żebyś uodpornił swoje oczy. Najwięcej emocji pochodzi z właśnie z oczu. Teraz mogę łatwo powiedzieć, że jesteś rozdrażniony po prostu patrząc na twój wzrok.- Skarciła go Narcyza lekkim tonem.

Hadrian był zaskoczony, że mógł ujawnić swoje myśli za pomocą źrenic, ale bardzo starał się nie pokazywać zaskoczenia. Oczy mu stwardniały i Narcyza zadrżała mimowolnie. Jego jasne oczy w kolorze Avady Kedavry, były bez wątpienia jego najbardziej zaskakującą cechą. W tym momencie oczy Hadriana była bardziej przerażająca niż jasne, rubinowoczerwone Lorda Voldemorta. Wzrok Hadriana były zimny, prawie lodowaty, wyssany z duszy i pusty. Jego wzrok avady sprawił, że cały pokój zamroził się. Narcyza zastanawiała się co to dziecko przeszło, że zostawiło go to tak złamanego? Chciała go uściskać i w tym samym czasie uciekać przed nim, ratując swoje życie. Niezwykłe połączenie.

–Więc jak to było?– zapytał Hadrian, wyciągając Narcyzę z zamyślenia. Przez małą chwilę kobieta przypominała sobie, co przed chwilą robiła.

–To było wspaniałe, paniczu. Robi się z ciebie naprawdę wielki czarodziej.– Pochwaliła go z ciągłym lękiem. Hadrian chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale pamiętając jego lekcję, po prostu skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. Pomyślała, że już polubiła tego chłopca i postanowiła zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy aby utrzymać go bezpiecznego.

–Będziesz uczył się w przyszłym tygodniu, więc przygotować się do tego i praktykuj.

–Oczywiście pani Malfoy.– Hadrian odpowiedział gładko. Pożegnał się z Narcyzą, a jego ojciec wstał z wielkiego krzesła, które wyczarował na początku lekcji.

–Wspaniała lekcja, Narcyzo. Jesteś wspaniałą nauczycielką w tej dziedzinie.– Pochwalił ją Voldemort.

–Czy jesteś gotowy do następnej lekcji, Hadrianie?– spytał, choć obaj wiedzieli że to nie było pytanie.

–Tak. O czym będzie moja następna lekcja?– Zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się niemalże z czułością.

-Cóż, jestem pewien, że dostaniesz wielką niespodziankę. Kolejna lekcja będzie prowadzona przez mojego najwierniejszego wyznawcę, który jest jednocześnie siostrą pani Black.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się słabo. Wiedziała, co będzie niedługo przeżywał Hadrian. Nie sądziła aby to był dobry pomysł, żeby powierzać tak małe dziecko jej gwałtownej siostrze. Oczywiście, zatrzymała tę myśl dla siebie.

–Dowiesz się od niej wiele, a ona nauczy Cię najciemniejszej z magii. Pomoże Ci stać się tak potężnym, że nawet ten stary głupiec Dumbledore nie będzie w stanie cię dotknąć.

–Kto to jest?– Zapytał Hadrian, nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z osobą, która przyniesie mu taką wielkość.

–Jest to nikt inny, niż wspaniała Bellatrix Lestrange.


	5. Bellatrix Lestrange!

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ V**

 **BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!**

o.o.o.o

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [aktualny czas]**

Hadrian dyskretnie rzucał sztyletujące spojrzenia w plecy Voldemorta. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a od czasu do czasu, jego oczy drżały. Nie wiedział, czy to z niepokoju, czy ze strachu. Prawdopodobnie z obu tych rzeczy.

Miał złe przeczucia co do Bellatrix Lestrange. Wystarczyła jej nazwa, by dreszcze przebiegły po kręgosłupie. Hadrian trochę słyszał o zwariowanej czarownicy, przez to że podsłuchiwał rozmowy swoich byłych rodziców. Opisywali ją jako szaloną, okrutną i bezduszną.

Zagryzł wargę. Hadrian stał sztywno, gdy on i Voldemort stanęli przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Jego ojciec machnął ręką, i drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Skrzypiały głośno i Hadrian prawie zakrył uszy. Duży pokój za nimi był ciemny, bez żadnego światła. Nawet najmniejszy błysk promieni słonecznych nie przebijał ciężkich zasłon. Hadrian mógł powiedzieć że pokój był kiedyś bardzo luksusowy, sądząc po drogich obrazach i żyrandolach z czystego srebra. Mógł dostrzec kilka manekinów do ćwiczeń ustawionych na czele pokoju, ale były one pokryte pajęczynami, wyraźnie mówiącymi, że nie zostały one wykorzystywane od dłuższego czasu. Cały pokój miał przerażający, mroczny nastrój.

Voldemort czekał spokojnie na wchodzącego powoli Hadriana. Po chwili zirytował się chłopcem oglądającym wszystko z osobna i zatrzasnąwszy czarem drzwi za dzieciakiem, popchnął go do przodu. Zaklęcie odrzuciło go do przodu, a Hadrian upadł na podłogę przed swoim ojcem. Voldemort skrzywił się, gdy jego syn podniósł się zakłopotany.

– _Locomos Mortis Doloris_!– Piskliwy, ostry krzyk rozbrzmiał w całym pomieszczeniu.

Hadrian ledwo miał czas na zarejestrowanie tego, co się dzieje, gdy jego nogi złączyły się razem i upadł na podłogę jeszcze raz. Tak szybko, jak uderzył w podłogę, zrozumiał że zostało w niego rzucone dodatkowe przekleństwo. Zwykły upadek nie powinien być przyczyną ostrego bólu rozprzestrzeniającego się po całym jego ciele. Nawet po kilku sekundach, ból nie ustępował. Cierpienie, które czuł, kiedy jego nogi uderzył o podłogę, było nie do opisania. Nie było takie złe, jak klątwa _Cruciatus_ , ale wciąż jednak bolesne. Hadrian czuł jak ból krążył mu w żyłach, płynąc przez Jego krew i ciągnąc za każdy mały nerw. Znosił to, ale wciąż próbował uciec. Jakimś cudem, Hadrian nic z siebie nie wydał. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, pozwalając by nieme krzyki rozbrzmiewały jedynie we wnętrzu jego głowy.

Po kilku minutach usłyszał jak Voldemort mruczy " _Finite Incantatem_ ", i ból znikł.

Hadrian uniósł lekko głowę i dostrzegł smukłą postać wynurzającą się z cienia za nim. Rozszerzył oczy, gdy kręconowłosa Bellatrix Lestrange weszła w pole jego widoku. Miała tak samo groźne spojrzenie, jak ludzie opisywali. Hadrian próbował wstać, ale Bellatrix trzymał go na miejscu za pomocą różdżki.

–To twoja pierwsza lekcja. Element zaskoczenia zawsze będzie dodatkowym atutem, dzięki którym można uderzać wroga w czasie krótszym niż sekunda, jeśli zrobisz to dobrze.

Hadrian patrzył ze znużeniem na rękę Bellatrix która oferowała mu pomoc, aby pomóc mu wstać. Niechętnie chwycił ją, ale ta poraziła go. Dosłownie. Czuł jak wstrząs elektryczności przeszedł mu przez rękę gdy tylko dotknął dłoni Bellatrix. Warknął i spróbował wstać sam, rozkoszując się tę krótką chwilą gdy w końcu utrzymywały go jego własne nogi. Trzęsły się, ale Hadrian trzymał głowę wysoko.

–Nie ufaj nikomu. Nic nie jest w życiu za darmo, więc nie bierz nic za pewnik.– Kontynuowała swą lekcję Bellatrix.

–Brawo, Bella. Ciekawa klątwa.- Pochwalił ją Voldemort. Jego głos brzmiał niemal na znudzony, gdy dodał.– Ale może przypomnę ci, że nie próbujemy zabić dziecka?

Bellatrix pokłoniła się, pełna respektu. Odwróciła wzrok na Hadriana, a on zadrżał.

Bellatrix miała ciemne, czarne oczy o wyjątkowej głebi, które pasowały jedynie jej siostrze. Niestety, podobieństwa właśnie tam się kończyły. Kobieta miał okrutny, niepokojący, stały wyraz twarzy. Jej oczy były tak szalone, że Hadrian nie miał wątpliwości, iż jej ulubionym hobby rzeczywiście było torturowanie mugoli. Włosy Bellatrix była bardzo kręcone, pół brązowe, pół blond i bardzo pasowały do ogólnego wyglądu oprawcy.

Zbadała Hadriana ciekawe, od stóp do głów, szalony błysk w jej oczach zanikł nieznacznie. Podeszła do Hadriana i niepewnie uniosła długą, kościstą rękę. Podniosła rękę do twarzy Hadriana, a on odchylił ją do tyłu, gdy jej palce dotknęły jego twarzy. Jej ostre jak sztylety, pomalowane na czarno paznokcie rozerwały mu skórę na policzku, jakby była to pieszczota. Hadrian poczuł ostre ukłucie, a potem strużka lepkiej cieczy spłynęła w dół jego twarzy. Czuł zapach krwi, ale nie ruszył się do tyłu nawet o krok. Bellatrix przesunął palcem po niewielkiej ilości krwi na policzku Hadriana i wtarła go między palce. Jej oczy świeciły się i Hadrian widział szalone pragnienie władzy i żądzę krwi w tych czarnych jak noc źrenicach.

Bellatrix odwróciła się gwałtownie, powodując że niektóre z jej kręcone loków uderzyły ją w twarz. Hadrian prawie zachichotał, ale nie zniszczył swojej maski.

Przemówiła chrapliwym głosem:

–Chłopiec jest bardzo silny, Panie mój. Mogę to wyczuć, nawet bez badania jego krwi.- Jej głos był szorstki i Hadrian się skulił. Brzmiało to strasznie podobnie do kogoś, kto wielokrotnie przeciągał swoje paznokcie po tablicy.

Warga Voldemorta drgnęła, i prawie przypominała teraz złośliwy uśmiech.

–Teraz, gdy wspaniałomyślnie zauważyliśmy jego potęgę, Bella, to Hadrian. Można nazywać go paniczem albo młodym panem. Hadrian, to mój najwierniejszy wyznawca, Bellatrix Lestrange. Od teraz będzie twoją nauczycielką Ciemnych Sztuk. Kiedy twoja magia będzie wystarczająco silna, aby wytrzymać niemal wszystko, będziesz uczył się najciemniejszej magii bezpośrednio ode mnie.

Oczy Hadriana błyszczały z podniecenia, i walczył z pragnieniem uśmiechu. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę w stronę Bellatrix. Wpatrywała się w nią bezrozumnie, aż cofnął ją, zakłopotany.

Voldemort ukrył uśmiech i westchnął.

–Hadrian, porozmawiamy po twojej lekcji.

-Nie zostaniesz?- Hadrian zapytał prawie płaczliwym tonem. Nie chciał zostać sam na sam z Bellatrix. Stuknięta kobieta mogła go zabić. A więc taki był Voldemort, po prostu umieścił go na srebrnej tacy, żeby pożarła go ta szalona harpia?

–Nie słyszysz mnie, chłopcze? Powiedziałem: porozmawiamy po lekcji. I Bella, staraj się go nie zabić lub trwale uszkodzić. - Voldemort skrzywił się, ignorując błagalną twarz Hadriana.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się, albo zrobiła coś, co może być bardzo luźno sklasyfikowane jako uśmiech.

–Nic nie obiecuję milordzie, ale będę próbować.

Hadrian zesztywniał i patrzył, jak Voldemort wychodzi z pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi, a Hadrian zbladł. Powoli odwrócił się do Bellatrix, która patrzyła na niego na poły szyderczo, a na poły groźnie.

–Więc ... emm..– Hadrian potarł tył głowy –Jak przebiegł twój pobyt w Azkabanie?

W myślach walnął się za głupie pytanie, które zadał. Wiedział że Azkaban był strasznym więzieniem dla przestępców. Oczywiście, że jej czas nie był przyjemny.

 _'Co za wspaniały sposób na rozpoczęcie'_ pomyślał sarkastycznie, gdy zobaczył jak Bellatrix robi zamach.

Wyciągnęła różdżkę i podniosła Hadriana za kaftan. Miotał bezradnie nogami, gdy Bellatrix trzymała jej kruczoczarną różdżkę przy jego gardle.

–Pojedynkujmy się.

Rzuciła go na podłogę, a Hadrian się skrzywił. Poczołgał się do tyłu, a jego serce łomotało ze strachu, gdy zobaczył że Bellatrix ustawiła się do rzucenia pierwszego zaklęcia.

–Ale ja nie mam różdżki!– Hadrian zaprotestował słabo, cofając się cal za calem, gdy wypowiadał każde słowo.

Pozycja Bellatrix nie zmieniła się, ale syknęła:

–Prawdziwa magia pochodzi z wnętrza ciebie. Nie musisz mieć różdżki. Znajdź magię wewnątrz ciebie, zwizualizuj ją w to, co chcesz zrobić. Wypełnij to wszystkimi swoimi emocjami. A potem uderz.

Oczy Hadriana zmrużyły się, gdy zrozumiał jej słowa. Miała rację. Spalił na popiół salę balową Potterów, nie używając różdżki. Robił wiele prostych czarów bez różdżki. Teraz też mógł to zrobić.

Wstał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, jaka jest właściwa postawa dla pojedynkowicza bez broni. Stanął prosto, a dłonie zacisnął po swoich bokach. Bellatrix z aprobatą pokiwał głową i obaj skłonił się do siebie.

– _Secare_!– Bellatrix wrzasnąła głośno. Hadrian ledwo uniknął, wyglądającego na złośliwe, zaklęcia, ale zraniło mu bok głowy. Jego ucho zaczął krwawić, ale Hadrian nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Cofnął się, dalej obserwując Bellatrix.

– _Decidis_!– Rzuciła następne. Harry poczuł jak czar trafia go prosto w klatkę piersiową i upada. Uświadomił sobie, ze strachu, że najwyraźniej nie próbuje go zabić. Ze wszystkich mrocznych zaklęć użyła tylko zaklęcia potknięcia?

Niespotykane.

– _Illusio VASIS_!– Bellatrix ryknęła, i następne zaklęcie uderzyło Hadriana.

Hadrian skrzywił się, gdy poczuł jak ból ściska jego całe ciało. Wydawało się, że były tam małe kawałki szkła, przenikające przez jego skórę. Warknął, bo był zaznajomiony z tym zaklęciem. Użył go na Alexandrze raz, żeby zobaczyć, czy mógłby je pokonać. Hadrian próbował wyciągnąć odłamki szkła z jego ciała, ale za każdym razem, gdy je dotykał, szyba znikała. Był zdezorientowany, widział szkło, ale nie mógł go wyjąć. Zacisnął zęby, gdy dotarło do niego, że to złudzenie. Ból był prawdziwy, ale iluzja szkła było prawdopodobnie po to, aby odwrócić jego uwagę.

Miał rację.

Podczas gdy on próbował wyciągnąć szkło, inkantację następnego czaru została już zakończona przez Bellatrix. Hadrian uderzył w ścianę. Uderzył głową, ale tylko trochę go zabolało. Skoczył z powrotem, zupełnie rozwścieczony.

" _Expulso_ " pomyślał. Ale nic się nie stało. Stał przez chwilę zdezorientowany, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że czegoś brakuje. Wcześniej tłumił nienawiść do jego rodziców, chcąc by pożałowali za to, że znowu o nim zapomnieli. Wciąż miał ten gniew, ale została przesunięty w dół, dalej i dalej. Jedyną rzeczą, która napędzała bezróżdżkową magię były emocje. Hadrian skupił się na ogromnej nienawiści do prawie wszystkich, których znał. Czuł, że gniew ujawnia się, przekraczając warstwę samokontroli. Bestia podróżował po całym jego ciele, a Hadrian zamknął oczy, gdyż pozwolił jej się uwolnić. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie czasy w których został odrzucony, traktowane tak, jakby były niczym. Przypomniał sobie Alexandra i jego rodziców, te wszystkie zaniedbania w stosunku do niego.

" _Expulso!_ " pomyślał Hadrian z wściekłością. Podziwiał jasny, biały strumień światła, i prawie uśmiechnął się na widok przerażonej i zaskoczonej twarzy przeciwniczki.

Westchnął ze smutkiem, gdy Bellatrix uniknąła zaklęcia, i promień uderzył w ścianę zamiast w nią. Natychmiast rozpadła się z głośnym hukiem, a Bellatrix patrzyła w szoku na uszkodzenia. Odwróciła głowę , mrużąc oczy w stronę Hadriana.

- _Sectumsepra_! -Bellatrix zawyła z wściekłością. Hadrian nie zdążył przenieść się w bok, i czar ciął jego ciało; krew zaczęła kapać z poszarpanych kawałków ran. Czuł dziwną lekkość w głowie, ale ją zignorował.

Hadrian przypomniał sobie Durselyów, ich okropne zasady i brutalną przemoc. Jego oczy pociemniały i utwardziły się zielonym lodem. Błysnęły niebezpiecznie, gdy Harry poczuł energię wewnątrz siebie. Bellatrix zaczęła się cofać, zdaje sobie sprawę z jasnozielonej magii wirującą wokół Hadriana. Jej włosy były dmuchane i szaty łopotały od małego wiatru, który był spowodowała potęga Hadriana. Oczy Hadriana przerażały ją ją, ale opanowała się, najlepiej jak umiała. Były naprawdę przerażające, i zimne jak lód.

" _Diffindo_ " pomyślał ze złością.

Bellatrix uniknęła go, w sam raz. Zaklęcie nadpaliło część jej włosów, i rąbnęło na podłogę za nią. Spojrzała na Hadriana.

– _Te lades_!- Zagrzmiała kobieta. Hadrian przygotował się na ból i ugryzł się w język, żeby nie krzyknąć. To było jak w zaawansowane ugryzienie os, choć użądlenia nie zatrzymywały się. Kąsały Hadriana wszędzie; widział surowe, czerwone znaki pojawiające się na jego skórze. Zanurzyły się powoli w jego skórze.

" _Aberrabis_!" Hadrian syknął w jego umyśle. Bellatrix został odrzucona do tyłu, a pieczenie na skórze Hadriana się zatrzymały. Cofnęła się, obficie krwawiąc z policzka. Wytarła krew rękawem i wycelowała w niego różdżką. Oczy rozbłysły jej szaleństwem i uśmiechnęła się okrutnie.

– _Depulso_ – Warknęła i patrzył z satysfakcją, jak Hadrian poleciał na ścianę za nim. Uderzył o nią z głuchym dźwiękiem i luźne kawałki gruzu spadła na niego i na podłogę. Osunął się powoli i prawie stracił przytomność. Bellatrix zarechotała triumfalnie i przyszła do niego spokojnie, wyciągając go z gruzów.

Wycelowała różdżkę między jego oczy, a Hadrian uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Zemdlał.

Bellatrix przewróciła oczami.

– _Enneverate_ – Powiedziała od niechcenia i rzuciła Hadriana na ziemię. Obudził się nagle i złapał oddech. Spojrzał groźnie na Bellatrix. Brakowało jej na głowie kilku pasm włosów i miała ranę na policzku. Poza tym, była bez ran.

–To nie była sprawiedliwa walka. Miałeś różdżkę, a ja nie.- Hadrian poskarżył się dziecinnie.

–Życie nie jest fair- Zaszydziła Bellatrix.

-Ale ja nie przegrałbym, gdybym miał różdżkę!

–Ale nie masz, prawda?

–Tak, ale powinienem mieć jakąś. Niehonorowo jest pojedynować z kimś bez broni.

–Honor jest dla głupich Gryfonów. Węże wykorzystują wszystko, co mają. Wezmą każdą szansę, jaką mają. Jeśli widzisz kogoś bez różdżki, atakuj. To może być Twoja jedyna szansa na zwycięstwo.

Hadrian spojrzał na ziemię, zmieszany. Jak głupi był? Wiedział,że to, co Bellatrix mówił, było prawdą. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, nie zawahałaby się go zabić. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie czekać, aż ich przeciwnik będzie gotowy. Gdyby miał szansę, mógłby wykończyć przeciwnika, dopóki był słaby.

–Muszę przyznać, że dobrze sobie poradziłeś.- Bellatrix mruknęła głosem bardziej miękkim niż dotychczas.– Byłam lekko zaskoczona, kiedy rzuciłeś czary niewerbalnie i bez różdżki Chciałem zobaczyć, co możesz zrobić; czy możesz rzucać czary bez niej. Ale rzucisz je zarówno bez słów, jak i różdżki. To, szczerze mówiąc, dość wstrząsające; być tak silny w tak młodym wieku.- Zamilkła i odchrząknęła. -To był ciekawy pojedynek, mój pierwszy z siedmiolatkiem. Niestety, większość siedmiolatków umiera do razu, gdy rzucam na nie zaklęcie.

Bellatrix miała puste spojrzenie. Zdawało się, że coś sobie przypomniała, i uśmiechnęła się brutalnie. Pokręciła głową i kontynuowała.

–Byłaś pierwszym dzieckiem, która naprawdę walczyło, i to dość brutalnie. Dobra robota.

–Przepraszam, co powiedziałaś?- Zapytał bezczelnie.

Spojrzała na niego groźnie.

–Nie każ mi powtarzać.

–Ale ja cię nie słyszłem, Bello.– Hadrian wyszerzył się.

Bellatrix skrzywiła się, gdy wykorzystał jej pseudonim.

–Nie powiedziałem, że możesz nazywać mnie _Bella_.

–Tak? Nawiasem mówiąc kocham twoje nowe włosy.- Zadrwił Hadrian.

Bellatrix musiała uśmiechnąć się do głupich wybryków małego chłopca. Zazwyczaj jeśli to byłby ktoś inny, ukrzyżowałaby go bez chwili namysłu. Ale młody Hadrian Draven Riddle był czymś specyficznym. Wyciągnął jej matczyne instynkty, które nawet nie wiedziała że ma, i myślała że nie miała żadnych.

Dawno, dawno, dawno temu, Bellatrix straciła dziecko. Była młoda i dopiero niedawno zobowiązała się Czarnemu Panu. Gdy straciła dziecko, Bellatrix wpadła w krótki okres depresji. Nienawidziła świata i wszystkich w nim. Ale Mroczne Sztuki, jej dziwna fascynacja nimi, pomogły wyciągnąć ją z otchłani. Od tego czasu, Bellatrix stracił wszystkie emocje, i stał się maszyną do zabijania. Czuła wielką przyjemność w zabijaniu dzieci, ponieważ w pokrętny sposób, chciała by inni rodzice poczuli ból, jakiego ona zaznała. Niewiele osób wiedziało o jej tragicznej przeszłości, bo nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział. Myślała, że ludzie będą myśleć o niej jako o słabej, głupiej kobiecie.

Hadrian Riddle, dziedzic samego Czarnego Pana, rozpalał jej charakter ochronny i macierzyński. Wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, że Bellatrix Lestrange, ze wszystkich ludzi, miała miękką stronę. Zwłaszcza, że to z powodu małego, bachorowatego, ale niezwykle potężny siedmiolatka. Młody Czarny Pan wypełnił pustkę w jej zimnym sercu.

Dźwięki powolnego klaskania wypełnił pokój i Bellatrix ocknął się z zamyślenia. Zauważyła Voldemorta wychodzącego z miejsca, gdzie ściana była rozwalona. Spojrzał na zniszczone ściany z dezaprobatą. Machnął ręką, a dziura zniknęła bezpowrotnie.

–To było wspaniałe przedstawienie.– Oznajmił z rozbawieniem Voldemort, klaskając. Bellatrix nie była pewna, o czym mówi, ale uśmiechnęła się, tak czy inaczej.

–Hadrian, wiem, że to był twój pierwszy pojedynek, i to bez różdżki. Jednak byłeś silny, aż do samego końca. Bardzo ładne.

Hadrian uniósł brwi i zrobił wielki pokaz szarpanie głową w bok, jakby wyrzucał wodę z uszu. Miał wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy. Voldemort się skrzywił.

– Odłóż ręce, i nie bądź taki zaskoczony. Jestem Czarnym Panem, a nie bezdusznym bękartem.

Hadrian i Bellatrix spojrzeli na siebie, ledwo tłumiąc śmiech.

Na szczęście, Lord Voldemort nie zobaczył tego. Stał zupełnie nieruchomo, jakby myśląc o czymś intensywnie.

Potrząsnął głową.

–Nieważne, jednak jestem bezdusznym bękartem.

Hadrian roześmiał się.

Voldemort odwrócił rubinowe oczy w jego stronę.

–Coś zabawnego, Hadrianie?

–Nie.– Hadrian wykrztusił przez jego śmiech.

-Przyjechałem tu, by dać ci prezent.- ogłosił Voldemort, gwałtownie zmieniając temat. Nie lubił jak ludzie śmiali się z niego, a zwłaszcza jego własny 'syn'.

–Co to jest?!– zapytał Hadrian z ciekawością, przerywając chichot. Nie otrzymał wiele darów w swoim poprzednim życiu. Ani prezentów. Wiedział, że nie dostał prezentu na swoje ostatnie urodziny, a Dursleyowie dali mu tylko używną, brudną koszulę, która należała do Dudleya.

Voldemort wyczarowane długą czarną skrzynkę, opakowaną w zieleń i srebro Slytherinu. Była związana zieloną wstążką. Patrzył na paczkę przez chwilę, i przekazał ją Hadrianowi niemal niechętnie.

Hadrian spojrzał na ładnie opakowane pudełko z uznaniem, i rozwiązywał wstążkę powoli. Bellatrix stała obok niego, przewracając oczami.

–Po prostu otwórz to!- Syknęła niecierpliwie.

Hadrian wysunął język, a Bellatrix rozgniewała się. Voldemort westchnął i podniósł rękę, zmuszając Bellę by nie podnosiła różdżki. Sapnęła i skrzyżowała ramiona, zirytowana.

Chłopie otworzył pakunek i ujrzał starą drewnianą skrzynkę, misternie rzeźbioną. Skrzynka została wykonana z kosztownego mahoniu, z kształtami węży na całej jej powierzchni. Jego twarz oklapła.

–Dałeś mi pudełko?– Hadrian westchnął, rozczarowany. Voldemort spiorunował go wzrokiem.

–To znaczy, dałeś mi pudełko! Oh dzięki!- krzyknął Hadrain, dobitnie radosnym tonem.

–Nie, smarkaczu, otwórz je.– Wysyczał Voldemort przez zaciśnięte zęby. Spośród wszystkich potężnych dzieci w historii, on po prostu musiał dostać tego bezczelnego, denerwującego i bachorowatego jednego.

Hadrian otworzył zasuwę i po chwili wahania, uniósł pokrywę. Jego szczęka opadła w zachwycie, gdy szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na Voldemorta.

–Co to jest to! Co to jest?– Bellatrix wrzeszczała, podskakując. Była bardzo niecierpliwa, a napięcie zabijało ją. Hadrian skrzywił się na jej ostry pisk, i włożył rękę do pudełka. Owinął palce wokół uchwytu w kształcie kości, czując ciepły, magiczny strumień przenikający skórę.

Hadrian wyciągnął prezent i pokazał Bellatrix.

–To różdżka!– Powiedział oszołomiony tonem.

Bellatrix zerknął na uchwyt w kolorze kości słoniowej i gwałtownie westchnęła.

–Panie, czy to nie jest twoja...?

Voldemortowi stwardniały oczy i sztywno skinął głową.

–Tak jest, Bella. Coś w związku z tym?

–Nic. Zupełnie nic.– Bellatrix powiedział szybko.

Hadrian patrzył na różdżkę, oczy miał jasne i świecące się z radości.

–Czy jest teraz moja?

–Tak. Nie złam!

Hadrian przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż różdżki, uśmiechając się do swojej pierwszej broni. Mógł teraz rzucać bardzo potężne czary! Mógł łamać rzeczy celowo, a następnie, za pomocą różdżki, je naprawić! Żałował że nie mógł pocierać nią o twarz Alexandra i rzucać na niego klątwy, dopóki nie oślepłby. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby przetestować swój nowy nabytek! Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

–A co z twoją ? Czego będziesz teraz używać?– zapytał.

–Nie martw się o mnie.– Voldemort uśmiechnął się, niemal triumfalnie- Mam nową.

Sięgnął do szaty i wyciągnął różdżkę z jasnego drewna, z antycznymi, czarnymi jagodami wyrzeźbionymi na całej długości.

Bellatrix dyszała, jej oczy się rozszerzył do granic możliwości. Zaczęła się jąkać, wytrzeszczając oczy na to, co Czarny Pan miał w dłoni.

–Ale jak nie masz to ...mój Panie, nie jest to ... co ... jak?– Wyjąkała.

–To tylko różdżka...– Hadrian wymądrzył się.

Bellatrix odwróciła się gwałtownie, a jej wzrok ugodził w Hadriana. Spojrzała na niego wściekle, kipiąc złością.

–Jak śmiesz?! To nie jest tylko różdżka– syknęła –To jest legenda!

Hadrian spojrzał na Voldemorta, który wydawał się rozbawiony reakcją Bellatrix.

-Co jest w niej takiego specjalnego ?- zapytał Hadrian.

–Ta różdżka, trochę jak Hadrian, jest bardzo wyjątkowa.- Voldemort uśmiechnął się do nich zimno.– Została stworzona dawno temu, przez ludzi, którzy chcieli uniknąć śmierci. Jest bardzo silna, najpotężniejsza w historii. Będzie działać tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba zabić jej poprzedniego mistrza. Musi się wiązać z tobą. Jest podobno nie do pokonania i ma nieograniczoną władzę.

Oczy Hadriana zaszkliły się na myśl o bezkonkurencyjnej różdżce. Z tą różdżką mogliby przejąć czarodziejski świata znacznie szybciej. Ciemna strona byłoby nie do pobicia.

–Nazywa się Czarną Różdżką.


	6. Smak Ciemności

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ VI**

 **SMAK CIEMNOŚCI**

o.o.o.o

Nieznana sala była dziwnie milcząca. Słyszał pluskanie wody, kropelki kapiące na zimną, kamienną podłogę. Włosy na ramionach stanęły mu dęba gdy Hadrian wyczuł czyjąś obecność wokół niego. Szepty uderzały w powietrzu jak zjawy, a obrzydliwy zapach rdzy wypełnił mu nos. Hadrian otworzył oczy, dławiąc się tym, co widział w groteskowym obrazie. Okaleczone ciała zostały ułożone jedno na drugim, a ich twarze ciągle się zmieniały. Szkarłatna krew była rozlana nad podłogą, zauważył krew rozbryzgniętą na ścianach. Oczy załzawiły mu od zapachu gnijącego ciała, odwrócił wzrok od widoku krwawego okrucieństwa. Czuł, jak jego serce szybko bije, ledwie mógł oddychać.

–Spodziewałem się ciebie.

Hadrian wzdrygnął się, a jego twarz została pozbawiona koloru, przybrała niezdrowy odcień bieli. Przeraźliwie wręcz chciał uciekać, ale ku swemu przerażeniu odkrył że jego stopy były przyklejone do podłogi. Stał zamrożony ze strachu i lęku, jego oddech był płytki.

–Minęło tak wiele lat, Harry Jamesie Potterze.- Śmiał się dudniąco. Jego głos ociekał nikczemnymi zamiarami i pogardą.

Hadrian zacisnął pięści razem, nienawidząc sposobu w jakie coś mówiło do niego. Niemal syczał ze złości, ale Hadrian chciał był wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

–Pokaż się!– Ryknął wściekle. Głos zachichotał, a Hadrian słyszał ciemność splecioną w każdym surowym, gardłowym dźwięku śmiechu.

–Jeśli nie wyjdzie, ja... zabiję cię!- Zagroził Hadrian, jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Głos wydawał się niemal rozbawiony słabą próbą zastraszenia.

–Nie wątpię w to.– powiedział głos tak cicho, że Hadrian ledwo mógł go usłyszeć. Patrzył, jak samotna postać wychodzi z ciemności. Cienie zdawały się wirować wokół niej, zwijając się wokół jego ciała z każdym krokiem. Był na pewno człowiekiem, pomyślał Hadrian, zwracając uwagę na szczupłą, ale umięśnioną figurę przybysza.

Hadrian słyszał grzmot pęknięcia, i błyskawicę za oknem. Patrzył z westchnieniem, jak oświetlają twarze martwych ludzi. Wszystkie były dobrze mu znane, ale Hadrian patrzył na mężczyznę przed nim. Połowa jego twarzy była zasłonięta srebrnym kapturem, a jego oczy były zakryte ciemną, czarną maską.

–Kim jesteś?– powtórzył Hadrian ostro. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, a chłopiec zauważył błysk światła na ostrych zębach. Mężczyzna miał zęby jak igły, a jego kości policzkowe były wysokie i wypukłe. Sposób, w jaki podszedł do niego był niemal królewski. Roztaczał wokół głęboką atmosferę zaufania.

–Dziwne. Nie poznajesz mnie?– Jego głos był szorstki i trochę niedowierzający.

–Czy powinienem?

–Powiedz mi, Harry Potterze, co widzisz?– Mężczyzna wskazał na krwawą miazgę przed Hadrianem.

Hadriana bolał żołądek i czuł jak coś zmusza jego twarz, by spojrzeć na straszny widok zniekształconych ciał przed nim.

–Co widzisz?- Mężczyzna syknął.

–Ja-Ja- widzę trupy– wyjąkał Hadrian.

–Popatrz bliżej.

Hadrian niechętnie spojrzał na martwe ciała, i zaczął ciężko oddychać, gdy zauważył że jedna z wciąż świeżych ran obficie krwawi.

-Kogo widzisz?

Hadrian wpatrywał się w twarz, a potem zawarczał.

-To Alexander Potter.

Mężczyzna wydawał się zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi, i pytał go dalej,

–A to kto?

Hadrian spojrzał na inną parą twarzy i poczuł że jego własna wykrzywia się dziwnie. Wyglądał tak, jakby starał się nie uśmiechać, chociaż chciał, ale również był przerażony.

-Widzę moich dawnych, brudnych rodziców. A to ten stary głupiec Dumbledore.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się okrutnie. Hadrian zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał nagle na mężczyznę.

–Czy to ty zrobiłeś?- Zapytał.

–Myslę, że tak.

-Myślę, że tak.- Hadrian powtórzył za nim i zawahał się. Inna twarz zwrócił jego uwagę na stosie, i zadyszał, tym razem już tylko przerażony.

–Czy to ... Czy to ciało Lorda Voldemorta?

–Masz oczy. Korzystaj z nich.

–Ale, ale dlaczego? Dlaczego go zabiłeś? Dlaczego zabiłeś tych wszystkich ludzi? I jak? Jak okrutny możesz być?- wykrztusił Hadrian przez zaciśnięte, zduszane oddechy.

–Trzeba usunąć niektórych ludzi, aby dostać się na szczyt.- Była to jedyna odpowiedz,jaką dostał.

–Nie możesz po prostu zabić każdego, kto wchodzi ci w drogę.- Stwierdził Hadrian stanowczo, szybko odwracając wzrok, kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego.

–Mogę, i to zrobię.

–Dlaczego?– Hadrian zapytał ponownie.

–Już ci powiedziałem, dlaczego.

–Nie możesz ich zabijać. Wkrótce nie pozostanie ci nikt.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.

–Nie rozumiesz, prawda? Jest zbyt późno, a ja nie mam już nikogo.

–Też nie mam już nikogo, ale nie zabijam wszystkich.- Zauważył Hadrian.

-Masz Lorda Voldemorta i Bellatrix. Będziesz miał więcej przyjaciół w przyszłości.

–Skąd wiesz o nich? Kim jesteś?

– Mówią na mnie Czarny Książę.

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [3 w nocy]**

Hadrian obudził się zlany zimnym potem. Zacisnął poły jedwabiu w pięściach i potoczył wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, oddychając ciężko. Straszliwy obraz został wypalony w jego umyśle, a Hadrian niemal słyszał swoje bijące serce.

-Hadrianie, co się stało?

Hadrian krzyknął ze strachu i chwycił swoją nową różdżkę, która spoczywała na jego nocnym stoliku.

– _Lumos_.– syknął i natychmiast pomieszczenie rozświetliło się. Hadrian westchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył postać Bellatrix wślizgującą się do jego pokoju. Spojrzał na zegarek, marszcząc brwi, gdy zrozumiał, że była godzina trzecia nad ranem.

-Co jest? Dlaczego tu jesteś? - Hadrian jęknąl gniewnie, chowając głowę pod poduszką.

Bellatrix pacnęła go w tył głowy.

-Wstawaj, mały.

Hadrian warknął, ale usiadł.

-Dlaczego? Jest środek nocy, a ja potrzebuję snu, aby być pięknym...choć ty potrzebujesz go bardziej, szczerze mówiąc.

Bellatrix przewróciła oczami.

–Wstawaj, irytujący bachorze, ojciec chce twojej obecności w lochach.– Zatrzymała się przed dodaniem– i nie obrażaj mojego wyglądu. W przeciwnym razie rzucę ciebie C _rucio_.

Hadrian uniósł ręce w udawanej kapitulacji. Patrzył, jak Bellatrix układa jakieś szaty dla niego, a następnie opuszcza pokój. Hadrian uśmiechnął się i opuścił głowę z powrotem na poduszkę, zamykając oczy.

Nagle poczuł porażenie prądem i szarpnął w górę. Spojrzał groźnie na Bellatrix, która miał niewinny wyraz na twarzy.

-Ups. Różdżka mi się omsknęła. A teraz wstań.

Hadrian parsknął. To nie był wypadek. Niemniej jednak, wyciągnął się z łóżka, i dotknął czystych, czarnych szat, wybranych dla niego. Były z jedwabiu i Hadrian mógł poczuć magię promieniującą z ich wnętrza. Były zaczarowane. Hadrian spojrzał na srebrną maskę ułożoną na boku, i delikatnie podniósł ją. Włożył ją i poczuł, że stapia się z jego twarzą. Hadrian wpadł w panikę, i zerwał maskę z twarzy. Nic mu nie zrobiła, ale trochę bał się założyć ją ponownie.

-Pośpiesz się!- Wrzasnęła Bellatrix zza drzwi. Hadrian skrzywił się i szybko włożył szaty i wreszcie maskę. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i Bellatrix wybuchnęła śmiechem. Hadrian uniósł brew, chłodno.

-Nosisz szaty tył na przód.- Wyjaśniła.

Hadrian zaczerwienił się ze wstydu, ale starał się wyprostować szaty na sobie. Bellatrix stukała nogą niecierpliwie. Po zakończeniu dostosowywania szat Hadriana, Bellatrix z wahaniem sięgnęła ręką, by ułożyć jego zmierzwione włosy. Przebiegła rękoma w dół szaty i wygładziła zmarszczki na tkaninie.

-Proszę bardzo. Teraz wyglądasz perfekcyjnie.

Ale Hadrian nie zwracał na to uwagi. Zamiast jego wzrok był skupiony na ciemnej postaci obok Bellatrix. Mężczyzna był wysoki, i trzymał się z tą arogancją, którą tylko czysta krew mogła mieć. Miał ciemne włosy i czarne szaty. Hadrian wyraźnie widział Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu mężczyzny.

–Kim jesteś?- Hadrian zapytał podejrzliwie.

Postać zdziwiła się tak dosadnym pytaniem. Odchrząknęła i powiedziała szorstko.

–Nazywam się Rudolfus, Młody Lordzie. Jestem mężem Bellatrix.

–Ty poślubiłeś tę stukniętą świruskę? Żal mi ciebie.

–Tak, czasami też siebie żałuję.– zażartował Rudolfus.

–Rudo!– wrzasnęła Bellatrix, przerażona. Uderzyła go w pierś, a on zachichotał.

Syn Mistrza był dość ciekawy. Dziecko wyglądało tak jak ich Pan, z wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi i czarnymi włosami. Jedyne, co było dziwne, to niepokojące, jasnozielone oczy chłopca. Rudolfus uśmiechnął się do młodego panicza, i poprowadził go do przodu.

-Musimy się śpieszyć, albo Czarny Pan nie będzie zadowolony.

Hadrian skinął głową i ruszył przed siebie, po ciemnych korytarzach. Przejścia i pasaże zbudowane w Dworze Riddle'ów stworzono, by zmylić ewentualnych intruzów. Portrety przesuwały się, a schody zdawały się zniknąć jak kamfora.

–Czy jesteś jednym z Śmierciożerców mego ojca?– zapytał Hadrian.

Rudolfus skrzywił się.

–Nie należę do kogokolwiek.

Bellatrix szybko uciszyła ich rozmowę, mrucząc " _Silencio_ ". Rodolphus otwierał i zamykał usta, próbując coś powiedzieć. Uszczypnęła go w rękę i Rudolfus w końcu zamknął je na dobre. Hadrian podziwiał cierpliwość mężczyzny i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy ten wydął usta w podkowę.

–Więc dlaczego zostałem wyrwany z mojego słodkiego snu?– Zapytał Hadrian, udając dramatyczne ziewanie.

–Nie jestem pewna.– Skłamała Bellatrix. Spojrzała na podłogę i odgarnęła ciemne włosy z twarzy.

Hadrian patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Przeanalizował sposób, w jaki była zgarbiona i lekką nerwowość w jej oczach.

–Kłamiesz.– Doszedł do wniosku. Hadrian nagle zatrzymał się, powodując, że Rudolfus niemal go zdeptał.

–Powiedz mi, dlaczego jest taka potrzeba, w przeciwnym razie nie zrobię kolejnego kroku do przodu.– Hadrian powiedział stanowczo, starając się brzmieć apodyktycznie.

Bellatrix i Rudolfus spojrzeli na siebie, a tajny komunikat wydawał się przejść między nimi jak iskra. Obaj wzruszył ramionami i każdy chwycił jedne z ramion Hadriana, podnosząc go z podłogi. Hadrian zaczął protestować, a nogami wierzgał w powietrzu.

–Hej! Puśćcie mnie! Dlaczego mnie zabieracie? Po prostu powiedzcie mi!– Krzyczał ze złością.

–Hadrian, przestać być taki dramatyczny.– Skarciła go Bellatrix.

Cała trójka przeszła przez górę, w dół wielkich schodów, i wzdłuż wielu tajnych przejść. Hadrian groził im i próbował uciec od żelaznego uścisku.

Dotarli do wejścia do lochów, a Rudolfus pchnął czarne drzwi. Oboje ostrożnie umieścili go na podłodze, a Hadrian powoli zszedł w dół, po schodach w ciemnym, wilgotnym pomieszczeniu. Lochy były zatłoczone, wielu Śmierciożerców w ciemnych szatach kłębiło się dookoła, patrząc na niego spod czarnych kapturów. Hadrian widział ojca wylegującego się na dużym, czarnym tronie. Mniejszy, srebrny tron stał obok niego. Jasne, czerwone oczy Voldemorta lśniły w ciemnościach, a Hadrian widział, że się uśmiecha.

–Ach, Hadrian. Jak miło, że do nas dołączyć.

–Tak, jakbym miał jakikolwiek wybór, ojcze.– Odpowiedział mu kwaśno.  
Voldemort uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Chłopak wiedział, że nie mógł ukarać swojego dziedzica na oczach wszystkich.

Chociaż to dziecko było irytujące i denerwowało go, było też bystre.

–Siadaj, i proszę, zachowuj się.– Ostrzegł syna. Hadrian przesłał mu złośliwy uśmiech, ale przedarł się do przodu, i usiadł na swoim tronie.

Voldemort wstał ze swojego i odchrząknął. Natychmiast wszyscy w lochach przestali mówić, i zaległa martwa cisza. Każdy poświęcił całą swoją uwagę na Czarnego Pana.

–Zebrałem was wszystkich by dziś ogłosić coś bardzo ważnego.– Oznajmił Voldemort niskim głosem. – Przedstawiam wam mojego potomka. Macie traktować go jak mojego dziedzica i waszego przyszłego Czarnego Pana.

Hadrian ukrył wstrząs. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Voldemort będzie prezentować jego istnienie Ciemnej stronie tak szybko.

–Chodźcie do przodu, po jednym na raz, i klęknijcie przed nim. Przysięgnijcie lojalność i się cofnijcie. Lucjuszu, ty zaczynasz.– Voldemort wskazał na eleganckiego człowieka po jego prawej stronie.

Wysoki mężczyzna podszedł i zdjął maskę, odsłaniając przystojne, czystokrwiste rysy twarzy.

–Lucjusz Malfoy, panie.– Mężczyzna padł na kolana i kontynuował.– Będę twoim nauczycielem Transmutacji. Niniejszym ślubuję wierność Czarnemu Panu i jego następcy.

Hadrian utrzymywał pusty wyraz twarzy, ale skinął głową w potwierdzeniu. Kolejny mężczyzna podszedł i zdjął kaptur. Był ubrany w czerń, do ramion do przetłuszczających się włosów, i miał duży haczykowaty nos. Jego oczy były ciemne, a usta wąsko zwinięte.

–Severus Snape ... panie.– Mężczyzna wydawał się niechętny d nazwania tak małego dziecka swoim Panem.– Będę twym nauczycielem eliksirów, oraz profesorem w Hogwarcie. Uroczyście przysięgam moją uległość...– Mężczyzna przerwał i zacisnął zęby przed kontynuacją–...Czarnemu Panu i jego dziedzicowi.

-Rodolphus Lestrange, mój panie. Będę twoim instruktorem lotu. Przysięgam wierność Czarnemu Panu i jemu przyszłemu następcy.  
Mężczyzna cofnął się i następny wyszedł przed niego.

– Rabastan Lestrange, mój panie. Jestem bratem Rodolphusa. Będę twoim nauczycielem uroków. Przysięgam wierność Czarnemu Panu i jego synowi.

-Nott, mój panie. Będę uczył cię starożytnych runów. Przysięgam wieczną wierność Czarnemu Panu i jego następcy.

– Rosier, mój panie…  
–Mulciber…  
–Barty Crouch, o przewspaniały… – Następny mężczyzna pokłonił się przed nim.

Hadrian siedział na tronie, starając się zapamiętać wszystkie twarze. Oblicze Barty'ego z jego skołtunionymi włosami i opętańczym błyskiem w oku przypominało mu Bellatrix.

–Dolohov…

Szybko znudził się, gdy coraz więcej i więcej Śmierciożerców pojawiało się i znikało przed jego oczami. Każdy z nichmówił mu swoją specjalność, w której będzie go szkolił, i przysięgał lojalność. Występowali od najważniejszych do najmniej ważnych. Niektórzy z nich nie byli nawet uwzględnieni.  
Voldemort znów powstał ze swojego tronu.

– Mój zaufany krąg będzie osobiście uczył mego dziedzica. Gdy przekroczy próg Hogwartu, będzie perfekcyjnym szpiegiem. Wytrenujemy go tak, aby stał się nie tylko szpiegiem ale i perfekcyjnym Śmierciożercą, idealnym Ślizgonem i doskonałym Czarnym Panem. I pewnego dnia, gdy dorośnie, przejmiemy świat razem. Światło będzie torturowane, będzie zabijane i na końcu zmiażdżone.  
Głośny aplauz przebiegł przez salę, ale Hadrian utrzymał swoje chłodne spojrzenie.  
– A skąd w ogóle mamy wiedzieć, że stanie się idealny? I że uda mu się dotrzeć do Hogwartu? Jest tylko małym dzieckiem.– Samotny głos rozbrzmiał z kąta pokoju.  
Krew Hadriana zrobiła się chłodna, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. Jak ktoś śmiał kwestionować jego i jego wartościowość? Voldemort wyglądał, jakby myślał o tym samym, bo zasyczał i Śmierciożercy utworzyli idealną, czystą drogę w stronę krzykacza. Na końcu ścieżki stał mały, łysiejący mężczyzna który już pocił się ze strachu.

– Jak masz na imię?– Spytał Hadrian zimno.

– L-L-Layn, mój panie. Jeffrey Layn.– wyjąkał trzęsący się mężczyzna.

Voldemort patrzył na niego pogardliwe.

– Layn. Niewarty nawet, by być uwzględniony w przysiędze. Podejdz tutaj, Jeffrreyu Laynie.  
Większość Śmierciożerców uśmiechała się złośliwie, przewidując co zaraz nastąpi. Nikt nie śmiał podważać decyzji Czarnego Pana i po prostu tak sobie odchodzić. Hadrian uśmiechnął się na ich niecierpliwość. Da im właśnie to, czego oczekują.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, zaklęcie już wychodziło z jego ust. Ale Hadrian zrobił krok na przód i wstrzymał jego dłoń. Jego ojciec opuścił różdżkę i spojrzał na syna.

– Dlaczego powstrzymujesz mnie przed wykończeniem tego głupca?– Spytał Voldemort, patrząc pogardliwe na błagającego mężczyznę.  
– Nie powinieneś robić tego, ojcze.– Powiedział spokojnie Hadrian.  
Mężczyzna na podłodze zaczął płakać z ulgi i czołgać się po zimnej podłodze w stronę młodego dziedzica.

– Dz-dz-dziękuję ci, mój panie. Dziękuję ci za bycie litościwym dla mnie!– szlochał Layn.  
Hadrian uniósł brew, ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie jego ojca.  
– Czy powiedziałem ci, że z tobą skończyłem? Poza tym, czy pozwoliłem ci ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze?

Mężczyzna zamarł, a jego twarz wypełniła się przerażeniem.

– Przepraszam, mój panie. Nie sądzę tak, jak powiedziałem, po prostu wypsnęło mi się to...myślałem że nikt mnie nie słucha. Proszę, proszę nie rób tego! Obiecuję że nie zrobię tego znowu! Tak bardzo cię przepraszam!

Hadrian zacisnął zęby i uniósł różdżkę. Większość Śmierciożerców z wewnętrznego kręgu patrzyła w niedowierzaniu na różdżkę Czarnego Pana w jego dłoniach. Teraz jego różdżkę.

– _Transmorgify_ – wysyczał Hadrian. Jego oczy zmieniły się w kamienie, i wyglądały teraz, jakby lśniły jasną zielenią. Temperatura w sali obniżyła się, a niektórzy Śmierciożercy wzdrygnęli się nieznacznie.

Mężczyzna na podłodze wrzeszczał z bólu, jego plecy wygięły się w łuk. Hadrian uśmiechał się diabelsko; ramię mężczyzny wykręciło się w bok, gdy poruszył swoją różdżką. Książę zbliżył swoją różdżkę bliżej niego, czerpiąc przyjemność z trzasku łamanych kości mężczyzny. Jego ramię opadło bezużytecznie w kałuży krwi. Mężczyzna obracał się wokół własnej osi, dopóki widzowie nie usłyszeli dźwięku pękających kości u nóg. Hadrian zakręcił różdżką w powietrzu i patrzył jak zaklęcie miażdży klatkę piersiową ofiary. Teraz to była kwestia czasu, zanim mężczyzna nie zemdlał z bólu.

–Obudz go.-Warknął, wskazując na najbliższego Śmierciożercę.- I skończ z nim.

Chciał zabić mężczyznę własnoręcznie. Jak śmiał robić tego typu uwagi? Uderzyło go, gdy powiedział do niego tak, jakby był nic nie warty. Lily i James ignorowali go, ponieważ nie był tak wyjątkowy jak jego brat. Dursleyowie traktowali go z góry ponieważ uważali, że nie był wart nawet jednego słowa. Właśnie tylko w Dworze Riddle'ów, obok swego ojca, Hadrian czuł że naprawdę tu należy.

Mężczyzna został przewrócony na drugą stronę, i Hadrian uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jego krzyk i niesamowity blask zielonego światła morderczej klątwy. Voldemort przywdział na twarz swój okrutny uśmiech, ale jego oczy płonęły dumą z zachowania syna.

– To był wspaniały widok. Brawo.– przemówił do Hadriana.  
Odwrócił się do Śmierciożerców i przeanalizował ich twarze. Był szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył że większość z nich była przerażona a niektórzy z nich wykręceni w lęku. Wszyscy patrzyli na młodego księcia z nowo odnalezionym respektem. Jeśli tak małe dziecko mogło wzbudzać tak duży strach teraz, to czym stanie się w przyszłości?

– Czy ktoś jeszcze śmie kwestionować prawo mego dziedzica do jego prawowitego miejsca przy moim tronie?

– Nie…

-Nie.

– Oczywiście że nie!

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

– Dobrze. I teraz, bez dalszych przeszkód, prezentuję wam Hadriana Dravena Riddle'a, Mordercę Światłej Strony Magii i, w przyszłości, zdobywcy całego Świata Czarodziejów!


	7. Przeznaczenie

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ VII**

 **PRZEZNACZENIE**

o.o.o.o

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [2 lata później]**

– Hadian. Obudź się.

Hadrian wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi i machnął dłonią, próbując odegnać nieuprzejmego intruza.

– Hadrian.

Głos był ostry, ale on zachrapał tylko.

W końcu poczuł jak jego ramię jest wypychane w bok przez czyjąś dłoń. Jego głowa, straciwszy podparcie jego ręki, opadła na stół i chłopak zirytował się. Słyszał dziecięcy śmiech po swojej prawej stronie i otworzył jedno oko, gapiąc się na platynowego blondyna siedzącego obok niego.

–Yy… Hadrian?

Hadrian odepchnął głowę w tył i zacisnął zęby.

–Czego?!

– Może powinieneś wyjąć rękę z mojej mikstury, gdy śpisz, co?

Hadrian mruknął. Jak ktoś w ogóle może być tak irytujący, jak… reszta jego myśli wyparowała, gdy wsadził rękę w bąbelkującą, zieloną miksturę pływającą w kotle. Szybko zasyczała i jego łokieć stanął w sztucznym ogniu. Twarz Hadriana zarumieniła się ze zmieszania, gdy ręcznie próbował strząsnąć trzaskające wesoło płomienie.  
– Panie Riddle, _ile razy mam ci powtarzać_ , że musisz koncentrować się na eliksirach jeśli chcesz, żeby były perfekcyjne.– Severus Snape mówił miękko, ale wpatrywał się w niego karcącym wzrokiem.

Hadrian zrobił minę w stronę nietoperzowatego nauczyciela.

– To takie nudne, patrzeć na bąbelki.

– Draco nie wydaje się mieć z tym problemu.  
– Ale lekcja jest nudna, i on jest nudny. Dopełniają się.– Hadrian uśmiechnął się drwiąco do przyjaciela.

Draco, który siedział obok, zepchnął go z ławki. Hadrian spadł na podłogę z cichym hukiem i spiorunował wzrokiem Draco, który wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.  
– Draco! Nie krzywdź biednego Hadriana!– jazgotliwy głos rozległ się od strony drzwi. Hadrian uśmiechnął się triumfalnie; Draco oberwie. Bellatrix Lestrange wkroczyła do pokoju z wysoko uniesioną głową i obdarzyła Snape'a niechętnym spojrzeniem.

–Bellatrix.– Przywitał ją kurtuazyjnie nauczyciel. Wyglądał na zirytowanego całym tym bałaganem na jego lekcji.

Chociaż ręka Hadriana się już nie paliła.

–Biednego Hadriana?– zdziwił się Draco.

– Jest niezwykle ważny, więc nie waż się nawet zranić małego włoska na jego głowie. Nie zasługuje na złe traktowanie. Jest moim aniołkiem. Rozumiesz mnie? _Nie dotykaj Hadriana_. Albo…– Bellatrix zawiesiła głos niebezpiecznie, grożąc mu różdżką.

Po dwóch latach razem kobieta traktowała Hadriana jak własnego syna i zachowywała się jak bardzo denerwująca, szalona matka.  
– Ciociu Bello, czasami zastanawiam się czy kochasz Hadriana bardziej niż kochasz mnie, krew z twojej krwi. Jak możesz?– Draco złapał się teatralnie za twarz, udając że zalewa się łzami.

– Ale to prawda…– zaczął Hadrian i uchylił się, zanim Bellatrix mogła grzmotnąć go w głowę.

–Cicho Draco. Ty też, Hadrian.– Powiedziała, ale nie próbowała ukryć uśmiechu rozkwitającego na jej przerażającej twarzy.  
– Mniemam, że lekcje na dziś się już skończyły?– Spytała głośno, mrugając dyskretnie w stronę Hadriana. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Lekcja była bardzo daleka do końca.

– Jak w ogóle możesz…oczywiście że nie!– warknął Snape.

– A więc tak?– spytał Hadrian przekornie. Snape chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zanim to zrobił, Bellatrix go uciszyła.

– Myślę że tak. Chodź, Hadrian, Draco, zmywamy się.– Bellatrix poderwała ich z krzeseł, przewracając oczami, gdy spojrzała na słaby eliksir swojego siostrzeńca.

Gdy tylko wyszli z pokoju, Severus Snape zaczął mruczeć do siebie ze złością. Prawdopodobnie podjął złą decyzję, dołączając do Śmierciożerców i ucząc rozpuszczonego dziedzica Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore myślał, że jest szpiegiem. Severus niemal zaśmiał się na logikę tego starego capa. To było prawdą, że najpierw dołączył do Ciemnej strony ze…złymi intencjami…ale po zobaczeniu jak młody spadkobierca Mroku rozwija swój potencjał, Snape gładko zmienił swą lojalność. Ale czy popełnił błąd?

Zdenerwowany profesor zaczął sprzątać bałagan, którego narobili chłopcy. Te składniki były ekstremalnie rzadkie i drogie, ale przecież syn Czarnego Pana nie mógł mieć nic słabszego niż najlepsze. Nie mogły być usunięte magicznie, a że chłopcy znikli, Severus musiał sprzątać za nich. Czy zawsze muszą być tacy hałaśliwi i niedojrzali? Byłoby mniej niż połowa do wyczyszczenia, gdyby po prostu wsadzili twarze w książki i uważaliby na lekcji. Snape skończył skrobać stół, przeklinając wiele razy. Mył i szorował dopóki nie zobaczył własnego odbicia w lśniącym stole. Nie był pewien co zrobić z ich ułomnymi miksturami.

Severus wsadził oba płyny w osobne fiolki I potrząsnął nimi lekko, zastanawiając się czy zobaczy, jak eksplodują. Nie było możliwości by trzymał takie eliksiry w jego magazynie, w gabinecie. Odwrócił głowę, gdy mikstura jednej z fiolek została w tym samym, niezmiennym zielonym kolorze. Druga z nich, zaskakując go, obróciła się w blady, ledwie zielony kolor. Uniósł brew i podniósł różdżkę.

– _Ermendo_.– mruknął Snape. Stworzył to zaklęcie w swoich wczesnych latach nauki, i czasami naprawdę ratowało mu życie. Nigdy źle nie działało, więc zacisnął palce dookoła szklanego pojemnika czekając aż wyniki zaczną wypływać.

Mikstura w fiolce zalśniła zielonkawo, zanim wróciła do swojego pierwotnego koloru. Szczęka Snape'a opadła w szoku. Jak to możliwe, że ten bachor zrobił wywar na najwyższym poziomie tak bezbłędnie? I na dodatek dzieciak zasnął w środku lekcji! Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale kolor miał prawidłowy i nawet konsystencja była bez żadnych skaz.  
Mistrz eliksirów gapił się w miksturę, próbując nie przegapić żadnych, małych zmian. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że był rozczarowany bo nie znalazł żadnych, nawet najmniejszych błędów.

Severus wiedział że wytwór jest z pewnością Hadriana, bo Draco nawet nie był bliski skończenia, gdy ostatnio sprawdzał. Obaj chłopcy byli uzdolnieni w eliksirach, ale kiedy przyszło do wybierania najlepszego, Snape nawet się nie wachał; to był Hadrian.

Ten chłopak nawet się nie męczył. Zasnął! Wsadził rękę w miksturę! Nie wiedział czy jakiekolwiek małe dziecko mogło być tak uzdolnione w tym przedmiocie, jak on.  
Eliksiry były specjalnością, które wymagały niczego mniej niż perfekcji. Jeden mały błąd, źle odmierzone sekundy w dodawaniu i cała mikstura zostaje zrujnowana. Severus był dobry w nich, bo wymagał od siebie perfekcji we wszystkim, co robił. Nauczyciel opadł na krzesło, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

To w ogóle nie podlegało pytaniu. Wiedział że zbliża się wojna. Nawet ten śliniący się idiota, Peter Pettigrew, wiedział że jest nieuchronna. Magiczny świat był w niebezpieczeństwie i tylko wojna mogła go rozwiązać. Strona Światła miała swego uwielbianego przez tłumy Wybrańca, a strona Ciemności miała Lorda Voldemorta i Hadriana Dravena Riddle'a. Severus zaśmiał się z pogardą, na wspomnieniu młodego Pottera. Uważał że Zbawca Światła był kompletnym kretynem. Chłopak był jak ziemia na dnie butów Hadriana. Według Snape'a Alexander Potter był robakiem, od którego lepszy byłby nawet Weasley. Kompletna porażka Dumbledore'a, nierównająca się w ogóle z ich księciem. Severus miał nieprzyjemność poznać tego Zbawcę i nie był pod wrażeniem. Wszystko, co wyszło z jego ust było po prostu kretyńskie. Chłopak był jak jego ojciec, James Potter. Jego arogancja była większa niż zasługi, które na nią pozwalały.

Snape westchnął. Tak, kwestionował swoją lojalność wiele razy, ale prawdą jest, że był mężczyzną z twardą logiką i dbał o swoje przetrwanie. Moralność miał w poważaniu. Tak jak zasady. Chciał zobaczyć świat rozerwany na pół a potem ostrożnie odbudowany uzdolnionymi rękoma. To nie miało znaczenia, kto wyda rozkaz aby tak się stało.  
Po spędzeniu tylu lat po Ciemnej stronie, Severus nie miał wątpliwości że Światło przegra. A Severus Snape nienawidził przegrywać. Nie chciał tego zauważać, ale wiedział że siły Czarnego Pana chwieją się. Hadrian Draven Riiddle będzie przewodził wojnie, Severus był tego pewien. _Już więcej nie zamienię stron_ , pomyślał twardo. Ciemność zatriumfuje a Severus był cholernie wręcz pewny, że musi tu być, kiedy to się stanie.

 **Posiadłość Potterów [W tym samym czasie]**

Lily Potter oparła się o drzwi łóżka w jej sypialni, patrząc na własne palce. Jej oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte od płaczu, a głowa ciężka. Spojrzała na zmarszczoną kołdrę na jej perfekcyjnie wykonanym łóżku. Nagle wydało jej się zbyt doskonałe. Lily zamknęła drzwi i zadrżała, kiedy szła w kierunku łóżka. Upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzy, pochyliła się i oderwał małą deskę podłogową u jego stóp. Jej serce wypełniło się smutkiem, kiedy ostrożnie podniosła cenne zdjęcie, włożone w piękną, złotą ramę. Lily patrzyła tęsknie na jedyny obraz jej drugiego syna, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Uśmiechał się, ale jego oczy były puste, obwiniające ją. Lily delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy i przygryzła wargę, czując jak wina wypełnia jej duszę. Upadła na łóżko, przytulając zdjęcie do piersi. Zaciskała mocno oczy, ledwo tamując ciskające jej się do oczu łzy.

Co ona zrobiła?

Odprawiła jedno ze swych dzieci bez żadnego powodu.

Bez żadnego powodu? Powód był; Alexander potrzebował, aby jego trening przebiegał bez żadnych zakłóceń. Lily uśmiechnęła się na myśl o Alexsandrze. Był jej radością, był tym, co sprawiało, że na jej twarzy wykwitał uśmiech. Był tym, co przypomniało jej, że wysyłając Harry'ego daleko stąd podjęła dobrą decyzję.

–Lily, jesteś tam?– Głos Jamesa dobiegł zza drzwi. Lily pociągnęła nosem i otarła łzy. Patrzyła na zdjęcie jeszcze raz, zanim schowała obraz w ukrytym miejscu.

–Tak, James. Wejdź.

Drzwi odblokowały się i otworzyły powoli. James Potter miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, ale szybko zniknął, kiedy zobaczył stan swojej żony. Zamknął cicho drzwi i przeszedł przez duży pokój. Lily odwróciła twarz, splatając i rozplatając dłonie kilkakrotnie. James usiadł obok niej, biorąc ją za ręce.

– Co się stało?– Zapytał z troską. Złapał jej nadgarstek i poprawił bałagan na głowie Lily a potem własne okulary, ciągle trzymając jej dłoń. W końcu żona odwróciła się do męża.

– Myślisz że podjęliśmy złą decyzję?– wypaliła w końcu.

– Jaką decyzję?– Spytał pan Potter, choć podejrzewał o czym Lily mówi. Poczuł że coś zaciska się mu na żołądku, gdy powtórzyła pytanie.

– Myślisz że podjęliśmy złą decyzję odsyłając Harry'ego? – Spytała cicho, zaciskając kciuk na palcach Jamesa.

Jej mąż patrzył na łzy swojej żony i odetchnął ciężko.

– Znowu to samo, Lil?

–Jest naszym synem. Nie możemy po prostu o nim zapomnieć!– jęknęła, załamana.

Mężczyzna poklepał jej rękę, czując jak uczucie w jego brzuchu wzmaga się.

– Jest bezpieczny tam, gdzie jest.– Powiedział twardo.

–A co, jeśli nie jest? Co jeśli Śmierciożercy zaatakują jego dom?

– Nie zrobią tego. Cholernie dobre zaklęcia otaczają dom twojej siostry.– uspokoił ją.

Ale co jeśli on, jeśl on..jeśli…

– Lily, on ma się dobrze.

– Nienawidzi nas, James! Pierwsze słowa które kiedykolwiek do nas powiedział to to, że nas nienawidzi! Jak możesz w ogóle się nie martwić?

– Bo Alexander zasługuje na moją pełną, indywidualną uwagę. Jest naszą jedyną nadzieją na koniec tej wojny. Im bardziej potężny się stanie, tym szybciej odzyskamy Harry'ego. Poza tym Harry niedługo pójdzie do Hogwartu. Zobaczysz go wtedy.– James przemawiał autorytatywnym tonem. Wytarł łzy Lily i przytulił ją.– Ta wojna nie będzie trwała wiecznie.

– Wiem, ale tak bardzo za nim tęsknię!– powiedziała z przykrością.

–Alexander potrzebuje nas. Chodź, kochanie.– Wyszeptał do niej. Powoli podniósł się, trzymając za rękę swoją żonę. Lily wahała się, dopóki nie podniosła się razem z nim. Objęła go, a on pocałował ją w czoło.

– Będzie dobrze, skarbie.

Otworzył dla niej drzwi, ale Lily Potter spojrzała w tył, na sekretną półkę w podłodze ukrytą koło jej łóżka. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało na piękne łóżko, teraz pomięte i w nieładzie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Lily wolała je w tym właśnie stanie.

Przeszli po korytarzach posiadłości Potterów, ręka w rękę. Usłyszała wesoły, dziecięcy śmiech dochodzący z ich pokoju do treningu, zanim w ogóle otwarli drzwi prowadzące do niego. Gdy James pchnął drzwi, Lily musiała wstrzymać śmiech.

To było naprawdę lekarstwo na jej wypłakane oczy.

–Alexandrze, co robisz?– Spytała, próbując ukryć wesołość.

– Nic, mamo– odpowiedział niewinnie.

– Alexandrze Evanie Potterze, czy jest jakiś powód dla którego zmieniłeś pana Dumbledore'a na różowo?

– Nieźle, synu.– Skomentował James, podziwiając robotę swojego potomka.

Lily pacnęła Jamesa w tył głowy, i zaczęła przepraszać Dumbledore'a. Stary czarodziej po prostu machnął ręką.

– Nie ma sprawy, Lily, naprawdę. Chłopcy na zawsze pozostaną chłopcami.

-Przypadek, przepraszam.– Wydusił Alexander. Ciągle nie mówił tak przykładnie jak inne dzieci w jego wieku, ale prawie im się równał.

– Więc co tutaj robicie?– Spytał James, prawie rozczarowany tym, że Alexander zrobił ten kawał przez przypadek.

– Po prostu pracowaliśmy nad zaklęciem lumos– wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

– O rany, ciągle?– Spytała Lily, zszokowana. Minęło prawie sześć miesięcy a oni ciągle pracowali nad tym samym prostym, podstawowym zaklęciem. Zrozumiała, co powiedziała, i szybko zakryła sobie usta ręką, rumieniąc się.

– Nie ma sprawy, Lily. Alexander potrzebuje po prostu więcej czasu w dopracowaniu tego. Ma przecież tylko dziewięć lat.

Dumbledore mówił spokojnie, ale coś było w jego głosie, co sprawiało, że Lily poczuła iż nie wszystko jest w porządku.  
Spojrzała na syna, wytrącona z równowagi. Alexander urósł wyraźnie przez ostanie lata. Był pulchniutki, ponieważ był jedynym dzieckiem troskliwej matki. Na dodatek miał wybuchowy charakter i bił ludzi, którzy nie dawali mu tego, czego chciał. Lily podejrzewała że to jej wina, bo był Zbawicielem świata. Oczywiście, że dziecko z przepowiedni powinno dostawać wszystko, co najlepsze.

Jedno spojrzenie na Jamesa powiedziało jej, że na pewno nie myślał o tym samym, co ona. Patrzył na syna z dumą i Lily bardzo wątpiła że tęsknił za Harry'm chociaż w połowie tak bardzo, jak ona. Jamesa Harry nigdy nie obchodził, bo chłopiec był spokojny i nigdy nic nie mówił.

Poza tymi nienawistnym słowami tej nocy.  
Merlinie, przecież to były też jego urodziny. Lily poczuła przerażenie, gdy zrozumiała że opuściła swoje dziecko w jego własne urodziny.

– Czy to nie wspaniałe, Lil? Nasz mały chłopiec dorasta!– Oznajmił jej mąż radośnie, wytrącając Lily z jej przemyśleń. Uśmiechnęła się słabo.  
– Dumbledore, można na słówko?– Spytała słodko, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenie Jamesa.

–Oczwyście, moja droga.– Odpowiedział dyrektor. Podeszli do końca pokoju w tym ogromnym pokoju, i Lily spojrzała na Albusa. Jego oczy błyszczały jak szafiry i przez jedną chwilę w jej życiu Lily Potter znienawidziła go.

– Jesteś pewny że wiesz, co robisz?– Spytała, ignorując grzecznościowe wstępy. Jej oczy świeciły się, a Dumbledore zesztywniał.

– Słucham?

–Alexander.– Lily popatrzyła na niego. Bawił się w berka z Jamesem i Lily uśmiechnęła się. Odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a– Nie rozwija swojej magii zbyt szybko.

– Lily, on ma tylko dziewięć lat. Czego oczekujesz?– Powiedział tonem jakby mówił do małego dziecka.

Lily zmrużyła oczy i wyszeptała niskim głosem.

–Wiem, co mi powiedziałeś. Ale teraz chcę prawdy. Dlaczego to zajmuje tak długo?

– Czy ty aby nie kwestionujesz moich decyzji?  
Lily wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzałą prosto w poważne oczy swojego byłego dyrektora.

– Tak, robię to.

Dumbledore westchnął głęboko i pogładził swoją brodę.

– Magiczny rdzeń Alexandra nie jest tak silny, jak myślałem. Na początku obwiniałem za to jego młody wiek. Ale teraz, po tylu latach, znam prawdziwy powód.

– Jaki?– spytała zniecierpliwona– Jaki to powód?

-Ja…nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć, moja droga.

– Dlaczego nie?! Mówisz o moim synu! Dlaczego nie jest tak silny, jak wcześniej?

– Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

– Drogi profesorze, albo powiesz mi teraz, albo ja…

– Jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni, ale nie jest cudem. Jego magiczny rdzeń będzie się rozwijał tak samo jak innych dzieci, gdy będzie bardziej doświadczony w magii.

Lily zamrugała i zamknęła usta.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Alexander Potter jest jak każdy inny czarodziej w jego wieku. Fizycznie nie jest niczym specjalnym, oprócz tego, iż jego przeznaczeniem jest pokonanie Voldemorta.

Lily nie rozumiała.

– Jego wnętrze jest po prostu średnie. Nie ma żadnych wielkich mocy i prawdopodobnie żadnych specjalnych talentów.– Wyjaśnił jej.

– Więc Zbawiciel świata czarodziejów jest całkowicie normalny? Tak? Jest normalnym, przeciętnym chłopcem z ogromnym tytułem?

Dumbledore zawahał się, zanim krótko potwierdził.

– Dokładnie.  
Nie cieszyło go kłamanie jednej jego ulubionej uczennicy, ale wiedział że to było niezbędne. Poza tym, miał prawie rację. Prawie.

– Będzie musiał bardzo dużo trenować zanim stanie się największym czarodziejem świata– powiedział.  
– Jesteś pewien?

– Bardzo pewien. Ufam że nie podzielisz się z tymi wieściami z nikim? Uwzględniając Jamesa.

Lily kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się w kierunku jej rodziny. James huśtał Alexandra głową w dół, kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

–James. Przestań. Jeszcze go zranisz, nie możemy zranić Wybrańca!– Zawołała Lily przez pokój. James przestał kręcić synem i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem niewinnej owieczki. Delikatnie odłożył Alexandra na dół, a ten zatoczył się z gwałtownymi zawrotami głowy.

– Nie martw się, utrzymam to w sekrecie tak długo, jak długo będziesz utrzymywał moich synów zdrowych i bezpiecznych.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, zanim uroczyście powiedział.

– Obiecuję.  
Ale ta obietnica już dawno była złamana.

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [Dwa tygodnie później]**

–Hadrian, twój ojciec chce cię widzieć.– Zawołał ktoś radosnym głosem. Hadrian spojrzał znad pergaminu, uśmiechając się lekko do Bellatrix.  
–Cześć Bella. Czy wiesz, dlaczego ojciec wymaga mojej obecności? Nie pamiętam żebym zrobił coś ostatnio.  
–Nie mówił mi– Bellatrix mówiła powoli, starając się ukryć entuzjazm. Hadrian uniósł brew. Praktycznie pękała z emocji, i twierdziła, że nie wie.  
–To niespodzianka.– Wyjaśniła w końcu.  
–Nie lubię niespodzianek.– Hadrian skrzywił się, ale wstał od biurka. Starannie schował pióro i atrament.  
–Zaufaj mi.– Bellatrix wstrzymała się, zanim położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hadriana.– Spodoba ci się.  
Hadrian przewrócił oczami. Niespodzianki Belli zwykle nie były dobre. Kiedyś został przekształcony królika z głośnym okrzykiem „niespodzianka!". Podszedł do drzwi, czekając aż Bellatrix za nim pójdzie. Kiedy tego nie zrobiła, natychmiast zaczął coś podejrzewać.  
– Nie idziesz?  
–Nie. Twój ojciec chce widzieć tylko ciebie.  
Hadrian wzruszył ramionami, ale nagle poczuł się bardzo nerwowy. Jego ojciec i on rzadko widywali się sam na sam.  
–No i Hadrian?  
–Hmm?  
–Wszystkiego najlepszego!  
Hadrian uśmiechnął się i poszedł dalej. Każdego roku Bellatrix była pierwszą, która życzyła mu wszystkiego najlepszego. W dniu swoich urodzin nikt nie wspomniał jego bliźniaka i był zwolniony ze wszystkich swoich lekcji. Dostał najwięcej prezentów, a ostatnio Narcyza urządziła wspaniałą imprezę na jego cześć.  
Hadrian wreszcie nauczył się poruszać się po dużej rezydencji i łatwo dotarł do gabinetu ojca. Ojciec uczył go tylko przez jedną godzinę, raz w tygodniu. Niewybaczalne zaklęcia i opieranie się im. Hadrian wiedział, jak ojciec cieszy się, rzucając ten rodzaj magii na niego. To była jedna z rzeczy, które Hadrian lubił w ojcu. Nigdy nie traktował go jak śmiecia, ale nie traktował go jak boga. Lord Voldemort nigdy nie pobłażał mu, gdy się pojedynkowali. Hadrian nie mógł się doczekać kiedy w końcu zacznie walczyć z przeciwnikami u boku ojca.  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, unosząc pięść, aby zapukać. Raz popełnił błąd wchodzenia bez pukania, i plecy bolały go przez cały tydzień. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i Hadrian wślizgnął się do środka.  
– Chciałeś mnie widzieć, ojcze.– Powiedział Hadrian, kłaniając się przed nim.  
–Witaj, synu. Wezwałem cię tutaj, aby dać ci prezent na urodziny.– Oznajmił Voldemort niskim głosem.  
–Gdzie jest?– Zapytał niecierpliwie, gdy jego chłodne oblicze na chwilę znikło.  
–Opanuj się.– Warknął Voldemort.

Hadrian spuścił wzrok i skinął głową.  
–To nie jest coś, co możesz wziąć do rąk. Będziesz musiał pójść razem z nami, aby otrzymać swój… _podarunek_.  
Radość zniknęła z twarzy Hadriana.

–Gdzie mnie zabierasz?  
–Zaufaj mi, będziesz cieszyć się tą małą niespodzianką.– Voldemort uśmiechnął się, i z machnięciem ręki przekształcił, zarówno swoje jak i Hadriana, ubrania w atramentowoczarne szaty. Książę poczuł jak maska wtapia się w jego twarz, i spojrzał na Czarnego Pana.  
–Czemu nie nosisz maski?  
–Nie potrzebuję jej. Każdy wie, kim jestem.  
Hadrian przewrócił oczami, co nie uszło uwagi Lorda. Zdecydował się go zignorować, ponieważ dziś były urodziny chłopca. Wyciągnął bladą, kościstą rękę i czekał aż Hadrian go złapie..  
– Będziemy się aportować?  
–Nie, po prostu chcę potrzymać cię za rękę. Oczywiście że będziemy się aportować.– Voldemort parsknął sarkastycznie.  
Hadrian zawahał się, zanim ostrożnie położył dłoń na dłoni Voldemorta. Pokój zawirował wokół nich, a Hadrian poczuł znajome ciśnienie ściskające go ze wszystkich stron. Miał wrażenie jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, a jego żołądek przewracał się w ciele. Następnie tak samo szybko, jak się zaczęło, nieprzyjemne doznania się zatrzymały i Hadrian stał na własnych nogach. Czuł, że zaraz zwymiotuje, ale wziął głęboki oddech i uspokoił się, patrząc na ojca.  
–Gdzie jesteśmy?– Zapytał z zaciekawieniem. Rozejrzał się; stali przed dziwną, okrągłą wieżą przed nimi. Było ciemno i Hadrian zastanawiał się, co dokładnie tutaj robią.  
Dostrzegł zamaskowaną postać zbliżającą się w do nich z szacunkiem.  
–Lucjusz?– Wyszeptał Hadrian, dostrzegając platynowe włosy spływające na po obu stronach maski mężczyzny.– Co pan tu robi, panie Malfoy?– zapytał Hadrian. Voldemort zignorował go i spojrzał na swojego sługę.  
–Ufam, że wszystko w porządku?– Spytał Lord Voldemort jedwabistym głosem.  
–Oczywiście, mój Panie.– Lucjusz pokłonił się, oczy zamigotały mu, gdy patrzył na domek przed nimi.  
–Czy ktoś może powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje?– zażądał Hadrian, dziecinnie tupiąc nogą.  
–Kto już przybył?– zapytał Czarny Pan.  
–Panie, Bellatrix i Rudolphus są już tutaj. Dolohov dopiero się aportował, a Crouch przybędzie wkrótce.  
–Dobrze ... dobrze. Może już zaczniemy?  
– Jak sobie życzysz, mój Panie.– Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
–Hadrianie, witaj na twoim pierwszym rajdzie Śmierciożerców. Wszystkiego najlepszego.  
Hadrian rozszerzyły się oczy i wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy Voldemort wystrzelił zaklęciem w górę. Potężne, czerwone iskry wybuchły z hukiem na nocnym niebie.  
Rajd rozpoczął się.  
Hadrian zamarł, gdy zobaczył moc Lucjusza uderzającego w mały domek. Hadrian słyszał krzyki i rozbłyskające, raz po raz, jasne, zielone światło. Śmiertelne klątwy zalały dom. Kobieta wybiegł na zewnątrz, ciągnąc małą dziewczynkę za rękę. Bellatrix rzuciła się w jej stronę i machnęła różdżką, miotając ognistym promieniem prosto w tę dwójkę. Kobieta krzyknęła, gdy klątwa uderzyła ją, a dziewczynka upadła na ziemię. Hadrian patrzył z podziwem, jak Bellatrix pojedynkuje się z kobietą. Bella wyglądała przerażająco, z włosami rozwianymi na wietrze i lśniącymi, sadystycznie chorymi oczami.  
Pozostali Śmierciożercy plądrowali dom, zabijając każdego, kto wszedł w ich drogę. Bellatrix uwalniała klątwę po klątwie, wybuchając śmiechem gdy zaklęcia zatrzymały kobietę na dobre. Umierała, rozerwana prawie na pół. Ociekała krwią, a jej twarz straciła kolor, a mimo to wciąż stała obronnie nad dzieckiem.  
–Daj mi to dziecko!– Bellatrix wrzasnęła ze złością.  
–Po moim trupie!  
–Dobrze, to nie zajmie zbyt długo!– Bellatrix zarechotała i krzyknęła– _Crucio_!  
Kobieta zawyła i upadła na podłogę, w potwornym bólu. Hadrian skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok od tej sceny.  
–Dlaczego potrzebujemy tej dziewczynki?– Hadrian spytał ojca.  
– Jest jasnowidzem i będzie miała ogromne znaczenie dla naszej kampanii. Ale jej głupi rodzice nie chcą jej oddać dobrowolnie.  
–Rozumiem.  
–Mój Panie, przyniosłem tego człowieka, tak jak prosiłeś.– Lucjusz pojawił się, magicznie przeciągając półżywego człowiek za nim. Mężczyzna miał białe, falowane włosy i wyglądał niegroźnie.  
– Brawo, Lucjuszu. Hadrianie, co zrobimy z tym brudnym zdrajcą krwi?– Wycedził, wskazując na obdartego człowieka rzuconego na ziemię.  
–Nigdy nie pozwolę ci jej zabrać! Ona ma dar, który będzie dzieliła tylko z nami. Wolałbym umrzeć, niż wysłać ją do was. Wolałbym ją zabić, niż patrzeć jak służy Ciemnej Stronie.– Człowiek chrypiał, trzymając się za klatkę piersiową w ogromnym bólu.  
–Jesteś gotów zabić swoje własne dziecko, tylko dlatego, żeby jej dar nie pomógł Ciemnej stronie?– Hadrian odezwał się, niebezpiecznie niskim głosem.  
–Co mamy z nim zrobić?– Voldemort zastanawiał się na głos.  
–Nic– Hadrian mruknął cicho, patrząc na mężczyznę z obrzydzeniem.  
–Co!?– Voldemort i Lucjusz krzyknęli, spoglądając na Hadriana z niedowierzaniem.  
–Nic mu nie zrobimy. Ale będzie oglądał jak jego żona umiera, a następnie patrzył jak jego " cenna "córka jest od niego zabierana. Będzie żył, ale tylko żył. Wszystko w jego życiu zniknie, a jego egzystencja pozostanie pustą skorupą. Znienawidzi siebie na tyle, że zabije się, wyręczając nas. – Odpowiedział Hadrian, muskając ręką kościaną rękojeść swojej różdżki.

–Wiedziałem, że nie bez powodu, trzymam cię w pobliżu. – Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, przed zwróceniem do człowieka. Słyszał całą rozmowę, a jego twarz była biała jak śmierć.  
–Nie możecie tego zrobić.–Mężczyzna protestował bezradnie, próbując uciec.  
Lucjusz trzymał go w miejscu zaklęciem, a Hadrian pochylił się przed ofiarą.  
–Patrz na to.– Szepnął głośno i wyraźnie.  
Lucjusz przekręcił człowieka w stronę miejsca, gdzie stała Bellatrix, chichocząc nad torturowaną żoną mężczyzny.  
–Bella. Przestań bawić się ze swoim łupem. Zabij ją.– Rozkazał Hadrian, spoglądając na, przerażonego, jego wypowiedzią, więźnia.  
–Jak chcesz, mój książę. _Avada Kedavra_!– Krzyknęła.  
–NIE!  
Ale było już za późno. Bellatrix zaczęła tańczyć z radości, gdy kobieta padła na ziemię, oczy nawet jej się nie zamknęły. Mężczyzna był bliski łez. Hadrian westchnął nad tym patetycznym śmieciem.  
–Skończyliśmy?– Spytał Lord, spoglądając na mężczyznę z pogardą.  
–Jeszcze nie.– mruknął Hadrian, idąc w kierunku małej dziewczynki kulącej się na ziemi. Była zwinięta w kłębek i wstrząsana szlochem. Łzy płynęły jej po twarzy. Oczy były szokujące duże i niebieskie, wypełnione po brzegi tajemnicami. Gryzła wargę tak mocno, że leciała z niej krew. Hadrian oderwał rękę od różdżki i pochylił się nad swoją rówieśniczką.  
–Chcesz iść ze mną? Odejść od tych strasznych ludzi?– Spytał cicho, patrząc w oczy dziewczynki.  
– Tata już mnie nie chce.– Wyjąkała dziewczynka. –Wiem, kim jesteś.  
Stanęła na dygocących nogach i wyszeptał mu do ucha.

–Cześć _, Harry Potterze._  
–Wiesz, kim naprawdę jestem?– Hadrian był zaskoczony.  
–Pójdę z tobą. I pomogę ci. Możesz być moim przyjacielem?– Mówiła szybko, wycierając łzy.  
–Chcesz iść z nami?– Powtórzył, wstrząśnięty, że naprawdę tego pragnęła. Oni właśnie zabili jej matkę, a ona chciała do nich dołączyć.– Czemu?  
–Przeznaczenie.– Szepnęła cicho, patrząc na jej złamanego ojca. Patrzył na nią, niemal błagalnie. Odwróciła od niego z trudem wzrok skupiła się na Hadrianie.  
– Jak masz na imię?– zapytał, zaintrygowany dziewczynką.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i milczała przez chwilę, z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, zanim olśniewający uśmiech wykwitł na jej policzkach.  
– W poprzednim życiu miałam na imię Luna, Luna Lovegood. Ale teraz będę nazywać się Destiny. To znaczy Przeznaczenie.


	8. Podróż, którą warto zapamiętać

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ VIII**

 **PODRÓŻ, KTÓRĄ WARTO ZAPAMIĘTAĆ**

o.o.o.o

 **Dwór Riddle'ów [Dwa lata później]**

Dwór Riddle'ów znany był ze swoich tajemnych przejść i fałszywych korytarzy. Ciężka, ciemna magia i silne zaklęcia ukrywały ogromną posiadłość przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Jeden zły krok mógł przenieść cię na przeciwną stronie dworu, a jeden zły skręt mógł sprawić, że schody zniknęły. Z biegiem lat, Hadrian i Destiny nauczyli się tych wszystkich sekretów domostwa, aby uniknąć nieprzyjemnych doznań. Ale był jeden pokój w mrocznym pałacu, który został owiany tajemnicą. Ten pokój miał wiele potężnych zaklęć i tak silną magię, że każdy intruz był spalony na popiół przy przejściu pięciu kroków po nim. Drzwi do tego pokoju były otwarte tylko raz w miesiącu, dla poufnych zebrań Śmierciożerców. Hadrian usiłował włamać się do niego wiele razy, z samej tylko przekory. Skończyło się na tym, że spalił sobie całą dłoń i potrzebował bardzo uzdolnionego uzdrowiciela, aby znów wyglądała jak nieuszkodzona.

Więc kiedy Hadrian Draven Riddle wreszcie otrzymał list z Hogwartu, Voldemort był wstrząśnięty, gdy chłopiec bezmyślnie wtargnął do jego pomieszczenia w samej piżamie.  
–Ojcze patrz, mój list z Hogwartu przyszedł!  
–Jak się tu dostałeś?  
Hadrian zatrzymał się i spojrzał na drzwi z lekkim oszołomieniem.

–Nie mam pojęcia.  
Voldemort uniósł brew, ale postanowił zrezygnować z tematu. Nie byli sami. Blade policzki Hadriana zaczerwieniły się ze wstydu, gdy zauważył Śmierciożerców ojca patrzących na niego z zainteresowaniem.  
– Proszę o wybaczenie, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy że odbywa się dziś jakieś spotkanie.  
–Oczywiście, że nie.– Odparł Voldemort sarkastycznie, odwracając się w stronę swoich Śmierciożerców. Hadrian stał na środku nie wiedząc, co robić.  
–Dobrze, usiądź. Chyba nie będziesz tam tak po prostu stać?  
Szczęka mu opadła. Był obecny na wielu spotkaniach Śmierciożerców, ale jego ojciec nigdy nie pozwolił mu przychodzić na ściśle tajne spotkania, które tu się odbywały. Nigdy nie uczestniczył w żadnym z posiedzeń, ale miał pewność, że wszyscy wiedzieli o jego reputacji i do czego był zdolny. Plotki głosiły że okrutnie torturował niczego nie podejrzewające ofiary i bawił się z emocjami słabych ludzi.  
–Zamknij usta i siadaj. Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do omówienia.  
Hadrian szybko usiadł i słuchał, jak jego ojciec mówił o zbliżających się rajdach, o nienawiści do mugoli i ludzi podobnych do mugolaków. Poderwał się, kiedy pojawił się temat Syriusza Blacka.  
– Musimy coś z nim zrobić, mój Panie.– stwierdził Doholov z nienawiścią kapiącą z jego głębokiego głosu.  
–Dziękuję za rzeczy oczywiste.– Odparł Voldemort przeciągle, mrużąc oczy w irytacji. Doholov próbował wyglądać dzielnie, ale Hadrian uśmiechnął się; widział jego maskę fałszywej odwagi. Mężczyzna pod nią niemal drżał ze strachu.  
–Nie możemy po prostu zabić mojego kochanego starego kuzyna?– Zapytała Bellatrix fałszywie słodkim głosem.  
–Kuszące, ale nie. Może być użyteczny w przyszłości.

–Moglibyśmy umieścić go w Azkabanie.– Lucjusz zaproponował niepewnie.  
– A masz pojęcie, jak tam umieścić jednego z najbardziej _ukochanych_ przez ludzi czarodziejów z Wielkiej Brytanii, Lucjuszu?  
Hadrian myślał przez chwilę, a potem przemówił.

–Morderstwo.  
–Czarny Pan już powiedział, że nie możemy go zabić.– jęknął Nott.  
Hadrian spojrzał na mężczyznę z czystą irytacją.

–Nie powiedziałem że mamy go zamordować, ty tępaku.  
Nott zaczął wstawać, kipiąc złością, ale porzucił ten pomysł.  
–Pilnuj się, Nott.– syknął Voldemort. –Kontynuuj, Hadrianie.  
–Jaka jest najgorsza zbrodnia, jaką czarodziej może popełnić? Inna niż morderstwo?– zapytał Hadrian obecnych.  
–Bycie charłakiem– Bellatrix zachichotała.  
–I inna niż to.– Hadrian starał się ukryć uśmiech.  
–Narażanie magii na wykrycie?– Zaoferował się Lucjusz.  
–Dokładnie. Teraz co będzie, jeśli połączymy morderstwo i odsłanianie magii?  
–Przejdź do rzeczy synu, nie mamy całego dnia.  
–Możemy zamordować kilku mugoli i zrzucić to na Syriusza Blacka. Wszyscy będą myśleli, że on to zrobił, plus narazi świat czarodziejów na wykrycie. Ministerstwo będzie musiało masowo wyobliviatować wszystkich widzów. Będzie w Azkabanie szybciej niż zdążymy powiedzieć Avada Kedavra.

–To może długo zająć.– Voldemort znów myślał głośno.  
– Ja! Ja chcę! Zgłaszam się na ochotnika!– Wrzasnęła Bellatrix, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać. Wstała, podskakując z podniecenia.  
Hadrian skrzywił się.

–Niestety Bella. Jesteś zbyt cenna dla tego zadania.

Powiedział to ostrożnie, aby nie wściec jego matki zastępczej.  
–Co?  
–Potrzebujemy kogoś, kogo możemy spokojnie poświęcić, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak.– Voldemort wyjaśnił jej, rozumiejąc pomysł Hadriana.  
–Będę za tobą tęsknić.– Hadrian uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. –Więc tego nie zrobisz.  
Bellatrix prychnęła, ale usiadła, choć raczej niechętnie. Jej chora radość została zepsuta przez wściekły grymas na twarzy.  
– Jeśli ośmielę się zapytać…kogo masz na myśli, panie?– spytał Severus Snape, unosząc brew.  
–Nie chcę _tylko_ człowieka.  
–Proszę, za pomocą wszelkich środków, oświeć nas.-Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.- O kim mówisz?  
– Znasz go. Jest jak szczur w naszej piwnicy, i to raczej bezużyteczny.  
Voldemort uniósł brew.

–Peter Pettigrew?  
–Oczywiście. Nikt nie będzie go podejrzewał. Zakładam, że Zakon wciąż uważa iż przyjaźni się z Potterem?

–Cudownie, Hadrian!– Bellatrix zaklaskała.  
–Tak..tak. Ten plan jest bardzo odpowiedni, synu. Bardzo dobrze. Niedługo zaczniemy działania. Rabastan, będzie nadzorować szczura aby upewnić się, że spełni te zadanie za wszelką cenę. Zrozumiano?  
Rabastan przytaknął , cicho obiecując nie zawieść swego pana.  
– Spotkanie zakończone.  
Wszyscy wstali z krzeseł, rozciągając kończyny przed przejściem przez ciężkie drzwi. Hadrian już miał wstać z fotela, ale Voldemort zatrzymał go. Czekali, aż wszyscy wyniosą się z pokoju, i jego ojciec zatrzasnął magią drzwi.  
Hadrian przełknął ślinę.  
–Nie patrz na mnie taki przestraszony. Wyglądasz teraz jak żałosny mugol. Chciałem pogratulować ci listu z Hogwartu.

Hadrian rozluźnił się i uniósł brew.

–No, to dlaczego zatrzymałeś mnie przed wyjściem?  
Voldemort wahał się przed pytaniem.

–Czy jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść zamiast tego do Durmstrangu? Nawet ta francuska szkoła się nada.  
Hadrian skrzywił się.

–Poszedłeś do Hogwartu. Draco idzie do Hogwartu. Bellatrix wysyła Destiny do Hogwartu. Dlaczego ja nie mogę iść?  
–To było po prostu _sugestia_. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Lily Potter uczy mugoloznastwa w Hogwarcie ...

Voldemort zawiesił głos, badając reakcję syna. Jego wargi wygięły się w satysfakcji, widząc że chłopiec zapłonął gniewem na te słowa. Nie poczuł nic, gdy usłyszał o jego szlamowatej byłej matce.  
–Co z tego?– powiedział Hadrian wyniosłym tonem. –Szczerze mówiąc, co myślisz, że zrobię? Wejdę jej na ręce i będę błagać, aby być znów mnie kochała?  
Voldemort milczał, patrząc na swojego dziedzica ostrożnie.  
–Merlinie, szczerze myślisz że bym to zrobił?– Hadrian wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzaniem. –Nienawidzę tej kobiety. I jak wiesz, staram się trzymać każdej urazy.  
–Bardzo dobrze. Chodzi mi o to, abyś nie zrobił z siebie durnia i zhańbił miano rodziny Riddle.  
–Właśnie, co z tym? Dumbledore może być manipulatorskim draniem, ale nie jest głupi. Będzie wiedział, że mam z tobą jakieś połączenia. Co mam mu powiedzieć?– Zapytał z zaciekawieniem.  
–Hadrianie– Skarcił go jakiś miękki głos za plecami– Gentelmani nie używają takiego języka!  
Oboje odwrócili się i zobaczył jak Destiny, dawniej Luna, podchodzi do nich wesoło.  
–Destiny? Jak się tu dostałeś?– zapytał Voldemort.  
–Otworzyłem drzwi.– Zachichotała, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Voldemort wzniósł oczy na jawne kłamstwo i zrobił w myślach notatkę, by ponownie sprawdzić zabezpieczania.  
–Przypuszczam, że też dostałaś list?  
–Tak. Ale dostałam też jeden z Beauxbatons.  
– Rozważasz tę opcję?– zapytał Lord Voldemort.  
Destiny parsknęła, pokazując co o tym myśli, i zwrócił się do Hadriana. Chłopiec nie wiedział, jak jej się to udawało, ale Destany zawsze robiła co chciała i nigdy nie dostawała kary. Można było powiedzieć, że był trochę zazdrosny o swoją przyjaciółkę /siostrę /kuzynkę.  
–Założę się, że Bella już zaplanowała podróż na Pokątną, by zdobyć Ci mnóstwo nowych szat.– Domyślił się Hadrian. Destiny było trochę rozpieszczona, ale nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Nie była jak Draco, który był zepsuty do granic ostateczności. Destiny i Draco nie dogadywali się zbytnio, ale nadal byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, bo łączył ich Hadrian.  
–A co jeśli mama zaplanowała już nasz wyjazd?– Spytała niewinnie. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, Bellatrix Lestrange przyłączyła do rodziny młodą dziewczynę, i traktowała ją jak nieoficjalną córkę. Gdy Destiny przypadkowo nazwała Bellatrix 'matką', Bella rozkazała, żeby Destiny tak do niej mówiła, i zostało to aż do tej pory. Belltrix uwielbiała Destiny, a Destiny kochała Bellatrix. Hadrian zauważył że miło być dziewczyną w rodzinie Śmierciożerców. Między Bellatrix i Narcyzą, Destiny traktowano jak księżniczkę.

Voldemort nie wytrzymał.  
–Skończyliście już rozmowy towarzyskie?  
Dwoje dzieci zwróciło się do Lorda i ukłoniło.

–Tak, mój panie.  
Trwało to tylko trzy sekundy a potem obaj równocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
–Cisza.– warknął Voldemort i natychmiast się uciszyli.– Jak już mówiłem...– kontynuował –...Dumbledore będzie wiedział, kim jesteś, gdy tylko wejdziesz do Wielkiej Sali. Twoim zadaniem jest przekonać, że się myli. Hadrianie, masz zachowywać się tak, jakbyś mnie nie znał. Będziesz udawać, że jesteś sierotą z sierocińca czarodziejów. Lucjusz już złożył fałszywe dokumenty i umieścił nieprawdziwe wspomnienia was w umysłach pracowników sierocińca.  
–Mam udawać sierotę? Co jeśli spotkam któregoś z moich byłych rodziców? Wtedy będą wiedzieli, że jesteś moim opiekunem i że mam na imię Harry Potter.– Hadrian zmartwił się.

–Nie martw się. Kiedy cię przyjmą, skasują zapis Lilly i Jamesa Potterów. Jeśli wykona zaklęcie, będzie widział, że jestem twoim obecnym opiekunem, ale nie będzie wiedział, czy jestem jakkolwiek zaangażowany w twoim życiu. Stary głupiec będzie starał się ukryć fakt, że masz opiekuna, myśląc, że lepiej jest umieścić cię w sierocińcu, niż pod moją opieką. Poza tym, uroki odkrywające rodziców są _nielegalne_ , jeśli są bez zgody obiektu.  
–Co ze mną?– spytała Destiny.  
– Będziesz Destiny Lestrange. Chociaż Bellatrix jest znaną Śmierciożer…  
– Będą myśleć, że nie jestem taka jak ona, bo będę zachowywać się tak, jakbym kochała świat i wszystko w nim.– zakończyła Destiny sarkastycznie.  
– _Przestań_ kończyć za mnie zdania. Jestem Czarny Panem. Ty…  
–Nie możesz używać swoich zdolności jasnowidza na tobie. Wiem, wiem.– Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przewracając oczami.  
–Destiny! Gdzie jesteś?– Jazgotliwy wrzask rozbrzmiał z zewnątrz pomieszczenia.  
–Tutaj, mamo!  
Bellatrix wpadła do pokoju, nie dbając o to, że najwyraźniej przerwała ważną rozmowę.  
–Oh, dobrze Hadrianie, jesteś tu. Proszę nam wybaczyć, mój panie. Musimy udać się wkrótce na Pokątną. No i Destiny, mam dla ciebie nowe szaty! Już wiszą w szafie. Przygotuj się.  
Hadrian spojrzał na Destiny z miną _"wiedziałem że to nastąpi_ " i obaj podeszli do drzwi.  
–Idę z wami, Bellatrix.– stwierdził Voldemort od niechcenia, jakby pojawienie się Czarnego Pana publicznie było widywane codziennie.  
–Ee-Czy jesteś pewien, mój Panie?– Bellatrix wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
–Oczywiście. Ubiorę się szykownie, tak jak ty, nie martw się.  
–Czyżby Czarny Pan miękł?– Zaśmiała się.  
Lordowi Voldemortowi rozbłysły oczy i spojrzał na Bellatrix, która skuliła się nieznacznie.  
–Nigdy. Mam tam swoje sprawy do załatwienia.

 **Pokątna [Dwie godziny później]**

–Czy mogę mieć węża?– zapytał Hadrian.  
–Nie. Mówiłem ci to już wiele razy. Będziesz przyciągał na siebie zbyt dużo niechcianych uwagi.  
– Proszę niech dostanie tego węża, mój Panie, inaczej nie da nam spokoju.– Bellatrix westchnęła ciężko, ciągnąc za rękę Destiny.  
–Widzisz! Bella zgadza się! Czy mogę wziąć Nagini?  
–Absolutnie nie. Nie dam ci jej. To właśnie dlatego zaproponowałem, aby wysłać skrzata na zakupy lub zamówić dostawę. Tylko biedota kupuje sama. I wy, bachory, macie takie oburzające wymagania. Lista jasno mówi: ropucha, sowa, lub kot. Nie mówi nic o wężach. Szczerze mówiąc, nie możesz zrozumieć, że węża tutaj nie ma? czy jesteś aż ślepy?  
–Więc mogę mieć węża?– Zapytał Hadrian, kompletnie ignorując niewielką tyradę Lorda Voldemorta.

–Powiedziałem, że nie. Nie każ mi rzucać Crucio przed tymi wszystkimi tymi ludźmi. Bo mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zawaham się tego zrobić!

–Hadrian skończy z wężem tak czy inaczej, więc nie ma sensu się o to kłócić.– Stwierdziła Destiny, pozwalając by jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po szafirowym naszyjniku w gablocie.  
–Widziałaś to?– Zapytał z powątpiewaniem.  
Destiny uśmiechnęła się.

–Nie muszę mieć wizji, żeby to wiedzieć. Ja go znam.  
Bellatrix zarechotała i wciągnęła całą czwórkę do sklepy z eliksirami. Podczas gdy dwójka dzieci obserwowała dziwne przedmioty w sklepie, dorośli kupowali potrzebne zapasy.  
–Dwa pakiety pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie.– Zażądała Bellatrix, piorunując wzrokiem człowieka za ladą. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i kompletnie znudzonego.  
– Pakiet Standardowy czy Pakiet Złoty? Pakiet standardowy kosztuje…  
–Pakiet Złoty, oczywiście.– Bellatrix zrobiła do niego minę. –Nie obchodzi mnie, ile to jest, zgredzie. Leć po nie.  
Mężczyzna potulnie poszedł na tyłu sklepu, a Voldemort odwrócił się do Bellatrix.  
–Dlaczego mamy robić zakupy _osobiście_ ?– zapytał z irytacją Voldemort.  
–To kamień milowy w ich życiu, mój panie!– Zawołała czarownica. Chwyciła torby od człowieka i skurczyła magicznie, umieszczając je w kieszeni. Potem rzuciła garść galeonów na ladzie i odeszli.  
Kiedy znaleźli się z powrotem na ulicy Pokątnej, Bellatrix zabrała ich do księgarni. Ten wzór powtarzał się, dopóki nie dostali większości swoich przyborów szkolnych. Hadrian, patrząc od czasu do czasu na Voldemorta, musiał tłumić wybuch śmiechu, gdy wyobrażał sobie co by powiedzieli ludzie, gdyby usłyszeli że robi z nim zakupy do szkoły, jak jakiś kochający ojciec.

Chodzenie po sklepach szybko znużyło księcia.  
–Co dalej?– Hadrian ziewnął z nudów, absolutnie nienawidząc zakupów.  
–Musisz dostać różdżkę.– stwierdziła Bellatrix, wpychając Destiny do przodu.  
–Ale mam już różdżkę– mruknął Hadrian.  
–Ach tak. O tym. Musisz użyć nowej różdżki w Hogwarcie. Korzystanie z mojej starej wzbudzi zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Których, oczywiście, pragnę uniknąć.– Jego ojciec zignorował smutną minę Hadriana. –Chodź. I pośpiesz się.  
Hadrian westchnął i mozolnym krokiem podążył naprzód do ciemnego, zakurzonego sklepu producenta różdżek Ollivandera.  
–Witaj, witam!– Starzec wyszczerzył się, gdy tylko wyszedł z zaplecza.  
Zamarł, gdy jego wzrok wylądował na Lordzie Voldemorcie.

Ollivander zmrużył oczy, jakby chciał mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

–Wyglądasz znajomo. Czy ja cię znam?  
–Wątpię w to. Nie zostałem wychowany w Anglii.– skłamał gładko.  
–Och, przykro mi. Po prostu wyglądają strasznie, zupełnie jak ktoś, kogo kiedyś znał...  
–Jakie miał nazwisko, być może jesteśmy spokrewnieni?– Voldemort uśmiechnął się.  
–Och..to nikt, naprawdę.– Wyglądał na lekko poddenerwowanego– Wybacz, że cię trapię. Jesteśmy tu dla różdżek, tak? Tak! Dobrze, dobrze…panie w pierwszej kolejności…Jaka piękna panienka! Jakie jest twoja główna ręka?– Zapytał Destiny.  
–Lewa– Powiedziała z roztargnieniem, spoglądając na pohukującą sowę w rogu.  
–Spróbuj tego, Smocze serce i wierzba. Bardzo sztywna.– Ollivander podał jej różdżkę i Destiny chwyciła ją uważnie.

–No, machnij nią!  
Destiny wzruszyła ramionami i poruszyła nadgarstkiem. Rozległ się głośny huk, a dokumenty na biurku sprzedawcy stanęły w płomieniach. Spojrzała na nie w szoku i szybko oddała różdżkę z powrotem.  
–Nie, nie zdecydowanie nie ta. Co o tym? Włos jednorożca i wiśnia.  
Dotknęła różdżkę i krzyknęła głośno.

– Poparzyła mnie!  
Bellatrix spojrzała na starca groźnie. Nawet nie wiedział co robi, wręczając małym dzieciom tak źle dopasowane różdżki. Ręka świerzbiła ją, aby rzucić Crucio.  
–Hhhm ... spróbujmy z włosem jednorożca i szczyptą popiołu. Lekko elastyczna. Rzadka kombinacja, ale nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić.– Podał Destiny różdżkę, a ona ostrożnie podniosła ją. Kiedy była pewna, że nie spali jej ręki, machnęła nią. Czarne iskierki wystrzeliły z czubka różdżki i Destiny zachichotała.  
–Tak, ta jest wspaniała. Teraz czas na ciebie.– Ollivander popatrzył znacząco na Hadriana.– Jakie jest twoja ręka wiodąca?  
–Jestem oburęczny.  
–Och! Wspaniale! Więc zobaczmy, co tutaj mamy ..-.mężczyzna wpadł na zaplecze, mamrocząc przez całą drogę.  
Lord Voldemort przewrócił oczami i zauważył że Hadrian robi to samo. Rozbawiło go to. Co za bachor.

Ollivander wrócił, trzymając zakurzone pudełko w ręku. Zdmuchnął brud, Hadrian kichnął.  
–Buk i włos jednorożca. Spróbuj tego, chłopcze.  
Hadrian niechętnie machnął różdżką w powietrzu i uśmiechnął się, gdy żyrandol spadł na dół z głośnym trzaskiem, rozbijając się. Ollivander ledwo uniknął ciosu skacząc w bok i szybko zabrał mu różdżkę, mrucząc coś.  
– Kość słoniowa i włókno ze smoczego serca.  
Ta różdżka była nieco lepsza niż poprzednia, bo nie spowodowała eksplozji. Małe kłęby dymu wyleciały z końcówki, gdy Hadrian machnął nią.  
– Wymagający klient, co?– skomentował Ollivander.  
–Róża i włosy wiły…  
–Drzewo winne i włókno ze smoczego serca…  
–Cis i ząb druzgotka…  
Testowali różdżka po różdżce, ale bezskutecznie. Hadrian szybko rozdrażnił się, a Bellatrix wyglądała jakby chciała udusić człowieka. Destiny zauważyła to i aby uniknąć walki, skierowała wzrok na jedno z pudełek. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
–Proszę pana, a co z tą różdżki tam?– Zwróciła uwagę na częściowo ukryte pudełko na najwyższej półce. Ollivander podążył za jej spojrzeniem i znacznie zbladł.  
–Och, obawiam się, że ta różdżka jest zarezerwowana dla kogoś innego.– Wyjaśnił. Destiny rozgniewała się. Wiedziała, dlaczego Ollivander nie chciał nawet przetestować różdżki. Ale skontrolowała swoją złość najlepiej jak umiała i oblepiła ją fałszywym uśmiechem.  
–Tylko spróbujemy. Co w tym złego?– Zapytała słodko. Ollivander zawahał się, ale się zgodził. Powoli chwycił pudełko i ustawił je na ladzie. Hadrian zauważył że różdżka jest podobna do jego poprzedniej.  
–No dobrze... Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Dość elastyczna.  
Hadrian zrobił co mu kazano, i poczuł ciepły, magiczny prąd przepływający przez palce, gdy tylko chwycił różdżkę. Jasne iskry srebrnych strzał wystrzeliły z różdżki i nagle chłodny powiew wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Strony książek zostały przerzucone, a włosy Destiny porwał wiatr. Ollivander patrzył na różdżkę, a potem na Hadriana, niemal w zachwycie.  
–Jak bardzo dziwnie.– Skomentował tajemniczo.  
–D _ziwne_?– zapytał Voldemort, gdy jednocześnie Bellatrix warknęła – Wyduś to z siebie, ty świrze.  
– Feniks który uronił to pióro wypuścił jeszcze jedno…ale tylko jedno. Tak się składa, że to czyni ją siostrą- bliźniaczką pańskiej różdżki.– Ollivander rozejrzał się, zanim wyszeptał: –Właściciel tej różdżki dokonał wielkich rzeczy…strasznych, ale wielkich.  
–Kto był tym czarodziejem?– zapytał Hadrian, choć już wiedział.  
–To nikt inny niż Sam-Wiesz-Kto, we własnej osobie.– powiedział Ollivander poważnym tonem.– Chciałem zostawić ją Wybrańcowi, bo to miałoby sens, gdyby to była jego różdżka, skoro jego przeznaczeniem jest, by pokonać Czarnego Pana.– Kontynuował Ollivander, nie zauważając, że wszystkie cztery osoby zesztywniały.– Ale oczywiście różdżka wybiera czarodzieja, a ta różdżka wybrała ciebie.  
–Więc ile za oba?– zapytała nagle Bellatrix, zmieniając temat.  
–O tak. 20 galeonów za obie.– powiedział, chwytając pieniądze Bellatrix (już rzucone na ladzie). Kiedy opuścili sklep, Hadrian przemówił.  
–To ma sens, prawda?– Zauważył z rozbawieniem.

Bellatrix uśmiechnęła się krzywo.  
–Tu niestety musimy się rozdzielić. Mam…– Voldemort odwrócił się z niebezpieczną miną w stronę sklepu Ollivandera– …coś do załatwienia w pobliżu. Bellatrix, zabierz je wszędzie tam, gdzie zechcą. Zobaczymy się we Dworze. I Hadrian, _nie_ wracaj z wężem, rozumiesz?– Voldemort ostrzegł go groźnie.  
Hadrian wygiął wargi w górę, ale nie odpowiedział. Voldemort odszedł, a Bellatrix odwróciła się do dwójki dzieci.  
–Mamo, naszym następnym przystankiem są sowy.– Powiedziała Destiny wszystkowiedzącym tonem i uśmiechnęła się. Bellatrix potwierdziła, a Hadrian pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Destiny zawsze dostawała to, co chciała, po prostu uśmiechając się uroczo.  
Weszli do środka sklepu, a Hadrian razu pognał w kierunku wężowych terarrii. Zerkał na każdą klatę przez chwilę, gdy jego wzrok nie wylądował na średnim wielkości, srebrnym wężu. Był bardzo piękny, z gładkimi łuskami i ostrymi, maleńkimi kłami. Wąż prawdopodobnie spał, ale gdy tylko Hadrian zbliżył się, otworzył oczy, odsłaniając ciemne, czarne ślepia oprawione jasnym błękitem. Tak, jakby wyczuł obecność Hadriana. Chłopiec był zafascynowany unikalnością gada i coś w głębi duszy powiedziało Hadrianowi że ten szczególny wąż był znajomy. Stwór śmignął swoim czarnym, rozwidlonym językiem, i spojrzał na niego.  
Rozejrzał się, by się upewnić że nikogo przy nim nie ma, a potem syknął cicho.

 _–Merkury? Czy to ty?_  
 _Harry Potter?_ Oczy węża zdawały się świecić, gdy prześlizgnął się bliżej szkła.  
 _–Teraz nazywam się Hadrian Riddle.  
_ Wąż syknął, rozpoznają nazwę Riddle. _Mój pan przyjął cię?  
_ – _Tak. Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnich parę lat? Próbowałem się z tobą skontaktować, ale inne węże cię nie znalazły. Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić?–_ Patrzył na niego lekko zranionym wzrokiem.  
 _Bardzo mi przykro, paniczu. Ale to nie był mój wybór. Został złapany.  
–Co?  
–Miesiąc po tym jak znalazłem Pana Węży, zostałem złapany przez brudnego charłaka. I umieszczony w okropnych warunkach. Nigdy nie mogłem polować na jedzenie. Często głodowałem. Wszystko, co mi dawali, to tylko jeden mały szczur na tydzień. Stary charłak zabrał mnie tutaj i siedzę z tym głupcem od tamtego czasu._  
 _–Dobrze, że nie musisz już dłużej tego znosić, Merkury_ – Oznajmił Hadrian z dziką determinacją. Ostrożnie otworzył szkło na szczycie klatki Merkurego i sięgnął ręką po niego.  
–Co ty wyprawiasz? To jest bardzo jadowity wąż!– Krzyknął gorączkowo mężczyzna, twarz zbladła mu jak ściana. Hadrian zamarł na chwilę, zanim zignorował sprzedawcę i posadził sobie Merkurego na ramionach. Wąż leżał spokojnie, nic sobie nie robiąc z szoku sklepikarza.  
–Ile za tego węża?– Zapytał zimno. Człowiek oddychał gwałtownie, spoglądając na zagrażenie: wąż wznosił się niebezpiecznie na ramionach małego chłopca, sycząc do niego i obnażając kły.  
–Ty-ty…bierz go. Nic nie kosztuje. Po prostu wyjdź!– Wyjąkał, cofając się. Hadrian uśmiechnął i przepchnął obok mężczyzny. Wyszedł ze sklepu gdzie spotkał zniecierpliwioną Bellatrix.  
–Miałeś wyjść już dziesięć minut temu. I dlaczego masz węża?!– Krzyknęła, spoglądając na srebrnego gada z nieufnością.  
 _– Ta kobieta jest strasznie wrzaskliwa. Powiedz jej, aby przestała na mnie patrzeć tak, jakbym miał ją zabić w każdej chwili._  
Hadrian zachichotał.

–Merkury mówi że powinieneś przestać krzyczeć. A on nie gryzie.  
–Szczerze, Hadrian, ile przepisów planujesz złamać? Dlaczego, jak sądzisz, ktoś specjalnie napisał sowa, ropucha, lub kot?– westchnęła Bellatrix.  
–Merkury potrzebuje domu!–Zaprotestował gwałtownie.-Te brudne szlamy schwytały i uwięziły go tu!  
–Twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony.  
–Będzie musiał to zrozumieć.– stwierdził Hadrian stanowczo. Zerknął na Destiny i zauważył sowę w klatce, zwisającą z jej palców.  
–Masz sowę? Jak ma na imię?

–Tak właściwie to on.– Poprawiła go.– I postanowiłem nazwać go Hadrian.  
–Naprawdę?– Oczy Hadriana zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.  
–Nie.– Prychnęła delikatnie –Nazywa się Inferno.  
Głośny krzyk skierował ich uwagę, a cała trójka spojrzała na duży tłum tłoczący się blisko nich.  
–Merlinie! To Wybraniec!  
– Dziecko z Proroctwa!  
–Alexsander Potter jest tutaj! Szybko, Gertruda, daj mi perukę!  
– Potterzy są na Pokątnej!  
Hadrian zesztywniał, a jego chłodne spojrzenie przetoczyło się nad tłumem. To co rozpościerało się przed nim sprawiło, że jego krew zaczęła wrzeć. Zobaczył Potterów.

Lily Potter wyglądał jakby nie postarzała się nawet o dzień, ale Hadrian podejrzewał, że najwyraźniej wzięła jakąś odmładzającą miksturę. Zerknął na Jamesa Pottera i jego grymas pogłębił się, a ręce zacisnęły w pięści. Mężczyzna kroczył wokół rodziny jak dumny paw, śmiejąc się i machając do tłumu. Hadrian wreszcie odwrócił wściekłe spojrzenie na ostatniego z Potterów, Alexsandra. Chłopiec był tłusty, a jego okulary ciągle spadały mu na twarz. Hadrian chciał na głos wyśmiać jego brata, obrzydliwego wieloryba, ale trzymał język za zębami. Alexsander Potter wydawał się szczęśliwy i błyskał wieloma uśmiechami do ludzi, pokazując im swoje krzywe zęby.  
–Wszystko w porządku Hadrianie?– Zapytała Bellatrix ze zmartwieniem. Chłopak stał zupełnie cicho, a jego twarz była pusta, nie ujawniająca w ogóle żadnych emocji.  
–Czuję się dobrze.– powiedział spokojnym głosem, chociaż mocno zaciskał zęby. _Zapomnieli o nim_. Jego ręka drgała w kierunku różdżki, chciał rzucać jakieś klątwy na tę "szczęśliwą familię" aż do stracenia sił. Być może kilka Cruciatusów byłoby wystarczające, ale również…

– Och rzuć na niego _Crucio_ chociaż raz, proszę!– zapiszczała Bellatrix, przerywając mu myśli.  
–Nie rób nic, czego będziesz żałować.– ostrzegła go Destiny, spoglądając na Potterów z niechęcią. Osobiście myślała, że byli stanowczo zbyt dumni i też miała ochotę skopać im tyłek, ale nie chciała by wpadł przez to w kłopoty.  
–Może robić co chce! Głupcy na to zasługują!– Wyszeptała jej matka chrapliwie podnieconym głosem.  
–Zaufaj mi, nie pożałuję tego. –Zapewnił swoją siostrę. Skupił się na nienawiści, jaką czuł, i pomyślał „ _Locomotis_ _mortis doloris_ ".  
Ukrył sadystyczny uśmiech który prawie wyrwał _się_ z jego twarzy, gdy Alexsander Potter upadł na bruk i zaczął głośno krzyczeć z bólu. Ludzie patrzyli na niego, na chwilę oniemiali w szoku.

A potem chaos wypełnił Pokątną.  
– Ja cię nauczyłam tego przekleństwa! –Powiedziała Bellatrix bardzo wzruszonym tonem i zaśmiała się złośliwie, gdy zobaczyła Lily Potter krzyczącą o pomoc. Zaklęcie które stworzyła zostało zaprojektowane, aby tylko trochę kogoś zranić. Było odmianą zaklęcia blokującego nogi. Powodowało że unosiło się i uderzało daną osobę o ziemię z dużą siłą. Przez cały czas.  
– Przypuszczam, że sobie nagrabili.– Destiny wzruszyła ramionami. Nie cieszyła się, zadając ból niewinnym ludziom, ale nie miała nic przeciwko torturowaniu ludzi, którzy sobie na to zasłużyli.  
Alexsander Potter wciąż krzyczał i miotał się bezradnie po kamiennej drodze. Łzy spływały mu po pulchnej twarzy. Hadrian spojrzał na niego mrocznie. Chłopiec nie miał absolutnie żadnej odporności na ból, i byłoby łatwo zaszkodzić mu w przyszłości. Potterowie biegali w kółko, prosząc kogoś o pomoc swemu synowi. Hadrian zaśmiał się z ich głupoty. Oprócz jej ciemnej strony, było to po prostu zwykła klątwa, która mogła być zakończona prostym 'Finite Incantatem '.  
Zajęło to widzom jakiś czas, zanim się w tym zorientowali a przeciwzaklęcie zostało rzucone.  
– Ktokolwiek to zrobił kiedyś za to zapłaci!– Zagroził James Potter, wznosząc pieść ku niebu.

Hadrian zachichotał i spojrzał na Bellatrix, która miała podobne rozbawienie na twarzy.

–Głupcy powinni uważać.– Westchnęła Destiny– Mam wrażenie, że będą mieć wiele, wiele bolesnych lat przed sobą.  
Bellatrix zlustrowała Potterów od góry do dołu. Pochyliła się do ucha Hadriana.  
– Podaruj im piekło.– Wyszeptała jadowicie.


	9. Nareszcie (Icz)

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ IX**

 **NARESZCIE**

o.o.o.o

 **Stacja King's Cross [1 września]**

– Macie swoje kufry?

– Tak. – Hadrian i Destiny odpowiedzieli razem, klepiąc swoje kieszenie. Bellatrix skurczyła kufry do wielkości pudełka po zapałkach, by mieli mniej kłopotów z dostaniem się na pociąg.

– Woreczki pieniężne obecne?

– Tak. – odpowiedzieli znowu. Oboje dostali swoje małe saszetki, które były podłączone bezpośrednio do skarbca Black'ów, Lestrange'ów i Czarnego Pana.

– Destiny odesłałaś Inferno do Hogwartu? I Hadrian, gdzie jest ten twój upiorny wąż?

– Wysłałam Inferno dziś rano. – Destiny była już lekko zirytowana i spojrzała na Hadriana.

Ten uśmiechnął się i wskazał Bellatrix małą wypukłość w kształcie węża pod szatą, na jego ramieniu. Kosztowało go to trochę ciężkiej pertraktacji, kilka bolesnych, mrocznych klątw rzuconych na niego i parę długich Crucio, ale Hadrian wreszcie przekonał ojca, by pozwolił mu zabrać węża ze sobą.

– Hadrian! Zdejmij to coś z ramienia! – Bellatrix złapała się za głowę. – Wsadź go do bagażu, szybko. Nie masz jakiejś klatki? Będzie przyciągać zbyt dużą uwagę na stacji!

– Ale Merkury nie lubi klatki! – zaprotestował Hadrian. Został skarcony twardym spojrzeniem i dla świętego spokoju włożył zwierzaka do swojego małego bagażu.

– Dobrze. Macie nie wpadać w żadne kłopoty, w porządku? Chcę żebyście oboje wrócili w jednym kawałku!

– _Dobrze_.

– Och, i jaka jest zasada numer jeden, jeśli ktoś was na czymś przyłapie?

– W pierwszej kolejności nie daj się złapać. – Hadrian uśmiechnął się. – A jeśli w jakiś sposób dasz się złapać...

– …zwal winę na kogoś innego, albo skłam żeby uniknąć kary. – dokończyła Destiny.

Bellatrix promieniowała dumą. Rozejrzała się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzy, a potem uściskała oboje na raz. Hadrian przewrócił oczami, ale przytulił ją, choć z mniejszym entuzjazmem.

– Przestań się martwić, Bello. Będzie dobrze! – zapewnił ją z małym uśmiechem.

– Będę wysyłać co sowę co miesiąc. – obiecała Destiny.

– Chyba co tydzień? – poprawiła ją Bellatrix.

– To dlatego powiedziałem, że co miesiąc. – Destiny mrugnęła i jej mama zachichotała.

– Przepraszam, że taka jestem. Po prostu będę za wami tęsknić. – wyznała.

– Oczywiście. Beze mnie kogo będziesz ścigać, miotając w niego mroczne klątwy? – Przemówił Hadrian dramatycznie, udając czarną rozpacz.

– I beze mnie, kto poinformuje cię o położeniu najlepszych miejsc do polowania na mugoli? – dodała Destiny z uśmiechem.

– Och, zamknijcie się smarkacze. Czy to zbrodnia, tęsknić za wami? Jestem pewna, że nawet Czarnemu Panu będzie was trochę brakowało. – Bellatrix smarknęła głośno.

Hadrian i Destiny wymienili spojrzenia przed wybuchem śmiechu. Czarny Pan będzie za nimi tęsknił? To było śmieszne.

– Tu was zostawię. Wiecie jak dostać się na peron, prawda? – zapytała Bellatrix. Lord Voldemort nie pozwolił jej wejść na stację, z powodu urzędników ministerstwa, których było tam dziś pełno.

– Iść prosto przez barierę pomiędzy platformą dziewiątą i dziesiątą. Wiemy.

Bellatrix skinęła głową.

– Zobaczymy się pod koniec tego roku. Do zobaczenia! – pomachała im, przesyłając przerażającego całusa. Destiny i Hadrian odmachali a ich przyszywana matka deportowała się w wirze czarnego dymu.

– Idziemy, panno Lestrange? – Hadrian spytał elegancko, pozwalając żeby jego maska arystokraty wślizgnęła się na twarz.

– Prowadź, panie Riddle. – odpowiedziała, starając się stłumić śmiech. Narcyza również uczyła Destiny wszystkich czystokrwistych tradycji i właściwej etykiety. Teraz mogła przejść od bycia chichoczącą 11-letnią dziewczynką, do zimnej, eleganckiej damy w czasie krótszym niż dwie sekundy.

Weszli na stację, ukrywając pogardę do wszystkich dziwnych mugoli plączących się dookoła. Grymas Hadriana prawie pogłębił się, gdy zobaczył dużą, rudą rodzinę głośno idącą w kierunku platformy.

– Weasely'owie. – szepnął Hadrian z odrazą w stronę Destiny.

Spojrzał na rodzinę... bardzo, bardzo liczną rodzinę. Ci idioci byli najjaśniejszą rodziną zaraz po samych Potterach. Zauważył jedyną dziewczynkę Weasley'ów, patrzącą na własną rodzinę prawie tak samo rozdrażniona, jak on. Hadrian uśmiechnął się. Weasley którą denerwuje własna rodzina? To było niespotykane.

Hadrian nie mając cierpliwości, by czekać, aż ich pulchna matka sprawdzi obecność wszystkich swoich dzieci, przebiegł przez barierę. Poczuł lekkie zawroty głowy, zanim stanął twardo na nogach. Destiny przyszła zaraz za nim, prawie wpadając na Hadriana. Riddle ukrył uśmiech, patrząc na Hogwart Express. W końcu się udało!

Dziewczynka zauważyła Malfoy'ów w dużym tłumie i pobiegła w ich stronę. Hadrian poszedł za nią, ale w znacznie wolniejszym tempie. Destiny przytuliła Lucjusza i Narcyzę. Lucjusz zesztywniał i rozejrzał się niepewnie. Hadrianowi chciało się śmiać z jego zaskoczonego-w-zły-sposób wyrazu twarzy. Jego siostra powiedziała coś do pani Malfoy i odeszła w podskokach, by pozdrowić kogoś innego.

– Pani Malfoy. – powitał ją Hadrian, pochylając się i całując ją w rękę.

– O nie, tym razem nic z tego! – zbeształa go Narcyza i uwięziła w uścisku. Chłopiec poczuł, jak powietrze w płucach zostaje z niego wyciśnięte. Nie mógł oddychać.

– Narcyza puść, zanim zabijesz księcia. – zirytował się głęboki głos. Narcyza niechętnie rozluźniła uścisk i Hadrian wziął głęboki oddech. W całym swoim życiu, nigdy nie był bardziej wdzięczny Lucjuszowi, za ten ratunek.

– Lucjuszu. Jak się miewasz? – zwrócił się formalnie do głowy rodziny Malfoy'ów.

Lucjusz uniósł brew.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz takiego powitania, jak z Narcyzą?

Hadrian roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

– Oczywiście, że nie, panie Malfoy. – odpowiedział gładko.

– Widzisz, Draco? To taki dżentelmen. Dlaczego nie możesz być bardziej podobny do Hadriana? – spytała Narcyza, odwracając głowę w kierunku syna. Młody Malfoy zrobił minę i przejechał rękoma po głowie, wygładzając przylizane włosy. Hadrian przewrócił oczami. Narcystyczny blondas.

– Przypuszczam, że twój ojciec mówił o najnowszych planach? – spytał Lucjusz przeciągle, udając, że patrzy na zegarek.

–Matko, przestań… No przestań! Nic mi nie jest. Opanuj się, kobieto! – Draco jęczał, uderzając dłonie Narcyzy tak, by trzymała się z dala od jego idealnie ułożonych szat. Jego ojciec przewrócił oczami i spojrzał z rozbawieniem na Hadriana.

– Tak, powiedział. Więc prawdopodobnie będziemy w kontakcie. – oznajmił Riddle, unosząc brwi. Lucjusz kiwnął głową szorstko, po czym się odwrócił. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się - Malfoy był tak samo czuły jak jego ojciec.

– Lepiej wejdź już do pociągu. – powiedział Lucjusz jedwabistym głosem w kierunku syna. Draco uśmiechnął się i oparł o ramię Hadriana. Lucjusz skrzywił się z jego oczywistej ekscytacji nową przygodą. Młody Riddle był dużo bardziej... wyważony. Cóż, w końcu był synem Czarnego Pana.

– Bądźcie bezpieczni, moi drodzy. – Narcyza szepnęła cicho. Hadrian kiwnął głową i obaj weszli do pociągu. Szli korytarzem, próbując znaleźć odpowiedni przedział. Hadrian nie widział żadnego z jego przyjaciół, więc nadal szukał miejsca na tyle pociągu. W jednym z przedziałów ujrzał Destiny ułożoną wygodnie na fotelu i rozmawiającą z Daphne Greengrass. Siedziała tyłem do drzwi, reszta miejsc była pusta.

– Widzę, że już się zadomowiłaś. – powiedział głośno, skutecznie ją zaskakując. Destiny spadła z fotela i spojrzała na brata ze zdziwieniem.

– Witaj, Daphne. – powiedział Hadrian, krótko ją ściskając. Była ładną i bardzo inteligentną dziewczyną. Riddle poznał ją na jednym z bali które regularnie odbywały się w Rezydencji Malfoy'ów a w których brał częsty udział. Opadł na siedzenie obok Daphne, a Draco usiadł naprzeciwko nich.

Hadrian otworzył swój kufer, powiększając go w celu znalezienia Merkurego. Wąż prześliznął się mu na ramiona i oparł wygodnie o obojczyk. Zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że Daphne nawet nie drgnęła, gdy wyciągnął trzymetrowego drapieżnika.

 _Nie lubię ciasnych miejsc._

– _Wybacz mi_. – Hadrian przeprosił spokojnie, umieszczając swój, już powiększony kufer, na półce nad siedzeniami.

– Łał, Hadrian, kiedy wziąłeś tu to coś? – zawołał Draco, wskazując na węża. Pochylił się bliżej. – Czy jest jadowity?

Merkury obnażył szczęki, a Draco szybko odskoczył. _Nie jestem rzeczą!_ Syknął.

Kąciki ust Hadriana powędrowały w górę.

– To jest Merkury. I jest bardzo jadowity.

– A-a-czy masz prawo, aby trzymać go tutaj? – zapytał Draco, lekko przerażony.

– Jaki ślizgon boi się węży? – skrzywiła się Daphne.

– Te mięczakowate, Malfoyopodobne. – odpowiedział głos. Cała czwórka obróciła się w jego kierunku i zobaczyły Blaise'a Zabini'ego stojącego w ich kabinie.

Chłopak położył duży, drewniany kufer na stelażu i otrzepał szatę.

– Zabini. Nie wiedziałem, że zamierzasz pójść do szkoły. – Hadrian zwrócił się do nowoprzybyłego.

– A jednak. Jestem tutaj. – odpowiedział Blaise, siadając na miejscu obok Draco.

– Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie?

– Matka ponownie wyszła za mąż i chce mnie poznać z jej nowym, idiotycznym mężem. – Blaise prychnął.

– Znowu? – spytała Daphne niedowierzającym tonem. Pani Zabini była piękną damą, nawet w wieku 35 lat. Brała ślub już siedem razy a każdy z jej mężów tajemniczo kończył swój żywot.

– Ciekawe kiedy go zabije? – zastanawiał się na głos Draco.

– Około listopada? – Blaise uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Pani Zabini zawsze związywała się z bogatymi mężczyznami. Chociaż nigdy nie zostało to oficjalnie potwierdzone, każdy z czystokrwistej elity wiedział, że zabijała ich dla pieniędzy.  
– Grudzień. – skorygowała Destiny. Widziała już to, używając swoich zdolności jasnowidza. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Blaise właśnie miał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle mu przerwano.

– Wybraniec nadchodzi! – ktoś krzyknął głośno. Hadrian zignorował sytuację i obrócił się w kierunku Daphne by nawiązać rozmowę.

– Przepraszam. Siedzicie w przedziale, który chcę. – powiedział zasmarkany głos i Hadrian niechętnie się odwrócił. Zwinął wargę z niesmakiem, patrząc na grubego Alexandra Pottera.

Uniósł brew z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy i wskazał na zewnątrz przedziału.

– Och, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż tak ślepy i nie zauważyłeś wszystkich innych pustych przedziałów.

Wybraniec poczerwieniał, a jego widownia sapnęła zdumiona. Alexsander Potter poprawił hardo okulary przed spojrzeniem na niego.

– Masz tupet, zabierając mój przedział.

– Pewnie mam.

– Haha. To było _bardzo_ śmieszne. – powiedział Alexander sarkastycznie. – Ale serio, wyłaźcie.

– A jeśli nie? – zapytał Hadrian groźnie, wstając powoli.

Alexsander cofnął się nieznacznie.

– Wynoś się z mojego przedziału, zanim rzucę na ciebie klątwę. – syknął Hadrian, ciesząc się przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy Pottera, gdy ten zasunął ich drzwi, mrucząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało "ci cholerni ślizgoni.".

Draco uśmiechał się szeroko, a Destiny wybuchnęła śmiechem, który brzmiał prawie tak samo przerażająco, jak jej szalonej matki.

– Cóż, to było interesujące. – mruknęła Daphne, oglądając swoje doskonale wypielęgnowane paznokcie.

– Kto gra w eksplodującego durnia? – zaoferował Blaise, wyciągając karty. Była to trudna gra, zwłaszcza jeśli grało się przeciwko ślizgonom. Na dłuższy czas oddali się grze. W końcu Hadrian wygrał, choć Destiny była bardzo blisko. Draco miał spalone brwi i klął pod nosem. Blaise nie mogła przestać się z niego śmiać, co spowodowało, że Malfoy miotnął w niego klątwą. Daphne przewróciła oczami i odreperowała mu brwi jednym machnięciem różdżki.

Ich przepychanka została przerwana, gdy drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się powoli, a wysoki chłopak staną w progu wściekle się rumieniąc.

– P-Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że ten przedział jest pełen. –wyjąkał, odwracając się do wyjścia.

– Zatrzymaj się. – rozkazał Hadrian, powodując że chłopiec zamarzł w miejscu. –Jak masz na imię?

– Neville. Neville Longbottom.

– Więc jesteś czystokrwisty? – Draco uniósł brew. Słyszał, że rodzina Longbottoma była po Światłej stronie czystej krwi.

– T-tak. Czy coś się stało?– zapytał Neville ostrożnie.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Chodź, siadaj. Nazywam się Hadrian. To Blaise, Draco, Destiny i Daphne. – powiedział Hadrian miękko, i wskazał na miejsce obok Blaise'a.

Neville wyglądał na zaskoczonego ich dziwną dobrocią. W każdej innej kabinie do której wszedł, był wyśmiewany i wyrzucany za drzwi. Nie chcąc przepuścić okazji, Neville oklapł na siedzeniu niepewnie.

– Dlaczego jesteś taki nerwowy? Nie gryziemy. Choć nie jestem pewna co do Draco. – Destiny roześmiała się do Neville'a. Brzmiało to dla niego jak dzwonienie tysiąca dzwoneczków. Chłopiec powoli się rozluźnił, ale wciąż wiercił się od czasu do czasu. Z lękiem spojrzał na srebrnego węża i zadrżał.

– Dlaczego masz węża? – zapytał, wskazując na długiego gada zwiniętego na ramieniu Hadriana. – Czy on kąsa?

– Nie martw się. Nie ugryzie, chyba że mu rozkażę. – Hadrian uśmiechnął się krótko.

– A jest jadowity?

– Bardzo.

– Myślałem, że lista kazała nam mieć sowę, kota, lub ropuchę.

Blaise pochylił się do Neville'a i szepnął konspiracyjnym tonem.

– Trzymamy go trochę w tajemnicy. Nie mów nikomu, dobrze?

Neville pokiwał głową ze śmiertelną powagą. Blaise dramatycznie rozejrzał za ewentualnym podsłuchem.

– Hadrian po prostu nie lubi przestrzegać zasad.

Cała kabina wybuchnęła śmiechem, łącznie z Neville'm. Polubił tych ludzi; traktowali go tak, jakby był jednym z ich najlepszych przyjaciół.

– Jestem taki podekscytowany, że idę do Hogwartu. Moja babcia zawsze powtarzała mi, że jestem charłakiem, więc kiedy dostałem list z Hogwartu to była niespodzianka! Nawet jeśli mam ledwo jakieś magiczne umiejętności, to przynajmniej mam szansę tu być! – wykrzyknął.

Draco zesztywniał i spojrzał na chłopca.

– Twoja babcia powiedziała, że jesteś charłakiem?

– Tak. Nie lubi mnie za bardzo. – wyjaśnił przygnębiony Neville.

– Idziesz do Hogwartu, więc masz magię wewnątrz. – zauważył Blaise.

Destiny patrzyła na Neville'a, obserwując go uważnie. Jej duże niebieskie oczy rozszerzyły się i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– Masz bardzo dużo energii, po prostu nie nauczyli cię, jak jej używać.

Neville posmutniał.

– Szczerze wątpię, ledwo mogę uwalniać iskry z różdżki.

– Nikt nie powinien wątpić w jasnowidza, Longbottom. – onajmił Draco poważnie.

– Jesteś Prorokinią!? – wydyszał Neville. – Kurczę, to jest niesamowite!

– Ma rację. Możesz być wielki, gdybyś tylko miał odpowiednie wpływy i przyjaciół. – powiedział Zabini.

– Dlaczego jesteście dla mnie tacy mili? Wszystkie inne dzieci śmiały się ze mnie i od razu kazały mi wyjść. – powiedział z przykrą miną.

– A potrzebujemy powodu? Wyglądasz na dobrego dzieciaka, po prostu jesteś nieco zbyt nerwowy i ciapowaty. Musimy tylko wyostrzyć cię trochę... A potem się na nich zemścisz. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się.

– Nie wiem ... Nie jestem zbytnio dobry. W niczym. – wymamrotał. Hadrian rzucił mu mroczne, twarde spojrzenie.

– Przestań w siebie wątpić. Jesteś wielkim czarodziejem i musisz w to uwierzyć, inaczej będziesz słaby. – skarcił go.

Właśnie w tym momencie Neville Longbottom doznał objawienia. Naprawdę był silnym, czystokrwistym czarodziejem a w przyszłości mógłby stać się jeszcze lepszy. Hadrian i jego przyjaciele pomogli mu zrozumieć to w ciągu pięciu minut, od pierwszego spotkania z nimi. Wyciągneli go z drżącej skorupy i potraktowali jak jednego z nich. Od tego momentu, Neville Longbottom wiedział, że będzie lojalny wobec tych ludzi, choćby nie wiem co. Nadszedł czas, by przestać być tchórzliwym, chwiejącym się, małym chłopcem. Nadszedł czas, by zacząć działać jak potężny czarodziej i pokazać światu, że jest godny bycia przyjacielem Hadriana i reszty.

Wszyscy zauważyli ogromną zmianę w postawie Neville'a, gdy wyprostował się i wygładził swoje szaty. Jego ręka nie zadrżała a oczy zapłonęły silną determinacją.

– Mam wrażenie, że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – stwierdził Hadrian, odchylając się w fotelu.

– Nawet nie potrzebujecie mnie, aby to potwierdzić. – Destiny uśmiechnęła się i Neville odpowiedział jej tym samym. Nie obchodziło go, że wszyscy w pociągu nazwali tych ludzi złymi, nie obchodziło go, że wszyscy się ich bali. Byli to pierwsi ludzie którzy powitali go tak ciepło, co było ironiczne, ponieważ Ślizgoni mieli tendencję do lodowatości. Chciał być tak gładki i elegancki jak oni. Obojętnie kim byli, byli jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi.

– Nie chcę zabrzmieć niegrzecznie, ale każdy mówił, że rzuciłeś mroczną klątwę w Alexsandra Pottera, ponieważ był półkrwi. Czy to prawda? – zapytał Neville.

Hadrian skrzywił się.

– Nie, nie zrobiłem mu nic, oprócz wywalenia go z przedziału. Głupiec uciekał jak najdalej. I nie mam nic przeciwko półkrwiakom. Nawet niektóre mugolaki są w porządku. Po prostu nie lubię Potterów i nienawidzę mugoli.

– Ale on jest Wybrańcem! – wykrzyknął Neville.

– Powiedz mi Neville'u, dlaczego jest Wybrańcem?

– Ponieważ przepowiednia powiedziała…

– Czy zrobił coś, co sprawiło że powinien być czczony? Czy w ogóle widziałeś jakim głupcem on jest?

– No nie, ale…

– Dokładnie. Gdy zrobi coś godnego, mogę go szanować. Ale do tego czasu jest tylko stratą powietrza i bezwartościowym śmieciem. – Hadrian wysyczał ze złością.

Neville patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Uspokój się. – szepnęła Destiny. Hadrian powoli zaczął się relaksować, ale czuł jak krew ciągle wrze w jego ciele.

– Nie, on ma rację. – Neville powiedział cicho. – Ludzie, którzy nie zasługują na szacunek, nie powinni zachowywać się tak, jakby mieli do niego prawo.

– Racja. – powiedzieli razem Draco i Blaise.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a Zabini niechętnie otworzył drzwi.

– Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? – zapytała pulchna pani, wskazując na wózek obciążony ogromną ilością cukierków i przekąsek.

Blaise odwrócił się w kierunku swojego towarzystwa i uniósł brwi pytająco.

– Weźmiemy trochę wszystkiego. – powiedział Hadrian stanowczo, wyciągając pieniądze z własnej saszetki. – Ja stawiam.

– Nie jesteśmy biedni, Hadrian. – zadrwił Draco. – Nie musisz kupować nam cukierków.

Hadrian zignorował go i dał do ręki sprzedawczyni kilka galeonów. Spojrzała zdumiona dużą ilością pieniędzy, ale wydzieliła mu cukierki. Riddle wrzucił wszystko na stolik i zamknął drzwi przed zajęciem swojego miejsca.

– Zamknąć się i jeść. – rozkazał, po zauważeniu, że nikt nie zrobił żadnego ruchu aby dotknąć jego słodyczy. Blaise wzruszył ramionami i wpakował sobie do ust różdżkową lukrecję.

– Neville, ty też możesz. Jesteś teraz naszym przyjacielem. – powiedział Hadrian.

Twarz Neville'a rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu i chwycił czekoladowe żaby.

– Dzięki Hadrian. Przepraszam, że wspomniałem o Potterze.

Hadrian machnął ręką i otworzył pudełko fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.

Podał Draco jedną o ciekawym, zielonym kolorze, a sam spróbował pomarańczowo-brązową fasolkę.

– Uh! Smakuje jak trawa! – Draco skrzywił się i wytarł język chusteczką.

– Skąd wiesz jak smakuje trawa? – spytała Destiny ciekawie.

Nie odpowiedział, ale zarumienił się lekko.

– Mój to tosty. – powiedział Hadrian. – Dziwnie, ale nie całkowicie źle.

Neville wahał się przed spróbowaniem, ale szczęśliwie dostał kokosa. Blaise nie miał tyle szczęścia, co skończyło się zjedzeniem fasolki o smaku szpinaku. Daphne odmówiła spróbowania, bojąc się, że trafi na obrzydliwy smak. Zamiast tego, ona i Destiny nadgryzły cukrowe chmurki.

Drzwi do kabiny rozsunęły się ponownie i obca dziewczyna wślizgnęła się do środka.

– Um, _cześć_. – powiedziała Daphne, lekko zirytowana jej nagłym wejściem bez zaproszenia.

– Och, przepraszam za to wtrącenie się.

– I powinnaś. – odparł Draco. Jej promienny uśmiech znikł, ale zignorował to.

– Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jesteśmy bardzo blisko do Hogwartu, więc może chcielibyście zmienić swoje szaty. – wyjaśniła. – Ale widzę, że są już zmienione. Jestem Hermiona Granger. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Hadrian spojrzał na jej dwa ogromne, wystające przednie zęby. Włosy miała gęste z dzikimi, nieposkromionymi lokami. Ale posiadała też mądre oczy i Hadrian pomyślał, że Hermiona Granger może im się przydać w przyszłości.

– Miło cię poznać, panno Granger. – powiedział cicho, chwytając jej wyciągniętą rękę. Zamiast potrząsnąć nią, powiódł ją do ust i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej dłoni. Hermiona wyglądała na oszołomioną przez chwilę i zarumieniła się mocno.

– Jestem Hadrian Riddle. To jest cudowna pani Daphne Greengrass, a ta dwójka to Neville Longbottom i Blaise Zabini. To jest Destiny. A ten pompatyczny blondas tam, to Draco Malfoy. To moi przyjaciele. – wprowadził ją Hadrian. Daphne machnęła jej niechętnie, ale Blaise rzucił jej przyjazne spojrzenie. Neville uśmiechnął się lekko, a Draco przeanalizował ją od góry do dołu wrednym wzrokiem.

– Granger. Nie wierzę, że słyszałem o jakiś Grangerach. – myślał głośno, patrząc na Hermionę z niemym pytaniem.

– To dlatego, że moi rodzice to mugole. Widzisz, jestem mugolakiem.

– Uroczo. – powiedział sarkastycznie, odwracając się.

– Zignoruj go. Nienawidzi mugoli i wszystkiego co ma cokolwiek wspólnego z mugolskim światem. – powiedział Hadrian, patrząc na Dracona.

– Co za zbieg okoliczności. Też ich nie lubię. – powiedziała cicho.

– Naprawdę? Ale dorastałaś z nimi? Jak możesz ich nie lubić? – Hadrian zapytał ze zdziwieniem. Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona nie doświadczyła czegoś w stylu 'Dursleyów'.

– Och, to jest historia na inny dzień. – wyszeptała ze smutkiem. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, zanim Draco przemówił.

– Co jest? Szlama nienawidząca mugoli? – wycedził szyderczo. Brzmiało to dziwnie podobnie do głosu Lucjusza.

– Czy masz jakiś problem? Rozumiem, że lubisz mugoli, ale mam prawo do własnego zdania. – powiedziała Hermiona wyniośle, zadzierając nos.

– Jak śmiesz! Nie jestem miłośnikiem mugoli! – Draco był bliski wybuchu.

– To tak, jakby konkurowali w tym, kto jest najbardziej arogancki. – szepnęła Daphne. Hadrian stłumił śmiech.

– Draco. – Hermiona spojrzała w górę i w dół, zanim uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Prawie mnie nabrałeś, mugolaku.

– Ty mała...

Hadrian uniósł rękę, uciszając Draco, zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś bardziej nieuprzejmego. Oboje mierzyli się wzrokiem, napięcie było tak gęste, że można je było ciąć nożem.

– Usiądziesz, Hermiono? – zapytał Hadrian w końcu. Draco jęknął dźwięcznie i przewrócił oczami.

– Bardzo chętnie. – Hermiona sztyletowała wzrokiem Malfoy'a. Uśmiechnęła się słodko do Hadriana, przed opadnięciem z wdziękiem obok niego.

– Więc do jakiego domu chcielibyście trafić? Ja chciałabym Gryffindor!... Sam dyrektor był w tym domu. Ravenclaw też nie byłby zły, ale Slytherin…

Wszyscy w kabinie spojrzeli na nią. Draco kipiał pod swoją arogancką maską.

– Co jest złego w Slytherinie? – zapytała Daphne, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy.

– Czytałem, że każdy mroczny czarodziej jest z tego domu.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę. Zaczynał nienawidzić szlamę coraz bardziej.

– Nie wierz we wszystko, co przeczytasz. – warknął. – Tak się składa, że idę do Slytherinu. To jest najbardziej wymagający z domów. Akceptują tylko najlepszych z najlepszych. – Draco spojrzał na Hermionę z pogardą. – Szczerze, Slytherin cię nie przyjmie, szlamo.

– To co Draco starał się powiedzieć… – Hadrian przerwał przed tym, zanim rozwinął następny argument. – …to to, że Slytherin ma tendencję do studentów czystej krwi. Nie wszyscy wybitni stamtąd są czarodziejami Ciemności, Hermiono. Draco ma rację, nie należy wierzyć we wszystko to, co się słyszy . Prawdą jest, że wielu z nich stało się mrocznymi czarodziejami, ale to był ich wybór. Czarodziej może stać się ciemny, bez względu na to z jakiego jest domu. Nie powinno się chodzić i rozpowiadać takie rzeczy, w przeciwnym razie ludzie mogą się zdenerwować.

Hermiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Przykro mi, ale taki chłopiec… Łozlej? Tak, Łozlej, powiedział, że ślizgoni wyrządzili dużo zła, więc myślałam, że ma rację.

Blaise zaśmiał się głośno.

– Nazwała Weasleya Łozlejem! Nie dbam o twoją krew, od dziś jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się,

– Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że go posłuchałam. Był wyższy niż troll i miał nawet brud na nosie.

– Opowiedz mi o nim. Ten pociąg jest pełen brudu. – Draco uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Hermionę. Hadrian strzelił go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Malfoy przewrócił oczami, ale wycofał się z niechęcią.

– Dojeżdżamy. – ktoś westchnął.

Hadrian uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył sylwetkę zamku za oknem. W końcu dotarł do Hogwartu.

Po tylu latach treningu, Hadrian wreszcie miał zamiar pokazać światu, do czego jest zdolny.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ogłoszenia parafialne!**

1\. Znalazłam cudowną betę, Isanis, więc teraz ten fanfik będzie mniej kulał, a wy nie będziecie się musieli męczyć z błędami i literówkami. Isanis, spadłaś mi z nieba!^^

2\. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobić z ksywką Rona. Zdecydowałam się na Łozleja bo brzmi podobnie do Weasley, choć w orginale jest 'Weasel' co znaczy 'łasica' . Od tej chwili nasza grupka będzie tak się do niego zwracać, i chciałabym zrobić to tak, by miało polskie ręce i nogi. Co o tym myślicie? Piszcie własne propozycje w komentarzach może coś wspólnie wymyślimy!:)


	10. Nareszcie (IIcz)

Słów kilka od Isanis: hej, jest to mój drugi poprawiony rozdział w karierze. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałam do czynienia z pracą bety, albo bardzo się staram by wyszło jak najlepiej, tak samo jak nasza wspaniała tłumaczka MaryAnn. Proszę zatem o wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość. Jeśli macie jakieś rady/sugestie czy coś Wam nie pasuje, piszcie o tym śmiało w komentarzach, każda pomoc się przyda :)

Pozdrawiam

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ X**

 **NARESZCIE [CD]**

o.o.o.o

 **Hogwart [1 września]**

Pociąg powoli zatrzymał się, Hadrian wstał, rozciągając zesztywniałe kończyny. Byli tutaj. Nareszcie. Chłopcy pomogli dziewczynom z ich bagażami, a Hermiona opuściła ich, idąc po swój własny. Hadrian ukrył Merkury'ego z powrotem w swoim ekwipunku.

– Idziemy? – zapytał. Wyszli z pociągu, odkładając swoje kufry, przy stercie innych na zewnątrz pociągu.

– Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie! – wysoki mężczyzna wymachiwał ręką z latarnią, krzycząc ponad tłumem. Hadrian nie miał pojęcia po co mu latarnia, bo był ogromny i bez tego zwracał uwagę, ale ruszył w jego stronę. Wszyscy podążyli za nim. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak olbrzym, a jego duża, węglowo-czarna broda, dodawała mu dzikości. Zdaniem Hadriana zachowywał się grubiańsko i zbyt gwałtownie wpychał dzieciaki do łodzi.

– Nie wincyj niż czwórka na jedną! – darł się, potykając się co chwila. Destiny zachichotała - nie trzeba być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, o czym pomyślała.

Hadrian, Destiny, Draco i Daphne usiedli w jednej łodzi. Neville i Blaise wzięli łódkę z Hermioną i Terry'm Boot'em. Rozejrzeli się i zobaczyli Weasley'a i Potter'a krzyczących z podniecenia. Kiedy zbliżali się do zamku, Hadrian zastanawiał się, czemu wszyscy wyglądają jak ryby z otwartymi ustami. Zamek był ogromny, tajemniczy i niezwykły więc nawet on - przywykły do luksusów - był nim zafascynowany, ale nie przesadzał z oceną.

– Spójrz Hadrian! Czy to nie jest ekscytujące! Zamek jest śliczny! – wykrzyknęła Destiny, wpatrując się przed siebie w zachwycie.

– Imponujący. – powiedział krótko. Daphne uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do niego, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Dotarli do doków, Hadrian szarmancko pomógł dziewczętom wyjść z łodzi. Weszli do zamku przez duże, drewniane drzwi, a oczy Riddla rozszerzyły się.

Hol był ogromny, prawie tak duży jak jedna z sal balowych w Dworze Riddle'ów. Schody przesuwały się nieustannie, a portrety szeptały między sobą. Wzrok Hadriana padł na nazbyt znajomą twarz Lily Potter, starał się reagować na nią obojętnie, używając jednej z jego najlepszych masek.

Brodaty dzikus doczłapał do uczniów i stanął przed nimi.

– No, cholibka, to jest hol wejściowy. A tamta to profesor Lily Potter. Będzie z wami czekać na profesor McGonagall. – duży niedołęga machnął ogromną łapą w jej stronę.

Zielone oczy jego byłej matki zwróciły się w stronę Hadriana po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu. Zaczęła przemowę.

– Witam wszystkich, jestem profesor Potter. Uczę mugoloznastwa w Hogwarcie…

Draco parsknął cicho w stronę Hadriana.

– Mugoloznastwo. Jak bezużytecznie.

Alexsander Potter odwrócił się do Dracona i spojrzał na niego.

– Wiem, kim jesteś, Malfoy. Mój tata powiedział mi o tobie i o twojej rodzinie Śmierciożerców.

Draco uniósł rękę, ale został w porę złapany przez Blaise'a. Może i to co mówił Alexsander, było prawdą, ale jak śmiał powiedzieć to w ich stronę w tak bezczelny sposób.

Hadrian zwrócił się do byłego brata, mrużąc oczy.

– Uważałbym na słowa, Potter. – zawarczał niebezpiecznie na co Alexsander cofnął się nieznacznie.

– Neville? Czy to ty? Dlaczego jesteś z nimi?! To przebrzydli ślizgoni! Trzymaj się od nich z daleka! – wrzasnął głośno rudowłosy chłopiec.

Neville spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

– Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół. Nigdy.

\- Musisz być Weasley'em. – powiedział Blaise, lustrując go. – Którym z nich?

– Nazywam się Ron! – warknął gniewnie.

\- Mój ojciec powiedział mi, że wszyscy Weasley'owie mają rude włosy, piegi i więcej dzieci, niż ich na to stać. – Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

– Wystarczy moi drodzy, nie kłóćcie się! – Lily przerwała swą przemowę, by wprowadzić porządek. Na szczęście nie słyszała treści rozmowy, tylko uniesione głosy. Rozglądała się po uczniach, jakby czegoś szukała, aż jej oczy spoczęły na Hadrianie. Kobieta rozszerzyła je w szoku, usta otworzyła lekko w geście zdziwienia. Ręce zaczęły jej się trząść jak w febrze gdy zaczęła podchodzić bliżej Hadriana. Oddychała gorączkowo, unosząc ramiona i łapiąc mocno chłopca.

– Harry? Harry, to ty? Wróciłeś! Tęskniłam za tobą, tak bardzo! – pani Potter westchnęła, przytulając Hadriana tak mocno, jakby jej życie od tego zależało. Wszyscy byli w szoku, gdy zobaczyli profesor więżącą w objęciach obcego, czarnowłosego chłopaka. Doskoczył do nich oburzony Alexsander, rozpoczynając szamotaninę.

– Mamusiu! Puść tego złego dzieciaka! – jęczał Wybraniec, odciągając matkę od wroga.

Hadrian spojrzał na nią chłodno i otrzepał szatę.

– Wiem, że jestem atrakcyjny, ale staraj się trzymać swoją matkę z dala ode mnie, co Potter? – uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Alexsander skrzywił się i szarpał matkę dalej, próbując uspokoić jej narastającą histerię.

– Mamo co ty robisz? Uspokój się, mamo…!

\- Harry! Harry, tak mi przykro!... – wyła czarownica, próbując sięgnąć Hadriana. – ...wróć do mnie! Do twojej rodziny! Tęsknimy za tobą! Ja tęsknię za tobą! – łzy spływały jej po policzkach gęstymi strugami.

\- Wariatka - mruknął Neville. W ostatnim momencie odciągnął w tył Hadriana, zanim kobieta zdążyła go znów złapać. Chłopak uśmiechnął się w podziękowaniu, ale dalej patrzył wrogo na Lily Potter. Nie wiedział, jak rozpoznała go po ceremonii przyjęcia. Przecież jego wygląd uległ ogromnej zmianie. Wciąż płakała, ale Hadrian miał niewzruszone spojrzenie. _Dobrze_ , pomyślał. _Powinna czuć się winna._

\- Profesor Potter, proszę się opanować! Dyrektor chce z tobą natychmiast porozmawiać w swoim gabinecie! - ostry głos uciął natychmiast awanturę. Wszystkie oczy odwróciły się, by zobaczyć sztywną kobietę z szarzejącymi włosami spiętymi w ciasny kok i okularami zsuniętymi prawie na czubek nosa. Jej reprymenda sprawiła, że wszyscy zamilkli. Kobieta odesłała płaczącą nauczycielkę i zwróciła swój wzrok na pierwszorocznych uczniów. Gdy mówiła, słychać było jej wyraźny, szkocki akcent.

\- Witamy w Hogwarcie. Jestem profesor Minerwa McGonagall. Za parę chwil przejdziecie przez te drzwi i dołączycie do swoich klas, ale zanim to nastąpi będziecie przydzieleni do jednego z czterech domów. Są to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravencalw i Slytherin. Odkąd zamieszkacie tu, w Howarcie, dom do którego zostaniecie przydzieleni stanie się waszą nową rodziną. Wasze sukcesy będą przynosiły punkty waszemu domowi, a wasze porażki je odbierały. Na końcu tego roku dom z największą ilością punktów zdobędzie Puchar Domów. Macie trochę czasu, zanim przekroczycie próg Wielkiej Sali. Sugeruję, abyście się w tym czasie przygotowali. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się w obecności całej szkoły, więc sugeruję żebyście przeznaczyli ten czas na zadbanie o swój wygląda.

Posłała kwaśne spojrzenie w stronę Weasley'a który miał ubrudzony nos. Hadrian przygładził swoje, już perfekcyjne, włosy i nieskazitelną szatę. Draco, po jego lewej, nerwowymi ruchami poprawiał wszystko, nawet swoje skarpetki.

\- Słyszałam, że test będzie trudny! - ktoś głośno wyszeptał na co Blaise chrząknął z rozbawieniem.

Hermiona odchodziła od zmysłów i szeptała pod nosem wszystkie zaklęcia, które już znała. Odwróciła się do Hadirana.

\- Co myślisz, że to może być? Paru starszych studentów mówiło mi, że będziemy walczyć z trollem! Zastanawiam się jakich zaklęć uż...

\- Włożysz na głowę tiarę i ona cię przydzieli. - przerwał jej Hadrian.

\- Gdybyśmy walczyli z trollem, umarłabyś w ciągu kilku sekund. - mruknął Draco. - Poza tym...

Przerwał, patrząc na perłowo-białe figury latające w powietrzu.

\- Duchy! - ktoś wrzasnął a Hadrian przewrócił oczami. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć w panice, gdy duchy zwolniły i zaczęły latać wokół nich.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziecie w Hufflepuffie! - rzekł Gruby Mnich, uśmiechając się serdecznie. - Moim starym domu!

Blaise parsknął cicho, a Destiny chrząknęła znacząco.

\- Spójrzcie, to Prawie Bezgłowy Nick! - jakiś uczeń wskazał na następnego ducha, dryfującego w powietrzu.

\- Prawie Bezgłowy? - spytała Hermiona. - Jak można być prawie bezgłowym?

Duch zatrzymał się i odchylił swoją głowę, która zwisała na jednym ścięgnie. Daphne sapnęła zgorszona i zrobiła minę w stronę makabrycznego ducha.

\- Za nic nie chcę być w jego domu.

\- No, idziemy! - rozległ się ostry głos MacGonagall. - Ceremonia przydziału zaraz się rozpocznie. Uniosła głowę i wielkie, dębowe drzwi do Wielkiej Sali stanęły otworem.

\- Stańcie rzędem, jeden za drugim. Za mną. - powiedziała nauczycielka, prowadząc ich przez Salę. Wszyscy westchnęli, patrząc na ogromne pomieszczenie z czystym, nocnym niebem i latającym wszędzie małymi świeczkami.

\- Jest zaczarowane, żeby wyglądało na prawdzie. Czytałam o tym w historii Hogwartu - powiedziała Hermiona wszystkowiedzącym tonem.

Hadrian nie odpowiedział. Utrzymywał chłodne spojrzenie, kiedy jego wzrok ślizgał się po wszystkim dookoła. Nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie widział. Hogwart praktycznie lśnił magią i wszystko w nim było fascynujące. Oczy wszystkich obecnych skupione były na pierwszorocznych i Hadrian miał nadzieję, że wygląda na gotowego i pewnego siebie.

Zauważył, że Dumbledore patrzy na niego intensywnie. Nagle poczuł lekkie, niemal niezauważalne, fale legilimencji, próbujące wkraść się do jego umysłu. Szybko wzniósł stalowe mury wokół własnych myśli. Prawie poczuł, jak Dumbledore odbija się od nich gwałtownie i leci do tyłu. Nie przegapił grymasu bólu na twarzy starego głupca. Hadrian ledwo powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Pierwszoroczni stłoczyli się dookoła podium, na którym stał drewniany stołek ze starym, znoszonym kapeluszem.

\- Zanim zaczniemy, profesor Dumbledore powie kilka słów. - obwieściła McGonagall.

Hadrian obserwował jak ten powolny i głupi dureń podnosi się ze swojego krzesła, odziany w okazjonalne, czerwonobrązowe szaty. Daphne patrzyła ze wstrętem na ciuchy dyrektora, a Draco nawet nie próbował ukryć pogardy na swojej twarzy.

\- Chciałbym najpierw coś ogłosić, zanim rozpoczniemy. - zagrzmiał Dumbledore. - Pierwszoroczni niech wiedzą, że Zakazany Las, oczywiście, jest zakazany. Pan Filch prosił mnie też, bym wam przypomniał, że wstęp na korytarz na trzecim piętrze jest zabroniony dla wszystkich, o ile nie chcą umrzeć w straszliwych mękach. Dziękuję wam.

Oczy starca zwróciły się w kierunku McGonagall i siadł z powrotem.

\- Kiedy wywołam wasze nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku.

Tiara drgnęła. Szew w pobliżu jej krawędzi rozpruł się szeroko jak otwarte usta i tiara zaczęła śpiewać:

Może nie jestem śliczna,

Może i łach ze mnie stary,

Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,

Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary.

Możecie mieć meloniki,

Możecie nosić panamy,

Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,

Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany.

Choćbyś swą głowę schował

Pod pachę albo w piasek,

I tak poznam kim jesteś,

Bo dla mnie nie ma masek.

Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,

Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,

A ja wam zaraz powiem,

Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie.

Może w Gryffindorze,  
Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,  
Gdzie króluje odwaga  
I do wyczynów ochota.  
A może w Hufflepuffie,  
Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,  
Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi  
Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą.  
A może w Ravenclawie  
Zamieszkać wam wypadnie  
Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,  
Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie.  
A jeśli chcecie zdobyć  
Druhów gotowych na wiele,  
To czeka was Slytherin,  
Gdzie cenią sobie fortele.

Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!

Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,

Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,

Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!

McGonagall odchrząknęła i wywołała pierwsze imię z listy.

\- Abbott, Hanna!

Z szeregu wystąpiła rumiana dziewczynka, nerwowo podeszła do stołka i nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej na głowę. Usiadła. Trwała parusekundowa cisza, aż w końcu kapelusz krzyknął.

\- Hufflepuff!

Blaise parsknął pod nosem.

\- Co za hańba.

Dziewczynka usiadła przy stole po prawej stronie w momencie, w którym, Millicenta Bustrode została przydzielona do Slytherinu.

\- Granger, Hermiona!

Hermiona rozszerzyła oczy ze strachu, mamrocąc coś do siebie cicho i biorąc kilka uspokajających oddechów. Prawie podbiegła do stołka i szybko wcisnęła tiarę na głowę.

\- Ravenclaw!

Hermiona wyglądała na rozczarowaną, że nie została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, ale była zadowolona gdy stół jej nowego domu zawiwatował. Hadrian uśmiechnął się; Hermiona była perfekcyjną krukonką.

\- Greengrass, Daphne.

Daphne zamrugała i elegancko podeszła do stołka. Hadrian widział, że jest zdenerwowana ale nie pokazała tego po sobie. Dziewczyna opadła gładko na krzesło, a McGonagall umieściła kapelusz na jej głowie. Przydzielenie Daphne zajęło parę minut, ale w końcu tiara krzyknęła.

\- Slytherin!

Greengrass dumnie pomaszerowała w kierunku stołu Slytherina. Jego wiwaty były bardziej umiarkowane niż nieznośne wrzaski gryfonów i puchonów.

\- Lestrange, Destiny? - zawołała McGonagall, której twarz szybko zszarzała. Hadrian mógł praktycznie zobaczyć trybiki obracające się w jej głowie łączące Destiny z jej matką.

Zapadła cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niepozorną blondynkę. W końcu McGonagall ukryła swoje zdziwienie, i umieściła kapelusz na głowie Destiny.

Sala była cicha i przez moment panowała cisza. W końcu tiara wrzasnęła.

\- Gryffindor!

Destiny zamrła i spojrzała na Hadriana. Jej spojrzenie było spanikowane i patrzyła na swoich przyjaciół niemal błagalnie. Wszyscy byli w szoku, a stół Gryffindoru był po raz pierwszy dziwnie cichy. Większość ze starszych gryfonów poznała jej nazwisko przed usłyszeniem o nim i wpatrywała się w nią chłodno. McGonagall otrząsnęła się. Hadrian usłyszał, jak bliźnięta Weasleyów samotnie klaszczą przy stole Gryffindoru.

Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli oczy na blizniaków, a Hadrian uśmiechnął się; nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny Weasley'om jak teraz. Patrzył jak Destiny siada na końcu stołu, próbując ignorować wszystkie wredne spojrzenia. Wyglądała na spokojną, ale Hadrian widział, że w środku jest załamana. Posłał jej ostatnie, współczujące spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się do McGonagall.

Kobieta potrzęsła głową, próbując odegnać własne myśli i wywołała następne imię.

\- Longbottom, Neville.

Neville podszedł to stołka i siadł na nim.

\- Interesujące. - powiedziała tiara. - Bardzo interesujące. Lojalny... tak, prawie za bardzo... niezaspokojone pragnienie sprawdzenia się...więc, czemu by nie… niech będzie...

\- Slytherin! - wykrzyknęła.

Neville wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale szybko podszedł do stołu Slytherinu. Sala znów zamilkła, ale potem rozległy się oklaski ze strony ślizgonów. Destiny uśmiechnęła się wszystkowiedząco, chociaż ten uśmiech był wypełniony smutkiem i lekką zazdrością.

-Malfoy, Draco.

Hadrian klepnął Draco w plecy i napuszony Malfoy ruszył w kierunku stołka. Ledwo tiara dotknęła jego ulizanej głowy, wrzasnęła:

\- Slytherin!

Draco uśmiechnął się i poszedł w kierunku klaszczącego stołu. Hadrian wymienił spojrzenie z Blaise'em. Malfoy nie mógł pójść gdziekolwiek indziej.

\- Potter, Alexander.

Hadrian wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy gruby Wybraniec podbiegł do stołka. McGonagall umieściła czapkę na jego głowie w martwej ciszy.

Po kilku minutach tiara wrzasnęła.

\- Gryffindor!

Sala wypełniła się potwornie głośnym wrzaskiem Gryfonów. Wszyscy z ich stołu wstali i wiwatowali, skandując głośno.

\- Mamy Pottera! Mamy Wybrańca! - ryczeli na całe gardło. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i po chwili, z ciężkim sercem, kazał wszystkim usiąść.

I w końcu...

\- R-Ri-Riddle, Hadrian. - wyszeptała McGonagall. Z jej twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory, wyglądała na dosłownie sparaliżowaną ze staruchu. Paru profesorów westchnęło głośno. Niziutki nauczyciel zaklęć niemal spadł ze stołka, a nauczycielka od zielarstwa upuściła trzymaną w ręku szklankę z głośnym trzaskiem.

Cała sala zamilkła.

Hadrian wystąpił do przodu, jego kroki głośno dźwięczały na kamiennej podłodze. Usiadł na stołku z zimnym wyrazem twarzy. Poczuł napór na swoje mentalne osłony gdy kapelusz opadł mu na głowę, zasłaniając wszystkie przerażone twarze.

\- Muszę cię pochwalić za twoje wybitne umiejętności oklumencji. - przemówiła tiara. - Ale proszę, opuść je. Wszystko, co zobaczę, przysięgłam nigdy nie zdradzać.

Hadrian opuścił swojej bariery, a kapelusz wydał dźwięk podobny do zdumienia.

\- Proszę, proszę panie Riddle. A może powinnam powiedzieć panie Potter? Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem, że jednak udało ci się przeżyć.

\- Co za głupiec myślał, że nie żyję? - wysyczał Hadrian w swoim umyśle. - Mogę cię zapewnić, że czuję się jak najbardziej żywo. A teraz, czy łaskawie mogłabyś mnie przydzielić?

\- Bardzo dobrze. Jesteś bardzo tajemniczy, czyż nie? Światła stronę czeka niemałe zaskoczenie... hmm... trudne, bardzo trudne. Potężny umysł. Bardzo waleczny. Dzielny i lojalny...

\- Jeśli wstawisz mnie do jakiegoś domu pełnego ignoranckich głupców, poleję cię jadem bazyliszka i podpalę. - ostrzegł Hadrian groźnie.

Tiara wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- SLYTHERIN!

Hadrian prawie odetchnął z ulgą. Tłum rozsunął się przed nim, przepuszczając go do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Draco już wcześniej zajął mu miejsce. Stół Ślizgonów zaklaskał skromnie. Książę był im wdzięczny, że nie zrobili tak żałosnego przedstawienia jak Gryfoni z Potterem.

\- Wiedziałem. - powiedział Malfoy, szczerząc się. Hadrian odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć jak Weasley zostaje przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Blaise był ostatnią osobą i bezzwłocznie trafił do Slytherinu.

McGonagall zwinęła rolkę z nazwiskami, a Dumbledore powstał ponownie.

\- Niech uczta się rozpocznie! - zawołał, machając rękoma. W tym samym czasie, jedzenie zapełniło stoły. Hadrian nie był pod wrażeniem. Dostawał dużo wystawniejsze posiłki w domu. Rozejrzał się po sali i jego oczy zatrzymały się na profesorze Quirellu. Ojciec umieścił Quirella w Hogwarcie, żeby wykonał jakieś zadanie, choć nie zdradził synowi na czym ma ono polegać. Jego oczy powędrowały do Snape'a. Wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze; jego przetłuszczone, nietoperzowate włosy, opadały mu na ramiona. Został usadzony obok zarośniętego, pijanego giganta - Hagrida. Hadrian niemal roześmiał się na widok obrzydzenia na twarzy Snape'a. Olbrzym wyglądał prawie tak samo wstrętnie i biednie jak Ronald Weasley. Prawie. Znowu nie mógł winić Weasley'a. Wszyscy przy stole Gryffindoru żarli jak obrzydliwe świnie, kontrastując z perfekcyjną obiadową etykietą Ślizgonów.

Wszyscy z nich, oprócz Destiny. Przeklął cicho, gdy zrozumiał, że nie będzie mógł już znieważać gryfonów. Hadrian patrzył na siostrę z troską. Nic nie jadła, tylko smutno pchała widelcem jedzenie na talerzu. Zauważył, że wszyscy gryfoni ignorowali ją, a najmłodszy Weasley nawet się z niej śmiał. Hadrian zapragnął zobaczyć jak twarz Łozleja zamienia się w sinoniebieską.

Uwaga Hadriana szybko została skierowana na jego własny stół. Roześmiał się, gdy Daphne trzepnęła rękę Blaise'a, żeby trzymał się z daleka od następnego kawałku tarty z melasy. Miała surowy wyraz twarzy, który przypominał mu Narcyzę. Hadrian był lekko zaskoczony, gdy dwa przygłupie pachołki Draco, Crabbe i Goyle, zostały przydzielone do Hufflepuffu. Sama myśl o tym była dość zabawna.

W końcu uczta się skończyła i prefekci Slytherinu poprowadzili uczniów w stronę ich dormitoriów. Hadrian odwrócił się, chcąc pożegnać się z Destiny, ale ta już znikła.

\- Dobrze, starajcie się nadążyć. Tylko szybko. - powiedział prefekt z piątej klasy, Lucian Boyle. On i drugi prefekt, Gemma Farley, poprowadzili nowych ślizgonów w dół licznych schodów, aż do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Właśnie tutaj, za tymi drzwiami, są nasze pokoje. Hasło to 'wąż'. Zmienia się co dwa tygodnie, więc upewnijcie się, że znacie obecne. Nowe hasła są wywieszane na tablicy wewnątrz Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie zapomnijcie go i nie mówicie nikomu spoza domu Slytherina! Nie przyprowadzajcie tu również nikogo z innych domów. Nigdy żaden z nich nie wszedł tutaj, więc chcielibyśmy utrzymać ten stan. - powiedział Lucian. Wyszeptał hasło i naga, wilgotna ściana się odsunęła, odsłaniając wejście do kwatery ślizgonów.

Weszli do środka, patrząc na interesujące, eleganckie otoczenie. Pokój Wspólny był długim, nisko sklepionym lochem o kamiennych ścianach. Z sufitu zwieszały się na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Całe wyposażenie było prawdopodobnie bardzo drogie i wyglądające na antyczne. Hadrian zauważył, że jedna ze statuetek mogła być warta około tysiąca galeonów. Podłoga była z kamienia, a powietrze bardzo chłodne. Daphne objęła się ramionami i podeszła do bogato rzeźbionego kominka, w którym płonął dziwny, zielony ogień.

\- Nasz pokój jest pod jeziorem, więc mamy fajny, podwodny klimat. Nie bójcie się, gdy zobaczycie Gigantyczną Kałamarnicę pływającą za oknem. - ostrzegła Gemma. - No i jest trochę chłodno w zimę, więc sugeruję nauczyć się zaklęcia ogrzewającego.

\- Teraz przedstawię wam prefektów szóstego roku, Ophelia Ashworth i Marcus Flint. - Lucian wskazał dwóch studentów siedzących na drogich, tapicerowanych fotelach. Ophelia Ashworth wstała i przywitał pierwszoklasistów ciepłym uśmiechem. Była piękna sziewczyną z kruczoczarnymi włosami i szarymi oczami.

\- Witajcie w Slytherinie. Wszyscy tu stoicie, ponieważ Tiara zauważyła waszą przebiegłość, ambicję i zaradność, którą sam Salazar Slytherin pragnął widzieć u swoich studentów.

\- Być może słyszeliście plotki o naszym domu, że wszyscy w Slytherinie są złymi, mrocznymi czarodziejami lub - mój osobisty faworyt – początkującymi śmierciożercami. - Marcus Flint zarechotał głośno.

\- Niektóre z tych rzeczy mogą być prawdziwe. Większość z was jest czystej krwi, a niektórzy pochodzą z rodzin otwarcie zadeklarowanych Ciemnej stronie. Ale wiem, że nie dostaliście się do Slytherinu z powodu rodziny lub jej spuścizny. Dostaliście się do Slytherinu bo zasługujecie na najlepsze. Wszyscy tutaj mają potencjał, aby być wielkimi. Wszyscy w Slytherinie są tu nie bez powodu. Nawet jeśli myślicie inaczej, macie odmienne poglądy - zachowajcie to wszystko dla siebie.

\- Jeden z największych czarodziejów wszechczasów, sam Merlin, był ślizgonem! Wolicie podążać śladami Merlina, czy jakiegoś idiotycznego Gryffindora? - zapytała Gemma, chociaż to było czysto retoryczne.

\- Ślizgoni trzymają się razem. Jesteśmy zazwyczaj najbardziej szanowanymi i najgroźniejszymi ze studentów. Korzystajcie z tego. Mamy renomę, więc będziemy ją utrzymywać nie ważne co, rozumiecie? - Ophelia popatrzyła znacząco na pierwszaków.

\- Puchoni nie są jedynymi, którzy cenią lojalność. Ślizgoni zawsze są lojalni wobec siebie. Wszystkie drobne argumenty i spory nigdy nie opuszczają tego pokoju. Jesteśmy jednolitym frontem. Nie ma znaczenia, jeśli nie znosisz któregoś ze Ślizgonów. Poza pokojem wspólnym, macie działać jako najlepsi przyjaciele. - Flint stwierdził stanowczo.

\- Ślizgoni dbają o swoich. Nie jesteśmy jak Krukoni, który ciągle rywalizują i przepychają się, aby uzyskać najlepsze noty. Jesteśmy braćmi i siostrami, wielką rodziną.

\- Kiedy zostajesz Ślizgonem, stajesz się automatycznie elitą. Bycie w Slytherinie ma swoje zalety. Nasz duch, Krwawy Baron, może wydawać się przerażający, ale on jest jedynym, który może kontrolować poltergeista Irytka. - wyjaśnił Lucian. - To dlatego Irytek nigdy nie przeszkadza Ślizgonom. Tylko nie pytajcie barona, dlaczego ma tyle krwi na ubraniu, nienawidzi tego.

\- Nasze pokoje są zdecydowanie najlepsze ze wszystkich domów. Wszystkie pozostałe domy mają wspólne pokoje. W Slytherinie każdy ma prawo do własnego pokoju. Chłopcy; wasze pokoje w pierwszym roku są połączone ze sobą korytarzem. To samo z dziewczętami. Slytherin to również jedyny dom, w którym dziewczęta i chłopcy nie są oddzieleni. Ufamy wam, że zachowacie się dojrzale i szanujemy prywatność innych. Nie nadużywajcie tego przywileju, inaczej będą one zabrane. - Ophelia zmarszczył brwi.

\- Naszym opiekunem Domu jest Severus Snape. Uczy eliksirów i oczekuje doskonałości we wszystkim. - Marcus uśmiechnął się. - Więc rada: powtórz temat przed wejściem do klasy i ucz się ciężko. Eliksiry są bardzo trudne.

\- Zgadza się, Flint. - przemówił jedwabisty głos i każdy się odwrócił. Severus Snape stał sztywno i wpatrywał się intensywnie w pierwszoklasistów.

\- Każdego ranka, macie udać się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie o 8 rano. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że lekcje zaczynają się o 9, ale chcemy uniknąć chaosu. Weekendy nie są wyjątkiem. - Severus skrzywił się. Ktoś podniósł rękę, ale Snape zignorował go.

\- Zawsze będziecie wcześniej w klasie. Rozmowy z przyjaciółmi mogą poczekać do wieczora. Mówiąc o zajęciach, liczę na to, że zawsze będziecie mieć ponadprzeciętne wyniki. Jeśli nie, poproście o pomoc jednego ze swoich rówieśników lub starszych uczniów. Będą szczęśliwi pomagając wam, prawda? - spojrzał groźnie na prefektów, a oni energicznie pokiwali głowami

\- Nie chcę słuchać McGonagall lub Flitwicka narzekających na was podczas spotkań. Zachowujcie się dojrzale i nie podejmujcie prymitywnych decyzji godnych gryfonów. Pomyślcie, zanim coś zrobicie. W razie gdybyście nie zauważyli, przypominam, że nasz stół jest najbardziej kulturalny i ma taki pozostać.

\- Studenci poniżej czwartego roku, udają się do łózek o 21. Oznacza to, że powinniście niezwłocznie wrócić przed wyznaczoną godziną do kwater Slytherinu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy się wyśpicie, czy nie, macie się jednak upewnić, że przed resztą szkoły będziecie wyglądać reprezentatywnie w godzinach porannych. Schludny wygląd jest kluczowym elementem w Slytherinie - nieważne, czy siedzicie w klasie, czy spożywacie kolację. Rozumiemy się?

Każdy kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie, a Snape odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Wiem, że jesteście zmęczeni, więc daje wolne prefektom. Dobranoc.

Prefekci zwrócili się do pierwszorocznych.

\- Po raz kolejny witamy w Slytherinie. Jesteście stworzeni, by być kimś wielkim. Pnijcie się w górę, a pewnego dnia będziecie podziwiani, wzbudzający strach i szanowani.

Wszyscy prócz Hadriana zaklaskali, a prefekci odprowadzili ich do wyznaczonych pokoi. Każda sypialnia miała duże czarne drzwi, ze srebrną tarczą z nazwiskiem studenta na nich. Hadrian znalazł swój pokój, który był pomiędzy tymi należącymi do Draco i Daphne. Wsunął się do środka i uśmiechnął się do wspaniałej sali. Była dość duża, jak na pokój w akademiku. Stało tam piękne, starożytne łóżko z baldachimem z zielonymi jedwabnymi zasłonami. Narzuta była czarna, jedwabna i haftowana srebrem. Przypominało to Hadrianowi o jego łóżku w domu. Różne tkaniny wisiały na ścianach, a lampiony z czystego srebra, oświetlały pomieszczenie. Pokój miał również błyszczący, srebrny kominek z ślizgońskimi, zielonymi płomieniami. Hadrian ostrożnie odłożył różdżkę na stole i rozpakował kufer. Rzucił czar, by zawiesić wszystkie swoje ubrania w rzeźbionej szafie. Merkury wyślizgnął się i syknął ze złością na właściciela.

 ** _-_** _Nie cierpię siedzieć w takiej małej przestrzeni godzinami!_

 ** _-_** _Przykro mi_. - przeprosił go. _\- Ale nie mogłem zabrać cię na ucztę._

Hadrian odwrócił się do drzwi i pomyślał, że jego pokój potrzebował dodatkowej ochrony. Wymamrotał zaklęcie, kreśląc starożytne runy w powietrzu, których nauczył go Nott. Runy były praktycznie jedyną rzeczą, w której nie był tak biegły, jak w pozostałych. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, kiedy zobaczył blady zielony błysk na swoich drzwiach.

 ** _-_** _A co z mrocznymi, wężoustymi czarami ochronnymi, o których czytałeś?_ ** _-_** zasugerował Merkury.

 ** _-_** _Nie zaszkodzi spróbować._ \- Hadrian wyszeptał kilka zaklęć w mowie węży i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, że nic się nie stało.

 ** _-_** _Coś przegapiłeś._ \- wytknął mu gad.

Hadrian westchnął. Jak mógł zapomnieć, o głównym źródle magii? Chwycił różdżkę i wyczarował nóż. Złapał srebrne ostrze i ciął, otwierając dłoń. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Zwrócił się do Merkurego, trzymając otwartą, krwawiącą dłoń, przed sobą.

 _\- Jesteś pewny? Co jeśli to nie zadziała?_

 ** _-_** _Myślę, że umrę_ ** _._** \- Hadrian wzruszył beztrosko ramionami.

Merkury syknął ze złością.

 _\- Nie mów tak. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie boisz się śmierci?_

Chłopiec milczał przez chwilę, zanim jego oczy zamieniły się w lód.

 _\- Nie._

Wyciągnął dłoń ponownie, a Merkury niechętnie przejechał językiem po cięciach. Tak szybko, jak potrafi jedynie wąż, zatopił kły w ranie, wstrzykując śmiertelnie trujący jad. Hadrian wziął głęboki oddech i starając się ignorować pieczenie, szybko ścignął go z ramienia.

Szeptał w wężomowie, biorąc kilka oddechów pomiędzy szybką inkantacją. Czuł, że ból powoli zanika, a jasne, czerwona krew staje się coraz silniejsza. Gdy cały ból opadł, a cięcia zagoiły się, Hadrian opadł z wyczerpania na łóżko. Nie było tak wygodne, jak łóżko z Dworu Riddle'ów, ale też nie było aż tak bardzo złe. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się ciemnością.

Hadrian zasnął szybko, słuchając spokojnych fal za oknem i kojąco trzaskającego, ciepłego, zielonego ognia.


	11. Czas zabłysnąć

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ XI**

 **CZAS ZABŁYSNĄĆ**

o.o.o.o

 **Dormitorium Slytherinu [2 września]**

Ktoś mocno zadudnił w drzwi i Hadrian jęknął sennie.

–Wstawaj, Hadrian! Mamy lekcje!– Krzyknął Draco. Klamka do pokoju zagrzechotała, a Hadrian poderwał się w górę. Odepchnął poły jedwabiu i ziewnął, przecierając sklejone oczy.

– Nie wchodź, chyba że chcesz zginąć.– Ostrzegł.

Draco odmruknął coś i otworzył drzwi. Był już kompletnie ubrany, nowa warstwa żelu przylizywała mu jasne włosy. Jego strój Slytherinu dopełniał, idealnie zawiązany, zielony krawat.

– Przestań być taki dramatyczny i ubieraj się.

– Mówię poważnie. Rzuć tamten kwiatek do środka.– Wskazał na małą roślinkę w doniczce, dekorującą korytarz. Draco przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie cisnął ją do środka. Zrobił wielkie oczy gdy roślina stanęła w płomieniach i zamieniła się w popiół w ciągu kilku sekund.

– Zniszczy każdą żywą rzecz, jaka wejdzie do środka bez pozwolenia.– Wyjaśnił Hadrian.– To wężousta magia krwi.

Draco potrząsnął głową, niedowierzając.

– Tylko ty mógłbyś ustawić niszczycielskie, zabijające ludzi zaklęcia krwi w twoim pokoju. Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby siódmoklasiści słyszeli o czymś takim.

– Jestem tylko ostrożny!  
– Ta, jasne. Ubieraj się! Do śniadania zostało nam mniej niż pół godziny.

Hadrian westchnął i stoczył się z łóżka. Jego stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi i skrzywił się. Poszedł do swojej łazienki i stanął przed marmurowym zlewem. Łazienka była duża, ale nie mogła się nawet porównywać z ogromem tej, którą miał w domu. Chlusnął sobie w twarz zimną wodą i umył magicznie zęby. Uśmiechnął się do siebie w lustrze. Daleko mu było do próżności Draco, ale nawet Hadrian wiedział, że jest przystojny. Wygląd nie miał dla niego większego znaczenia, ale był po prostu świadomy własnych zalet.  
Hadrian wziął prysznic i szybko osuszył sobie włosy zaklęciem. Uczesał je starannie i lekko nastroszył. W końcu wślizgnął się w szaty z godłem Slytherinu i drogie, czarne buty. Tradycyjny, srebrnozielony krawat owinął sobie wokół szyi i zawiązał. Zdenerwował się, gdy węzeł mu nie wyszedł- wyglądał jak supeł zrobiony ze sznura. Poczuł ukłucie smutku; zazwyczaj to Narcyza lub Destiny zawiązywali mu go, ale żadnej z nich tutaj nie było.

Przełknął boleśnie ślinę, gdy pomyślał o Destiny. Zastawiał się jak w ogóle radziła sobie w Gryffindorze. Pewnie jej współlokatorzy udawali, że w ogóle jej nie ma. Nie miał dobrego przeczucia co do Destiny będącej w Gryffinodrze, ale mogło być gorzej; zawsze pozostał Hufflepuff. Hadrian odtrącił od siebie myśli, postanawiając, że porozmawia z nią później.

Nie wiedział jakie lekcje będzie miał rano, bo jeszcze nie sprawdził planu lekcji. Podniósł różdżkę i przeskanował pokój żeby zobaczyć, czy jeszcze o czymś nie zapomniał.

 _Też mogę pójść_? Wysyczał Merkury.

Hadrian walczył z własnymi myślami przez sekundę. Co może pójść nie tak?  
Skinął sztywno głową i pozwolił Mercuremu wślizgnąć się na swoje ramię. Jego szaty ukryły węża i można było zauważyć jego kontury jedynie wtedy, gdy spojrzało się na ramię z bliska.

Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, blokując je swoją różdżką. Spokojnie poszedł do pokoju wspólnego i zauważył że wszyscy jego przyjaciele już tam na niego czekali.

– Siedzimy tu przez wieki!– Poskarżył się Blaise, gdy tylko wszedł do środka. Hadrian przewrócił oczami i usiadł na wygodnej, zielonej kanapie.

–Hadrian!– Fuknął miękki głos. Chłopak uniósł spojrzenie i spotkał się ze zdegustowanym wzrokiem Daphne.  
– Co?– Warknął, podirytowany.

Delikatnie rzecz ujmując Hadrian nie był rannym ptaszkiem. Jak większość Ślizgonów wolał noc, gdy ciemność brała górę nad światem.

– Twój krawat!– Odparła kwaśno, pochylając się przed nim lekko. Zaczęła poprawiać supeł, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Gdy wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną, zmierzyła go od góry do dołu oceniającym wzrokiem.

–Buty też masz źle zawiązane.– Powiedziała Daphne, wskazując na nie.– Mam nadzieję że wiesz, jak zawiązywać sznurówki?

Hadrian zrobił minę, ale, po chwili męki, udało mu się zrobić kokardkę. Blaise zwijał się na kanapie, śmiejąc się z jego nieporadności.

Neville za to wyglądał na zestresowanego.

– Chodźmy, zanim Snape na nas nakrzyczy.– Powiedział zniecierpliwiony. Hadrian i Draco spojrzeli na siebie, a potem też się roześmiali.

– Nie martw się, Severus tego nie zrobi.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Po pierwsze, jest moim ojcem chrzestnym.– wyjaśnił Draco.  
– I, uwierz mi, naprawdę nie chciałby zdenerwować mojego ojca.– dodał Hadrian.

– Czy Draco nie powiedział, że jesteś z sierocińca?– Spytał Neville podejrzliwie.

Hadrian przeklął w myślach pomyłkę, której nie zauważyłby nikt…z wyjątkiem ślizgona. Neville definitywnie zauważył, a jego podejrzliwość wzrosła.

–Znowu powiedziałem ojca? Czasami uważam ojca Draco za swojego własnego. Znałem Malfoyów od wieków!– Skłamał gładko. Nie przekonało to chłopca do końca, bo wciąż wyglądał na sceptyka.  
– Powiem ci prawdę gdy czas będzie odpowiedni.…nie jesteśmy w prywatnym miejscu i wolałbym zatrzymać tę rozmowę tylko dla siebie, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.– wysyczał Hadrian tak cicho, żeby tylko Neville mógł go usłyszeć.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się po zaciekawionych spojrzeniach ślizgnów w pokoju wspólnym i kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie.

Grupa wyszła z pokoju, znajdując drogę przez rozległe korytarze Hogwartu. Hadrian zauważył że niewielu ludzi chodzi po zamku tak wcześnie. Było spokojnie i przyjemnie bez tych wszystkich uczniów przepychających się dookoła. Hadrian pchnął ogromne, drewniane drzwi do wielkiej sali i ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ruszył do ich miejsca przy stole. Popatrzył na głowę jego domu, Severusa Snape'a. Snape pochylił się z szacunkiem do przodu, dając znać że zauważył jego obecność. Hadrian zauważył że stół Gryffindoru byłby pusty, gdyby nie Destiny Lestrange. Siedziała samotnie, smutno nadgryzając tosty. Szklanka z sokiem z dyni, stojąca koło niej, była nietknięta. Jej brat od razu zmienił kierunek marszu i siadł przy stole gryfonów. Destiny zakrztusiła się, gdy zobaczyła jak siada koło niej i szybko wytarła usta serwetką.

–Tak? – Spytała zdezorientowana.

–Witam. Jak spędziłaś noc w Gryffindorze?  
–Czemu ciągle ze mną rozmawiasz? Nienawidzisz gryfonów.– Odwróciła głowę w bok.

–Naprawdę myślałaś że będę cię ignorować, bo dostałaś się tutaj?

– Ja…tak.

–Więc źle myślałaś. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak szybko.– Uśmiechnął się szeroko.– Destiny, jesteś moją siostrą. Nie znienawidzę cię, bo dostałaś się do Gryffindoru. Poza tym, jesteś gryfonką jedynie w Hogwarcie.– Zauważył.– Gdy go opuścimy, znów będziesz perfekcyjną córką Belli.

–Mama.– Wyszeptała Destiny, bladnąc. Jej twarz wypełniła się wstydem i ukryła ją w dłoniach.– Znienawidzi mnie.  
– Uspokój się.– Powiedział ciepło, głaszcząc jej plecy.– Bella cię kocha, bez względu na wszystko. Jesteś jej małym, mrocznym aniołkiem, pamiętasz?  
– I tak będzie wściekła. Widziałam to.– Wymamrotała z przykrością.

Hadrian postanowił zmienić temat.  
– Mówiąc o widzeniu rzeczy, dlaczego nie zauważyłaś że ta stara czapka umieści cię tutaj? Nawet nie próbowałaś zmienić jej zdania?

– Twój ojciec kazał mi się tutaj dostać.– Odpowiedziała cicho, patrząc na mahoniowy stół.  
– Mój ojciec? Czemu?

– Powiedział że będę zwracać na siebie mniej uwagi, gdy będę w Gryffinodrze. Poza tym, kazał mi trzymać oko na Potterze i reszcie Zakonu.– Wyszeptała po sprawdzeniu, czy nikt nie stoi zbyt blisko.

–Więc też jesteś szpiegiem?

Destiny kiwnęła głową i łyknęła trochę soku.

– Jaki jest Slytherin?  
– Najlepszy.– Odpowiedział bezczelnie. Rozejrzał się, zanim jego ton nie zmienił się w poważny.– Jak te Gryfogłaby cię traktują?

Ręka Destiny gwałtownie wbiła widelec w śniadanie. Jej kostki zbielały od mocnego ściskania srebrnego sztućca.

– Nazywają mnie Śmierciożerczynią i ciągle obrażają mamę.– Powiedziała chwiejnym głosem, a jej twarz była pusta, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji.– Jedna z dziewczyn zostawiła nawet żywego szczura pod moją poduszką.  
– A to dranie.– Hadrian warknął i wstał gwałtownie. Nawet jej nie znali, a traktowali ją jakby była człowiekiem gorszego sortu. To nie miało znaczenia, że pewnie niedługo stanie się jednym ze Śmierciożerców jego ojca. Była przecież człowiekiem. Nikt nie zasługuje na traktowanie w ten sposób, tylko przez głupie uprzedzenia. I szczur? Była we własnym domu, na litość Merlina! Dlaczego w ogóle to robili? –Jakie mają nazwiska? Podaj mi ich nazwiska!

Destiny uniosła rękę i pociągnęła w dół Hadriana, z powrotem na ławkę.

–Przestań. Robisz scenę. Pozatym, nie wszyscy są źli.

Posłał jej niedowierzające spojrzenie.

–Mówię poważnie. Taka dwójka starszych, Fred i George, są w porządku. Obiecali mi pomóc, to znaczy zemścić się na tych dziewczynach. I robią wszystkim bardzo śmieszne dowcipy.

Hadrian był przerażony.  
– Na pierwszym miejscu wymieniłaś Weasley'ów?!

– Mówiłam już, ci są fajni. Jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej, to ci powiem, że są takimi jakby ślizgonami ubranymi w skórę lwa.

–Żaden ślizgon nigdy nie przebrałby się za lwa.  
Destiny trzepnęła go w ramię.

–Wiesz co chcę powiedzieć! Poza tym, są trochę mroczniejsi niż inni Weasley'owie.

Hadrian uniósł brew.

– Chyba nie chcesz mi wmówić, że dwójka Weasley'ów pasuje do naszej Ciemnej strony?– Był zniesmaczony samą myślą o mrocznych Weasley'ach.

– Nie.– Powiedziała Destiny, jej oczy powędrowały w stronę pierwszych gryfonów wchodzących do wielkiej sali.– Mówię tylko, że są inni od reszty rodziny. Sprytni. No i potrafią być złośliwi, jeśli zechcą.

 **Gabinet Dyrektora [2 wrzesień]**

Dumbledore odchylił się do tyłu na swoim krześle i wziął głęboki oddech. Ręce miał zaciśnięte, a z jego zazwyczaj błyszczących oczów wyzierała pustka. Umiejscowił swoje spojrzenie na drobnej, kasztanowłosej profesor naprzeciwko niego.

– Chciałeś mnie widzieć, dyrektorze?

Dumbledore wolno kiwnął głową, ale dalej milczał. Lily otworzyła usta, ale jej głos był szybko przerwany przez jasnozielony płomień w kominku. Jej mąż wynurzył się z transportu sieci Fiuu, otrzepując szaty i niesforne włosy pokryte kurzem. Obaj Potterzy wyglądali na zaskoczonych swoim widokiem. James w końcu uściskał żonę i złożył pocałunek na jej policzku, zanim usiadł na krześle.

– Cytrynowego dropsa?– Zaoferował dyrektor, wysuwając miskę z żółtymi cukierkami do pary naprzeciwko.

James szybko wsadził jednego z nich do ust, ale Lily grzecznie odmówiła.

– Czemu tu jestem?– Spytała bez owijania w bawełnę.– I czemu James tu jest?

–To przez twoją reakcję na jednego z naszych studentów, Hadriana Riddle'a.

Lily nagle wstała i trzepnęła dłońmi o mahoniowe biurko.

–To był Harry. _Mój_ Harry. Harry Potter.

James zdrętwiał.

– Harry wrócił?

–Nie. Nie wrócił.

–Tak, wrócił!– fuknęła Lily.– Widziałam go na własne oczy!

James dotknął dłoni żony.

–Kochanie, Albus musi mieć rację. Może widziałaś chłopca który wyglądał jak Harry, ale to pewnie nie był Harry.

Lily odtrąciła jego dłoń, ignorując zraniony wzrok Jamesa.

– Wrócił! Wiem to!

–Lily, Harry Potter nie przyszedł do Hogwartu. I nigdy nie przyjdzie.

– Co masz na myśli mówiąc; nie przyjdzie?

Dumbledore zamarzł i wzbił wzrok w posegregowane książki na wysokiej półce.

– Chcesz nam powiedzieć że dostał się do innej magicznej szkoły?– James wysunął się do przodu.  
Lily zwężyła oczy i wbiła wzrok w twarz dyrektora.

– Albusie, gdzie jest mój drugi syn?

Dumbledore zbladł. To był ten moment, o którym marzył, że nigdy się nie wydarzy. Miał nadzieję że w ogóle nie będzie musiał mówić im prawdy. Niestety, to były tylko jego pobożne życzenia.

– Harry Potter nigdy nie będzie uczestniczył do Hogwartu, ani żadnej innej magicznej szkoły.

– Mówisz nam że jest charłakiem?– James wpatrywał się w niego w zmieszaniu.

–Daj mu skończyć, James!– Rozkazała mu Lily, wciąż wpatrując się z oczekiwaniem w starego człowieka.

Dumbledore oczyścił gardło chrząknięciem i powiedział sztywno.

– Harry James Potter nie żyje.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, niemal wbijała im się w uszy. Lily wyglądała jakby przestała oddychać, nawet feniks przestał śpiewać swoją piosenkę.

–Jak to; nie żyje?– Spytała Lily zimnym głosem. James skurczył się w krześle na ten szorstki ton.

– Już nie istnieje. Odszedł.

– CO?! JAK MOGŁEŚ DOPUŚCIĆ ŻEBY TO SIĘ STAŁO?!

Pobliska roślina stanęła w płomieniach.

– Od jak dawna wiesz?– Zapytał James ostrożnie.

Dumbledore wbił się głębiej w fotel.

– Prawie cztery lata.

– ŻE JAK?! I nigdy nam nie powiedziałeś?!– wrzeszczała Lily– CZEMU, DO DIABŁA, UKRYWAŁEŚ TO PRZED NAMI? Myślałeś że się nie domyślimy?

– Cztery lata…– James wziął głęboki oddech–…to było w tym roku, w którym zostawiliśmy go z twoją siostrą ….  
– Wiedziałam że to był zły pomysł.– Wyszeptała Lily, gdy szok zaczął ustępować i popłynęły pierwsze łzy.– Petunia nigdy nie akceptowała magii. Jak mogłam ci zaufać, że ta okropna krowa zajmie się moim Harrym?!

–Czemu nam nie powiedziałeś?– Zapytał jej mąż. Szybko uświadomił sobie odpowiedz, zaraz gdy pytanie wpłynęło mu na język.

– Bo naszą jedyną nadzieją, na nie wchłoniecie przez siły Ciemności Voldemorta, jest Alexander. I on zasługuje…  
– …na całą naszą uwagę.– Skończył James. Rozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor trzymał to w sekrecie, I szczerze mówiąc, docenił to. Wiedział że wszystko poszłoby jeszcze wolniej, gdyby Lily rozpaczała za Harrym i rozpraszała ich trening.

–To NIE ma znaczenia! POWINIENEŚ nam powiedzieć! Zasługujemy na to, przecież jesteśmy jego rodzicami!– Była bliska uderzenia dyrektora.

James westchnął.

– Lily, uspokój si…

–Nie mów mi że mam się uspokoić! Zwróć go nam, Albusie!– Wycelowała palec w stronę winnego człowieka.– ZWRÓC NAM GO!

Opadła na krzesło, wyczerpana emocjami, i jej mała postać zatrzęsła się od szlochu. James chciał pogładzić jej plecy, próbując podnieść na duchu, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu.

–Jak umarł? Czy wiemy chociaż gdzie jest pochowany?– Udało jej się wydusić poprzez ciężkie łzy.

– Może ciągle żyje?– zasugerował James pocieszająco.

– NIE ŻYJE, James! Jest martwy! Moje dziecko odeszło! Wszystko przeze mnie!

James nerwowo poluzował kołnierz.

– Myślę że wyjdziemy, Albusie. Czy Lily może wsiąść krótką przerwę od nauczania?

– Oczywiście, James. Weźcie cały czas, jakiego potrzebuje.

 **Klasa transmutacji [2 wrzesień]** **  
**

–Głupi Dumbledore i głupia jedność domu.– wymamrotał Blaise, gdy jego pióro przekreśliło kolejny zapisany arkusz papieru. Hadrian stłumił śmiech, ale szybko powstrzymał wesołość, gdy szary kot zwrócił swoje oczy na niego. Niemal wszyscy jęknęli przy śniadaniu, gdy wręczono im harmonogramy. Dziś mieli transmutację z Gryfonami i dwie lekcje eliksirów z Krukonami i Gryfonami.

Na transmutacji kopiowali notatki mówiące o przekształcaniu zapałki w igłę. McGonagall zaproponowała, że gdy skończą notatki, mogą spróbować wykonać zaklęcie samodzielnie. Hadrian przewrócił oczami na tak proste zadanie; mógłby zrobić je nawet we śnie. Niestety, jego ojciec zabronił mu się popisywać. Musiał przynajmniej wyglądać tak, jakby się starał.

Nagle drzwi otwarły się i Potter z Łozlejem wbiegli do środka, dysząc ciężko. Sapali jeszcze, gdy opadli ciężko na krzesła, zajmując miejsca na samym końcu klasy.

–Dzięki Merlinowi, McGonagall tu nie ma!– westchnął z ulgą Łozlej– Wyobrażasz sobie jej wyraz twarzy, gdyby nas przyłapała na spóźnieniu?

Hadrian niemal prychnął z rozbawieniem.  
Szary kot poruszył wąsami i zeskoczył z biurka. W jednej sekundzie profesor McGonagall zajęła miejsce kota. Hadrian nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, gdy twarz Łozleja zamieniła się w biel. McGonagall zagroziła, że zmieni ich w mapę i kieszonkowy zegarek jeżeli jeszcze raz się spóźnią.

 _Zanotować na przyszłość_ pomyślał Hadrian _Nigdy się nie przychodzić za późno_.

Skończył swoje notatki i nieśpiesznie spakował pióro i atrament. Zaczął przewracać podręcznik do transmutacji i zapamiętywać te z zaklęć, które mogą być przydatne w przyszłości. Hadrian był tak zaabsorbowany tekstem że nawet nie zauważył nauczycielki, dopóki nie zatrzasnęła mu książki.

– Co pan wyprawia?– zapytała ostro.– Czemu nie robi pan notatek albo praktykuje zaklęć?

– Skończyłem notatki.– Odpowiedział ze znudzeniem i strzelił Pottera spojrzeniem, bo bachor miał czelność się z niego śmiać.

– Więc ucz się zaklęć!

– Już wiem, jak je robić.– Powiedział niecierpliwie, próbując dosięgnąć podręcznika.

– A więc nie obrazisz się, gdy poproszę pana, panie Riddle, o demonstrację swoich talentów?– McGonagall uniosła brew.– Klaso, proszę spojrzeć na umiejętności kolegi.

Gdy wszystkie oczy skupiły się wyłącznie na nim, Hadrian gładko wstał i odwrócił się przodem do klasy. Była wokół niego tak duża aura pewności siebie, że wszyscy, wbrew jego woli, zaczęli go podziwiać. Mrugnął do Destiny i wyjął różdżkę. Pieprzyć rozkazy ojca. Hadrian zaraz pokaże im, jak wielką włada potęgą.

Wymruczał inkantację na głos i wykonał perfekcyjny ruch różdżką. Wszystkie zapałki w klasie zalśniły i zamieniły się w piękne, srebrne igły. Zadowolony z siebie Hadrian wrócił do ławki i zabrał swój podręcznik z rąk oszołomionej McGonagall. Ślizgoni klaskali głośno, a Potter i Weasley zmarkotnieli.

Minerva McGonagall ściągnęła usta i niemal niechętnie poczuła respekt do ciemnowłosego chłopca z zielonymi oczami, płonącymi jak pochodnie.

– Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu.– Mruknęła niesłyszalnie.

 **Sala eliksirów w lochach [2 września]**

Po lunchu Ślizgoni mieli eliksiry z Gryfonami i Krukonami. Draco wyglądał jakby wszystko go swędziało z niecierpliwości, bo, jak powszechnie było wiadomo, profesor Snape gardził i pomiatał Gryfonami. Lochy były zimne, i ponuro wyglądające. Hadrian postanowił usiąść blisko Hermiony i właśnie wyjmował swój kociołek, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.  
Ciężkie drewno rąbnęło o ścianę, gdy professor Snape wszedł szybkim krokiem do pokoju. Wszystkie oczy w klasie skupiły się na nim, i jego majestatycznie powiewającą szatą. Hadrian był niemal pewien, że zaczarował je tak, by łopotały za nim jak czarna peleryna. Oczy mistrza eliksirów były tak ciemne jak zawsze, i zwęziły się w szparki gdy spojrzał na klasę.

– Nie będzie tutaj głupiego machania różdżkami ani miotania bezużytecznymi zaklęciami.– Oznajmił zimnym jak lód głosem, który sprawił że dreszcze przebiegły po niemal wszystkich karkach.

– Jesteście tutaj by nauczyć się subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki ważenia eliksirów.– zaczął wolno. Mówił niskim, skupiającym na sobie uwagę, tonem.– Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły…

Zamilkł na chwilę.

–… Mogę nauczyć was, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich mam w zwyczaju uczyć.

Po tym krótkim przemówieniu znów zapadła głucha cisza. Hadrian zauważył jak Potter i Weasley wymienili przerażone spojrzenia, a Granger prawie zsunęła się z krzesła, sprawiając wrażenie osoby która za wszelką cenę pragnie dowieść, że nie jest bałwanem.

– Potter!– powiedział Snape znienadzka.– Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodeliusa do nalewki z piołunu?  
Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w powietrze. Potter zarumienił się wściekle, wyglądając na kompletnie ogłupiałego.

– Nie wiem, panie profesorze.

Wargi Snape'a wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

– Najwyraźniej sława to nie wszystko.

Zignorował wyciągniętą rękę Hermiony.

–Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Potter, gdzie będziesz szukać jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł bezoar?

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę tak wysoko, jak zdołała, nie opuszczając swojej ławki. Alexander wygladał, jakby nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodzi. Hadrian, Blaise i Draco niezauważalnie trzęśli się ze śmiechu.

– Nie wiem, proszę pana.– wymamrotał Potter.

– Wygląda na to, że nie zaglądałeś do żadnej książki zanim tu przyjechałeś, co Potter?

Hermiona wstała, celując dwoma palcami w sklepienie sufitu. Snape strzelił ją zimnym spojrzeniem.

– Siadaj!– warknął.  
Gdy dziewczyna z zawstydzeniem oklapła na krześle, wszyscy znów spojrzeli na Alexandra. Wpatrywał się tępo w swój stolik, próbując nie patrzeć tłustowłosemu nauczycielowi eliksirów prosto w oczy.

– Jaka jest różnica, Potter, między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?  
– Powiedziałem że nie wiem, okej!– Obruszył się Alexander.– Czemu nie zapytasz tej całej Granger? Wydaje mi się, że zna odpowiedz!

Niektórzy się zaśmiali, a Hermiona skurczyła się na krześle. Snape nie był jednak zachwycony.

– Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za nie pofatygowanie się, by chociaż otworzyć książkę.– Zrobił pauzę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.– I następne dziesięć punktów za twój tupet, Potter.

Snape odwrócił się od Wybrańca.

– Hadrianie, może powiesz Potterowi co uzyska, jeśli doda sproszkowanego korzenia asfodeliusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się pogardliwie w stronę Alexandra.  
– Asfodelius i piołun dają napój usypiający o takiej mocy, że znany jest również jako wywar żywej śmierci.  
– Draco, co to jest bezoar?

– Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, chroni ją przed wieloma truciznami.– Wyrecytował śpiewnie Draco.

– Panie Longbottom, jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?  
Neville przełknął ślinę i szybko przeszukał swój umysł. Wziął sobie do serca poradę Flinta i uczył się z podręcznika do eliksirów zanim wczoraj poszedł spać. Poza tym, lubił przecież zielarstwo.

– Przepraszam proszę pana, ale…czy mordownik i tojad żółty to nie ta sama roślina? Nazywa się ją również Akonitem.

Snape kiwnął głową, a Neville odetchnął z ulgą.

Nauczyciel odwrócił twarz w kierunku reszty klasy.

– Dlaczego tego nie zapisujecie?

Zrobił się ruch, bo wszyscy sięgnęli po swoje pióra i pergaminy.

– Trzydzieści punktów dla Slytherinu za bycie odpowiednio przygotowanym.– Dodał Snape pod nosem.

Resztę lekcji spędzili na sporządzaniu notatek na temat eliksiru leczącego z czyraków. Potem mieli przystąpić do ważenia wywaru. Kiedy Hadrian skończył zapisywać kroki i składniki, odwrócił się do Hermiony.

– Słuchaj, wiem że jesteś z Ravenclawu i mózg wraz z inteligencją są waszymi głównymi wartościami. Ale rada na przyszłość: nie zachowuj się jak wszystkowiedząca.– Powiedział dosadnie.

Oglądał swoje wypiłowane paznokcie, gdy Hermiona wybełkotała.

–Słucham?– Spytała cienkim głosem.  
– Ciii. Mów cicho, chyba że chcesz być ukarana przez Snape'a.– Wyszeptał Hadrian, miażdżąc zęby węża.– Hermino, wiem że jesteś mądra. Ty wiesz, że jesteś mądra. Nawet nauczyciele już wiedzą że jesteś mądra. Nie musisz ciągle tego udowadniać. Zachowaj to na później, kiedy będzie ci się to opłacać.  
Dziewczyna przygryzła usta, zamyślając się.

–Co masz na myśli?– Wstrzymała oddech, gdy Snape podszedł do ich stolika. Popatrzył na ich miksturę i wyglądał, jakby miał się uśmiechnąć. Hermiona nie była pewna czy ma halucynację od oparów wydobywających się z płynu, czy nie.

Snape chodził po lochu w swojej długiej, czarnej szacie i krytykował eliksiry wszystkich, oprócz ,co było oczywiste, Ślizgonów. Rozległ się głośny syk, i wszyscy się odwrócili, by zobaczyć jak jakiś gryfon źle odmierzył składniki i jego wywar eksplodował. Pokrył twarz nieszczęśnika i podłogę sali. Snape jednym machnięciem różdżki oczyścił posadzkę, ale chłopiec dalej był pokryty w czerwonych bąblach. Snape kazał jakiemuś krukonowi odprowadzić go do skrzydła szpitalnego i przeniósł wzrok na Weasleya, który się otwarcie śmiał, i warknął:

– Myślałeś że to będzie śmieszne co Weasley? Myślałeś że jeśli jemu nie wyjdzie, to ty na tym skorzystasz? Następne minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Twarz Weasleya zamieniła się w czerwień i już chciał zaprotestować, gdy Snape uniósł brwi w górę.

– A może powinienem zamienić to w minus dwadzieścia punktów?

Rudy gwałtownie pokręcił głową i cofnął się w tył, wybierając milczące dąsanie się.  
Hadrian zaśmiał się cicho i dodał kruszoną pokrzywę.

– Nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś się zachowuje tak, jakby wiedział wszystko. Nawet jeśli znasz odpowiedz, nie bądź z nią taka gorliwa. Daj też szansę innym na nauczenie się czegoś skoro ty już to znasz. Ludzie będą bardziej cię szanować, gdy będziesz cichym i inteligentnym.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły.

– Szanować? Ludzie będą mnie szanować?

Hadrian kiwnął głową.

– Naprawdę inteligentni ludzie nie muszą przypominać innym, jak mądrzy są. Wszyscy już powinni to wiedzieć.

– Masz rację!– Uśmiechnęła się, gdy mieszała zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, i upewniła się że odliczyła do pięciu.– Mogę powiedzieć ci tajemnicę?

Hadrian skinął, nakłaniając ją żeby przemówiła.

– Po prostu chcę sobie coś udowodnić. Wiem że wielu czarodziei myśli że tutaj nie należę. Po prostu chcę udowodnić im, że się mylą.– Powiedziała cicho,– To że jestem z mugolskiej rodziny nie znaczy, że nie mogę robić tych samych rzeczy co czystokrwiści czarodzieje. To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć…czy nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami? Każdy z nas ma magię…

– Bez obrazy, ale zazwyczaj mugolaki to kompletne beztalencia. Po prostu mają trochę więcej magii niż charłaki czy mugole, ale nic z nią nie robią.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę.

– Ja też uważam że nikt nie zasługuje na posiadanie magii, jeśli nad nią nie pracuje. Rasa czarodziejów zacznie zanikać, jeśli mugolaki nie zaczną wzmacniać swojej magii, a że zwykle tego nie robią...oh!– Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co powiedziała, zrobiła wielkie oczy i zakryła usta rękoma.– Nie o to mi chodziło!– Wydyszała z przerażeniem.

Hadrian posłał jej przebiegły uśmiech.

– Ale to prawda.

.

.

.

.

.

Hej, nie będzie mnie przez około dwa tygodnie (wyjazd) więc dopiero około 10 maja wstawię nowy rozdział. Postaram się wam to jakoś zrekompensować! :)


	12. Instynkty Gryfonów

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ XII**

 **GRYFOŃSKIE INSTYNKTY**

o.o.o.o

 **Lekcja latania [30 pazdziernika]**

Przeszywające, zielone oczy spotkały się z czekoladowobrązowymi. Zielone stwardniały, wydały się przesyłać wiadomość. Proste, ale śmiertelne ' _strzeż się'_. Na nieszczęście, brązowe wydawały się tego nie rozumieć i dalej patrzyły z taką samą ilością niechęci. Cienki odgłos westchnięcia w tle zmusił ciemnookiego chłopca do przełamania skupienia i mrugnął. Jego zdenerwowane spojrzenie z powrotem przemknęło do oczu naprzeciwko, ale nie wytrzymało napięcia i zadrżało mimowolnie.

Chłopiec z czekoladowymi tęczówkami nie miał pojęcia że zielonooki młodzieniec z manierami króla, ten na którego patrzy z taką wrogością, jest jego dawno zaginionym bratem. Dzielili tą samą krew, tą samą matkę, nawet część tego samego ciała.

A teraz oboje dzielili jeszcze jedno pragnienie.

Aby ten drugi umarł najbardziej bolesną ze śmierci.

Minął dopiero miesiąc, a ta dwójka już stała się największymi wrogami. Ich rywalizacja wyszła daleko poza typowe utarczki Gryfonów ze Ślizgonami, chociaż stali się flagowym symbolami swoich domów. Hadrian Riddle kontra Alexander Potter. Jeden z chłopców widział tylko maleńką część powodów, przez które ich starcia były wypełnione tak wielką nienawiścią. Ten drugi widział ich aż za dużo.

Każde małe zadanie było turniejem. Każda mała wygrana czy porażka miała ogromne znaczenie. Lekcja latania otworzyła drzwi następnej zajadłej konkurencji i żaden z nich nie chciał przepuścić takiej okazji.  
– Teraz stańcie po prawej stronie swojej miotły, wyciągnijcie rękę i powiedzcie 'do mnie!'. Miotła powinna podskoczyć i wylądować w waszych dłoniach. Próbujcie do skutku!  
Pani Hooch, instruktor, wydawała polecenia. Chłopcy niezbyt uważnie słuchali jej słów, bo obaj jeździli na miotłach prawie od zawsze. Ciągle wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy, nieme porozumienie przeszło między nimi. Zaczęły się następne zawody.

Oboje unieśli ręce nad kijami.

– Do mnie!

Miotła gładko wylądowała w rękach zielonookiego chłopca. Patrzył na nią z kalkulującym spojrzeniem. To był stary sprzęt, prawdopodobnie nie będzie mógł jeździć na nim tak szybko, jak na jego nowoczesnej miotle w domu. Witki sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami a rączka była starta od ściskania. Oczywiście, nie miał się czym przejmować. Spojrzał na prawo i zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Draco Malfoya, który też patrzył na miotłę sceptycznie. Po jego lewej Blaise Zabini już miał kij w ręku, ale jego uwaga była skierowana gdzie indziej. Zabini patrzył na Rona Wesaley'a, przydupasa Pottera, ze złośliwym wyrazem twarzy. Prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem wymówił zaklęcie, machnął dyskretnie różdżką i miotła Weasley'a rąbnęła go prosto w nos. Rudzielec zawył z bólu i złapał się za twarz, pozostawiając Zamiataczkę w zapomnieniu. Blaise wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i szybko schował różdżkę do szat.

Hadrian odwrócił głowę by zobaczyć, że miotła Pottera jest już gotowa.

– A teraz, gdy macie już swoje sprzęty, chcę żebyście ich dosiedli. Trzymajcie je mocno, nie chcecie przecież ześlizgnąć się w tył. Kiedy usłyszycie gwizdek, odepchnijcie się silnie nogami od ziemi! Utrzymujcie miotły w równowadze, wznieście się na kilka stóp i lądujcie, wychylając się do przodu. Na mój gwizdek trzy…dwa…

Zatrzymała się, by zobaczyć jak jasnowłosa dziewczyna unosi się nad ziemią wolno, a potem szybciej i szybciej.

– Pani Lestrange! Proszę natychmiast zejść na dół!

Destiny zapiszczała i zacisnęła mocno oczy. Wprost nienawidziła wysokości. Jej ręce zakleszczyły się na kiju, błagając go, by się zatrzymał, ale nie dało to żadnego rezultatu. Hadrian nauczył ją paru rzeczy odnośnie sterowania miotłą, ale teraz jej umysł był pusty. Wszystko, o czym mogła myśleć, to powiększająca się przestrzeń między nią a ziemią. Jeden mały ruch mógł sprawić, że spadnie w dół i spotka się ze śmiercią.

W czasie, gdy wszyscy wpatrywali się w górę, Hadrian skanował tłum w poszukiwaniu przyczyny całego zdarzenia. Miotły nie startują sobie same tak po prostu. Jego oskarżycielski wzrok spoczął na Gryfonie z brązowymi włosami. Hadrian wysyczał pod nosem cichą klątwę. Czerpał olbrzymią przyjemność z patrzenia jak chłopiec upuszcza różdżkę, z mieszaniną bólu i szoku.

Zauważył że Destiny próbuje spojrzeć w przyszłość, by zobaczyć wszystkie możliwe zakończenia tej historii. Ale, zanim Hadrian w ogóle zdążył wyjąć różdżkę, jej miotła wystrzeliła do przodu zostawiając właścicielkę w tyle. Destiny spadła w dół i rąbnęła w miękką trawę. Wszyscy usłyszeli trzask łamanej kości. Hadrian przepchnął sobie przejście przez dzieciaki otaczające jego siostrę i pomógł pani Hooch powoli ją podnieść.

– No dobrze, zabieram ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. Jeśli ktokolwiek pomyśli o lataniu beze mnie, wyleci z Hogwartu szybciej niż zdąży powiedzieć 'quiddich'. Zrozumiano?

Nawet nie czekała na odpowiedz, po prostu wylewitowała Destiny i odeszła.

Gdy nauczycielka zniknęła z pola widoku, Hadrian zauważył że Potter podnosi coś z ziemi. Jego oczy zwężyły się, gdy zobaczył szklaną przypominajkę którą Narcyza wysłała Destiny tego ranka. Potter wyglądał jakby dokładnie wiedział czym kulka jest, ale podrzucał ją sobie beztrosko w górę i w dół jak zwykłą piłkę.

–Oddaj to, Potter.– Ostrzegł Hadrian.– To nie twoja własność.

– I co z tym zrobisz?– Zapytał szyderczo, jego brązowe oczy rozbłysły.

Podniósł swoją miotłę, ignorując westchnienie uczniów.

– Nie zmuszaj mnie do walczenia z tobą o to.

– Tak bardzo ją chcesz, hm?– Potter udawał że myśli przez chwilę. – No dobra, więc łap!

I cisnął szklaną kulką w dal.

Hadrian widział jak przedmiot szybko spada, i wbrew rozsądkowi, wskoczył na swój kij. Wystrzelił do przodu tak szybko, że niemal oderwał Potterowi rękę w locie.

Jego bystre oczy zobaczyły jak kulka niemal uderza w okno, i zmusił swoją miotłę do przyśpieszenia jeszcze bardziej. Zrobił przewrót w powietrzu i jego ręka sama się wyciągnęła, zaciskając przypominajkę w dłoni. Jeden mały witek dalej i roztrzaskałby szybę.

Hadrian mrugnął do przerażonej twarzy Snape'a po drugiej stronie szyby. Odwrócił się i podleciał do czekającego na niego wiwatującego tłumu. Co dziwne, nawet niektórzy Gryfoni mu klaskali.

Hadrian błysnął uśmiechem i ostrożnie schował małą kulkę w kieszeni. Jego uśmiech był szerszy niż grymas Pottera. Draco klepnął go w plecy, a Blaise zaczął już układać jakąś chóralną pieśń na jego cześć.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

Głośne wiwaty ucichły i studenci odwrócili się w kierunku pani Hooch. Hadrian poczuł jak Potter uśmiecha się satysfakcją, nawet bez patrzenia na niego. Jak bardzo chciał mu zmazać ten uśmiech. I może dodać do tego ból. Dużo bólu.

–Więc tak…– zaczął Hadrian.

Pani Hooch uniosła dłoń, efektywnie go uciszając.

–Już wystarczająco usłyszałam.

–Słucham?...ale…

–Jak długo już latasz?

Hadrian był tak zaskoczony, że niemal ugryzł się w język, ale odpowiedział:

– Odkąd mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Nauczycielka wydawała się zaakceptować jego odpowiedź. Jej brwi zacisnęły się w koncentracji. Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwon, Pani Hooch w końcu przemówiła.

– Napiszę ci upoważnienie, więc możesz spróbować sił w drużynie swojego domu. I lepiej pojaw się na testach.

– To będzie zaszczyt.– Odpowiedział, uśmiechając się półgłębkiem.

Odwrócił się w tył. Zobaczył, że zadowolenie z siebie Pottera całkowicie znikło.

 **Klasa Zaklęć [31 Października]**

–Klaso, siadać proszę!– Zawołał niski nauczyciel zaklęć. Jego sympatyczny głos odbił się echem w wielkim, przestronnym pokoju. Zajęło chwilę, ale w końcu ucichły szepty i plotki. Wszyscy zwrócili swą pełną uwagę na profesora.

– Dzisiaj będziemy ćwiczyć zaklęcie lewitacji. Czy ktoś zna nazwę potrzebnego zaklęcia?– zapytał Flitwick.

Destiny z wahaniem uniosła rękę. Profesor wskazał ją ciepłym gestem.

– Zaklęcie lewitacji nazywa się "Wingardium Leviosa"– bezbłędnie odpowiedziała.

– Bardzo dobrze, Destiny. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Destiny uśmiechnęła się i powróciła do notatek. Lekko pękaty, rudowłosy chłopiec siedzący naprzeciwko niej przewrócił oczami i wymienił rozdrażnione spojrzenie z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Destiny wydawała się tego nie widzieć, ale Hadrian już tak. Jego jasnozielone oczy przez chwilę zalśniły, gdy jego złość zaczęła wypływać zza spokojnej maski, którą nosił. To była przesada. Czy Gryfoni nie powinni trzymać się razem, być drużyną i tym podobne pierdoły? Jego droga siostra przybiegała do niego niemal codziennie z oczami pełnymi łez, którą przyczyną był właśnie dom Gryffindoru.

Hadrian parsknął. Lojalność Gryfonów. Co za dowcip. Powinien był zrobić coś, sprawić by zapłacili za to, co robili, ale ściągnąłby na siebie zbyt wielką uwagę, a to rozwścieczyłoby ojca. Dzięki Bogu, wiedział że chociaż bliźnięta Weasleyów na nią uważały. Przynajmniej nie każdy Gryfon był tak uprzedzony i mściwy. Dowcipy bliźniąt były niemalże ze Slytherinu i coś przebiegłego, zarazem przenikliwego błyszczało im w oczach, gdy miał okazję ich widzieć. Zatrzymali przynajmniej połowę głupich "żartów", którą członkowie ich domu planowali Destiny zrobić. Być może miała co do nich rację. Może nie każdy z Gryffindoru był beznadziejny.

– Przestań machać swoją różdżką w ten sposób. Wydziobiesz komuś oko!

Hadrian delikatnie odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć Destiny pouczającą Weasleya. Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by pomóc Neville'owi tak jak zwykł robić przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Ale Neville zdumiał go; już opanował te zaklęcie i jego pióro dryfowało dookoła klasy. Hadrian pękał z dumy. Niezliczone godziny uczenia się i praktykowania magii dało Slytherinowi pierwsze miejsce w wyścigu o Puchar Domu. Poza tym, jego wewnętrzny krąg musiał być wystarczająco silny, by rekrutowali jeszcze więcej podwładnych.

Bez trudu uniósł swe pióro w powietrze i zachichotał, gdy zobaczył że Ronald Weasley ma z tym problem. Jakiś Gryfon wysadził swoje pióro w powietrze. Hadrian był zadowolony, gdy zobaczył iż Alexander Potter użył zaklęcia, ale wyglądało na to, że zaraz jego głowa pęknie z koncentracji, gdyż wszelkimi siłami utrzymywał pióro w górze.

– Przestań! Przestań! Robisz to źle! To jest Wingardium LeviOsa, nie LeviosA!– Oznajmiła Destiny opryskliwie. Demonstrowała teraz ruchy różdżki Weasleyowi, i potrząsnęła głową, gdy znów wszystko zawalł.

– I dobrze. Jak jesteś taka mądra, to czemu sama tego nie zrobisz?– Mruknął Weasley, a jego twarz zamieniła się we wściekły kolor pomidora.

– Dobrze.– I podniosła różdżkę. Wycelowała ją w białe jak śnieg pióro i powiedziała– Wingardium Leviosa!

Te nagle podniosło się i podleciało niemal do sufitu. Destiny skręciła nadgarskiem i pióro zaczęło kręcić się w powietrzu. Cieszyła się uczuciem mocy płynącym przez jej żyły i zamieniającym się w kontrolę nad materią. Pozwoliła mu dryfować przez minutę, zanim nie zmusiła go do opadnięcia w dół, na blat, kręcąc się wokół własnej osi.

– Wspaniale! Następne dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!– Zachwycił się Flitwick. Destiny odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, po czym dziecinnie pokazała język Weasleyowi. Weasley podniósł się z fotela, wyciągając ręce jakby chciał ją udusić.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy spakowali swoje przedmioty, przepychając się przez klasę. Blaise powiedział, że były to ostatnie zajęcia w dniu, ponieważ organizowana była uczta z okazji Halloween. Hadrian szukał Destiny i zwęził oczy, gdy zauważył Pottera i jego kumpli otaczających ją. Z ich mimiki wywnioskował, że to, co do niej mówią nie jest specjalnie przyjemne. Jego gniew przejął nad nim kontrolę, a Draco i Neville podążyli za nim z ostrożnym dystansem.

– Macie jakiś problem?– Spytał Hadrian fałszywie uprzejmym tonem. Chłopaki z Gryffindoru wyglądali na zaskoczonych, ale szybko zmienili swoje miny w rozdrażnione.

– Spadaj stąd, Riddle. To sprawa Gryffindoru.– Szczeknął Potter, odwracając się do Destiny. Uniósł dłoń i zacisnął ją na jej ramieniu, po czym wycelował różdżką w jej twarz.

Destiny wzdrygnęła się i próbowała wyrwać ciało z jego uchwytu.

– Natychmiast. Ją. Puść.– Wywarczał cicho Hadrian. Gwałtownie uderzył Pottera w łapę i wytrącił mu różdżkę z palców. Wybraniec wylądował na podłodze z głośnym odgłosem plasknięcia i potoczył się jak piłka po posadzce, w kierunku tłumu gapiów.

Alexander Potter wbił wzrok w Hadriana i wyrwał różdżkę Ronalda Weasleya. Wycelował ją w Hadriana, myśląc, że ten się cofnie. Gdy tego nie zrobił, szybko zmienił cel na Destiny.

– _Levicorpus_.

Zaklęcie poderwało ją w górę, zawieszając dziewczynę na kostce. Krzyknęła i kopnęła powietrze, wstrzymując łzy. Destiny nienawidziła ich śmiechu, nienawidziła ich okrutnych rozmów i szyderstw. Czuła się potwornie upokorzona i doskonale wiedziała, że nie może im się odwdzięczyć.

Hadrian wyszeptał przeciwzaklęcie i delikatnie przelewitował Destiny na ziemię. Miała niezłamany wyraz twarzy, ale wiedział, że w każdej sekundzie zaleje się łzami. Odpłaci im się kiedyś, każdemu jednemu z nich. Ale nie był na tyle głupi, by zacząć miotać klątwami gdy połowa szkoły się na nich patrzyła.  
– Wyzywam cię na pojedynek, dzisiaj w nocy, po Halloweenowej uczcie.– Wycedził Hadrian przez zaciśnięte zęby. Destiny podeszła do niego i posłała Alexandrowi Potterowi najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie, na jakie było ją stać.

Potter przełknął głośno ślinę, ale odpowiedział ze zdecydowaniem.

– Dobra, zgadzam się. Ron będzie moim sekundantem.

– Draco moim. Widzę cię o północy w sali trofeów.

– Północ, czy to nie trochę za późno?– Zaniepokoił sie Weasley i zbladł.

– To długo po twojej dobranocce, co Weasley?– Zaszydził Draco.

– Nie, po prostu...

– Co tu się dzieje?– Hałas przeszył ostry głos. Hadrian spojrzał na głowę ich domu i zazgrzytał zębami.

– Czemu nie spytasz Pottera? To on użył zaklęcia Levicorpus na Destiny.

Snape spochmurniał i zwrócił zimne jak lód spojrzenie na idiotycznego, pierwszorocznego Gryfona.

– Levicorpus, hmm? Oczywiście, twój ojciec wie o tym wszystko, czyż nie Potter?

Alexander zaczerwienił się.

–Co niby chcesz powiedzieć?– warknął.

– Nie lubię twojego tonu– Snape uśmiechnął się– Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

– Hej, to niespraw...

– I następne piędziesiąt za rzucanie zaklęć na ucznia.– Odwrócił się i posłał morderczy wzrok na zaciekawiony tłum.– Wy wszyscy nie macie czegoś lepszego do zrobienia?!

Tłum szybko rozpierzchł, a plotki rozprzestrzeniły się jak ogień. Wszyscy rozmawiali o konfrontacji, która właśnie miała miejsce. Hadrian czuł, jak wściekłość pulsuje mu w ciele i zaciągnął Destiny za rękę, daleko od feralnego miejsca. Chciał zabrać ją z widoku wszelkich głupców, ale nie przeszkadzały mu pytające oczy, które rzucali im Blaise i Daphne, gdy opadli na trawę, obok wielkiego jeziora. Hadrian był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył siedzącą z nimi Hermionę, ale niczego nie skomentował.

– Co się stało?– Zapytała Daphne ponurym głosem, przesuwając się, by zrobić miejsce Destiny. Wpatrywała się w załzawione oczy przyjaciółki i morderczy wyraz twarzy Hadriana.  
– Głupie, cholerne Gryfony.– Neville opowiedział im wszystko, wiedząc iż Hadrian prawdopodobnie by eksplodował, gdyby tylko otworzył usta.

Blaise potrząsnął głową.

– Destiny, musisz zgłosić to do profesor McGonagall.

– A myślisz że co ona zrobi, Blaise? Wyglądasz na sprytnego, więc powiedz mi co się stanie– odpowiedziała mu spokojnym głosem– Powie dyrektorowi, a wiesz co dyrektor zrobi? N.I.C. Zbyje to machnięciem ręki, jak jakieś głupie narzekanie na łuszczące się obrazy na ścianie. Właściwie, to komu myślisz że uwierzy? Mnie, córce znanej Śmierciożerczyni czy Zbawcy Czarodziejskiemu Świata? Dumbledore zrobi wszystko, by chronić swego ukochanego Pottera.

Blaise przebiegł palcami po włosach.

– Pewnie, ale myślę że i tak powinniśmy coś zrobić.

– Niby co? Rzucać na nich klątwy, póki nie stracą zmysłów i oszaleją?– Spytał Neville sarkastycznie, wyrywając garść trawy. Pozwolił, by prześlizgnęła mu się między palcami i została rozwiana przez wiatr.– Poza tym, wiedzieliby że to my.

– Dokładnie. Dlatego wyzwałem go na pojedynek.– Powiedział w końcu Hadrian, patrząc na jezioro.

– Zrobiłeś CO?!

– Wyzwałem go na pojedynek dzisiaj o północy, więc będziemy mogli kopać do woli jego płaczliwy zadek.  
– Hadrian, nie możesz używać zaklęć poza klasami. Myślisz że pojedynek z innym uczniem po godzinie policyjnej jest dobrym pomysłem?– Spytała retorycznie Hermiona.

– To dlatego _nie_ zostaniemy złapani.– Oznajmił gniewnie.

Potrząsnęła głową i zatrzasnęła leżącą na jej kolanach książkę.

– Jak chcecie. Idę do biblioteki, zanim nie wpadniecie na następny plan, dzięki któremu umrzecie. Albo gorzej, wywalą was!

– Musisz ustalić sobie priorytety– Powiedział Blaise, przez co zarobił kuksańca od Hermiony. Zawył głośno i zrobił przedstawienie, łapiąc się za rękę i udając że zwija się w potwornych cierpieniach.  
– Czekaj, idę z tobą.– Powiedziała Destiny, też wstając. Otrzepała spodnie z ziemi, dziękując losowi iż nie włożyła dzisiaj sukienki. Hadrian też zaczął się podnosić, ale Daphne położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i pociągnęła w dół. Podniósł brew, odpowiedziała mu niewzruszonym spojrzeniem.

Hadrian obserwował jak Destiny odchodzi, czując że powinien do niej dołączyć. Nie miała już tego podskakującego, sprężystego kroku, a jej torba zwisała smętnie na jej ramieniu, obijając się o bok.  
– Hadrian, daj jej czas aby ochłonąć.– Wytłumaczyła mu Daphne, gdy Destiny odeszła z zasięgu słuchu.

– Chrzanić to. Ona nas potrzebuje!– Warknął gniewnie. Poderwał się z ziemi i kopnął najbliższą skałę. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy ta prawie rąbnęła Neville'a w głowę. Posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Ty też musisz się uspokoić. Jesteś czystokrwisty, więc zachowuj się jak jeden z nich. Co się stało z twoją maską? Twoje emocje są wypisane na twarzy jak na kartce. Pamiętasz, czego uczyła nas pani Malfoy?

– Nigdy nie pytaj kobiety o wiek?– Zasugerował Draco.

– Nie, ty ośle!– Fuknęła Daphne. Wzięła ciężki, głęboki wdech, zanim spojrzała prosto w oczy Hadriana.– Pokazywanie emocji zawsze prowadzi do upadku.

Jedyne, o czym Hadrian mógł myśleć to to, że wygląda teraz dokładnie jak Narcyza. Z jej blond włosami, tylko odcień ciemniejszymi od platyny pani Malfoy, i perfekcyjnym, chłodnym wzrokiem, Daphne była na prostej drodze do stania się następną czystokrwistą królową.

– Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz?

– Nie.– odpowiedział automatycznie. Wziął oddech i odgarnął ciemne włosy z oczu.– Zobaczymy się na uczcie. Mam trochę lekcji do nadrobienia.

 **Halloweenowa Uczta [31 Października]**

– Wiesz, tylko dlatego że jest Dzień Nawiedzonych, nie znaczy że musisz wyglądać jak martwy.– Mruknął Hadrian, patrząc na rozchłestany wygląd Blaise'a. Zabini garbił się i niemal leżał na stole w przegranej pozycji. Jęknął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Ta zniewaga była bardzo bolesna, ale na szczęście zepsułeś efekt, mówiąc 'Dzień Nawiedzonych'.– Sapnął Blaise i wychylił puchar soku z dyni. Neville kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

– To prawda, przyjacielu. To Halloween, nikt już nie mówi 'Dzień Nawiedzonych'. Po prostu się z tym pogódź.

Hadrian potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, nie chcąc się z tym oswoić. Halloween brzmiało tak...mugolsko.

– Co ci się w ogóle stało?– Draco zapytał Blaise'a z ciekawością i uniósł brwi.

– Właśnie w tym problem! Nie pamiętam, co się stało!– Zabini zamyślił się.

– Że co? Jaką ostatnią rzecz pamiętasz?– Neville zmarszczył się.

– Przechodziłem przez lochy, w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

– I tyle?

– Właśnie chciałem wyjąć książkę, gdy poczułem ból w głowie i wszystko sczerniało.– Blaise próbował coś wyjaśnić, ale niespecjalnie mu to wychodziło– I teraz czuję się jak śmieć.– Dodał po chwili.

– Dziwne.– Skomentował Hadrian, wgryzając się w posiłek. Zamyślił się i odchylił na swoim miejscu. Sufit Wielkiej sali był ozdobiony dryfującymi dyniami, a magiczne niebo szare i burzliwe, rozświetlane raz po raz lśniącymi błyskawicami. Pochodnie pływały po pomieszczeniu, a w tle rozbrzmiewała muzyka.

– Cóż, mam nadzieję że wkrótce poczujesz się lepiej, Blaise.– Powiedziała współczująco Daphne. Elegancko przepoławiała swoje danie, ale jej spojrzenie uważnie przeszukiwało całą salę.  
– Gdzie jest Destiny?– Spytała, wycierając usta satynową serwetką. Jej oczy skanowały stół Gryffindoru, ale nie było tam dziewczyny.

– Hermiona powiedziała, że była w łazience dla dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze cały dzień.– Uspokoił ją Neville.– Właśnie teraz tam poszła, żeby sprawdzić co u niej. Zanim bankiet się rozpocznie.

Nagle drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Spanikowany profesor Quirrell wbiegł do środka jak huragan. Turban miał przekrzywiony i mrugał jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku, zanim nie wrzasnął na całe gardło:

– T-t-t-t-troll w lochach! Troll jest w l-lo-ochach!

I zemdlał na środku sali.

Przez sekundę było cicho. A potem wybuchł chaos. Zgromadzeni, przepychając się i potykając, rozbiegli się we wszystkie strony, desperacko starając się uciec z komnaty. Wielu krzyczało, a niektórzy uczniowie (Puchoni) nawet płakali.

– Prefekci, odprowadźcie swoje domy do pokoju wspólnego!– Krzyknął Dumbledore, przebijając się przez hałas. Rozpoczął się szalony wyścig wszystkich domów o jak najszybsze opuszczenie sali, a prefekci zostali prawie rozdeptani.

– Ale pokój wspólny Ślizgonów jest w lochach!– Zawołał jakiś rozzłoszczony głos. Prawdopodobnie ktoś ze Slytherinu. Nagle cały stół Ślizgonów rozbrzmiał donośnymi protestami.

–No dobrze, Slytherin do biblioteki!– Dumbledore poprawił się.

Hadriana zignorował starego głupca. Coś go męczyło.

– Blaise, kiedy ci "wszystko sczerniało"?

– Coś jak godzinę temu?– Zastanowił się– Czemu?

Oczy Draco zwęziły się i spojrzał na Quirrella oskarżycielsko.

– Widziałeś tam Quirrella?

– Nie pamiętam co robiłem, jak mam sobie przypomnieć czy był tam cholerny Quirrell?– Burknął Zabini.

– Być może to właśnie on wpuścił tu trolla.– Powiedziała Daphne, rozumiejąc co Hadrian miał na myśli.

– Quirrell? Nie widziałaś? Rąbnął o ziemię jak szmaciana lalka.– Blaise zrobił szyderczą minę w stronę leżącego nauczyciela– Nie ma mowy żeby zwabił trolla do zamku, kiedy prawie osikał się ze strachu, gdy zobaczył jednego biegającego po komnatach.

– Godzina dałaby mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wpuścić stwora do Hogwartu.– Rzekł Hadrian.– Podejrzewam że cię ogłuszył, bo zobaczył cię w lochach. Byłeś jedynym świadkiem.

– Ale on przecież zemdlał!

– Tak...albo jest bardzo dobrym aktorem.– Potwierdził Neville, podążając za Hadrianem przez Wielką Salę. Nagle Hadrian zatrzymał się. To sprawiło, że Neville i Draco wpadli na niego. Cała trójka wylądowała na podłodze.

Draco jęknął i wstał, paranoicznie poprawiając wzburzone włosy i pogięte szaty.

– Co to niby było!

– Destiny. Troll. Ona nic nie wie. Hermiona też. Musimy je znaleźć!– Zawołał Hadrian. Odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę ubikacji dla dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze. Blaise i Neville wymienili spojrzenia. Wszyscy wydawali się myśleć o jednej tylko rzeczy.

Te głupie instynkty Gryfonów.


	13. Bez plotek, bez żalu

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ XIII**

 **BEZ PLOTEK, BEZ ŻALU**

o.o.o.o

 **Toaleta dla dziewczyn na pierwszym piętrze [Październik 31]**

–Idę z Tobą.– Nalegała Daphne, biegając razem z Hadrianem przez korytarz.

Hadrian zignorował ją i otworzył ogromne, drewniane drzwi do łazienki. Gwałtownie zatrzymał się w progu, ale jego plecy były sztywne i proste.

–Posłuchaj mnie, Daphne, idź do biblioteki, poczekaj tam na nas.– Wyszeptał przez kąciki ust.

–Ale ja ... –Zaczęła protestować, jednak przestała, gdy tylko dostrzegła potężną, błotnistozieloną dłoń.

– Daphne, odejdź. – Poprosił Hadrian przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę i skinęła głową. Zerknąwszy na niego szybko i z niepokojem, odwróciła się i odbiegła w stronę bilbioteki.

Kiedy minęła Draco, zawołała:

– Nie róbcie nic głupiego!

Draco przewrócił oczami. Za późno. Ryzykowali życie, żeby uratować Destiny i brudną szlamę. Co głupszego mogliby zrobić?

Grupa chłopców ostrożnie weszła do słabo oświetlonej łazienki. Pochodnia, która dawała światło łazience, migotała niebezpiecznie, a ziemia trzęsła się pod każdym drobnym ruchem trolla. Ściany i podłogi były całe, ale zimne jak lód. Okno witrażowe roztrzaskało się, a deszcz z pokruszonej szyby padał do wnętrza toalety.

Blaise odchrząknął nerwowo i poprawił kołnierzyk. Jego wzrok powoli powędrował od nóg, do wielkiej, brzydkiej głowy trolla. Jęknął słabo. Neville drgnął w szoku i rozdziawił usta jak gapiąca się ryba.

–Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? Moglibyśmy po prostu zawołać profesorów.– Zaproponował Blaise, a jego głos był kilka oktaw wyższy niż zwykle.

–Zamknij się.– Syknął Hadrian. –Hermiona, Destiny?– Zawołał cicho.

–Mała pomoc? – Krzyknęła Hermiona zza sali.

Hadrian wyciągnął szyję, aby mógł widzieć coś poza trollem. Hermiona stała przed potworem z wyciągniętą różdżką. Szybko przeszukał szatę i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

–Gdzie jest Destiny?

Hermiona bez słowa wskazała na umywalki. Hadrian podążył za tym kierunkiem i zobaczył, że Destiny przebijała się pod zlewami. Jej oczy zaczerwieniły się i różowe plamy były wyraźnie widoczne na bladych policzkach.

–To był taki głupi pomysł!– Draco jęknął głośno. - Moglibyśmy po prostu wezwać profesorów, ale nieee! Teraz stoimy sobie tutaj i chcemy walczyć z tą wielką paskudą!

Troll usłyszał jego głos i odwrócił dużą, grubą głowę. Chłopiec zdębiał, i sapnął z przerażeniem. Nagle monstrum podniosło gigantyczną maczugę nad głowę.

–Ty głupi idio-BIEGNIJ! – krzyknął Hadrian, gdy odepchnął go z drogi pałki. Maczuga roztrzaskiwała teraz wszystkie kabiny. W jednej z nich pozostały tylko zgliszcza i małe odłamki sedesu. Wybuch przygniótł Hermionę kawałkami drzwi.

Wydostała się spod nich z trzaskiem, a troll odwrócił się do niej. Otworzyła oczy i potknęła się o kolanko od umywalki, wydając z siebie zduszany wdech, gdy zimna, kamienna ściana uderzyła ją w plecy. Zacisnęła oczy, kiedy troll podniósł swoją pałkę. Wargi Hermiony poruszały się szaleńczo, jakby zmawiała cichą modlitwę.

– _Acerbus Scindo_ – Wykrzyknął Neville, machając różdżką. Z jej końca wystrzelił czarny strumień lecący w stronę trolla. Stwór zamarł na swoim miejscu, a jego maczuga opadła na bok z głośnym trzaskiem.

Ciemność wydawała się kręcić wokół trolla, otaczając całą jego sylwetkę. Zwinęła się w spiralach i przewijała przez jego ciało jak klatka. Czarne, obsydianowe światło zdawało się sztywnieć i wiązać brodawkowatą skórę trolla.

Troll wydobył przerażający, zduszany krzyk, gdy czerń zaczęła zatapiać się w jego skórze. Zwijał się z bólu, gdy wizualizacja całkowicie zniknęła, a w miejscu ulotnego mroku pojawiły się widoczne, czerwone ślady poparzeń. Bestia drgała gwałtownie, sparaliżowana w pozycji stojącej.

Hadrian obrócił się i spojrzał na Neville'a w szoku. Zaskoczony, zmarszczył brwi.

–Gdzie się nauczyłeś tego zaklęcia?

Neville ostrożnie schował różdżkę, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na Hadriana.

– Zostawiłeś książkę w pokoju wspólnym, otworzyłem ją, no i znalazłem to zaklęcie.

–Więc postanowiłeś je sobie tak po prostu przećwiczyć? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Hadrian.

Twarz Neville'a była zacięta, gdy odpowiedział:

–Chciałem zobaczyć, co zrobiłoby.

–A jeśli nie poszłoby tak, jak chcesz? Gdyby zrobiłoby trollowi coś dużo gorszego?

–Nie dbam o to, to tylko trolle. Dlaczego to ma znaczenie? Poza tym chciał nas zabić, zrobiłem to, co musiałem zrobić.– Odpowiedział, spoglądając na bestię.

Hadrian zerknął na Neville'a i dostrzegł w jego oczach jasne błyski. Lśniły magią i promieniowały czystą mocą. Sposób, w jaki Neville się uśmiechnął uświadomił mu, że chłopak nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, ani winy za to, co zrobił.

Neville (nieświadomie) po raz pierwszy spróbował czarnej magii, a to, jak wyglądał sprawiało wrażenie że mroczne sztuki zdawały się mu odpowiadać. Sposób, w jaki stał i to jak mówił, wskazywał iż Neville rzeczywiście lubił nową moc. Hadrian wiedział, co to za uczucie. Wiedział, że smakuje aż zbyt dobrze.

Neville uniósł brew w sposób niemal identyczny, w jaki robił to Hadrian.

–Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: dlaczego masz książkę wypełnioną bolesnymi klątwami? Hm? To chyba trochę jak zakazana magia, nie sądzisz?

Hadrian zmrużył oczy. Chłopiec na pewno wiedział więcej, niż Hadrian chciał, aby wiedział. Ale teraz zdecydował się to zignorować. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nie będzie trolla oddalonego o kilka stóp od nich.

–Taa, jasne. Neville zrobił coś złego, ale musiał to zrobić. A teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie ignorujemy sobie fakt, że stoi tutaj gigantyczny bydlak– Hermiona gderała do siebie, gdy pomagała Destiny wynurzyć się spod umywalek. Jej włosy były skręcone bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, a im bardziej była zdenerwowana i zmartwiona, tym bardziej kudłate się robiły. Hadrian pomyślał, że to zabawne i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Dobrze, zajmiemy się tym.– Powiedział ze zdecydowaniem, obracając różdżkę palcami.

– Zajmiemy?– Blaise wymusił optymistyczny wyraz twarzy.– Oczywiście, że się zajmiemy!

Hadrian zwrócił swoją uwagę na trolla, który zaczął się poruszać. Zamknął oczy i pomyślał: " _Corpora Liquidium_ ".

Troll znów zwinął się z bólu i wydał z siebie głośne wycie. Ściany się zatrzęsły, a podłoga pękła, gdy potężny stwór spadł na podłogę. Był torturowany, i drżał w agonii na kamienistym gruncie. Bestia ruszała kończynami, starając się zatrzymać cierpienie. Ale na darmo.

– Co ty z _tym_ robisz?– zapytał niechętnie Draco.

Hadrian nie odpowiedział przez chwilę, skupiając się na zachowaniu klątwy w stanie nienaruszonym.

–To zaklęcie, które zmienia tkankę organiczną w płyn. –Wyjaśnił, unikając wstrząśniętego spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych.

–Nie może być legalne.– Hermiona mruknęła do siebie.

–Dobrze, dobrze, myślę że już wystarczy.– Powiedział Blaise, oddychając głęboko.

Ale Hadrian nie słuchał. Skupił się wyłącznie na trollu i klątwie. Miał zmarszczone brwi, a serce waliło mu w piersi jak oszalały ptak. Mógł tylko myśleć o kontroli, jaką miał nad trollem. Był prawie dwadzieścia razy większy od niego, ale to on sprowadził go na kolana.

Troll płakał, jego organy wewnętrzne roztapiały się powoli. To on go kontrolował, on sam stworzył mu ból. Nie był już przestraszonym małym dzieckiem, które cierpiało, nie, to on teraz stwarzał cierpienie.

I to sprawiało, że czuł się podekscytowany. Jest potężny, silniejszy niż ktokolwiek.

–Hadrian, przestań, zabijesz to.– Ostrzegła Hermiona.

Nie usłyszał jej. Niczego nie słyszał, z wyjątkiem symfonii bólu trolla.

–Hadrian, przestań!– Ktoś krzyknął.

Mógłby stworzyć taką cudowną rzecz z ramionami bestii! Zawiązać je w supeł. Mógł zrobić wszystko. Mógł go zabić, jeśli zechciał. Zobaczył, że błotniste oczy trolla stały się szkliste i martwe, a ciało było oklapnięte i pogięte jak stara, szmaciana lalka.

–Hadrian, nie rób tego!

– Przestań, Hadrian!

Wycisnął z niego życie i patrzył, jak umiera powolną, bolesną śmiercią. Dźwięk drgawek i jęków zagłuszały nieznane uczucie, pulsujące w jego głowie. Krzyk tortur dawały mu pokręconą, pocieszną melodię. Hadrian wiedział, na co jest zdolny. I upewnił się, iż troll też to wiedział.

–Hadrian, proszę, przestań.

I, dzięki Merlinowi, krzyki ustały. Stwór nie drgał już, nie wył, nie zwijał się. W toalecie zapadło milczenie. Woda z kranu złowieszczo kapała na ziemię.

Troll był martwy.

Blaise z wahaniem trącił łapę bestii czubkiem różdżki. Ręka przesunęła się bez życia. Zerwał się gwałtownie, krzycząc _Reducto_! Różdżka, bez udziału jego woli, wskazała na przypadkowy kierunek, i przeklął się, widząc, jak zmierza w stronę Hermiony.

– _Protego_!– Zawołał Draco, zanim ktokolwiek mógł zareagować. Tarcza osiadła przed Hermioną, zanim dotarł do niej błękitna strzała. Gdy tylko dotknęła tarczy, niebieski promień zniknął.

Blaise ze zdenerwowaniem przebrał palcami po włosach.

– Przepraszam za to Hermiono! Zgaduję, że zaklęcie nie wypaliło, bo cel był już...nieaktywny.

–Twój cel był nieaktywny?– Rozzłościła się. –Mogłeś mnie zabić!

– Ale nie zabiłem!

–Och, jesteś beznadziejny!– Fuknęła. Potem odwróciła się do Draco. –Dziękuję. A to było naprawdę dobrze rzucona tarcza. Jak się nauczyłeś? To jest z piątej klasy!– Hermiona była pozytywnie zaskoczona.

– Eh, zamknj się. To z automatu, gdybym miał czas na zastanowienie się, nie uratowałbym cię. Nauczyłem się w młodym wieku nie ufać Blaise'owi z różdżką, przyzwyczajenie. Wolałbym raczej martwą szlamę niż żywą, więc miałaś szczęście.

–Hej!– Zaprotestował Blaise– Tylko raz miotnąłem cię w statuę rycerza! I to wszystko co pamiętam przez ostatnie cztery lata!

– Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ty...– Zaczęła Hermiona, całkowcie ignorując Blaise'a.

– Zachowaj melodramaty na później.

– Więc pozwól mi wyjaśnić jedną kwestię– kontynuowała Hermiona– Uratowałeś mnie przed zranieniem tylko po to, by móc dalej mnie obrażać?

– Tak.– Draco zadarł brodę w snobistycznym geście.

– Wszyscy się zamknijcie.– Przerwał im głośno Neville.– Mamy większy problem. Jak mamy wytłumaczyć _to_?

– Wszyscy chcielibyśmy to wiedzieć, panie Longbottom.

Oczy Neville'a rozszerzyły się.

– Profesorze Snape!– Zawołał.

Snape wszedł do zrujnowanej toalety wraz z porfesor McGonagall, Flitwickiem i Sprout.

– Panie Longbottom, czy zechciałbyś wyjaśnić, dlaczego troll leży na środku toalety dla dziewcząt?– zapytała McGonagall. Jej wyraz był twarzy wyniosły, i patrzyła na pierwszoroczniaków z dezaprobatą.

–No cóż, widzi pani ... właściwie ... eee-umm...– Neville zamilkł, jego usta pracowały szybciej niż jego umysł. Miękka ręka dotknęła jego ramienia, i chłopiec podniósł wzrok. Destiny posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech i odwróciła się do profesorów.

– Mogę to wyjaśnić, pani profesor McGonagall.– Powiedziała głośno.

– Panno Lestrange!– McGonagall westchnęła, patrząc z zszokowaniem na jej wygląd.– Co Ty tutaj robisz?

–To była moja wina...Widzi pani, dwóch chłopaków z mojego domu wyśmiewało mnie, a ja uciekłam tutaj, żeby pobyć sama, ale wtedy wszedł troll, i nie wiedziałem, co robić. Hadrian i reszta Ślizgonów uratowali mnie.

McGonagall zamknęła oczy i skinęła głową, przyjmując wyjaśnienie. Poczuła się zawstydzona tym, jak jej Gryfonowie traktowali Destiny, a ona nic z tym nie robiła.

– A więc, panno Lestrange...

Hermiona szybko wkroczyła.

–To także mój błąd profesorze Flitwick.

–Hermiono, kochana, co masz na myśli?– Zapytał opiekun Ravenclawu.

Wziąła głęboki oddech i zaczęła wypluwać jakieś kłamstwa.

–Przybyłem tu, aby walczyć z trollem, bo nigdy tego nie widziałam, a chciałem zobaczyć, jak to jest. Jeśli nie znaleźliby mnie, teraz byłabym martwa.

Jej słowa brzmiały szczerze i były bardzo przekonujące. Kłamstwo przetoczyło się przez Hermionę tak płynnie, że nawet Hadrian poczuł, jakby mówiła prawdę.

–Panno Granger! Jestem absolutnie zdenerwowany! To było bardzo głupie! Nie będę taki wybaczający, jak profesor McGonagall! Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Ravenclawu!

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, wyglądając na przybitą. Hadrian poczuł się winny, że musiała stracić punkty, ponieważ była tą, która pomogła Destiny.

–Minerwo!– krzyknął profesor Sprout, sprawdzając trolla. –On nie żyje!

–Co!?– McGonagall była wstrząśnięta i spojrzała znów na trolla. –To niemożliwe. Jak kilka pierwszoroczniaków zabiło trolla?

Hadrian pogrążył się w panice pod jego maską. Chociaż zaklęcie, które użył, było całkowicie legalne, to wciąż bardzo mroczne. Jego ojciec prawdopodobnie zamordowałby go, gdyby McGonagall dowiedziała się, jakich klątw używa!

Popatrzył z paniką profesora Snape'a i na szczęście wydawało mu się, że zrozumiał wiadomość.

–Który z was to zrobił?– McGonagall chrząknęła, a jej głos ociekał niedowierzaniem. Nikt się nie odezwał, nikt nie wysunął się naprzód.

Profesor Snape podniósł różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie. Końcówka różdżki Blaise'a zalśniła jasnym błękitem, a różdżka Draco bielą.

–Wygląda na to, że _Protego_ został rzucony przez pana Malfoya, a zaklęcie _Reducto_ przez pana Zabiniego.

–Wy dwaj, wytłumaczcie się!– Zażądała McGonagall.

Blaise odchrząknął.

– Ja ... ja użyłem zaklęcia na trollu, ale ono rąbnęło go w łeb...albo w coś...no i upadł na podłogę. Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało.

McGonagall wydawała się sceptycznie nastawiona co do tej odpowiedzi, ale skinęła głową i odwróciła się do Draco.

– Teraz ty, panie Malfoy.

–Gdy tylko Blaise powiedział _Reducto_ użyłem _Protego_ na wszystkich, na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciałem by ktoś został ranny. – Wyjaśnił Draco.

– Dobry pomysł, Draco, dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu.– Potaknął Snape.

– Oni właśnie zabili trolla, Severusie! Zabili! Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Slytherinu! – McGonagall drżała z gniewu.

-–Taaak, ale czy mogę ci przypomnieć, iż także uratowali jednego z twoich Gryfonów i tę Krukonkę przed śmiercią, Minerwo?– Parsknął Snape– I cenię życie ucznia bardziej niż trolla. Dwadzieścia punktów dla Slytherinu ...dla każdego z was.

–Sugeruję, żebyśmy się teraz oddalili. To była długa noc dla nas wszystkich.– Wtrącił się delikatnie Flitwick, starając się złagodzić napięcie w powietrzu.

–Oczywiście.– Odpowiedział gładko Snape, wskazując na grupę pierwszorocznych.– Za mną, trzeba zabrać resztę Ślizgonów z biblioteki.

–Profesorze, czy mogę pójść z wami? Muszę zwrócić książkę, to zajmie tylko chwilkę.– Spytała Hermiona. Nie zajęło długo, by go przekonać, i w końcu skinął twierdząco głową.

– Ja też muszę iść z nimi, zostawiłam torbę w bibliotece.– Powiedziała Destiny.

– W porządku, ale musisz być w łóżku o ustalonej godzinie, rozumiesz?– McGonagall westchnęła i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię.

–Tak, pani profesor.

– Czy możemy w końcu wyjść?– Snape wyciągnął rękę w stronę drzwi. Był niecierpliwym człowiekiem, a wyjątek robił jedynie dla eliksirów. Pierwszoroczni wyszli z dziewczęcej toalety, a potem poszli za Snape'm przez korytarze. Nikt nie odważył się mówić, z obawy, że rozzłości nietoperzowatego profesora.

Kiedy dotarli do biblioteki, wszyscy zobaczyli zdenerwowaną Daphne, czekającą na zewnątrz komnaty. Gdy tylko zobaczyła grupkę na końcu korytarza, od razu do nich pobiegła. Po szybkim otaksowaniu ich od stóp do głów, i szukaniu jakichkolwiek ran, złapała Hadriana i Destiny obiema dłońmi. Wtuliła się w nich kurczowo, zaciskając place na ramionach.

–Myślałem, że umrzecie!– Była na krawędzi płaczu. Położyła głowę na załamaniu między szyją a ramieniem Hadriana.

–Wow, dzięki za wiarę.– Mruknął Hadrian sarkastycznie.

–Opanuj się, panno Greengrass.– Warknął Snape, odciągając ją za kołnierz od uczniów.

Posłała im słaby uśmiech.

–Cieszę się że jesteście cali, zamartwiałam się na śmierć.

–Żyjemy, Daphne.– Destiny poklepała ją pocieszająco.– Może wejdziemy do środka?

– Panie Riddle, poczekaj chwilę.– Powiedział Snape, zanim Hadrian podążył za Nevillem do biblioteki. Kiwnął głową i czekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą, zanim odwróci się do opiekuna.

– Może mógłbyś wyjaśnić, co się stało? – Spytał, zaraz po rzuceniu _Muffliato_.

– Słyszałeś co się stało.

–Przypuszczam iż mógłbym przejrzeć twój umysł, ale wolałbym żebyś osobiście powiedział mi, co się wydarzyło.

– Nie zrobiłbyś tego, nawet gdybyś śmiał spróbować. – Sarknął Hadrian pod nosem.

– Co to miało znaczyć?

–Nic, Severusie.– Odpowiedział bezczelnie.

– Słuchaj, Riddle, szanuję twojego ojca, ale nie zrobiłeś jeszcze nic, aby zasłużyć na mój szacunek. Nie oczekuj więc, że będę twoim sługą.– Syknął Snape.

– Zabiłem trolla, czy to nie zasługuje na szacunek?

–Więc to ty.

Hadrian rozzłościł się i umysłowo uderzył się czoło. Wpadł prosto w oleistą pułapkę zastawioną przez profesora.

– Nie jestem Czarnym Panem, ale też nie jestem głupcem. Naprawdę spodziewałeś się, że uwierzę, iż pan Zabini zabił trolla zaklęciem _Reducto_?

–Nie bardzo.– Przyznał Hadrian.

– Więc czemu w ogóle próbujesz kłamać?

Hadrian odetchnął i zamrugał.

– Powiesz ojcu.

Oczywiście dlatego chłopak zachowywał to w tajemnicy. Był typowym pierwszorocznym błagającym go, aby nie wysyłał sowy do rodziców. Z wyjątkiem tego, iż rodzicem był Czarny Pan, a synem Hadrian Draven Riddle. Severus westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

– Nie powiem twojemu ojcu.

Hadrian zmrużył oczy, jakby próbował zrozumieć, czemu Snape to obiecał. W końcu, po paru minutach, odezwał się.

– Nie ja zrobiłem pierwszy ruch. Właściwie, był to Neville.

Niewiele rzeczy mogłoby zaskoczyć Severusa Snape'a. Lecz fakt, że najsłabsze ogniwo Ślizgonów zrobiło pierwszy krok, definitywnie znalazło się na liście. Być może chłopak naprawdę należał do Slytherinu.

– Co?

– Rzucił _Acerbus Scindo_ i rozwalił trolla.

– _Acerb_...skąd on się w ogóle tego nauczył?

– Zostawiłem jedną z moich książek w pokoju wspólnym i otworzył ją.– Hadrian szybko wyjaśnił.

–Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nie zostawił swoich ciemnych, magicznych rytuałów i paramagicznych, zakazanych książek w pokoju wspólnym? Tylko dlatego, że Ślizgoni są bardziej tolerancyjni w stosunku do magii niż inne domy, nie znaczy, że nie jesteśmy ciekawi!– Snape potarł czoło.

–Nie sądziłam, że go dotknie, nie mówiąc już o tym że wymyśliłem zaklęcie na tę książkę. Nawet nie sądziłem, że potrafi ją odpieczętować!– Zaprotestował.

– On to naprawdę rzucił.– Powtórzył, tonem drżącym z niedowierzania.

– Co z tego?

– Pomyśl nad tym, chłopcze. Obita w skórę, starodawna księga leżała porzucona w pokoju

wspólnym Ślizgonów. Oczywiście pan Longbottom wiedział, że to księga klątw lub coś

jeszcze gorszego, nawet po ilustracjach. A jednak jej użył.

Snape przewrócił oczami, widząc tępy wzrok Hadriana.

– Drogi Merlinie, i ty chcesz być następnym Czarnym Panem? Pozwól mi pomóc przebrnąć przez tę ciasną czaszkę. Pan Longbottom chciał by krew się polała, kiedy rzucił to przekleństwo.– Wyjaśnił niecierpliwie.

– Musimy mu się przyjrzeć.– Wywnioskował Hadrian.

–Tak, tak...użył _Acceribus Scindo_ , który oczywiście nie zostałby wyśledzony przez podstawowy namiar, który rzucałem.

– Potem ja użyłem bezgłośną i bezdźwięczną klątwę, zamieniającą wnętrze ciała w płyn, dopóki troll nie zginął.

–Dlatego też zaklęcie śledzące cię nie wykryło.

– Dokładnie.

Snape zawahał się, zanim zapytał:

– Jak się teraz czujesz?

–A ty co, mój cholerny terapeuta?

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Nie bądź irytujący, Riddle.

Hadrian westchnął.

– Czuję się dobrze.

– Czy twoje sumienie nie jest obciążone winą za odebranie komuś życia?– Snape przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Nie.

– Nie masz w sobie nawet odrobiny żalu?

– To coś zasłużyło na śmierć.– Powiedział tonem, w jakim rozmawia się o pogodzie.– A ja dałem mu to, na co zasłużył. Czy to wszystko?

Profesor przełknął gulę, która nagle uformowała się w jego gardle.

– Tak.

– Mam do ciebie tylko jedno pytanie.– Powiedział nagle Hadrian, spoglądając prosto w oczy mężczyzny.

– Oh?

– Co planuje mój ojciec? Powiedział mi tylko kilka niejasnych szczegółów i chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.– Zażądał.

Twarz Snape'a pozostawała niewzruszona, gdy odpowiedział neutralnym tonem:

– Panie Riddle, jeśli twój ojciec nie powiedział ci żadnych planów, to zrobił to nie bez powodu.

– Wszystko, co mi powiedział, to to, że coś ukryto w szkole, a profesor Quirrell jest tutaj, aby znaleźć ów przedmiot. Czego tak bardzo potrzebuje mój ojciec?

– Uświadomienie cię to nie moja rola.– Warknął.

Hadrian zesztywniał, zastanawiając przez chwilę:

–Ma to związek z korytarzem na trzecim piętrze, prawda? Dlatego Dumbledore nie pozwala nikomu wejść.

–Bądź cicho chłopcze, nie wsadzaj głowy w interesy, które nie mają z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Dowiem się.– Przemówił zdecydowanie, a determinacja zaświeciła mu w oczach. - Wiesz, że tak.

Snape nie odpowiedział, choć głęboko wewnątrz siebie wiedział, że chłopak mówił prawdę. Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy, zanim Hadrian zmienił temat.

– Och, i zanim zapomnę, tak jakoś usłyszałem że Potter i Weasley spotkają się z kimś o północy w sali trofeów.– Chłopiec posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

– Zapewniam pana, iż wspomnę o tym Filchowi.– Snape odpowiedział uśmiechem. Uczeń przed nim był idealnym Ślizgonem.

Weszli do biblioteki i Hadrian natychmiast wniknął w tłum, dołączając do swoich przyjaciół. Gdy nauczyciel wysłał resztę Ślizgonów do ich sypialni, książę osunął się na krzesło obok Hermiony.

Snape zerknął na ich grupę.

– Panie Longbottom, chciałbym pochwalić cię za dobrze użyte zaklęcie _Acceribus Scindo_.– Wycedził jedwabiście.– Do tej pory tylko twórca tego czaru mógł go rzucić poprawnie.

Prawdopodobnie była to największa pochwała, jaką Snape kiedykolwiek dał studentowi. Neville zarumienił się i podziękował za komplement wyraźnym skinieniem głowy. Niewiele rzeczy przerażało chłopca, ale opiekun ich domu był z pewnością jednym z nich.

Snape zwęził oczy.

– Zostańcie tu tak długo, jak zechcecie, ale nie dajcie się nikomu złapać, bo już wam nie pomogę. Dobranoc.

Hermiona była jedyną, która odpowiedziała:

– Dobranoc, profesorze Snape.

Snape bez słowa odwrócił głowę i opuścił drzwi lewymi drzwiami, powiewając czarnym płaszczem jak peleryną. Hermiona odwróciła się do grupy ze sfrustrowanym wyrazem twarzy.

– Dlaczego on mnie nie cierpi?!– Jęknęła, opuszczając głowę.

Blaise poklepał jej plecy pocieszająco.

– W porządku, Hermiono. Snape'owi też długo zabrało, by do mnie przywykł.

Hermiona zbladła, gdy jej powiedział, jak długo Zabini zna profesora.

– Siedem lat? Wtedy już ukończę Hogwart!

– Lizuska.– Draco parsknął, udając że robi to dyskretnie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i wysunęła język.

– Och, jaka dojrzała.– Powiedział sarkastycznie Draco. –Więc znowu jesteś mugolską...

– Draco, proszę, ona właśnie uratowała moje życie.– Błagała go Destiny, już naprawdę zdenerwowana tymi dziecinnymi przytykami z ich strony.

Draco westchnął ciężko, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Destiny, jak się czujesz?– zapytał Hadrian.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Wszystko w porządku. Hermiona naprawdę mi pomaga.

– Robi to przez cały czas?– Hadrian podniósł brew i odwrócił się, spoglądając na Hermionę.

Zarumieniła się pod jego spojrzeniem.

– To nic wielkiego.

Destiny westchnęła.

–Rozmawiałaś ze mną przez wiele godzin, a nawet kradłaś mi jedzenie z kuchni, dzięki czemu nie musiałam spotykać się z innymi Gryfonami.

– Nie trzeba, Destiny. Czułam się, jakbym miała przyjaciółkę. Przyjaciele chyba sobie pomagają, więc nie musisz mi dziękować.– Powiedziała Hermiona cicho, spoglądając na podłogę.

Daphne przez chwilę przyglądała się Hermionie.

–O co chodzi, Hermiono?

Westchnęła ciężko i zwinęła palce.

– Przypuszczam, że powinnam opowiedzieć wam o moim niezbyt zabawnym życiu.

–Nie musisz, jeśli tego nie chcesz.– Oznajmił Hadrian.

–Nie, ja chcę. Czułabym się lepiej, gdyby moi znajomi to wiedzieli. –Hermiona stwierdziła ze zdecydowaniem. Wszyscy gapili się na nią z największą uwagą, czekając, aby zaczęła. Wszyscy oprócz Draco, który "czytał" książkę.

– Kiedy byłam młodsza, wszyscy się nade mną znęcali. Nie byłam tak popularna jak inni, nie byłem tak ładna jak inni, byłam sama. Chciałam, żeby Jason Dempsey, ich przywódca, cierpiał, i to się właśnie stało. Jego rodzice złożyli na mnie skargę w szkole, a ja zostałam wywalona następnego dnia. –Przerwała na chwilę i wzięła drżący wdech.– Stawało się to w niemal każdej szkole, do której uczęszczałam. Byłam prześladowana, potem się złościłam, i coś złego się działo. Wkrótce mama postanowiła uczyć mnie w domu.

– W porządku, więc twoja przypadkowa magia wyszła spod kontroli, i co dalej?– dociekał Neville.

– Neville, przestań ją ciągnąc za język!– Destiny skarciła go i spojrzała na Hermionę.– Przepraszam. Proszę, mów dalej.

–Mój ojciec musiał pracować do późna, bo moja mama spędzała zbyt wiele czasu na nauczaniu mnie. Wracał pijany, w dziwnych godzinach, czasem nie wracał w ogóle. Mówił mi codziennie, że to moja wina.

–To straszne!– Daphne westchnęła.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

–To nawet nie najgorsze. Zaczął mnie uderzać, bić, a czasem nawet podnosił rękę na moją matkę. Z czasem się z tym pogodziła i nigdy go nie zostawiła. Nadal nie wiem dlaczego. Kiedy dostałam list z Hogwartu, był z tego zadowolony. Nie dlatego, że mnie przyjęto, ale dlatego, że w końcu mógł się mnie pozbyć.

– Jak udało ci się ukryć przed światem coś tak dobijającego?– zapytał Neville.

–Jestem bardzo dobrym kłamcą.– Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. –Nikt nie zbliżył się do mnie tak bardzo, że zauważył coś złego.

Hadrian warknął pod nosem. Ojciec Hermiony brzmiał jak Vernon Dursely. Jej ojciec znęcał się nad nią i traktował ją gorzej niż czarodzieje traktują domowe skrzaty.

–Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidzisz mugoli.– Zgadł.

–Dokładnie. Każdy mugol, który poznałam, jest samolubną świnią i potworem, nawet mój własny ojciec. Moja matka jest jednym, jedynym wyjątkiem. Bez niej byłam całkowicie sama.– Powiedziała smutnie Hermiona.

– Ale teraz nie jesteś sama.– Wyrwało się Blaise'owi.

–Tak, teraz masz nas.– Dodała Destiny.

– Ale ja jestem ...

– Szlamą, wymądrzającą się kujonicą, molem książkowym?– Podsunął Draco.

Popatrzyła na niego.

–Jestem mugolakiem.

–Masz talent, bardzo silną magię, nie jesteś rozpuszczonym dzieckiem, a to wszystko, co mnie interesuje.– Oznajmiła stanowczo Daphne.

Hadrian milczał. Przeszłość Hermiony była podobna do jego własnego. Miał szczęście, że zaadoptował go ojciec, ale do niej los nie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób. Hadriana nie obchodziło, czy jest mugolakiem. Jego ojciec najprawdopodobniej z miejsca rzuci w niego _Avadą Kedavrą_ , jeśli usłyszy, że syn zadaje się z mugolaczką. Ale Hadrian nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Hermiona była wyjątkowa, a on jakoś udowodniłby to swojemu opiekunowi. W końcu chciał oczyścić cały czarodziejski świat z śmieci, podobnie jak Hadrian.

A w planie Hadriana każdy, kto zasługiwał na to by z nim być, zostanie z nim do końca. Niegodni upadną i zamienią się w popiół. Hermiona zasłużyła na to, by tu być, a jego nie obchodziło, że ktoś powie inaczej.

–Witaj w rodzinie.– Zażartował Hadrian.

– No chyba nie jesteś poważny!– Wybuchł Draco– Jest szlamą!

– Mugolaczka czy nie Draco, nadal jest jedną z najsilniejszych czarownic naszego roku.– Powiedział poważnie Neville.

– Zaakceptuj to. Jeśli Hadrian potrafił to zrobić, ty tym bardziej możesz. –Wymamrotał Blaise zmęczonym głosem i pomasował sobie skronie.

– Och zamknijcie się, wy wszyscy, czy wy w ogóle siebie słyszycie?! Nadskakujecie takiemu czemuś! Jesteśmy czystokrwiści, i stoimy o wiele wyżej niż szlamowaty wyrzutek! A ty Hadrian, czyś ty oszalał?!– Wykrzyknął.

–Draco, _wystarczy_.– Wysyczał Hadrian zimnym głosem.– Znaj swoje miejsce.

Lodowate dreszcze przebiegły po grzbiecie każdego, na dźwięk tego chłodnego i wyniosłego tonu. Draco zbladł i skinął głową. Zapomniał, kim jest jego najlepszy przyjaciel po spędzeniu tylu lat traktowania go jak brata. Nie był zwykłym chłopcem. Hadrian był mrocznym dziedzicem, synem samego Lorda Voldemorta.

–Chodźmy wszyscy do łóżka. W porządku?– Zaproponowała po chwili ciężkiego milczenia delikatnie Daphne. Skinęli głową. Ślizgoni pożegnał się z Destiny i Hermioną, każda z nich poszła do swojej wieży.

Gdy wchodzili do dormitorium Ślizgonów, Hadrian zatrzymał Draco przed wejściem do pokoju.

– Chciałbym przeprosić. – Powiedział, opierając się o drzwi sypialni.

–Nie masz powodów do przepraszania. Nie powinienem był tego mówić.– Przyznał cicho, patrząc w podłogę.– Nie zachowałem odpowiedniego respektu w stosunku do ciebie.

–Nie. To ja nie powinienem używać mojego tytułu, aby zmusić cię do pokory.

–Nie przepraszaj. Chyba zrobiłbym to samo, gdybym był na twoim miejscu.

Hadrian westchnął.

– Czy możesz przynajmniej spróbować być przyjaznym dla niej teraz, gdy Hermiona oficjalnie została częścią naszej grupy?

Draco westchnął.

– Nie mogę tego zrobić Hadrian, po prostu nie mogę się przemóc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zrozumiesz.

– Ale chociaż sobie z tym poradzisz?

– Muszę się przyzwyczaić. Może za kilka lat będę dla niej obojętny.– Draco wykrzywił kąciki ust ku górze.

– Parę lat chyba nie jest dużą ceną za takie poświęcenie z twojej strony.– Hadrian roześmiał się.

Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

–Draco?

–Tak?

–Niezależnie od tego, jaki tytuł będę nosił, niezależnie od tego, jaki tron odziedziczę, niezależnie od tego, czyim dziedzicem jestem, chcę, żebyś zawsze o czymś pamiętał. Pośród tych wszystkich rzeczy, tych wszystkich ról, dla ciebie zawsze będę tylko jedną osobą. Twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Od tłumacza:)!

Zmieniłam trochę końcówkę, bo w oryginale jest angielska gra słów i nie miałam pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Cóż, nie było mnie rok (jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył); praca, brak chęci ani czasu na dalsze rozdziały skutecznie odwiódł mnie od ficka. Dalej pracuję, ale już nie na tak dużą liczbę godzin, więc mogę wygospodarować parenaście minut codziennie na zabawę z tłumaczeniem, choć rozdziały nie będą pojawiać się zbyt szybko. W każdym razie jeśli jest tu jakaś znudzona duszyczka która chce zabawić się w korektę, może skontaktować się ze mną na privie i poprawić kilka pierwszych rozdziałów. Ja wolę skupić się na tych jeszcze przez czytelników nieodkrytych:)


	14. Sytuacje

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ XIV**

 **SYTUACJE**

o.o.o.o

Głośne szepty i ponure jęki nawiedzały pokój. W pobliżu słychać było stukanie stóp, ale nie nikogo nie było widać w słabo oświetlonej komnacie. Destiny potarła oczy, starając się szybciej dostosować je do światła. Rozmyte, ciemne plamy tańczyły w jej wizji. Uspokoiła się, próbując skupić się na odległych, szybkich inkantacjach i miękkich głosach w powietrzu. Gdzie ona była?

Pomarańczowo–żółte pochodnie kąpały pokój w miękkim blasku. Chłodny wiatr smagał jej policzki i trzęsła się, pocierając ręce w górę i w dół zmarzniętych ramion. Na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, chociaż starała się zachować ciepło. Kamienna podłoga wydawała się szorstkim szkłem pod jej nagimi stopami. Destiny ślepo przebrała palcami w stronę różdżki, ale nie znalazła żadnej. Nagle jej strach wzrósł.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i wypełniły paniką, pomimo wysiłku, aby się uspokoić. Teraz była wrażliwa na najmniejsze nawet dźwięki. Destiny poczuła coś na nodze i wypuściła z płuc zduszany okrzyk. Dłoń podeszła jej do ust, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że to tylko mały pająk. Jej ręce wyrwały się i bezmyślnie zmiażdżyły stworka, który rozbryznął się między jej palcami. Tego też nie mogła zauważyć.

Zaskoczona, brudną od posoki ręką, niechętnie wytarła resztki owada w rękaw. W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały niezrozumiałe, mamroczące głosy, a Destiny podniosła wzrok w górę. Znów nie zobaczyła nikogo. Jej myśli galopowały, a każda z nich była tak samo pytająca. Dlaczego tu była? Czy to był sen? Nie pamiętała, by wychodziła z sypialni.

Przerażające syczenie wypełniało pomieszczenie, a jej serce prawie zatrzymało się w szoku. Coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż musiała zakryć uszy, żeby nie słyszeć tego okropnego dźwięku. Bransoleta na jej nadgarstku zaczęła kołysać się energicznie, chociaż w pokoju nie było przeciągu. Szklane zawieszki na niej zaklekotały gwałtownie, a każdy ich hałas brzmiał jak uderzenie skały. Zanim zdążyła zrobić jakikolwiek ruch, aby je uratować, szklany wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdki został rozbity na tysiąc kawałków.

Oddech zamarł jej w gardle, a dłonie zadrżały gorączkowo. Jej głos trząsł się, kiedy szepnęła:

– _Lumos_.

Jej dłoń przez chwilę świeciła słabo, ale po chwili wynurzyła się z niej mała kula światła. Jasna sfera zawisła nad jej dłonią jak świeca. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, szukając kogokolwiek, kto mógłby być ukryty w odmętach mroku. Destiny usłyszała dziwny, chrapliwy głos, który wzrastał wraz z każdym jej oddechem. Nie słyszała kroków, ale słyszała szepty, coraz bliżej i bliżej jej postaci.

Obróciła głowę, złote loki uderzyły w twarz, gdy próbowała szukać właściciela strasznego szeptu. Kula światła, którą trzymała, zniknęła. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy, a serce szaleńczo zabiło w piersi. Destiny zwilżyła wargi, starając się pozbyć niezwykłej suchości. Rozglądała się we wszystkie strony, podskakując przy najmniejszym dźwięku. Czy tylko wyobrażała sobie rzeczy?

– Daj mi To.

Destiny zagryzła język, mocno, aby nie dopuścić by zaskoczony krzyk wyrwał się z jej ust. Metaliczny smak krwi wypełnił usta i przełknęła ją boleśnie, krzywiąc się lekko. Na pewno tego sobie nie wyobrażała. Głos brzmiał jak paznokcie jeżdżące po tablicy.

\- Powiedz mi, gdzie To jest.

Głos był śmiertelnie groźny i był najbardziej okropnym dźwiękiem, jaki w życiu usłyszała. Jej krew zamieniła się w lód, a włosy na karku stanęły dęba. Czego chciał? Na pewno nie miała Tego, czymkolwiek ono było.

Destiny delikatnie poprosiła:

– Proszę, pozwól mi odejść.

–Daj mi, co słusznie moje, a mogę to rozważyć.

– W ogóle nie wiem, czego chcesz.– Destiny przerwała, zanim coś nie wpadło jej do głowy.– Poza tym, to jest sen. Nie możesz mi rozkazywać w moim własnym śnie.

Głos wybuchnął niebezpiecznym śmiechem, który zdołał spowodować następne dreszcze na całym jej ciele.

– Głupia dziewczyna.– Syknął złośliwie.– Możesz być Widzącą, ale inteligentną? Raczej wątpię.

Destiny zmarszczyła brwi. Nie była ani głupia, ani nieinteligentna. Nie wiedziała, z kim rozmawiała, czy czego ten ktoś pragnął.

–To może być Twoje marzenie, ale ja je kontroluję.

Krzyknęła, gdy krąg płomieni wybuchł z zimnej, kamiennej posadzki. Odsunęła się natychmiast, ale nie była wystarczająco szybka. Jej ręce potwornie ją zapiekły; były teraz wściekle różowe i nadpalone trzaskającymi płomieniami.

– A więc widzisz. Mam nadzieję, że to cię uświadomi, że silna kontrola nic mi nie zrobi, nawet gdybyś chciała.– Odezwał się radośnie.– Mógłbym utrzymać cię w tym koszmarze na wieki, a inni stwierdzą, że wpadłaś w jakiś niemożliwy do uleczenia sen. Będziesz przestrzegała wszystkich moich poleceń, w przeciwnym bądź razie będę zsyłał na ciebie potworne śmierci w kółko i w kółko, przez całą wieczność.

Mroźne słowa przeraziły Destiny, która skinęła głową, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy mężczyzna ją zobaczy. Dlaczego chciał, żeby coś zrobiła? Nie wiedziała, co ma począć, czy co się wkrótce stanie. Wszystko się zmienia, a przyszłość była rozmazana. Nie widziała żadnej ucieczki.

– Dostaniesz coś, czego pilnie potrzebuję, i przyniesiesz do mnie. Flamel schował To przede mną, a ja chcę z powrotem.

– Nawet nie wiem co 'To' jest!– Destiny załkała. Płomienie powiększyły się i zdawały się być jeszcze bardziej gorące. Trzaskały i sypały iskierkami, a ona instynktownie zrobiła krok w tył, próbując zachować jakiś odstęp między sobą a ogniem.

– Więc tak chcesz grać w tę grę? Dobrze, więc niech twoja cisza kupi twój czas. Na pewno nie moją cierpliwość.

–Czego chcesz?– Szepnęła łamiącym się głosem. Zwinęła się w kulkę, próbując bezskutecznie zablokować głos z głowy. Zaatakowały jej umysł, a wszystko, co słyszała, to przerażające szepty.

– Proszę cię o coś małego, ale cennego. Da mi nielimitowaną moc, da także nielimitowane życie.

– Widzę przyszłość, ale nie robię cudów, nie mogę dać nikomu nowego życia.– Mruknęła.

–Nie chcę, byś dała mi nowe życie.– Zniecierpliwił się Głos.– Po prostu życzę sobie, abyś odzyskała przedmiot, który pomógłby mi stać się potężny. Nie powinno to być trudne, ponieważ jest ukryty w tym zamku.

– Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, co 'To' jest.

– Nie potrzebuję, a ty we właściwym czasie na pewno się dowiesz.

– Nie mogę przeszukiwać całego zamku, jeśli nawet nie wiem, czego szukam!– Zaprzeczyła Destiny.

Nagle wszystko umilkło. Było zbyt cicho. Szepty zatrzymały się gwałtownie, nawet jej własny oddech przestał wydawać jakiekolwiek odgłosy. Czuła się, jakby na dnie jej żołądka leżały okruchy lodu. Całe ciepło z jej ciała gdzieś się ulotniło. Bała się tego, co miało wkrótce nadejść.

– Pozwolę sobie dać ci zachętę, aby jakoś zainspirować do działania...masz _pięć_ miesięcy na znalezienie tego, czego chcę, i złożenie w moje ręce. Jednakże bądź ostrożna: w każdym jednym miesiącu stracisz coś, co jest ci drogie, chyba że dostarczysz mi To wcześniej.

Destiny zamarła i prawdziwy obraz tego, co mogłoby się wydarzyć ścisnął jej serce jak imadło. Miała zdecydowanie za dużo do stracenia!

– Nie możesz tego zrobić!– Krzyknęła – i ja tego nie zrobię!

Płomienie w pokoju zamigotały, a potem zniknęły w czarnym dymie. Destiny podskoczyła ze strachu, kiedy znów pogrążyła się w ciemności. Nic nie widziała i czuła tylko dotkliwy ból w obu dłoniach.

Lodowaty oddech owiał jej ucho, a podstępny Głos zaśmiał się w ciemnościach.

–Jaka jesteś zabawna...– zamruczał.– Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś miał wybór.

 **Dormitorium dla dziewcząt Gryffindoru [1 Grudnia; 7 Rano]**

Destiny obudziła się gwałtownie, jej ciało kleiło się do prześcieradła cienką warstwą potu. Wciągała i wypuszczała powietrze wolno i głęboko, jakby to był jej pierwszy w życiu oddech. Zamknęła oczy, starając się zapomnieć o koszmarze, którego przed chwilą doświadczyła. Bezskutecznie. Wspomnienie było wyryte w jej umyśle.

 _W porządku_ – Powiedziała sobie– _To był tylko sen. To nie było prawdziwe. Nikt tutaj nie może cię skrzywdzić. Cóż, za wyjątkiem tych beznadziejnych ludzi, których nazywasz koleżankami z klasy._

Uniosła głowę, aby sprawdzić, czy któraś z nich śpi. Na szczęście, wszystkie dziewczęta leżały pogrążone w głębokim śnie. Parsknęła pod nosem; jakby jakikolwiek Gryfon był w stanie wstać wcześnie w sobotę. Destiny wykrzywiła wargę, słuchając głośnego chrapania i obserwując ślinę cieknącą z półotwartych ust Lavander Brown.

Spojrzała na czerwoną i złotą narzutę, która ją przykrywała, chcąc, aby zmieniła się w srebro i zieleń. Wsunęła się pod nie ciężko, naciągnęła na głowę kołdrę i rozłożyła się w swoim łóżku. Chłodne, ranne powietrze dobiegające z uchylonych okien było przyjemne i sprawiło, że się uśmiechnęła. Niewielki połysk światła słonecznego przebijał grube, aksamitnie czerwone zasłony, a Destiny sięgnęła tak daleko, jak tylko mogła, nie ruszając się z łóżka, aby odepchnąć je na bok.

Zamarła nagle, i spadła z łóżka ze względu na nierównie rozłożoną wagę ciała. Jęknęła, gdy łokieć trzasnął o drewnianą podłogę. Zadźwięczała jej bransoletka, zawieszki obiły się o zawieszki. Tyle że jednej brakowało. Gwiazdki.

Oczy rozszerzyły jej się z przerażenia, gdy jej wzrok pomknął od nadgarstku do dłoni. Ponownie zagryzła język, żeby nie krzyczeć. Brunatne, bordowe oparzenia pokrywały całe jej dłonie wraz z czerwonymi i białymi pęcherzami. Destiny oddychała szybko i urywanie, jak przed napadem padaczki, ze wszystkich sił starając się uspokoić oddech.

Jak to się tam dostało? Jednakże już znała na to odpowiedź. Potrząsnęła głową, modląc się, by to okazało się nieprawdą. Chłodne powietrze lizało jej rozpalone pęcherzyki, dziewczyna skrzywiła się.

To nie było żadnym urojeniem. Ktoś na nią polował. Jej ciało zamarło, gdy dochodziła do niego straszna prawda. Jeśli ten sen był prawdziwy... to te słowa, które Głos jej powiedział, również. Miała tak wiele cennych w życiu rzeczy, i nie mogła ryzykować utraty żadnego z nich. A co jeśli straci Hadriana? A jeśli straci matkę? Destiny nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby bez nich. Zlekceważenie gróźb nie wchodziło w grę.

Jeśli ktoś kontrolował jej marzenia, mógł zrobić to ponownie. Nie tylko kontrolować sny, ale i życie. Spięła się. Wkrótce Głos mógłby władać nawet jej własną głową. Byłoby to najgorsze przekleństwo. Destiny wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl.

Patrzyła na oparzenia na dłoniach. Gdyby ktoś je zauważył, staliby się podejrzliwi. Destiny rozejrzał się za różdżką, która na szczęście leżała na stoliku nocnym. Złapała ją i spróbowała rzucić proste uzdrowienie, aby uleczyć zniszczoną skórę. Narcyza osobiście ją go nauczyła. Ale przeraziła się, gdy nic się nie stało. Nawet iskierki.

– _Accio szaty_ – szepnęła.

Płaszcz i dżinsy podryfowały do jej dłoni i sprawiły, iż Destiny zmieszała się. Jej różdżka działała poprawnie, więc dlaczego zaklęcie nie wypaliło? Ponowiła leczenie z większą uwagą i dokładnością. Po raz kolejny nic się nie stało. _Spalenia nie mogą zostać uzdrowione magią_ , stwierdziła. Pokój nagle stał się znacznie zimniejszy.

Nie mogła pójść do szpitala, Pani Pomfrey zadawałaby zbyt wiele pytań. Musiała jednak kogoś powiadomić. Od razy wiedziała kogo.

–Hadrian!

Oczywiście, że wiedziałby, co teraz ma począć. Destiny szybko wyskoczyła z łóżka, ściskając szaty na piersi. Jeśli ktokolwiek wpadłby na pomysł, co zrobić, byłby to Hadrian. Znowu rzuciła okiem na czerwone dłonie i skupiła się na nich, by rzucać prosty urok kamuflażu. Ból wciąż tam był, ale przynajmniej ukryła widok ran przed zbyt wieloma ciekawskimi oczami.

 **Biblioteka Hogwartu [8 rano]**

–Cześć wszystkim.

Hadrian podniósł wzrok znad lekcji Mrocznych Sztuk, którą Bella wysłała mu tego ranka. Poznał zaskakujące, niebieskie oczy Destiny i uśmiechnął się. Szybko jednak dostrzegł coś zmienionego w jej twarzy. Coś, co było nie tak.

W gęstej mgle zaspania i ziewania rozległy się różne odpowiedzi i mamroczące pozdrowienia. Neville kichnął znad kurzu zalegających w książkach. Byli w prawie zapomnianej części biblioteki, miejscu, gdzie nikt nie przychodził. Tylko Hermiona nie zapomniała o tym właśnie dziale, właściwie to ona zasugerowała, żeby spotykali się tu o poranku przed śniadaniem.

– Hadrian, muszę z tobą porozmawiać.– Destiny powiedziała to niemal z frustracją.

Hadrian wstał automatycznie, chwycił ją za rękę i wyprowadził gdzie indziej. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu. Był to tak ostry krzyk, że słychać go było nawet przy małym stoliku z studiującymi Krukonami, trzy rzędy półek dalej. Na szczęście byli oni jedyną inną grupą obecną w bibliotece o tej godzinie.

Hadrian natychmiast puścił jej dłoń, jakby to go też zabolało. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy.

–Co jest nie tak.

Destiny westchnęła i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu gapiów, po czym uniosła ręce naprzeciwko twarzy Hadriana.

–Spójrz na moje ręce!

Dokładne spojrzenie Hadriana przebiegło po każdym calu jej dłoni.

–Nic nie widzę.– Podsumował.

Destiny przewróciła oczami i cicho usunęła zaklęcie kamuflażu.

–Widzisz teraz?

Hadrian przechylił głowę w bok i po raz kolejny przyjrzał się im znudzonym wzrokiem. Podniósł oczy, zaniepokojony.

– Destiny, dobrze się czujesz?

–Myślałam że oślepłeś, zajęło ci tyle czasu, żeby zobaczyć tak wielką...

–Nic tam nie ma.– Uciął jej.

–Co?

– Nie ma nicze...

–Wiem, co powiedziałeś, nie jestem głucha.– Szepnęła Destiny, wpatrując się w skórę całkowicie przerażona.

–Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na trochę wstrząśniętą.

Destiny zacisnęła wargę i spojrzała na poparzone dłonie ze zamieszaniem. Bardzo ją bolały, były też widocznie czerwone i pokryte pęcherzami. Ale Hadrian nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

–Coś jest nie tak, coś się dzieje.– Wymamrotała. Musiała znaleźć to 'Coś', cokolwiek ten Głos chciał. Nikt nie mógł jej pomóc, jeśli nawet nie wiedziałby, o co chodzi. Nawet Hadrian nie był w stanie.

–Co się dzieje?– Zapytał.

Destiny poderwała głowę, spotykając się z jego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Odchrząknęła.

–Musimy coś znaleźć.

Ignorując zmieszaną twarz Hadriana, kontynuowała.

–Wczoraj miałem sen i musimy znaleźć coś, co zostało ukryte w tym zamku.

Teraz obserwował ją ostro.

–Czego mi nie mówisz?

Destiny wewnętrznie westchnęła i opuściła dłonie.

–Powiedzmy tylko że musimy znaleźć ów przedmiot, i to szybko.

Technicznie nie kłamała. Tylko pomijała prawdę. To, czego nie wiedział, nie powinno uczynić mu żadnej krzywdy. Hadrian najprawdopodobniej spróbowałby zabić Głos, zamiast szukać tego, co Głos kazał. Nie mogła powiedzieć, dlaczego go potrzebuje.

–W porządku.– Hadrian zacisnął usta.– Jeśli tak to ma być, mogę się w to pobawić. Co musimy znaleźć?

Destiny była zrezygnowana.

– Nie wiem.

Hadrian uniósł brew.

– Więc chcesz, żebym szukał czegoś i nawet nie wiesz, co to jest?

– Posłuchaj, jestem niemal pewna, że się tego dowiem. Wszystko, co wiem, to to, że daje nowe życie i moc.

Nagle się uspokoił.

– Może to właśnie tego mój ojciec szuka, ale dlaczego jest ci potrzebne?

Destiny kaszlnęła dyskretnie.

–Nie potrzebuję tego.– Przerwała na chwilę. –Myślę, że ten sen miał coś wspólnego z twoim ojcem, musi to znaleźć, a jego czas się kończy.– Skłamała gładko.

Hadrian wyglądał na sceptycznie nastawionego, trudno mu było zaakceptować te wytłumaczenie, ale wiedział, że też nie może go odrzucić.

–A jeśli mój ojciec nie potrzebuje naszej pomocy? Wolałbym nie być torturowany w lochach w Boże Narodzenie.

–Musimy to znaleźć, Hadrian, musimy.– Błagała Destiny.– Proszę, posłuchaj mnie.

–Dobra, ale czy jesteś pewna, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, Destiny?– Zapytał Hadrian po chwili cichego myślenia.

– Wszystko okej. – Odpowiedziała, jej głos załamał się. Coś zamigotało w szmaragdowych oczach Hadriana. Wiedział, że ona kłamie. Ale tak szybko, jak się pojawiło, cień pokrył jego oczy, i uczucie zniknęło bez śladu, pozostawiając Destiny zastanawiającą się, czy kiedykolwiek się tam pojawiło.

Wrócili do odosobnionej części biblioteki i spotkali się z podejrzliwymi oczami ich grupy. Hadrian opadł na jego miejsce na czele stołu, a Destiny wcisnęła się pomiędzy Daphne i Draco.

–Co się stało?– Spytał Blaise, ledwo spoglądając na jego esej z zaklęć.

Hadrian odchrząknął.

– Coś bezcennego jest ukryte w zamku i musimy to znaleźć.

Hermiona drgnęła.

– I co niby wtedy zrobimy? Ukradniemy to?

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się do na nią, a Hermiona poczuła się niekomfortowo.

–Co?– zapytała nerwowo – nie chcemy niczego kraść, prawda?

– A niby jaki inny mielibyśmy powód by tego szukać, głupia szlamo?– Parsknął Draco, ledwo ukrywając jego szybko rosnącą złość.

– Malfoy, czy nadal jesteś rozgoryczony tym, że mam pierwsze miejsce w ocenach?– Zadrwiła Hermiona. Hadrian wymownie uniósł głowę w górę, wiedząc, że nadchodzi kłótnia. Odkąd na korytarzach został powieszony klasowy ranking, Hermiona i Draco rzucali się sobie do gardeł bardziej niż zwykle. Konkurencja między nimi była bardzo zajadła, chociaż Draco starał się nie dopuścić do złamania jego oziębłej maski. Hadrian widział przez nią i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, która mogłyby podrażnić Draco.

–Słuchaj kujonico, Malfoyowie są zawsze numerem jeden, nie jesteśmy słabsi od nikogo...– przerwał, spoglądając na wyniosły uśmiech Hadriana–...z wyjątkiem Hadriana– dodał niechętnie. –I na pewno nie przegram z brudną Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Hermiona zarechotała.

– Zobaczymy, kiedy pojawią się egzaminy. Kiedy zdobędę wyższe miejsce niż ty, możesz użyć jedną z moich zapasowych chusteczek, aby wytrzeć łzy.

– Zamknij się, oboje! –Fuknęła Daphne.– Ta sprawa brzmi poważnie, a wy brzmicie jakbyście byli niedojrzałymi dziećmi.

– Dziękuję, Daphne.– Destiny uśmiechnęła się. –Właśnie miałam to powiedzieć.

– Wracając do tego, o czym dyskutowaliśmy...–podjął Hadrian– w Hogwarcie jest coś, co daje nowe życie i wielką moc. Znajdziemy ów przedmiot.

\- A dlaczego niby mielibyśmy ci z tym pomóc? –Neville uniósł brew.– Co nam to da?

Hadrian uśmiechnął się.

–Mówisz jak prawdziwy Ślizgon, co Longbottom?

Neville wyszczerzył się.

– Oczywiście.

–Czego szukamy?– Hermiona poderwała się, pochylając się niebezpiecznie na krześle.

– Właściwie myślimy, że...

–Nie wiemy.– Wyjaśniła Destiny, ucinając Hadriana. –Ale wiem, że ma to coś wspólnego z Flamelem.

–Czy to jest jakieś jedzenie?– Spytał Neville.

–Myślę, że to osoba.– Odpowiedziała Destiny.

–Flamel ... Flamel ... Słyszałem to już wcześniej!– Zawołała Hermiona. Zmarszczyła brwi.– Nie mogę sobie tylko przypomnieć gdzie.

–To bardzo pomaga.– Parsknął Draco.

– Więc chcesz, żebyśmy biegali po zamku, szukając czegoś, nawet nie wiemy czego?– Blaise przewrócił oczami sceptycznie.

– Dokładnie.

– Nie możesz być poważny.– Jęknął Neville, patrząc na podręcznik do eliksirów.– Nie mam zamiaru umrzeć tylko po to, byś mógł dostać jakąś błyszczącą zabawkę.

–Nie bądź taki dramatyczny, Neville!– Destiny skrzywiła się.

–Założę się, że jest ukryty w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze!– Zawołała Hermiona.– Chodzi mi o to, że Dumbledore powiedział nam, że nie wolno nam tam wchodzić, więc gdzieżby indziej?

–To byłoby dobre miejsce do sprawdzenia na początek.– Daphne zgodziła się.

– Dlaczego w ogóle tak desperacko chcesz tę rzecz?– Zapytał Draco. Hadrian posłał mu spojrzenie zatytułowane 'Jestem-w-trakcie-misji'. Zrozumienie zalśniło na twarzy Draco i smutno skinął głową.

– Nie rozumiem. Jeśli to coś o tak wielkiej wartości, to dlaczego Dumbledore umieścił go w zamku pełnym uczniów?– Zauważył Neville.

– Bo ten dziad to drań, który lubi ryzykować życie setek dzieci?– Podsunął Blaise.

Hermiona była wstrząśnięta jego językiem.

–On jest naszym dyrektorem, jak w ogóle możesz mówić takie rzeczy?– Jęknęła.

–Ale bycie dyrektorem nie czyni kogoś świętym.– Powiedziała jej Destiny.

–Hermiono– zaczął Hadrian, odwracając się do niej. Jego szokujące, zielone oczy wpłynęły w jej ciemnobrązowe, i Hermiona zauważyła, że podziwia spojrzenie, które promieniowało tak czystą mocą. –Musisz pamiętać, że skrajne postacie istnieją na całym świecie. Ludzie spędzają wiele czasu, aby upewnić się, że ich prawdziwa osobowość nie przebija się przez swój doskonale stworzony obraz samego siebie dla innych. Najbardziej godni podziwu ludzie mają najmroczniejsze tajemnice.

Hermiona zamrugała, wyrywając się z transu, w którą się znajdowała. Przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i skinęła głową. Hadrian miał rację. Zawsze miał rację.

–Hermiono, Draco, czy sądzicie, że moglibyście zajrzeć do jakichś książek, żeby znaleźć coś o Flamelu?– Zapytał Destiny.

–Muszę pracować z tą szlamą?– Jęknął Draco.

–Nie ma mowy!– Zaprotestowała jednocześnie Hermiona. Popatrzyła na Draco.– Nienawidzimy siebie nawzajem.

– Weźcie dajcie sobie w końcu spokój.– Blaise wzdrygnął się– Jeśli ktokolwiek byłby wstanie szybko odnaleźć jakieś informacje w starożytnych tekstach, to wasza dwójka.

– Przeproszę go, kiedy on przeprosi mnie. – Odparła Hermiona.

– No cóż, to się nie wydarzy. Więc chyba musi zostać tak, jak jest.– Draco uśmiechnął się.

–Wy oboje jesteście tacy uparci!– Warknęła Destiny– Nie obchodzi mnie wasza ekstremalna nienawiść. Będziecie pracowali razem!

Próbowali protestować, ale zostali uciszeni jednym śmiertelnym spojrzeniem Hadriana. Pomknął po twarzy grupy, szukając jakichkolwiek zastrzeżeń, zanim otworzył usta.

– Czas to przywilej, który może być nam łatwo odebrany. Musimy działać szybko, jeśli chcemy osiągnąć sukces.

 **Biblioteka Hogwartu [18 grudnia]**

– Zabierz swoje krzakowate włosy!

– Ała, ała! Przestań ciągnąć!

– Nie ciągnę! Tkwią wokół mojej broszki z herbem Slytherinu, mugolski zarazku!

– Boisz się teraz plag, Malfoy? Przestań się ruszać!

–Nie chcę, by twoje brudne, szlamowate ręce mnie dotykały!

– Ale jesteś słodki.– Mruknęła Hermiona sarkastycznie.– Uwaga...!

Mała chwila ciszy, ale potem:

–No nie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś!

– Nie dotykaj mnie mugolskimi dłońmi!

– Zamknij się, chyba że chcesz zostać tak na zawsze...przestań mnie odpychać! Staram się wyrwać moje włosy z twojej głupiej szpilki!

– Moglibyśmy je po prostu odciąć!

–Nie waż się!– Hermiona uwolniła włosy od srebrzysto-zielonego węża Slytherinu.

Jej skóra była zarumieniona mieszanką gniewu ich obojga, jednakże spokojnie chwyciła elastyczną gumkę na włosy z jej torby i powoli związała je w bułkę.

Draco przyglądał się jej z irytacją.

–Dlaczego nie mogłaś zgarnąć tego gniazda zanim zaczęliśmy? No i dlaczego nie mogłaś przynieść swojej książki, nie musielibyśmy wtedy dzielić się tą jedną!

– Przykro mi, nie mam kopii " _Rzadkich Artefaktów XII wieku: tom 6"_ – mruknęła Hermiona.– Skąd ją w ogóle wziąłeś?

– Dział ksiąg zakazanych.

\- Przypuszczam, że się tam włamałeś i po prostu wyrwałeś ją z półki.

– To dziś pierwsza rzecz, w której masz rację.– Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Jesteś nie do zniesienia.– Hermiona syknęła i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć tomiszcze i poszukać Flamela.

Po wielu pertraktacjach, oboje zgodzili się pracować razem, ale nikt nie powiedziałby że to było przyjemne doświadczenie. W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni sprawdzili książki w książkach, czytał nawet przewijania na zwojach. Przeszli eliksiry, zwierzęta, nawet działy o ludziach, ale nie wspomniano o tam o kimś takim jak Flamel.

Draco odwrócił stronę, doskonale wiedząc, że Hermiona nadal ją czytała. Czekał, aż wybuchnie i rzuci się na niego. Czekał prawie dziesięć sekund, ale nie zareagowała. Z czystej ciekawości zwrócił się do niej.

Twarz Hermiony była blada i patrzyła na małą część tekstu na prawej stronie. Jej palce trzęsły się, gdy przebiegały wzdłuż strony, którą czytała.

–Znalazłam to.– Szepnęła, wskazując na małe zdjęcie.– Flamel! Nicholas Flamel!

Draco przewrócił oczami i zerknął na paragraf. Oczy robiły mu się szersze i szersze.

– Co to znaczy że go znalazłaś? Dopiero co przewróciłem tę stronę!

– Tak, ale tę po lewej studiowałam już wcześniej. Teraz patrzyłam na _to_.

Ci dwaj nadal się sprzeczali, zupełnie nieświadomi wydarzenia, które miało miejsce właśnie w Hogwarcie.

 **Korytarz III piętra Hogwartu [ten sam czas]**

Neville wzdrygnął się, kiedy otworzył ciężkie drewniane drzwi i szybko zamknął je, gdy tylko Blaise wpadł do środka. Obaj opadli na drzwi, szybko i płytko oddychając.

– Kiedy skończę szkołę, mam zamiar zamordować tego kota.– Jęknął Neville, chwytając się za klatkę piersiową.

–Po co czekać?– Wydyszał Bliase, opuszczając głowę na kolana. – Cholerny stwór Filcha.

– Potrzebuję wody.– Sapnął Neville.– Kto mógł przypuszczać, że bieg przez połowę zamku sprawi taki ból!

– Wybrałem tę opcję, żeby było mniej kłopotów– wyznał Blaise.– Ale teraz siedzenie z Hermioną i Draco wydaje się lepsze.

–Yyy-Zabini, co to za hałas?

– Nie chciałem oglądać Hermiony i Draco zabijających się nawzajem, i też nie chciałem iść z Hadrianem i Destiny, przysięgam, gdziekolwiek on nie pójdzie, robi się niebezpiecznie. Więc, naturalnie, zgodziłem się przeszukać ten obszar. Wyglądał najbardziej bezpiecznie, ale teraz przysięgam...

–Tak ... zdecydowanie nie sądzę, że była to najbezpieczniejsza opcja– wyszeptał Neville, przerywając wyjaśnienia Blaise'a.– Popatrz.

Blaise niechętnie przestał mówić i zmrużył oczy w ciemnym pomieszczeniu.

–Nic nie widzę.– Przełknął głośno ślinę. –Czy to ... Merlinie, dlaczego ja zawsze muszę trafić na takie sytuacje?!

Oczy Neville'a powędrowały do dużej łapy i niemal szarpnął się w szoku.

– Blaise, uszczypnij mnie, jeśli się mylę ...ale czy ten gigantyczny pies ma dwie głowy?

Neville skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł ostre szczypnięcie na ramieniu. Ale był tak szczęśliwy, że się mylił, że nie obchodził go nawet mały ból.

– Nie ma dwóch głów ...– Blaise zamilkł na chwilę, a jego twarz zbladła– Ma trzy ... To trójgłowy pies!– Krzyknął– W szkole!... Dyrektor jest walnięty!

–Blaise, ciii, obudzisz to!– Ostrzegł Neville.– Nie trzymałby go tutaj bez powodu.

Zbliżył się do psa bardzo uważnie. Blaise potrząsnął głową i też posunął się bliżej.

–To bardzo zły pomysł.– Syknął Blaise. Neville zignorował go i obszedł wokoło trójgłową bestię. Zatrzymał się nagle i wpatrywał się w coś na podłodze.

– Pomóż mi posunąć tę łapę, myślę, że coś znalazłem.– Szepnął.

– Nie! Czy ci kompletnie odwaliło?– Blaise skulił się. Chrapanie psa potwornie go denerwowało.

– Blaise!– Upomniał go Neville, powoli odsuwając dużą, czarną łapę.

Blaise wzdrygnął się, ale pomógł przyjacielowi.

–Tak tylko dla informacji, myślę, że jesteś szurnięty.

Razem udało się przemieścić masywną łapę z przerażeniem i cichym postękiwaniem. Patrzyli teraz szeroko otwartymi oczami na to, co odkryli.

– A niech mnie, to pułapka!– Neville westchnął.– Czy powinniśmy ją otworzyć?

Blaise posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie.

–Nie bawiliśmy się cholernym, trzygłowym psem, tylko po to, by wpatrywać się w drzwi. Otwieraj.

Neville złapał za uchwyt i pociągnął za klapę wystarczająco szeroką, aby mogli wejść do środka.

–To tunel.– Zauważył ze znacznie mniejszym entuzjazmem.

– Może powinniśmy tam wejść?– Zasugerował Blaise starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt wścibskiego. Nagle pomieszczenie stało się ciche, zbyt ciche. Neville i Blaise popatrzyli na siebie z niepokojem. Głośne chrapanie ustało.

Blaise wzdrygnął się, gdy na jego ramę kapnęło mu coś zimnego i śliskiego. Neville podniósł wzrok, a jego twarz nabrała dziwnego odcienia czerwieni.

–B-b-blaise ...– Wymamrotał.

Zabini odwrócił się.

Obaj wpatrywali się teraz w zimne, czarne, nieubłagane oczy psa. Z paniką na twarzach.

– BIEGNIJ!– Ryknął Blaise.

Obaj szybko zatrzasnęli drzwiczki i rzucili się na drugi koniec komnaty, unikając ataku pierwszych, drugich i trzecich szczęk. Pies rzucał się na nich w ataku szału, a chłopcy pobiegli tak szybko, jak tylko mogli, wybiegając za drzwi.

Pchnęli wrota, starając się je zamknąć przed psem, wciąż wciskającym w próg swoje kłapiące szczęki. Po kilku pchnięciach wreszcie zamek kliknął. Neville wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zemdleć. Blaise też nie wyglądał dobrze. Wpatrywał się w mleczny, biały śluz, który pokrył mu ramię.

– Ułee, jestem uwalany śliną wszystkich trzech głów!– Jęknął z niesmakiem.

– Czy ty wiesz, co właśnie znaleźliśmy?– Neville zdołał wydobyć coś z zaciśniętego gardła.– Musimy powiedzieć Hadrianowi! Chodź!

Blaise zmierzył zmęczonym wzrokiem prędko odchodzącego chłopca. Przebiegł przez korytarz, by go dogonić.

– Te wszystkie rzeczy, które dla niego robimy...– Z uśmiechem potrząsnął głową.

 **Nieużywana klasa, 4. piętro [ten sam czas]**

Hadrian, Daphne i Destiny cicho wsunęli się przez drzwi do, jak wyglądało, opuszczonej sali. Początkowo mieli być na trzecim piętrze, ale Destiny nalegała, by tu przyszli.

Hadrian ostrożnie wyciągnął różdżkę, na wypadek, gdyby w pobliżu znajdowało się niebezpieczeństwo. Było tam tylko kilka starych, zakurzonych biurek, które były poupychane pod ścianę wraz z samotnym koszem na śmieci. Spojrzał na wielkie lustro i podszedł do niego celem zbadania. Ostrożnie otaksował każdy skrawek lustra, aż zobaczył na górze dziwny napis.

– Ain Eingarp Acreso Gewtel az Rawtą wte in maj ibdo– przeczytał głośno. Uniósł brwi na tę zagadkową wiadomość. Przez chwilę stał przed lustrem.

Zamiast widzieć swoją twarz, tak jak się spodziewał, zobaczył swoją starszą wersję stojącego przed Dworem Riddle'ów. Wyglądał inaczej i wszystko o nim wydawało się lśnić mocą. Jego odbicie lustrzane zwrócił się na niego i uśmiechnął się.

Miał znajomą różdżkę w jednej dłoni i czerwony kamień w drugiej. Hadrian zmrużył oczy. Kamień? Potem obraz zmienił się i zobaczył samego siebie, Lorda Voldemorta, Bellatrix i Destiny siedzących przy kominku, otwierając to, co wydawało się prezentami świątecznymi. Hadrian potarł oczy...czy ojciec właśnie się roześmiał?

Hadrian pochylił się tak do przodu, że jego palce dotknęły zimnego, gładkiego szkła. Wyrwał go to z jego dziwnego transu.

–Czy uważasz, że to lustro pokazuje przyszłość?

Daphne podszedł do niego i dotknął jego ramienia. Spojrzała w stronę szkła, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Po chwili odwróciła się do Hadriana i potrząsnął głową.

– "Odbijam nie twarz, a twego serca pragnienia".– Przeczytała. Wzruszyła ramionami na ich pytające spojrzenia. – To właśnie mówi ta wiadomość, to lustro odzwierciedla twoje najgłębsze pragnienia.

–Co widzicie?– Zapytała Destiny.

–Ja widzę starszą, potężniejszą wersję siebie, stojącego przed Dworem Riddle'ów, myślę, że rządzę całym Czarodziejskim światem.– Powiedział Hadrian– Ale potem obraz się zmienił i ja, Bella, ty i mój ojciec otwieramy prezenty świąteczne jak jakaś szczęśliwa rodzina.

– Ja za to widziałem zupełnie inną wersję czarodziejskiego świata.– Destiny szepnęła z przerażeniem.– Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć, ale wyglądało to tak realnie i znacznie...lepiej.

Obaj odwrócili się do Daphne wyczekująco. Zauważyła ich spojrzenia i jej twarz przybrała ciemny odcień różu.

–Widzę siebie jako..yyy..prefekt naczelną, trzymającą Puchar Domu.– Wyjąkała.

Destiny posłała jej dziwny uśmieszek, a Daphne nagle wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Hadrian spojrzał na Destiny, a potem na Daphne. Wzruszył ramionami.

 _Dziewczyny są zawsze takie dziwne_ – pomyślał.

Wpatrywali się w lustro jeszcze raz, ale Destiny kazała im przestać, mówiąc że można od tego stracić zmysły. Razem wyszli z klasy, a Hadrian po raz ostatni spojrzał na zwierciadło, które ukazywało jego najgłębsze pragnienia. Nie mógł zdecydować, który z nich wolałby bardziej.

W milczeniu zeszli na trzecie piętro: wszyscy myśleli o swoich najskrytszych marzeniach, ale też nie chcieli przyciągnąć uwagi Irytka, czy Pani Norris.

Trio minęło zakręt, nie widząc zbliżającej się do nich biegnącej pary. Wpadli na siebie i wszyscy jęknęli, uderzając o parkiet.

– Zabini, Neville, co wy tutaj robicie?– Destiny jęknęła spod Blaise'a.– Złaź ze mnie!

Zabini szybko poderwał się i wyciągnął dłoń do Destiny. Popatrzyła na niego i podciągnęła się, otrzepując szaty z kurzu. Chłopiec odchrząknął.

– Nigdy nie zgadniecie, co znaleźliśmy!

– Dlaczego jesteś mokry?– Spytała zaciekawiona Daphne, wpatrując się w jego ociekające śluzem szaty.

Neville zachichotał.

–Pies na niego nacharkał.

Blaise strzelił Neville'a spojrzeniem.

–Zamknij się.

– Przepraszam, pies?

–I to trzygłowy, w ciasnym korytarzu, na trzecim piętrze!

– Nie drzyjcie się tak, idioci!– Zawołał Draco, idąc w kierunku grupy w towarzystwie Hermiony. Tak jak zwykle, niosła książkę. Ale ta szczególna wydawała się znacznie większa niż jakakolwiek inna przez dziewczynę czytana.

–Przepraszam.– Neville miał chociaż przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na skruszonego. –Ale nie uwierzysz, tu jest trójgłowy pies, który zniszczył...

–Myślę, że połowa zamku już słyszała, że na trzecim korytarzu znajduje się cerber.– Hermiona przerwała mu niecierpliwie.

–To nie chodzi o psa– wymamrotał Neville– tylko o to, czego pies strzeże.

–Klapy do pułapki!– Blaise skończył dla niego.– Spojrzeliśmy w dół i tam był jakiś tunel. Założę się, że czegokolwiek szukamy, jest właśnie tam.

– Mówiąc o tym, myślę, że musimy znaleźć jakąś skałę albo coś w tym stylu.– Powiedział Hadrian.– Znaleźliśmy lustro, które ukazuje nasze najgłębsze pragnienia, a ja trzymałem czerwony kamień w jednej z rąk.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Otworzyła książkę i szybko zaczęła wertować ciężkie strony.

–Czy wyglądał tak? –zapytała, wpychając książkę przed twarz Hadriana.

Hadrian spojrzał na zdjęcie, na które wskazała i skinął głową.

– Identycznie.

Hermiona odchrząknęła i zaczęła czytać:

– _Kamień Filozoficzny, stworzony przez Nicholasa Flamela w połowie trzynastego wieku, może być użyty do stworzenia Eliksiru Życia. Eliksir Życia nie czyni człowieka nieśmiertelnym, ale może na czas nieokreślony je przedłużać. Kamień Filozoficzny daje użytkownikowi również możliwość przekształcania każdego metalu w czyste złoto._

Draco uśmiechnął się.

– Znaleźliśmy to, przyjacielu.

Hadrian pokiwał głową.

–Tak, teraz tylko musimy go zdobyć.


	15. Dom

o.o.o.o

 **ROZDZIAŁ XV**

 **DOM**

o.o.o.o

Hadrian odgarnął ciemne włosy z twarzy i zwęził powieki w szparki. Jego szmaragdowe oczy rozbłysły i powstrzymał drwiący uśmiech, gdy opiekun jego Domu lekko się pokłonił.

– Co masz na myśl mówiąc, że na bożonarodzeniowe ferie mam zostać w zamku?– mówił spokojnie, ale coś niebezpiecznego zadźwięczało w jego głosie.

Snape odetchnął ciężko.

– Hadri...

– Dla ciebie 'paniczu'– przerwał mu niegrzecznie.

Snape zazgrzytał zębami, jego cierpliwość szybko się rozpłynęła.

– _Paniczu_ – wycedził niechętnie– Dyrektor jest coraz bardziej podejrzliwy w stosunku do ciebie. Prawdopodobnie, gdybyś podążał za rozkazami swego ojca, darował trollowi życie, i nie chodził po zamku, ty i twój gang, jakby Hogwart należał do was, pakowałbyś się w tym momencie do domu.

Hadrian zacisnął palce na biurku i wbił wzrok w Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Nie możesz mówić mi co mogę, a czego nie. Przyjmuję rozkazy jedynie od mojego ojca.

Snape posłał mu najbardziej odpychające spojrzenie, na jakie mógł się zdobyć.

– Teraz ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny. I powiedziałem, że masz zostać. Jeśli teraz pojedziesz, Dumbledore może cię wyśledzić. Jak myślisz, co by się stało, gdyby zauważył, że wchodzisz prosto w ramiona znanej morderczyni, nie wspominając już o Czarnym Panu!

– Będę ostrożny!– Nalegał Hadrian.

– Czy wyglądam, jakbym był skory do dyskusji? Powiedziałem: nie.– Profesor wywarczał to stanowczo, odchylając się na krześle.

– Muszę pomówić z ojcem– Oznajmił Hadrian. Zamilkł na chwilę.– I jeśli Destiny może pojechać, czemu ja nie?

– To co innego! Ona jest córką Bellatrix!

– A kim ja jestem?– zapytał gniewnie, patrząc ze wściekłością na profesora.– Wiesz, kim ja jestem?

Snape posłał mu spojrzenie, po którym większość szóstoklasistów zmoczyłaby spodnie. Ale nie wywołało one żadnego efektu na Hadrianie.

– Doskonale wiem, kim jesteś– wysyczał.– I to właśnie dlatego nie możesz pojechać.

– Nie możesz powstrzymać mnie od wyjazdu, Severusie– zaszydził chłopiec.

– Dla ciebie 'profesorze Snape', bachorze. Twoi rodzice nie nauczyli cię manier?– Odparował. Czekał na zuchwałą odpowiedź, ale zamiast tego odpowiedziała mu cisza. W tym właśnie momencie Severus Snape zrozumiał swój błąd, i jego zazwyczaj blada twarz zamieniła się w jeszcze bledszą.

– Nie mam prawdziwych rodziców– wypluł po chwili Hadrian, jego głos był jak odłamki lodu– Wszystko, co mam, to Bellatrix i Voldemort.

Snape wzdrygnął się.

– A ty chcesz trzymać mnie z dala od jedynej rodziny, jaką mam– Hadrian skrzywił się– jak okrutny możesz być?

– Poczucie winy na mnie nie działa– mruknął profesor.

Hadrian uniósł brew.

– Oh?– Jego usta wykrzywiły się w pokrętnym uśmiechu– więc może to zadziała.

Rzucił milczące zaklęcie i potrząsnął lekko ręką. Snape zadrgał, dłonie powędrowały do jego gardła. Zakrztusił się, próbując zaczerpnąć oddechu, ale nie potrafił. Było tak, jakby obca ręka wyciskała z niego powietrze.

– Nauczyłem się tej sztuczki parę dni temu, i chciałem ją przetestować. Całkiem dobrze działa, nie sądzisz?– Hadrian zignorował niedowierzające spojrzenie profesora. Ten smarkacz miał czelność czekać na odpowiedź...kiedy go dusił!

Hadrian zacisnął dłoń w pięść i oczy profesora niemal wyskoczyły z orbit. Jego palce rozsupływały się w boleśnie wolnym tempie. Bachor śmiał się z zaskoczonego nauczyciela, który runął na podłogę.

Snape próbował odwrócić zaklęcie, ale nawet nie wiedział, jakiego użyto. Wydedukował, że był to czar stworzony zanim jeszcze Czarny Pan przyszedł na świat. Udało mu się wbić sztyletujące spojrzenie w głowę Hadriana, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na niego żadne uwagi. Zamiast tego zacisnął dłoń jeszcze mocniej.

Profesor patrzył bezradnie na szyję, chociaż wiedział że to nic nie da. Chłopiec go nie zabije...chyba? Czarne punkciki zatańczyły mu przed oczami, a pierś boleśnie napuchła. Jego pole widzenia zaczęło się rozmywać, a głowa stała się ciężka. Kolory odpłynęły i został wciągnięty w ciemność.

Na całe szczęście, nie umarł. Kiedy się obudził, na zewnątrz było ciemno a on zastanawiał się jak długo był "martwy". Był sam, ale odkrył że cudem może oddychać normalnie. Wściekłość na chłopca, który próbował go zabić sprawiła iż zmusił się, by podnieść się z podłogi aby go odnaleźć. Kiedy tylko położy ręce na chłopaku, ukręci mu szyję!

Kiedy dotarł do drzwi, jego oczy zahaczyły o mały urywek papieru leżący na biurku. Ciekawość zwyciężyła, i podniósł kartkę. Jego skryty, czarny wzrok lustrował każdy skrawek listu a furia rosła w nim mocniej i mocniej, w miarę jak przesuwał się po kolejnych literach. Notatka była krótka, i napisana czarnym atramentem, z elegancką kursywą.

 _Zobaczymy się po feriach_

 _Wesołych Świąt._

Nawet nie był podpisany, ale Snape wiedział dobrze, kto był jej autorem. Z irytacją pogiął fantazyjny pergamin, wrzucając go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Jego ostre oczy wylądowały na błyszczącej butelce wypełnionej ognistą whisky, i Snape rzucił się, aby wychylić napój. Bursztynowa ciecz zapłonęła mu w gardle, i rozkoszował się tym uczuciem. Zdecydowanie, musiał znosić w życiu zbyt wiele. Ataki wściekłości jego ojca, Czarnego Pana, głupiego dyrektora, morońskiego Potterowskiego duetu ojciec-syn, idiotycznych Gryfonów, a teraz dodał jeszcze Hadriana Dravena Riddle'a do tej smętnej listy. Snape potarł swoje skronie. Zasłużył na tego drinka. A także na dziesięć następnych.

 **Ekspres Hogwart [18:00]**

Prawie dotarli na miejsce, a Hadriana niemal świerzbiło z radosnego oczekiwania; tak bardzo tęsknił za wszystkimi domownikami. Tak, wszystkimi, także za jego lekko obłąkanym ojcem. Rozciągnął się wygodnie w fotelu. Ręką przypadkowo uderzył w głowę Destiny i posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech. Obruszyła się i odwróciła się do Neville'a, który siedział naprzeciwko niej, by nawiązać rozmowę. Hadrian przewrócił oczami i spojrzał się w sufit.

– Serio, nie możesz spędzić dziesięć minut bez patrzenia na siebie?

– Jak śmiesz mnie krytykować, brudna szlamo!

Hermiona ziewnęła.

–To się starzeje. Jeśli masz zamiar mnie obrażać, przynajmniej rób to dobrze.

Blaise wyszczerzył zęby i przybił jej piątkę. Odkąd Hermiona wprowadziła go do tej koncepcji, żądał prawie każdego dnia jakiejś piątki. Kiedy Draco posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie, Blaise po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż mogę powiedzieć, ona jest moją małą cespuglio capelli!– Blaise zawołał dramatycznie, objąwszy ramieniem koleżankę. Hermiona zachichotała na ten antyczny zwrot i oparła się o jego ramię.

Hadrian uniósł brew chłodno, starając się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

–Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to znaczy" krzaczaste włosy" w języku włoskim, prawda?

Hermiona zrobiła obrażoną minę i wykręciła ramię Blaise'a.

–Wzywałeś mnie przez ostatni miesiąc!

Blaise posłał jej spojrzenie niewinnej owcy i wydął wargi.

–Aj, przestań Mia Carina, tylko żartuję! Kocham te krzaczki, które nazywasz włosami!

Hermiona milczała cicho w swoim fotelu, choć za każdym razem kiedy Zabini źgał ją żebra palcem, nie mogła zmusić się, aby się nie uśmiechnąć. Draco wyśmiał ich obu i znów zaczął poprawiać włosy w odbiciu okna.

Daphne odchrząknęła.

–Więc jaki jest plan odzyskania tego...– zastopowała i opuściła głos do szeptu–...Kamienia Filozoficznego?

Hadrian zesztywniał i spojrzał przez okno. Kiedy zwrócił wzrok z powrotem na przedział, zauważył, że wszystkie pary oczu wpatrzone są w niego. Westchnął.

–Przypuszczam, że zanim zajdziemy dalej, będę musiał rozejrzeć się za jakimiś dodatkowymi informacjami.

Blaise kiwnął głową, w końcu jego twarz spoważniała. Ta wypowiedź zakończyła rozważania i dla wszystkich było jasne, że odłożą ten temat na później. Przynajmniej do końca przerwy świątecznej. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak bardzo ich przywódca cieszył się z ferii.

– A więc, Hadrian, dokąd jedziesz na święta?– zapytał Neville.– Chyba nie wrócisz do tego _sierocińca_?

Hadrian krótko spojrzał na Neville'a. Coś mu powiedziało, że chłopak doskonale wiedział, iż w czasie wakacji nie znajdzie się w sierocińcu. Neville mógł nie być prorokiem, ale w jakiś sposób przebijał się przez wszystkie kłamstwa i staranne knowania innych osób.

– Oczywiście. Będę spędzał wakacje w Posiadłości Malfoyów, tak jak robiłem przez ostatnie osiem lat.– Hadrian skłamał pewnie. Poczuł ulgę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że podejrzliwość w oczach Neville'a rozmywa się.

– Jeśli chcesz, to zapraszam cię do nas na kilka dni– dodał Draco.– Blaise też będzie.– Dobitny ton głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, że ta oferta nie dotyczyła Hermiony.

–Musiałbym zapytać moją babcię, ale chyba dam radę. Merlinie, ta kobieta nawet nie wie, gdzie są jej protezy – zadrwił Neville.– Wątpię, że zauważy, iż jej wnuk nagle zniknął.

Blaise postanowił oklaskać jego Ślizgońskiego ducha.

–To się nazywa postawa, brawo!

Daphne pochyliła głowę do okna, a jej ostre oczy zmrużyły się na widok dworca kolejowego w oddali. Usiadła prosto, nagle poruszona.

–Hej, patrzcie...

– ...już prawie jesteśmy!– Destiny i Daphne wykrzyknęły to razem. Popatrzyły na siebie i zaczęły chichotać. –Dwie minuty.– Oznajmiła rzeczowo Destiny.

– Masz galeona, szlamo.– Draco uśmiechnął się, rzucając błyszczącą monetę na kolana Hermiony.– Ogarnij ten busz w czasie ferii, jest tak obrzydliwy, że bolą mnie oczy. - Przerwał i pochylił się bliżej niej– i posłuchaj, jeśli zostanie ci coś ekstra, zachowaj to. Wystarczy, by kupić ci cały dom.

Daphne miała nakrzyczeć na Draco z powodu jego obraźliwej uwagi, ale Hermiona zatrzymała dziewczynę. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka, zanim nie wyciągnęła różdżki. Skierowała ją na głowę Draco i, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, na końcu jej różdżki rozbłysnął jasny strumień różowego światła.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się i zniknął w landrynkowym obłoku. Kaszlał, gdy róż się rozpierzchł i zagapił się na ludzi w przedziale. Czuł, jak pociąg powoli zwalnia, i usłyszał zgiełk śpieszących się uczniów na korytarzu, którzy zaczęli wychodzić z pociągu.

–Co?– spytał, patrząc na zszokowane twarze.

Przedział wybuchał śmiechem i wszyscy wskazywali teraz na przeraźliwie różowe włosy Draco. Blaise poklepał Hermionę w plecy, gratulując jej udanej sztuczki. Twarz Dracona szybko zmieniała się na niemal równie różową, jak jego włosy, i zaczął gorączkowo szukać sposobu na ukrycie malinowej fryzury.

–Moje doskonałe włosy!– jęknął rozpaczliwie, z desperacją ciągnąc jego dawniej platynowe kosmyki.

Hermiona wstała z wygodnego miejsca i złapała za bagaż. Pomachała krótko do ich grupki i otworzyła drzwi przedziału, wciąż się śmiejąc. Zanim jednak odeszła, odwróciła się i rzuciła złotego galeona na twarz Draco. Niestety, złapał go na czas.

Hermiona posłała Draco słodki uśmiech.

– Masz galeona, wypierdku. Ogarnij ten róż w czasie ferii, jest tak obrzydliwy że bolą mnie oczy. I posłuchaj, jeśli zostanie ci coś ekstra, zachowaj to. Słyszałam że nowa osobowość kosztuje ramię i nogę.

I z tymi słowami wyszła z przedziału. Hadrian uśmiechnął się na jej dramatyczne wyjście i prawie wybuchnął śmiechem na widok mieszaniny wściekłości i niedowierzania na twarzy Draco. Blaise pokręcił głową, zdziwiony. Gwizdnął cicho.

– Pokazała ci, gdzie twoje miejsce.

– Zamknij się– burknął, chwytając za bagaż. Niechętnie wyciągnął z niego pelerynę, skrzywiając się, gdy kaptur zaburzył jego wymyślnie ułożone włosy.– W ogóle która osoba chciałaby dać za coś część ciała? Niezależnie od tego, jaką to coś ma wartość.

– Jestem pewien, że to takie powiedzenie mugoli, kolego.– Neville wyszczerzył się.

– Nienawidzę mugoli, wszystkich, cholernie bezużyteczni. Na serio!– Draco wzdrygnął się, gdy wyszedł z przedziału. Hadrian podążył za nim. Ruszyli razem, rozglądając się za Malfoyami w tłumie. W końcu zdecydowali się ślepo podążać za Destiny, ponieważ ona zawsze wiedziała wszystko.

Hadrian machnął na pożegnanie Blaise'owi i Neville'owi, oraz pocałował Daphne w policzek. Wkrótce zobaczy ich za trzy dni, na balu świątecznym Malfoyów. Zauważył także jasne, brązowe włosy i uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. Hadrian odmachał następne pożegnanie do Hermiony poprzez stację, choć nie był pewien, czy go zauważyła. Jego oczy wylądowały na wysokiej kobiecie koło Hermiony i wywnioskował, że jest jej matką. Zmarszczył brwi.

– Hadrian pośpiesz się! Chciałbym podziękować Narcyzie za moje nowe szaty!– Zawołała Destiny, przeciągając ramię Hadriana.

Bez słowa dał się ciągnąć Destiny do miejsca, w którym stała para królewsko ubranych Malfoyów. W ich odzieży wszystko było tak eleganckie i dokładne iż nawet pojedyncza nitka nie odstawała od reszty.

– Lucjuszu.– Hadrian powitał go skinieniem głowy. Mogłaby przysiąść, że zobaczył słaby cień uśmiechu na tej zimnej jak skała fasadzie.

– Hadrian, Och, jak się za tobą stęskniliśmy!– zawołała cicho Narcyza, ledwie skrywając jej entuzjazm. Złapała Hadriana i niemal zmiażdżyła mu kości w silnym uścisku. Chłopiec skrzywił się.

– Kochanie, ludzie się patrzą.– Mruknął Lucjusz.

– Cii, Lucjuszu, zbyt dużo czasu minęło– wymamrotała Narcyza, ale niechętnie wypuściła Hadriana.

Jej ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na syna, który wreszcie się pojawił. Zwęziła powieki widząc jego, przykrywający głowę, kaptur i wyciągnęła delikatnie dłoń, aby pociągnąć go w dół. Była zszokowana, gdy jego blada ręka trzepnęła jej palce.

Narcyza obraziło jego zachowania i posłała mu na spojrzenie, na widok którego skrzaty domowe uciekają gdzie pieprz rośnie.

–Draco, co w ciebie wstąpiło. Zdejmij ten kaptur, jesteśmy w towarzystwie!

Hadrian zakasłał dyskretnie do swojej dłoni, starając się ukryć parsknięcie. Destiny zachichotała wszystkowiedząco i nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu, by przerwać tę sytuację. Draco mruknął coś pod nosem, a Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi.

– Mów. Wiesz, iż nienawidzę mamrotania.

– Powiedziałem, że nie mogę.– Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

–Dlaczego nie?– Zapytał z ciekawością Lucjusz.

–Nie!– Wypluł Draco, gdy matka sięgnęła po kaptur.

– Nie mów do matki w ten sposób!– Upomniał go zimno pan Malfoy.

– Chcecie, żebym zdjął kaptur?– Mruknął– No więc macie!

Szczęka opadła Narcyzie, gdy patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na jego odblaskowe, landrynkowe włosy. Lucjusz też był zszokowany, ale szybko ukrył zdziwienie. Hadrian i Destiny wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Lucjusz zagapił się na okropny kolor jeszcze raz, zanim w końcu udało mu się otrząsnąć i dał dyskretnego kuksańca Narcyzie. Potrząsnęła głową, z całej siły starając się opanować.

– Załóż kaptur z powrotem, chłopcze.– Warknął pan Malfoy. Draco sapnął i uczynił to, co mu kazano, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenia każdemu na peronie, kto miał czelność nawet się uśmiechnąć.

– Mówiłem wam.– Powiedział, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Narcyzie wymsknął się cichy chichot.

– No dobrze, po prostu wróćmy do domu. Chodź, Destiny. Lucjuszu, weź Draco i Hadriana.

– Do zobaczenia!– Zaśmiała się Destiny i pomachała im. Ujęła dłoń pani Malfoy i obie zniknęły w przeciągu sekundy.

– Jeśli nie planujecie pójść do posiadłości pieszo, radzę się pośpieszyć, albo aportuję się bez was.– Upomniał ich chłodno mężczyzna. Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia, wiedząc że nie blefował. Już raz ich tak zostawił, i minęła pełna godzina zanim nie wrócił z powrotem, bardzo niechętnie, i to wyłącznie przez nalegania Narcyzy. Żadnemu z nich nie uśmiechało się stanie między mugolami ani chwili dłużej, więc oboje szybko złapali za ramiona pana Malfoya.

Hadrian poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w brzuchu i w głowie mu się zakręciło. Kiedy wyczuł solidne podłoże, uniósł nogi, by nie zostać odrzucony. Draco niestety nie był tak szczęśliwy i twardo wylądował na brzuchu. Hadrian dusił się ze śmiechu.

– Ałaa!– Jęknął dramatycznie Draco, ściskając bezcenny perski dywan, na którym wylądował.– To boli!

Lucjusz przewrócił oczami i przestąpił nad jego żałośnie rozciągniętym, różówowłosym synem jakby go tu go w ogóle nie było. Odwrócił się do nich tylko raz, zanim nie wyszedł z pokoju.

– Doprowadź się do porządku. Oh, i Hadrian, twój ojciec chce się z tobą zobaczyć.

Śmiech Hadriana nagle się urwał i szybko zesztywniał. Draco również usiadł prosto, zapominając o jego "bólu". Właśnie wtedy zauważyli, że zamiast w Posiadłości Malfoyów, byli w Dworze Riddle'ów.

–Jak myślisz, czego on chce?– Spytał Draco, przerywając wszechobecną ciszę.

– Może za mną tęsknił.– Hadrian mruknął sarkastycznie.

– Może chodzi o trolla, albo o twoje popisywanie się, albo o szlamę– podsunął.

– Mów ciszej.– Syknął Hadrian.– Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś powiedział mu jeszcze o Granger.

– Musiał się dowiedzieć– zaznaczył Draco, ale obniżył głos.– On jest przecież Czarnym Panem!

–Zamknij się!

Wziął głęboki oddech przed wyjściem z salonu, i ruszył przez stale zmieniające się korytarze Dworu. Wszystko było prawie takie same, nic się nie zmieniło. Hadrian skinął formalnie do portretów, a oni odpowiedzieli mu wyniosłymi uśmiechami.

– Hadrian!

Hadrian skrzywił się, wiedząc, co to za głos. Brzmiał dziwnie podobne do Bellatrix, ale był dziesięć razy gorszy. Niechętnie ruszył w stronę obrazu i spojrzał na portret ekstatycznej blondynki.

– Pra-pra-pra-pra ciotko Gaunt.– Pozdrowił ją grzecznie, jednocześnie przeklinając w duchu. –Widzę, że twój obraz został przeniesiony.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło na swoim fotelu.

–Wiedziałem, że dziś wracasz do domu, więc nalegałem, aby przenieśli mnie gdzieś, gdzie mnie widać. I ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś nazywał mnie po prostu Anną? Już czuję się stara od dziesięcioleci, nie ma potrzeby przypominać mi jak dokładnie stara jestem, dokładając następne "pra".

– Tak, pra...Anno.

–Spójrz na ciebie, urosłeś na przystojnego młodego kawalera, czyż nie? Patrząc na te zapierające dech w piersiach oczy i słodki nos, chętnie bym cię schrupała!

Hadrian lekko zarumienił się. Inne portrety często mówiły mu, że Anna była flirciarą, kiedy była młoda. Wyglądało na to, że nie zmieniła się w czasie, gdy był w szkole. Był przyzwyczajony do jej podstępów i prześladowań. Ale to wciąż było krępujące, ponieważ była portretem.

– Wiesz, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał poćwiczyć flirt z damami, jestem zawsze dostępna, chociaż wątpię, że będziesz potrzebować dużo praktyki. Spójrz na swoją sylwetkę! Kiedy dojrzejesz, będziesz absolutnie wyśmienity! Raz spotykałem się z kawalerem z taką samą silną budową, niezbyt muskularną, nie za grubą, wspólnie spędziliśmy cichą noc– przerwała i zachichotała.– Nie, to nie była cicha noc. Tak naprawdę spędziliśmy większość nocy uprawiając głoś...

–W porządku!– Hadrian prawie krzyknął, a jego twarz szybko zamieniła się w weasleyowską czerwień. Były pewne rzeczy, których nie chciał wiedzieć, a jednym z nich było to, co kiedyś w swoim wolnym czasie robiła pra-pra-pra ciotka Gaunt.

– W porządku, nie powiem więcej– zaśpiewała.– Kiedy spotkasz swoją miłość, przyprowadź ją do mnie, dobrze? Chciałbym spotkać dziewczynę, która złapała serce małego Hadrianka.

Hadrian szybko zgodził się ją zadowolić.

–Oczywiście, ale teraz przepraszam, muszę spotkać się z ojcem w jego biurze.

– Przyjdź później, kochanie!– Zatrajkotała, kiedy prawie uciekł. Hadrian przeszedł przez zakręt i westchnął ciężko, kiedy dostrzegł ciemne, podwójne drzwi gabinetu ojca. Wolałby znów porozmawiać z Anną o jej młodych czasach niż odbyć dyskusję z ojcem.

Podszedł bliżej i zapukał do drzwi, niezręcznie opuszczając ręce, gdy skrzydła powoli otworzyły się. Przygotowywał się, by pokłonić się przed ojcem, ale nie było go za biurkiem. Z ciekawością, Hadrian rozejrzał się po pokoju ojca, po raz kolejny nikogo nie dostrzegając. Miał świadomość, że jego ojciec jest tutaj, ponieważ drzwi bez niego nie otwierają się.

– _Praecisus_!

Hadrian w milczeniu wzniósł zaklęcie tarczy i uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy nieznany czar odbił się od białej osłony. Jasnożółte światło rozpłynęło się i Hadrian przybrał pusty wyraz twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że jego ojciec się ujawnia.

– Chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, mój ojcze.– Powiedział, klękając przed mężczyzną. Czekał, aż ojciec powie, żeby się podniósł, ale rozkaz się nie pojawił. Z ciekawością Hadrian wyprostował się, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że to był błąd.

Za bolesnym uderzeniem wpadł na ścianę, a surowy kamień uderzył go w plecy. Jęknął głośno i potarł ramię.

–Po co to było?

Jego ojciec posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

–Widzę, że już zapomniałeś? Nigdy nie odsłaniaj się przed wrogiem, a teraz wstawaj. Cieszę się, że nie opuściłeś się całkowicie w treningu.

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.– Hadrian sarknął.

Ojciec uniósł brew.

–Naprawdę? Więc wyjaśnij, dlaczego złamałeś każdy jeden rozkaz, jaki ode mnie otrzymałeś.

Hadrian utrzymał chłodną maskę na miejscu i nie zareagował na pozornie obojętne pytanie ojca. Opadł na jedno z zimnych, skórzanych krzeseł. Lord Voldemort wpatrywał się w chłopca.

– Mów. Dlaczego pokazałeś tak dużo w klasie?

– Byłem sprowokowany. McGonagall chciała niesprawiedliwie mnie ukarać. Już umiałem tę lekcję...– Po czym Hadrian wymienił pełno wcześniej przygotowanych powodów, dla których nie mógł ukryć swych zdolności na transmutacji.

– Niech będzie.– Pomyślał głośno Voldemort– Troll?

Hadrian spojrzał prosto w rubinowe oczy ojca.

– Wolę raczej pominąć rozkazy, niż pozwolić mojej siostrze umrzeć.

Voldemort przeszywał go wzrokiem.

– Mówiłem ci, miłość tylko sprawia że jesteś słabszy.

– Być może to prawda, ale to co ja zrobiłem, przysłużyło się i tobie, ojcze. Jak byś zareagował, gdybyś się dowiedział, że twoja ceniona prorokini zginęła z winy niekompetentnego Śmierciożercy?

Lord Voldemort zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka sekund, zanim kiwnął niechętnie głową.

– Czy musiałaś go zabić, bachorze? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo było to podejrzane?

– Severus zadbał o to, by sprawę wyciszyć, i masz szczęście, że po tym jak zabiłem trolla, nie poszedłem od razu do Quirrella, co on sobie myśli, wpuszczać trolla do szkoły?

–Wygląda na to, że zależy ci na uczniach.

– Wsadził trolla do lochów.– Hadrian podkreślił słowo 'lochów'.– Wiesz, co tam jest? Sypialnia Slytherinu. Inni nie są warci dla mnie nawet złamanego knuta, ale będziemy potrzebować Ślizgonów w przyszłości.

Obaj patrzyli w przestrzeń, nie mówiąc ani słowa, czekając aż ten drugi się odezwie. Wreszcie Voldemort westchnął.

–Jeśli to się powtórzy, bądź przygotowany na poniesienie poważnych konsekwencji.

–Czy to wszystko?– Zapytał Hadrian, modląc się, żeby nie wspomniał o Hermionie. Tylko dlatego, że była mugolaczką, nie oznaczało, że była absolutnie bezwartościowa.

Twarz ojca zesztywniała.

–Nie. _Crucio_.

Hadrian zacisnął język tak mocno, że poczuł, że może go odgryźć. Nie krzyczał, nie wierzgał się. Cierpiał, bardzo cierpiał, ale próbował to ukryć. Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, wydobył z siebie małe, bolesne stęknięcie. Ale to tylko sprawiło iż Voldemort włożył w klątwę jeszcze więcej mocy.

Czarny Pan patrzył na syna zza biurka. Chłopiec nawet nie marnował tchu na wrzaski ani nie wykazywał większych oznak bólu. Kącik jego ust podniosły się do rozbawionego uśmiechu, ale szybko opadł, gdy przypomniał sobie, dlaczego torturował dzieciaka. Wkrótce zaczął być znudzony brakiem spektakularnej reakcji, i opuścił różdżkę.

– Czy to koniec? Bardzo mi się podobała nasza synowsko-ojcowska pogawędka, ale chcę z tobą zagrać.– Ogłosił Hadrian, próbując zdusić ból, jaki wciąż czuł wewnątrz. Pochylił się na dużym fotelu, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

–Nie mam czasu na głupie gry, bachorze.– Voldemort uniósł się.

– Poprawimy sobie humor.– Zaproponował sucho Hadrian, opierając stopę o brzeg biurka ojca.

Voldemort zwęził wzrok i zacisnął dłonie na różdżce. Nogi Hadriana bardzo mocno i bardzo boleśnie uderzyły w deski.

–Jeśli zgodzę się na tę głupią prośbę, co otrzymam w zamian?

– Czego chcesz, a czego jeszcze nie masz.

– Dobrze. Co to jest?– Zapytał szorstko.

– Zadam ci trzy pytania, a ty odpowiesz mi na wszystkie. Jeśli cię zaskoczę, wygram.

–Nie będę robił tego, co mówisz.– Zaszydził Voldemort.– Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał. Poza tym nie widzę sensu w tej grze, biorąc pod uwagę, że niczego nie zyskuję, ani też nie otrzymuję niczego za zgodę na udział.

– Już zgodziłeś się grać, poza tym, to są nieszkodliwe pytania, chyba że masz coś do ukrycia– przypomniał mu Hadrian.

– Kontynuuj.

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony dom w Hogwarcie?– Hadrian błysnął zębami.

– Slytherin.– Voldemort odpowiedział, przewracając oczami.– To są idiotyczne pytania.

– Jaki jest twój patronus?

Lord Voldemort zesztywniał i spojrzał na Hadriana.

– Nie mam patronusa.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Czy to było twoje trzecie i ostatnie pytanie?– Voldemort uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wiedząc dobrze, że tak nie było. Hadrian przeklął się wewnętrznie. Nie powinien był marnować pierwszego pytania na coś tak głupiego.

– Dlaczego chcesz Kamienia Filozoficznego, który został ukryty w Hogwarcie?

Był tam. Właśnie tam. Hadrian zobaczył to przez warstwę obojętności i okrucieństwa w twarzy ojca. Jego krwawoczerwone oczy zamigotały w zaskoczeniu. Była to mieszanka niedowierzania, wstrząsu i niepewności, które sprawiły, że Hadrian prawie podskoczył z radości. Nigdy nie widział, jak jego ojciec zdziwił się, nawet wtedy, gdy Destiny go uściskała. Lord Voldemort kazał jej puścić go, zanim nie zacznie rzucać na nią _crucio_ aż do śmierci, i zrobiła to, zalewając się łzami. Był wtedy zły, tak. Ale czy wyglądał na zaskoczonego? Nie. To sprawiało, że ta chwalebna chwila była wyjątkowa.

Hadrian złamał krótką chwilę absolutnej ciszy z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.

–Wygrałem.

– Co wiesz o Kamieniu Filozoficznym?– Voldemort zapytał żądającym tonem, twarz miał pozbawioną emocji.

– Czy to ma znaczenie? Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego go chcesz.– Hadrian nie chciał się wycofać, jego oczy były ze stali.

– Czego ja chcę, to nie twoja sprawa.– Powiedział zimno.

– No to szkoda, teraz ja muszę go zdobyć.–– Hadrian wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się paznokciom z zainteresowaniem– I zatrzymać dla siebie.

Powieki jego ojca zwęziły się.

–Masz czelność sugerować, iż chcesz ingerować w moje plany?

Hadrian przebiegł dłońmi po wygrawerowanym brzegu biurka.

– Chcesz, żeby szansa przeminęła?– Jego oczy odpowiedziały spojrzeniu jego ojca– Jestem wewnątrz szkoły. Mogę odzyskać go szybciej. I potrafię to zrobić.

Lord Voldemort nie wyglądał jak osoba, która wzięła go na serio. Brzmiał na rozbawionego, gdy powiedział:

– Czy chcesz zrobić to teraz? Życzę powodzenia.

Hadrian obruszył się.

– Zrobię to. I kiedy znajdę kamień, raczej go nie dotkniesz.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, a Hadrian podskoczył. Jego ojciec nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Skrzydła uchyliły się, aby ukazać wysoką postać Bellatrix Lestrange. Miała na twarzy morderczą minę. To było dla niej normalne, ale tym razem wydawała się o wiele bardziej gniewna. Jej szaty łopotały dookoła jej stóp, gdy wciągnęła za sobą protestującą Destiny.

Wskazała krzesło obok Hadriana.

– Siadaj.

Destiny zrobiła minę, ale niechętnie posłuchała. Posłała Hadrianowi zmartwiony wzrok, zanim oklapła na siedzisko, starając się patrzeć w przyszłość. Uniosła brwi i po chwili westchnęła. Hadrian spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale potrząsnęła głową.

Bellatrix krążyła wokoło biurka, ale upewniała się, by starannie unikać Czarnego Pana. Dłonie zacięły się jej w pięści, a różdżka dyndała niebezpiecznie na skrawku palców. Co kilka sekund odsuwała ciemne włosy z jej oczu.

–Bella, jaka miła niespodzianka.– Lord Voldemort zwrócił się do niej, ale jego ton wskazał na coś kompletnie innego. Wydawał się rozzłoszczony tym wtargnięciem, ale Bellatrix nie zwracała na to uwagi.

– Jak to się mogło zdarzyć?– Wykrzyknęła głośno.– Najpierw Rabastan, a teraz moja biedna Destiny! Jesteśmy przeklęci!

–Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje?– Spytał Hadrian.

Bellatrix odwróciła się nagle z lekkim szaleństwem w oczach.

–Destiny trafiła do G-g-g-gryffindoru, ze wszystkich Domów akurat ten! Nawet Hufflepuff byłby lepszy!

– Tak, i co z tego?– Hadrian podniósł brew.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś zrozumiał, kochany Hadrianie. Gryffindor, jak to możliwe?!

–Bellatrix– syknął Voldemort.– Opanuj się.

Na ten szorstki ton Bellatrix wydawała się uspokajać, ale ramiona wciąż jej się trzęsły, a włosy skręcały się w sprężyny z gniewu.

– To nie twoja sprawa, ale jeśli złagodzi to obawy, dowiesz się, iż poprosiłem Destiny, aby znalazł się w Gryffindorze– kontynuował Czarny Pan.

– Wyobraź sobie moją niespodziankę, kiedy rozpakowałam jej bagażnik i znalazłam krawat Gryffindoru i ich mundurek, a także kilka książek mugoli!– Wykrzyknęła, całkowicie to ignorując.

– Mugoli?– Lord Voldemort powtórzył.

Hadrian wbił się w oparcie krzesła, starając się robić minę, jakby cała sprawa bardzo go zaskoczyła. Próbował też wznieść swoje oklumencyjne tarcze, ale szkoda została już wyrządzona. Westchnął wewnętrznie, gdy poczuł, jak jego bariery upadają, i obecność ojca spenetrowała jego umysł.

– Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć o szlamie nazywanej Hermioną Granger?– Voldemort zapytał kamiennym głosem.

Destiny i Hadrian wymienili spojrzenie.

– Będzie przydatna!– Hadrian zawołał słabo.

– Ona mnie uratowała!– Destiny broniła swojej przyjaciółki w tym samym czasie.

Bellatrix spojrzała na nich.

–Szczerze mówiąc, zostaliście dobrze wychowani. A jednak spoufalacie się ze zwykłym brudem, jakbyście byli częścią Jasnej strony! Szlamy! Może równie dobrze zaczniecie bawić się z mugolami?

– Ona jest inna!– zaprotestował Hadrian.– Jest Krukonką, wiedzą i mocą ustępuje jedynie mnie! Nawet pokonała Draco, i wierzy, że mugolaki powinni być odpowiednio przeszkoleni lub usunięci!

Ojciec posłał mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

– Szlamy nigdy nie zgodzą się wyeliminować własnego rodzaju.

– Hermiona jest wyjątkowa! I jest zafascynowana starożytnymi runami. Nie mówiąc już, że kiedy była młodsza, wykonywała przypadkową ciemną magię.– Dodała Destiny.

– Ach, na imię Salazara!– Bellatrix zajęczała rozpaczliwie– Bronią szlam! Jej brudna krew zatruła ich umysły!

– Starożytne runy i mroczna magia, mówisz?– Voldemort skomentował, lekko przechylając głowę.– Niezwykła kombinacja zainteresowań.

Hadrian pokiwał głową.

–Coś w niej jest. Wiem, że będzie dla nas cenna w przyszłości.

– Co sprawia, że jesteś pewien, że nie odwróci się od ciebie w chwili, gdy powiesz jej, kim naprawdę jesteś?– Zapytał Voldemort.– Szlamy zazwyczaj są po stronie, która nie chce ich zniszczyć.

– Ona tego nie zrobi.– Destiny nalegała.– Widziałam to. W ten sam sposób wiem, że Fred i George Weasley również przyłączą się do naszej sprawy w przyszłości.

Bellatrix obróciła się biała jak kreda, i omal nie zemdlała.

– Jesteś po imieniu z Weasleyami?!


End file.
